Untitled
by Spunkles
Summary: Set Directly after the Gift, Season 5 finale, AU Season 6..This is a BS of course :D Chapter 35 is finally up :D
1. After Buffy's Death

Untitled

                Spike collapsed to the ground, his non-beating heart, feeling as if it was, breaking from the thought and the site of his love, Buffy, lying there dead.

            Dead! 

            His chest pulling, his body convulsed, if he needed to breathe, he knew that he would have no breath within him.  And he started to cry as he thought that he would never see Buffy alive again, would never get to fight with her and trade insults with her again, never get another kiss from her, given freely as she had once done, never get the chance to show her that he was worthy of earning her love, nothing--it was all over.

            And the worst was-he never knew how she had really truly felt about him, the changes in him, and after her initial shock of his feelings toward her, what had she felt at the end.  

            And he now would never know.

            Spike couldn't even try to hold his head up and not act like he wasn't devastated.

            He put his head in his hands and cried deeply.

            Minutes later, small hands pulled him into an embrace, and he heard Dawn's, shaky and tearful voice, tell him, "I know Spike, I know.  Come here."

            Spike didn't move at first, then Dawn tugged him again and without word, he turned and sat in her arms, with his head at her chest.  Tears coursing down his face, while his body was racked with sobs.

            Willow and Tara turned to the grieving pair, and they squatted down near both of them.

            Willow pulled both Spike and Dawn into her arms and held them both, while Tara held her.

            Giles and Xander were rooted to their spots.  They couldn't even begin to comprehend what they were seeing with their own eyes.  First the horrible scene of the best Slayer's death and then the former big bad, shaking with grief over it.

            Xander slowly put Anya down, and walked over to the huddled group.  He pulled up Tara and Willow and hugged them both.  Then he picked up Dawn and held her close, kissing her forehead.  Next, he squatted down next to Spike, who just held his head down, tears still running freely, for all his barriers were gone in his grief.

            Xander pulled him up to his feet, without making any comment.  Spike moved like an automation, his eyes glazing over, loosing focus.

            Xander shook him.

            When Spike finally looked up into Xander's face, he expected to see some sort of mocking expression.

            So he was surprised when Xander pulled him into his arms for a quick hug, before releasing him and looking him in the eye.

            Xander, looking into his eyes said, finally,

            "I thought you only wanted to have sex with her.  And the big brother in me told me that another vampire for her was the worst way she could possibly go.  Then no matter what you did to prove us wrong, I thought that there was no way that you could truly have feelings for her."

            Spike turned his head, his whole body bristling with anger and annoyance.

            "But..."

            Spike turned back to look at Xander.

            "I was wrong!  You truly did love her.  I know that you'll miss her as much, if not more than we do.  And, man...I'm...SORRY," Xander said putting so much feeling into that word, that Spike understood that he didn't only mean about the Spike having feelings for Buffy, but also every mean thing he had ever said to him at all.

            Spike nodded and though there were many things he could have said, he, in a quick and surprising mood and action, pulled Xander into his embrace for a quick hug before releasing him.

            Xander blinked...and then patted him on his back in a comforting way.

            Which reminded Spike so much of a similar way he had comforted Buffy a few months ago...which sent him crashing to the floor filled with grief over his now dead beloved.

            They had been talking off on the side while Giles had squatted down next to Buffy's lifeless body.  There her Watcher had gathered her in his arms, tears running unchecked down his face.  This girl had meant more to him than just some Slayer, chosen to do her duty.  She had been so many things to him.  The Slayer who he had been sent to train.  The young rebel who had tried so hard to defy him at first.  The young student who had looked to him for answers.  And last, but not least, the daughter that he'd never had, but had always wanted.  All she was and had been...was now gone.  

            Giles had figured that of all of them, she would be one of the few to survive.  He would have never thought that she would be the only casualty in their crowd.  He thought he might have been the one to die...because once that portal had opened, he would have had to done his duty and tried to kill Dawn.  But she had sacrificed her life, at the last minute; to save all her loved ones and the world.

            Giles held her as all his memories of times gone past came rushing through his head.

            Tara, after seeing that Willow, Spike, and Dawn, with Xander staring down at them, were all together, came over to Giles and gave him a quick hug, tears running down her face.  

            She leaned over Buffy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

            "I'll miss you Buffy, you were always very nice to me," she whispered to the body.

            Spike, hearing her whispered words, turned towards them and faster than any of them could blink, he was besides the body, moving Giles away, and pulling Buffy's lifeless and starting to get cold, body into his embrace, crying desperately the whole while.

            "God Buffy, you can't be dead.  Get up luv.  GET UP!!!" he said, almost shaking her.

            Xander, realizing that the poor vamp was going to break, pried him away, ignoring the vamped out face of Spike when he had pulled Buffy out of his arms.

            "Give 'er back.  She's mine...give 'er back!!"

            Spike was beyond it.  All he was thinking about was having her in his arms.  Maybe he could trade his life for hers...that was it.

            He let Xander pull Buffy away and then stepping back from them all, looked up to the sky.

            "Is that what you bloody wankers want?  You want me to trade.  My life for hers.  Then take it...just give her back. Please.  I can't live like this.  She's needed here.  I need her.  Don't torture us this way.  You want to punish me for being a demon, fine...send me to Hell...I'll go willingly.  You want to dust me.  Then do it.  Just please bring her back.  Please!!" he yelled, dropping to his knees again.

            His only answer was the silence, with the background of the girls' crying and some of the lost souls moaning or Glory's minions, dying.  

            Dawn, lifting her tear stained face to the sky, saw the approaching daylight.  She had just recently lost two of her loved ones.  Her mother, a few months ago...and now, her sister.  She only had the few people gathered around her left (an ex Watcher, two witches, a young normal brunette guy, a thousand year old ex-demon, and a peroxided blonde vampire).  These were her people.  And these were the people her sister, in her last dying words, had said that she was now to look out for.  

            Wiping away her tears, she straightened her shoulders, and moved to where Spike sat hunched down on the ground.  She pulled at him, but he gently batted her away.

            "Spike."

            "Leave me alone nibbl't"

            "No...get up Spike.  We have to go."

            "I'm not going anywhere until they give her back."

            "Spike...we have to go...the sun's coming up."

            "I don't care."

            "But you'll burn."

            "I said I don't care Little Bit.  I'm not going anywhere."

            "But if you don't move...you'll die."

            Spike seemed to consider that, he looked up finally, and said, in a slightly more cheerful sort of way,

            "If I die, do you think I'll see her again."

            "You are so not going to die."

            "I'm not moving Nibblet...and you can't make me."

            "I don't have to.  You're coming because you promised Buffy you would protect me.  You're not going to break your word to my sister are you.  She trusted you."

            "I...," Spike remembered how back at the house...only a few hours ago, the conversation he had had with Buffy

            _Buffy:  You know we're not all going to make it._

_            Spike:  I know...I always figured I'd go down fighting._

_            Buffy:  I'm trusting you... to look after Dawn_

_            Spike:  To the end of the world, even if that happens to be tonight._

Damn, he had promised.  And he would keep his promise to his love.  He'd keep her sister safe.  But he couldn't help wishing that he could have kept her safe too.

            "Okay Little Bit,  Your right...I made your sis a promise that I'd look after you, to the end of the world.  Not that I would need the promise to do it...I'm kinda fond of you."

            Dawn gave him a watery smile.

            Spike got up, and walked over to Buffy's body, he leaned forward and kissed her cooling lips and whispered, "I'll keep my promise, my love.  I'll watch over your little sis.  I miss you, though.  God Buffy, I love you so much!!!  I'll always love you!!!"

            Then he gently handed her back to Giles, and after telling them that he was going to take Dawn home, he swooped and picked up Willow, and kissed her forehead, and told her that he'd be at Dawn's home if they need them.

            Willow nodded sadly, and Tara embraced her again.

            Spike started towards where Dawn waited at the door, holding her clothes in her arms, and then stopped and went over to where Anya was.

            "Are you okay?"

            "I'm a little dizzy...and my head hurts, and I'm very sad about Buffy dying, but I think I'm fine other than that."

            Spike nodded and patted her gently, then walked over and collected dawn on his way out.

            At the door he looked at Xander.

            "Keep me posted."

            "Will do...Fang Boy," Xander said trying hard to impart some humor in a dreary situation.

            Spike gave him a half smile, for Xander's comment lacked his usual malice, it now held a bit of respect and was just general teasing.

            "You do that...Wanker."

            Xander felt himself smile a little at that...and then turned back to the matter at hand, while Spike and Dawn left and headed home.

                                                            TBC….


	2. Dawn & Spike

                                                                Chapter 2

                10 minutes later, Dawn and Spike reached the house on Revello Drive.

            "Are you gonna stay here with me, Spike, " Dawn asked nervously.

            "Yeah...at least until the sun comes down..." he said, looking at Dawn who was now looking sadder.  "Or maybe as long as you want me to stay."

            Dawn cheered up and leaned in to hug him.

            "Thanks."

            As they walked into the house, she heard him whisper, "Your welcome."

            "Why so quiet, Spike."

            "Do you feel that?"

            "What?"

            Spike didn't know exactly what it was, it wasn't threatening...but...strange.

            He shrugged thinking maybe that fall from the tower did more damage than not.

            "Never mind.  It's nothing."

            Dawn looked at him for a second...and then shrugged it off too.

            Together, in companionable silence, they walked around the house, hanging up heavy curtains and sheets, making the house vampire-friendly.

            "Do you want to have mom's old room?"

            "Yeah...that'll do."

            _Thank God she didn't mention me having Buffy's room.  I'd probably break down again._

_            "Spike..."_

            "Yeah Nibbl't?"

            "I'm scared, " she said...tears forming in her eyes as the memories started to flow through her mind.

            Spike...all barriers down, leaned forward, pulling her tightly to him.  He kissed her and together they sat down on her bed.  Spike pulled her into his arms and just held her.

His undead heart was breaking all over again to hear the little one's heart wrenching sobs.  Dawn was crying as if she had lost a part of herself.  

            He thought about something.

            Back at the shop...when Buffy had been telling them all what Dawn meant to her.

            _Buffy:  Your asking me to kill my sister?_

_            Giles:  She's not your sister._

_            Buffy:  No...she's not.  She's me...the monks made her out of me._

_            Spike pulled back and looked at Dawn.  Yeah, she had different features than Buffy, but their essences were the same.  No wonder he had always liked having the Nibblet around him.  He leaned in and held her tightly._

            She hadn't completely left him then.  

            Spike pulled Dawn into a tighter grip...

            _Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you God._

_            "Spike..."_

            "Yeah.."

            "You're squishing me."

            Spike gave his first real laugh.

            "Sorry Pet."

            "Why are you looking at me like that now?"

            "I just realize something."

            "What."

            "You...are...Buffy."

            Dawn's face dropped...and tears formed in her eyes.

            "No I'm not."

            "Yeah...little one.  You are.  Not all of her...but a part of her.

            "You just want me to be."

            "No...I love you just as much as I loved your mom, but I don't love you like I love Buffy."

            Dawn gave him a confused look.

            "Here...I'll explain.  See...at first I didn't get it.  But while that Glory Skank had you held up last night, after Buffy came out of her coma that is...."

            "What coma?"  
            "I'll get to that in a minute.  Anyway...as I was saying...Buffy and Giles and the rest of us were trying to figure out how to free you and how to fight Glory without the whole world going to hell.  Well, Buffy was telling Giles... who said that the only way to save us all was to kill you.  Buffy told him to go ahead...ask her to kill her sister all sarcastically and Giles said that you weren't her sister.  She agreed.  And then she had this strange look on her face when she said..."She's me...the monks made her out of me...She's the only part I ...I feel closer to her than..."

            " I don't understand."

            "You are her.  To complete her sentences for her:  The monks made her out of me.  She's the only part I love.  I feel closer to her than anyone." " She knew you were a part of her.  That's why she couldn't let you die."

            "Then why didn't you kill me."

            "Cause I love you too"

            Dawn looked shocked.  "You don't."

            "What is it with you Summers' girls?  Why won't you believe me when I tell you I love you."

            "I'm just shocked Spike...you love me?"

            "Would I risk my own life for anyone other than my favorite family?"

            Dawn chuckled.

            "What about Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander and Anya?"

            "Well...they're extended family."            

            "I know I'm going to regret this...but how?"

            Spike gave her one of his old grins and then said,

            "Well...Willow and Tara are like Sister and Sister in law.  Giles is dear old dad.  Xander is like a younger punching bag...I mean brother. And Anya...well...Anya is just plain fun to have around."

            Dawn laughed and giggled.  "I know what you mean.  It's like watching a TV show...the episodes to 'The Adventures of Anya and Xander's sex-capades."

            Spike chuckled.  

            "I better not find you checking any of those kinds of shows out for another...at least 4 years."

            "Spike...the age limit is 21."

            "Yeah...well...your mature for your age...so I'll say 18."

            "Spike..."

            "Yeah?"

            "Thank you."

            "Your welcome.  Uh...Sweets, are you hungry or anything?"

            "No...I don't think so."

            "I think you should get some rest."

            "Okay."

            "You'll be right by if I need you.."

            "Yep...I'll be right next door."

            Spike tucked her in, smoothed back her hair, and kissed her forehead.

            "Weird."

            "Howzat?"

            "I've never had a vampire tuck me in before."

            She opened her eyes and looked at him in a saddish-half smile way, " I like it."

            Spike gave her a lopsided grin.  

            "I like it too Nibblet.  Now go to bed. Before I threaten to beat you."

            Dawn giggled, but turned over and closed her eyes.

            She was asleep in seconds.

            Spike watched her from the doorway...making sure she was really asleep before heading for Joyce's room.

            He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep...but seconds after his head hit the pillow...he was out...as quickly as Dawn.

            ******                        *****                          ****

            _Spike looked around and realized he was in the cemetery.  He started to head towards his crypt when he felt his senses pulling him to the left.  When he turned...he saw something move quickly...running._

_            He couldn't tell what it was...so he decided to chase it._

_            It lead him around and around the cemetery...and then stopped before a single grave under a tree. _

_            As he reached the spot...it disappeared.  _

_            He looked down...and found himself at Buffy's grave._

Buffy Anne Summers

                                                            1981-2001

                                                       Beloved Daughter

                                                         Devoted Friend

                                                      She saved the world

                                                                 a lot

_            As he read the words...the pain and grief of loosing his love came crashing upon him again...and he dropped to his knees in front of her grave.  He leaned forward and kissed the headstone.  "I miss you so much, Slayer," he whispered._

_            He heard a noise...and looked behind him._

_            Nothing was there._

_            When he turned around again...Buffy was sitting next to him staring up at him._

_            He screamed and back up._

_            She chuckled soundlessly._

_            He blinked several times, but she didn't disappear.  She was however surrounded by white light with rainbow colored fringes and he could see somewhat through her.  But she wasn't completely translucent._

_            He reached towards her and stopped._

_            She blinked at him.  And leaned towards him._

_            She said one sentence to him, _

_            "Tell the others what you told Dawn."_

_            Then she sat back, reached forward and caressed his face, and then was gone._

            Spike woke up.

TBC…


	3. The Scoobies

Chapter 3

            After Dawn and Spike left, the rest of the Scooby core gathered up their things, and sat down to await the police.  They were sure they'd be by in minutes...and they weren't wrong.

            Giles, having practice with the police, dealt with them, while Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya sat down and watched everything with blank faces.

            Their faces were all pale and haunted as they stared down at the tarp that covered the body of their now deceased best friend.

            Tara having already said her peace to Buffy, was trying to soothe Willow, but she didn't' tell her it would be okay.  Her loves best friend was now gone...and she knew it would be a long time before she was okay.          

            Anya's face was blank.  She was wondering why everything had to be so terrible.  Now her friend was gone, dead...and just like when Joyce had died, she couldn't understand why Buffy couldn't just get up and get back into her body.  Death was so stupid.  She remembered how Xander had been after Joyce died.  Damn.  Now he's gonna be all not talking to me again, he's going to try to punch walls and electrocute himself again, he's gonna cry again...and that was scary enough the first time, and I'm not going to be able to make it better by talking to him or having sex with him, because I don't know how to talk to him and for the first time...I don't want to have sex with him.  Why can't things just go back to the way they were?  Without Glory and with Buffy still being alive?

            Xander had his head in his hands.  His eyes were watery and every once in a while...a tear would drop onto his jeans.   God, I miss her so much.  It's not just loosing my best friend.  It's loosing someone I loved, one of my first loves.  It's also like loosing a family member.  She was like a sister...like Willow.  At least Willow's still here.  That sounds so cold...but I don't mean it to be.  I loved Buffy...and still do.  But if I had lost both of them...that would have been so terrible.  Oh Buffy, I wish I could bring you back again...like last time.  I gave you my breath when you drowned...and you were alive after.  I can't do that this time.  How can I make it better?  How can I help you now?  You can't leave us yet.  We need you.

            Willow was having trouble thinking at all.  Just a single phrase kept repeating in her head...._Buffy's dead...Buffy's dead....Buffy's dead....Buffy's dead...over and over again._

            Tara...as if she could tell what Willow was thinking...held her closer, giving her small comforting kisses.

            Giles...he was trying very hard  not to think about what happened to Buffy.  He was the adult adult in their group.  He had to hold his little band together.  And if he gave into the pain and misery that he felt deep down, he'd never put himself back together.  And he had to be strong...he knew Buffy would have wanted him to be strong...for all of them.  Even at the end.  She loved them all, and told them so.  But, giving up Dawn was something she just couldn't do.  It would have been too much...and she would have been worse than a shell of a girl if she had.

            The group, after the police had come and gone...and had taken Buffy's body away to the morgue, walked down to the Magic Box shop.  

            "I think you all  had better go home and rest, " Giles said softly.

            "I'm going to the hospital," Xander said woodenly.

            Willow opened her mouth to speak...and then closed it again, as she felt her throat constrict and the tears begin to fall again.

            Xander looked down at her, and pulled her in his arms.

            Willow hugged her best friend deeply, crying silently now.

            Giles, unable to hold it back anymore, pulled both Xander and Willow into a deep bear hug, as if he was afraid they would both disappear if he didn't hold on tightly enough.  Tears were in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.  

            _In a few hours, they'll all be at home, and then I can give Buffy my farewell...alone, hmm...I'm getting as bad as Angel.  Oh...Angel._

_            Giles pulled back._

            "What's wrong Giles?"

            "I just thought of something."

            "What?" Willow asked the question softly, this was the first time she had spoken since Buffy's death.

            "Someone has to tell Angel."

            All three faces saddened.

            Willow gathered herself together, "I'll do it."

            "Will...are you sure?"

            "Yeah...I'm sure.  Buf...Buffy was my best friend...'til the end...and I owe it to her to let Angel find out from us.  I'll go down there in a few days and let them know.  But I will call and let them know I'm coming."

            Giles and Xander nodded

            "That sounds like a good plan."

            On the side of the room, Tara and Anya looked on.  

TBC…


	4. It's Really Her

Chapter 4

            Spike woke up abruptly.

            He looked around the room, hoping to see Buffy, as she had been in his dream, but nothing was in his room.  He looked at the clock beside the table and realized it was only 10am. 

            He put his head down, in his hands.

            She had been there, as beautiful as ever.  She had touched him.  What did she want him to do?  Oh yeah, tell the others what he told Dawn.  

            _No problem luv, he thought, __I was gonna tell them anyway._

            Thinking of Dawn, he got up and walked to Dawn's room...as he walked across the hallway, he felt that strange sensation again.  He quickened his pace, but opened her door softly.  Only to find Dawn sound asleep and Buffy standing over her, looking down at her lovingly.

            If he had a beating heart, it would have stopped then.

            Buffy sensed his presence...and turned his way.

            She was still surrounded by that soft white light and  rainbow colored fringes and he could still see somewhat through  her.

            He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

            She smiled, as if she knew what he was thinking...and then she stepped forward to him.

            He was afraid it was another dream, so he stepped back...to delay the message and keep her there longer.

            She laughed silently.  She knew what he was doing.

            Spike looked a little sheepish for getting caught.  But he never took his blue gaze off her.  

            She reached him using some supernatural speed that he couldn't counteract.

            She glanced back at her sister on the bed, then walked past him, turning to tell him, "Follow me."

            She led him back to his room/ Joyce's old room.

            There she sat down on the bed and patted next to her for him to sit.  He did slowly.  If he was loosing his mind...he was happy, but he wanted this pleasure/torture to stay, plague him for his as long as possible, please.  Just don't let her go anytime soon..

            "I don't have all that much time William," she gave him a bright smile.  "Sit."

            Spike sat down.  So overwhelmed, that he couldn't even pretend he cared about his name or Big Bad image.

            "Thank you for looking after Dawn."

            "I didn't do all that great, " he said dropping his head.  "If I had done better, you wouldn't have had to die."

            She leaned forward and touched him, bringing his chin up, so he would have to look her in the eyes.  

            Her touch was warm and caressing, even though she lightly held his chin.

            "You. Did. Great."

            "No, I didn't," he said tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled away from her, turning his head.  " I couldn't save you."

            "Spike..."

            "I messed up.  I was supposed to look after Dawn cause you told me too, and cause I love her and cause she's a part of you...and I was supposed to look after you because I love you so much.  And I failed..."

            "Spike, look at me."

            Spike turned his head to look at her.

            "You were wonderful, the way you stood up to Doc, for my sister and...for me.  Thank you Spike," she said, leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on his lips.

            Spike was in shock for a few minutes, then he tried to pull her closer...to feel her warmth again...only his hands went through her.

            Spike was confused for a second...then he remembered...and sighed.

            "I miss you all too," Buffy said silently.

            He looked back at her.

            "Everyone misses you, pet."

            "Including the former Big Bad?"

            "Don't joke pet...You know I miss you."

            "Yeah Spike...I know.  I...heard.  And I got your last kiss on my way up."

            Spike looked over at her. 

            "I wish I could kiss you now...I wish so many things Buffy."

            "I wish...I came to tell you some things."

            "Wait...what do you wish?"

            "I can't get into that right now."

            "Please, Slayer...Buffy...please."

            "Let me tell you what you need to know...do first...then I promise I'll tell you."

            "Okay.  Shoot."

            "One: Dawn is the Key..."

            "Buffy, we already know that."

            "Not to that...to me."

            "Oh..."

            "Don't interrupt.  Now where was I...oh yeah.  One: Dawn is the Key; Two: Tell Giles to look in the Codex, Three: This is where you'll probably have the most trouble, two things are needed, but I've given you too much already.  Look in the Codex...or ask Angel about his scroll and Sean's shoes."

            "Sean's shoes?  Do you mean Shanshu?"

            "Yeah...something funny sounding like that.  Get Angel to let you look at the scroll that speaks about Shanshu and mentions a souled vampire.  They both should have the two final things on it."

            "Alright...will do, even though I'm so no looking forward to a visit with the Great Nancy poof."

            "Behave Spike."

            Spike chuckled.

            "Now ducks...what did you wish?"

            "Oh...I figured you might forget about that one."

            "Not a chance...come on...you can tell me."

            Buffy chuckled.  She leaned closer to him and said simply...

            "I wish that you could kiss me too."

            Spike turned to look at her with shock on his face.  Buffy winked at him and disappeared.

TBC…


	5. Dreams

Chapter 5

            _Dawn was waiting at the merry-go-round.  She was waiting for Spike.  He walked up to her and said,_

_            "Hello Cutie."_

_            "Oh good, you're finally here.  I want to get on.  Please Spike."_

_            "I can't ride this ride with you all the way Nibblet."_

_            "Why not?"_

_            "Look on the other side...The Sun's out.  If I go over there...I won't be able to protect or watch over you...I'll be burnt to a crisp."_

_            "Oh...I didn't see the sun.  Does it always sneak up on you like that."_

_            "Nope...and it's only over there.  So if we stay where we are...we're safe."_

_            As soon as he said it...a group of Byzantium knights surrounded them,_

_            "Give us the key!  We must Destroy the Key!"_

_            Spike and Dawn ran towards the other side of the Merry Go round._

_            "Go on Nibblet," Spike said stopping before the sun's deadly rays could burn him._

_            "But what about you, " she said, seeing that the Knights were close to him._

_            "Don't worry Sweet Bit, said laughingly, "I'll hold them off for a while."  He changed into his demonic form.  "They don't call me The Big Bad and William the Bloody for nothing.  Now don't forget, I love you."_

_            With that...he pushed her into the sunny side and turned around and leapt into battle with the knights._

_            Dawn screamed "NO" as she was pushed._

_            But when she turned around to look for him and the battlefield, there was nothing.  Everything around her was bathed in light.  As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was in the desert._

_            I wonder why I'm here.  Where am I here?_

_            "This is where you've always been," whispered a voice on the wind._

_            Dawn turned to follow the direction of the voice, but she couldn't track it, for it had seemed to come from everywhere at once.  And when she had looked around, there was no one but her._

_            Dawn started to cry._

_            I'm all alone, she thought._

_            "No, your not, " again came the voice._

_            When Dawn turned to look, this time.  She saw that a mountain cliff had formed behind her and a Bobcat sat on the top staring down at her._

_            "Was that you," she asked the cat, knowing instinctively that it wouldn't hurt her._

_            The cat cocked its head to the side, reminding her a bit of the way Spike did that when he was listening to her._

_            It turned and then looked to see if she was picking up the hint._

_            "Okay," she said starting toward the path at the base of the mountain cliff, " I'll follow...but if I'm going to be lunch, I'm not going to be happy."_

_            She thought she heard a giggle, but it wasn't coming from the cat._

_            She finally reached Mr. Bobcat, as she thought of him, and he lead her to a river, then disappeared._

_            Great, she thought, now what._

_            Across the river she thought she saw two women, at a campfire.  It was very light on her side but on their side, it was kind of getting dark._

_            She squinted to see them clearly, and then got the shock of her life.  They looked like they were...  Oh my God, it is.  _

_            "Mom, Buffy!!!"_

_            The two women, stood up and looked in her direction, and then waved._

_            "Mom, Buffy!!!  Help me get across!"_

_            "Oh sweetheart, we can't do that.  You can't get over here yet.  The only way to cross the river is to die," her mother's voice drifted across to her._

_            "But I miss you both so much.  Please, can't I come."_

_            "No Dawny," it's not your time.  You have work to do."_

_            "Please mommy, Buffy," Dawn screamed, dropping to her knees and extending her hand as if to reach them._

_            Buffy put out her hand in response...and a small green light came out of both girls and connected them.  The light then made a bridge, but Dawn was stopped from crossing it by an invisible barrier.  As well as her mother was, on her side._

_            Buffy on the other hand, could cross the bridge and was walking toward her slowly._

_            Dawn heard a chant in the back ground, as Buffy came across slowly:_

_                                    Key of worlds, _

_                                    Blood of Souled,_

_                                    Use Scroll of life_

_                                    To find one more_

_                                    When all is bound,_

_                                    In time and place,_

_                                    The two parts of one_

_                                    Connect and Raise_

_            Buffy had crossed over to stand before Dawn on her side of the barrier.  She put her hands up on the barrier on one side and Dawn placed her hands over hers on her side._

_            "Buffy," Dawn said weeping._

_            "Don't cry, Pumpkin' Belly," Buffy said, softly._

_            "I miss you."_

_            "I miss you as well, but I need you to do something."_

_            "What?"_

_            "Remember all that you have seen.  Tell Spike first, and then tell Giles."_

_            "Okay...I'll remember it all...I love you and I miss you both so much."_

_            "We love you too, and you'll never be alone.  We love you...Dawn, now wake up and tell Spike."_

_            Dawn woke up abruptly.  Then shouted, "SPIKE!!!"_

TBC…


	6. There's A Way

  
Chapter 6

            After her dream, Dawn woke up abruptly.  Then she shouted, "SPIKE!!!"

            Spike, having been downstairs talking to Giles on the phone, had dropped the phone and ran up the stairs, so quickly he was almost there before she had finished calling his name.

            Bursting into her room, he looked around for a possible threat.

            Seeing none, he looked at her and walked over to her.

            "Nibblet, you okay?  Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her as he saw the tears streaming down her face.  He sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms, allowing her to finish sobbing and running his hands through her hair as Buffy and her mother had once done to soothe her.

            When she calmed down a bit, he pulled her back and looked at her.

            "That bad?"

            "No...it was good."

            "You cry like that...when it's good news.  Remind me not to be around when something beyond terrible ever happens.  There'd be a mini flood and I'd have to get me a rowboat."

            Dawn swatted at him, realizing that he was only trying to make her feel better.

            Then she looked at him.

            "I had a dream with Buffy and mom in it...you were in it too."

            "Really...tell me about it....if you want to."

            "I'm going to...Buffy told me to tell you."

            Spike got this wistful look on his face.

            Dawn looked at him and said," She's visited you too, hasn't she?"  
            "Yeah."

            Dawn hugged him tighter...and then sung the words of the chant for him, the way she had heard it in her dream.

                                    "_Key of worlds, _

_                                    Blood of Souled,_

_                                    Use Scroll of life_

_                                    To find one more_

_                                    When all is bound,_

_                                    In time and place,_

_                                    The two parts of one_

_                                    Connect and Raise"_

_            Spike gave a sharp intake of unneeded breath.  "Where did you hear that Platelet?"_

            "In my dream," she said.  And then she proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in her dream.  When she was done, Spike jumped up and grabbing her in his arms, twirled her around.

            "Spike...what are you doing?"

            "Your dream...and mine combine.  We're not going to be alone Sweet Bit.  We're not going to be alone."

            "I don't understand."

            "I'll explain it...but first let me...Oh...that's right...Giles is still on the phone...I hope.  Be right back."

            Spike ran back downstairs and picked up the phone.

            "Giles!"

            "Spike...what the bloody hell is going on?"

            "Wow...rough talk dad.  Are you sure your getting your vitamins...you sound constipated."

            "Spike..." Giles said in a Ripper-esque voice.

            "Just playing.  Don't get all stake-happy now.  I'm happy and soon you will be too.  Now this evening...I want you to gather up the Scoobies and bring everyone here.  Oh...and bring that Codex you got and any books on Shanshu."

            "Whatever for?"

            "Don't question...just do Watcher.  Both Nibblet and I have been having some dreams and we'll tell you and the rest about them and be able to do some research over them once you get here.  Okay."

            "Alright Spike.  Oh...and Willow's gone up to LA to tell Angel about Buffy, but she should be back later this evening."

            "Oh...poor bugger.  I hope he doesn't dust himself once he finds out."

            "Spike...are you alright?  Your not cracking up are you?  I never thought you cared about your sire like that?"

            "Who me, care about that Nancy boy?  No.  It's not that.  But I know how I felt...and ...even the Great Poof doesn't deserve news like that."

            "I think you are softening up."

            "Yeah…well Summers girls will do that to you.  Ain't that right...Ripper."

            Giles gave a light chuckle...yeah...I guess they do.  We'll be over about 9, 10pm tonight."

            "Good...we'll see you then."

            And with that Spike hung up.

            He called upstairs to Dawn.  

            "Dawny?"  
            "Yeah," she shouted back.

            "Write down everything in your dreams and then come downstairs.  I made you some pancakes."

            "You can cook?"

            "Very funny.  Just cause I'm on a liquid diet, doesn't mean I don't know how to cook.  If the Nancy boy can do it...so can I."

            He heard Dawn's laughter.  And walked into the kitchen smiling.

            Then he looked down and figured she probably would want more than that...who knows how long it had been since she had really eaten well.  So he got more food out of the fridge, and started to prepare her a feast. __

                                                                                     TBC…


	7. A Little Bit of Happiness

Chapter  7

                After eating, Dawn watched Spike sip his cup of blood.  It was alright until he picked up a leftover pancake and dipped it in his cup of blood.

            "That...is Soo gross."

            "What?"

            "Okay...it was bad enough watching you drink, knowing it's blood.  But dipping a pancake into it," she shuddered.

            "It gives the blood a little more texture."

            "I'm never eating again," Dawn replied, walking into the living room.

            Spike chuckled...

            "And I'm not a wuss," Dawn yelled from the living room.

            "I didn't even say it," he yelled back.

            "But you were thinking it, " she yelled.

            He laughed even harder.  True, he thought to himself.

            Then when he had finished with his meal, he washed the dishes and put up the leftovers, leaving the kitchen as nice and tidy as it had been when he started.

            As he walked into the living room...he said to Dawn.

            "Okay...I did the dishes...you do the laundry."

            "But I'm a child."

            Spike gave her one of his do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-fall-for-that looks.

            Dawn exhaled and got up to do her chore.

            Passing a pillow on the floor that belonged on the couch, she picked it up and tossed it at his head, once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

            Spike raised his hand at the last minute and caught it, without taking his eyes off the TV, and put it down in its correct place.

            "Thanks...I was meaning to pick that up," he called to her, chuckling as she stomped up the stairs, pissed cause she hadn't got him.

            Spike laughed silently.  Amazed at how the happiness of what he was thinking, was effecting them both.  They were acting normal again...and it was fun.

            When the others got there that night...he'd be able to do more research...now, looking at old books and researching wasn't what he considered to be the rage, but to bring his love back, he'd endure anything.

            Little did he realize that Buffy, not being visual, was right next to him and had heard that thought.  Deciding on giving them a little fun before they got down to work, she drifted up to where her sister was and materialized.

            "Dawn."

            Dawn turned around and her eyes grew big.

            "Buf..fy.  Oh god, Buffy, is that you."

            "Yeah sweetie, it's me."

            "I miss you so much."

            "I miss and love you too.  You did great Dawny.  Now don't cry, I'm always around.  Mom and I love you very much.  And I'm glad that Spike is taking care of you."

            "Me too."

            Buffy smiled...then looked at Dawn with a mischievous smile.

            "Wanna have some fun with Spike?"

            "Like what," Dawn asked, with a mirrored mischievous expression on her face.

            Buffy leaned forward and told her what to do, while Dawn giggled.

            First Dawn did her chores...and then went back into the living room where Spike was still watching the tele.

            When Dawn had finished starting the laundry, she came downstairs and sat next to him.

            Then when he wasn't looking, she reached over and tickled him.

            Spike jumped up.

            "Hey!!"

            Dawn giggled.  "Oh," she said, " Vampires ARE ticklish."

            Then she got a gleam in her eyes.

            Spike...recognizing that gleam, starred at her with eyes, widening, then turned around and hauled ass up the stairs.  Running at top speed to hide away from her.

            First he found a closet and jumped in it...only to find Buffy, in the dark, silently giggling at him.

            "It ain't funny," he said in a low whisper.

            "Oh yes it is," she whispered back...and then smiled and said," and it's about to get better, watch."  Then she leaned through the door and called, " Up here Dawn...in the closet by his room."

            "What," Spike shouted.  "That's no bloody fair.  Ghosts are not allowed to play or help the living play.  There are rules you know."

            Buffy just laughed.

            Spike erupted from the closet, running through Buffy in his haste, making it to his bedroom door with seconds to spare.  He got there, and closed the door, right in Dawn's face.  "Sorry Nibblet," he said locking the door, " But this is one Vamp you won't be tickling today."

            So intent on talking through the door, he was unaware of the other door opening and closing silently as Buffy lead Dawn over to him.

            Spike turned around to lean against the door gratefully and screamed when he came face to face with Buffy and Dawn.

            Dawn giggled and said, " Caught."

            Then proceeded to tickle him mercilessly, until he begged her to stop.

            "Please Nibblet."

            "Don't you mean Princess Dawn?"

            "Yes, yes...Princess Dawn of all the world."

            "I didn't say all that," she said tickling him even more.

            "I meant...Please Princess Dawn."

            "That's better, " she said, but she didn't stop tickling him.

            "Oh come on Dawny, I can't breathe."

            "You don't have to breathe."

            Spike was too occupied giggling that he couldn't answer her.

            Buffy, by this time was on the floor rolling with laughter over watching them together.  This was great...and it was just the break they all needed.

            Finally Dawn gave Spike the break he had been begging for, and the two of them slid down to the floor next to a silently giggling Buffy.

            Spike looked at her and said," This was your idea, wasn't it."

            Buffy just smiled and tried to look innocent, failing miserably.

            "If I could get my hands on you," Spike told her with a half-serious expression on his face.

            Buffy's grin lit up...then she said," Gotta go.  Love you." And disappeared.

            Where as before, her absence made them both sad, now they just picked each other up and trundled downstairs, happy as could be.

                                                ****                ****

            Hours later, as 9:00pm approached, Dawn found herself getting nervous.

Earlier, with Spike and Buffy, she had felt almost normal.  But she was about to be surrounded by people who didn't know that Buffy still kind of existed, and she had been what Buffy had sacrificed herself for to begin with.  Even though she knew they all loved her on some level, she wasn't sure that they didn't blame her for not taking her own life so that Buffy could have lived.

            Buffy materialized next to her.

            "That's not what any of them are going to think."

            Dawn jumped.

            "Jeez Buffy, don't do that.  You nearly scared me to death."

            Buffy giggled.

            "Hey, where's Spike?"

            Buffy nodded towards the kitchen.  "He's drinking his blood and fixing your food."

            "Did you stop in their first?"

            "No."

            Buffy tilted her head...

            "Here they come now.  Now to my knowledge, no one can see me, except for you and Spike, so try not to ask me direct questions.  So you don't freak them out.  I can hear your thoughts, however, so if I hear a question towards me...I'll answer you back."

            "Thanks, " Dawn said.  Then she sighed," I wish I could hug you."

            "Me too," she heard Buffy say softly as she felt something like a warm breeze float around and through her.

            Just then, Buffy called out to Spike, mentally, "They're here."

            And as he walked through into the living room the doorbell rang.

            "Well...here goes nothing," Dawn said getting up and answering the door.

                                                                        TBC…


	8. Raising Hopes

Chapter  8

            Dawn opened the door and the Scooby gang walked in, each giving her a subdued greeting.

            Dawn looked at Willow and Tara, and asked Tara, "How is she today?"

            "Better I think, " Tara said softly as Willow gave Dawn a watery half-smile.

            Xander then grabbed Dawn into a bear hug.

            When he let go, Dawn smiled up at him.  "Thanks...I needed one of those."

            "Me too," he replied.

            The silent group sat down on the couch and Spike stood in front of the TV, waiting to begin.

            When everyone was looking up at him, he smiled all around.  And then told them all about his dream.

            When he had finished, he gestured for Dawn to get up and she did, then she told them all of her dream.

            When they were both done, they looked at Giles.

            "Oh dear," was all Giles could say.

            "She's coming back, she can be brought back, " Xander jumped up and did the Snoopy Dance.

            Anya looked pleased.  She thought, Yay.  Now Xander will be happy and my friend is coming back and everything doesn't look so horrible anymore.

            Tara smiled.

            Willow, broke out in tears.  But this time, they were happy tears.  This time her thoughts were, "_Buffy's dead...but she'll be back."_

_            Buffy, silently watching, smiled and looked at all her friends lovingly._

            Xander stopped doing the dance to ask a question,

            "Hold up...how do we know Buffy's coming back?"

            "Okay LackBrain, " Spike said with a playful grin, "I'll explain.  If I may?" he asked Giles.

            "Oh...d..do go ahead," Giles nodded.

            "Okay...here's how it goes.  In my dreams, I'm told that Dawn is the Key."

            "But we already knew that," Xander butted in.

            "Quiet...I'm talking," Spike glanced toward Xander, but his rebuttal still didn't have the sting in it that used to be there.  It was a playful insult thing between the two of them now.  Where as before it had been malicious, on both sides, now, it was just fun.

            "As I was saying before Monkey boy interrupted, " he winked at Xander, " Buffy told me that Dawn was the key to her.  She also told me to look in the Codex, which is why I had Giles bring it over.  The scroll that mentions Shanshu is with Angel...so she said, which means that we'll have to go back down there to get it or at least to read it.  Now I'm perfectly willing to make the trip down to LA, but someone, or many someone's, are going to have to come with me.  On account of the last time I saw my dear old sire, I was playing Vamp on a stick...or was that vamp and chains?"

            "What is it with you and chains?"

            "What...and you don't like chains, Whelp?  I bet if demon girl there put some chains on you, you'd be begging for more."

            "Oh," Anya spoke up.  "We've already played a Mistress of the Night and Spanky boy dominatrix game where we used chains.  They were very arousing and Xander was begging me to do it again and again.  I really think he found it most enjoya..."

            "Anya!!" 

            The rest of the gang giggled and chuckled uncontrollably, except for Giles and Xander who both looked extremely uncomfortable and Anya, who didn't get what all the laughter was about.  Spike and Dawn exchanged a look, and Dawn mouthed the words, episode twelve, which set Spike off on a whole extra tangent of chuckles.  Dawn and Spike, could hear Buffy whoop with laughter.

            When everyone had calmed down enough to precede...Spike continued.

            "As I was saying..." he chuckled a bit over the memory and then continued again.  "Once we find out the info from the scroll...we'll have most of what we need to have Buffy return.  And we know Buffy can return, " he said, beating Xander from asking by seconds, "because of Dawn's dream.  The river represents both life and death...as it always does.  In Dawn's dream...it showed that the living, which was Dawn, and the truly dead, which was Joyce, could not cross sides.  But Buffy could.  Which means that Buffy could come back.  She's in between realms at the moment.  In order for her to cross back into the world of the living, we have to find a way to pull her back through.

            "Didn't you say she was translucent?  Doesn't that only happen with Ghosts and Angels," Tara asked.

            "Almost translucent.  I've seen ghosts, in London mostly, and a bunch here, and they're always completely see-thru.  Besides, the light that shines behind them is usually very bright or very dark, depending on the person.  Buffy's is bright, with rainbow colored fringes.  Oh...and if she was an angel...she was missing her wings."

            "Oh, " Tara said quietly.

            "Well...and I can't believe I'm saying this," Xander said with enthusiasm, "lets hit the books.  Research is good...where do we start?"

            Everyone giggled as they picked up a book each and began looking for something that would bring their Buffy fully back to the land of the living.

                                                            TBC…


	9. It's Research Time

Chapter  9

            After the research party had been going on for a couple of hours, Dawn brought out the snacks and Spike made a quick run to the store for more cram type food.

            When he got back, first he dumped the food to the side, and then he stood next to Giles.

            "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

            "Uhh...sure Spike.  What is it you want?"

            "Let's go somewhere and talk."

            "Okay," Giles said as he followed Spike into the next room.

            "Well...okay, you know those dreams Dawn and I have been having?"

            "Yes."

            "Well...they aren't the only things going on."

            "What do you mean, exactly, Spike?"

            "Well...both Dawn and I have seen Buffy's ghost.  She lives in this house with us...or she has done most of today.  When I said she seems trapped between worlds, I really meant it."

            "Really...that's fascinating."

            Spike shook his head, grinning slowly.

            "What?"

            "Spike smiled and said, " She said you would say that."

            Spike laughed suddenly.

            "What now?"

            "She told me to be careful, when you get real excited about this kind of stuff...their could be drool."

            Giles closed his mouth and smiled slightly, thinking, that sounds just like Buffy.

            Then Spike turned to the side and said out loud, "I guess you have him pegged pretty well pet."

            "You can see her?"

            "And hear her.  Both Dawn and I can.  Before I ever noticed her, I felt her presence, but on account of her being dead, she didn't feel the same.  So at first I wasn't sure.  Now I know that what I felt was actually her.  We would have told you earlier, but she wanted me to tell you now, and alone.  She didn't want the others to really freak out over it."

            "I understand," Giles said quietly.

            "She said it wasn't your fault...and everything that had to happen, did, mate."

            "How did you know what I was thinking?"

            "I didn't, she did."

            "Oh...well...this is most..."

            "Disturbing sometimes.  Other times bloody frustrating."

            "Well...yeah."

            "I'm with you mate.  Now you see why she didn't want to tell and worry the others.  Can you imagine how they might freak?"

            "Yes I can.  Where is she now?"

            "Right next to you..." Spike gestured to her spot.

            Giles turned toward her and said," I'm glad you're still around.  I missed you."

            Spike chuckled.  "She said she loves you too."

            Giles just grinned.

            "Okay...back to research mates.  And Buffy, you just float around...okay I'm sorry.  No...no need to call Dawn...I'll be good...I promise."

            Giles heard the muttering, but he didn't understand half of it...so he just let it pass.  

            Dawn, coming in to see what was going on, however, heard and howled with laughter.

            She grinned mischievously at Spike.

            He saw her and said, " Oh come on, pets...at least wait until the wanker goes home to torture me.  Can you imagine the jibes I'll be getting if he finds out about it?"

            Dawn obviously could cause she burst out laughing and sunk to the floor, rolling.

            "Very funny, " Spike said sarcastically as he walked back into the living room.

            Giles just shook his head and followed.

            He said to Spike," I take it she's not the only one laughing like that?"

            "No," Spike said, giving him a small smile, "she wasn't."

            Giles smiled at that, and then rejoined in the research.

TBC…


	10. Looking in the Codex

Chapter 10

            After returning to researching, Giles found an interesting part in his codex.

            "Spike?"

            "Yeah mate?"

            "Come here for a second...I believe this is the part Buffy told you about."

            Spike sat down next to the ex-Watcher and read.

            "Yep...that's it.

            "You said that Dawn's chant was important, right?"

            "Oh yeah...key in fact."

            "Well, that's because it tells us what to do..."

            "Not only that mate.  I new when I first heard it what it meant, that's why I had Dawn right it down."

            "Let's take each part slowly, so the rest of us can figure out what we know and what we must find out."

            "Sounds like a plan, Watcher.  Okay...here goes

                                    _Key of worlds, _

_            That would be Dawn right, being as she's the glowy mystical key thing, not to mention Buffy's own blood, since the monks made her out of Buffy.___

_                                    Blood of Souled,_

_            I'm guessing that would be Peaches, right?  Cause even though their are a million souls on the planet, I'm guessing they meant the Souled Wonder Vamp."_

            Giles chuckled, as did Buffy, although Buffy told him to behave.

            "I am behaving luv...I haven't tortured the whelp or your Watcher yet, have I?  You think you'd give me some credit."

            Whatever Buffy had said to that, had been enough to make Spike's eyes widen and give a wide-eyed look towards Dawn.  He then gave a quick look at Xander, who was looking at him strangely, cause he had stopped explaining.  Then he turned back to work, quickly.  

            "Now, this part...

_                                    Use Scroll of life_

_                                    To find one more_

_            I'm guessing that's where the scroll mentioning Shanshu comes in.  It should hold the key to the last thing needed to bring Buffy back to the land of the living.  Buffy said that Peaches had it...and I am so not looking forward to visiting the Great Poofy Wonder."_

            Giles chuckled again, as well as did the rest of the Scoobies.  

            Dawn however, got up and walked closer to Spike.  She put her arms around his waist and brushed her fingers, briefly, along his sides.  A discreet message to him that she was ready and willing to do what Buffy asked of her, if he didn't behave and stop giving Angel those awful nicknames.

            Personally, Dawn liked hearing them, and she was sure Buffy really didn't mind all that much either, for she had caught her sister's smile, each time Spike uttered one of those names.  

            But a chance to torture Spike wasn't to be resisted.

            Spike gulped and tried to concentrate on what he was researching.  

            He was extremely ticklish, and even the small brush Dawn just gave him, was enough to make him squeal and if he didn't hold/ control it, break out laughing or running from her.

            "Okay," he said, his voice sounding strained from the effort of hold in his laughter, his eyes watering with tears, " the last part says

_                                    When all is bound,_

_                                    In time and place,_

_                                    The two parts of one_

_                                    Connect and Raise"_

            I'm guessing that in the scroll of Shanshu, they'll tell us more of how long we have to do this and where they want us to perform it.  It'll probably be over the Hellmouth...or as close to it as we can get.  Then two parts of one...I told Dawn, and the rest of you, that I think Dawn is part of Buffy.  Maybe when Dawn was created, a part of Buffy went inside of her.  Maybe Buffy needs that part to come back, but I'm not sure."

            "Won't Dawn die then?" Xander asked, looking sad and confused.

            "I don't think so, mate.  Remember, Buffy loves Dawn, if it meant her death, she wouldn't even be trying to come back.  Besides, in Dawn's dream, she and Buffy made a connection of some sort and then it became a bridge that Buffy could use to cross the River of the Dead."

            "Oh...that's good.  Cause I'd miss my sweet fancy Dawn, " Xander said, ruffling her hair.

            Dawn just giggled.

            "I think you got into the sugar again."

            Everyone laughed.

TBC…


	11. Who goes to LA?

Chapter 11

            The Scooby crew decided among them that the sooner, they go take a look at the scroll that Buffy had said Angel had, the better.

            Besides, they could tell him about Buffy being able to come back to the land of the living that would surely brighten his day.

            Dawn interrupted the discussion," I want to come."  
            "I don't know, sweet bit."

            "Please?"

            "Well, we're still trying to decide who should come and who should stay here."

            "I want to come."

            "I think you should stay here, " Tara told her.

            "Me too," Willow agreed.  "What if something bad happens while we're there?   And besides Spike and Giles, we're not sure who else should come, anyway"

            "Buffy said I could go!"

            The group, minus Spike and Giles looked confused.

            "Dawny, what are you talking about?" Tara asked, confused.

            Spike gave the ex-Watcher an I-guess-the-jig-is-up looks.

            Giles nodded in agreement.

            "Okay kiddies, listen up."

            All eyes turned to Spike.

            "Okay, here's the thing.  Even though Buffy's dead...she's still around.  She's been a ghostly presence around here for the past day or so, ever since she died.  Now, so far, only the Nibblet and me can see and hear her.  But Giles know she's around, cause I told him."

            "Why didn't you tell us too?" Willow asked, looking hurt.

            Spike's looks softened, and he took a few strides towards her to hunch down before her.

            "She said she didn't want you to freak out.  But she didn't do it to hurt you, she knows your her best friends and she loves you all.  I think we only see her because she visited us in our dreams, and we're needed to bring her back."

            Willow gave Spike a half-smile.

            "Thanks Spike...for cheering me up."

            "Your welcome Red."

            Tara smiled up at him as she hugged Willow.         

            Spike turned, at Buffy's request, to look at Xander.

            Xander smiled at him, before saying, with a wicked smile on his face,

            "You see dead people?"

            Spike closed his eyes and groaned, as everyone else laughed, except for Dawn who stepped up smiling.

            "No Xander...WE see dead people!!"

            That caused the entire group to crack up, while Spike hugged her to him.

            Giles, still chuckling, decided to get the group back to the matter at hand.

            "Okay now...who's coming with me and Spike...that seems so wrong to say, somehow."

            Spike laughed.  "Believe me Rupe...I'm wigging too."

            Xander looked at him, mouth hanging wide open, and a big smile starting to form as he took up to teasing the vamp..."He said 'wigging'."

            "Bite me."

            "Not my job."

            "Very funny, mate."

            "Don't call me mate!"

            Spike gave him a wicked grin.

            "Children," Giles said, using his best authority voice, "can we please get back to the task at hand."

            "Hey! Who you calling a child, mate?  I happen to be **your senior."**

            "Yeah..."Xander said, and then realized he was defending Spike.  

            He looked at Spike, who had the same odd look on his face that he did.

            "Hold on a sec...Did I just defend you?"

            "I believe you did... Whelp.'

            "Oh...we so cannot have that...Fang Boy."

            Spike laughed, instead of growling at him.

            "I think...you like me."

            "In your dreams, Blood Breath."

            "Actually...thank all that's unholy, my dreams don't even have you in them."

            "Which...I'm saying, is SUCH a good thing."

            "You're telling me."

            Dawn rolled her eyes, but didn't interrupt, as they continued insulting each other.  It was fascinating to watch them go on and on.  She just knew they could be best friends if they tried.  They already liked each other, they just weren't willing to admit it.

            Giles was holding the bridge of his nose, as if he could somehow wish them apart so he could continue.

            "Boys!!" He shouted.

            Both Xander and Spike looked up at him, mouths dropped open in twin expression of shock and surprise.

            "Can we please get on?" Giles asked them in his normal voice.

            "Well...yeah," Spike said, sitting down next to Dawn.

            "Preach on G-man," Xander sat down next to Anya.

            Giles shook his head and gave Xander a glare, at which Xander gave him an angelic look, while Spike snorted, before continuing.

            "Now...as I was questioning...who else should go?"

            "Well...I should go," Dawn spoke up," because what if the ritual has to be done in LA.  We're not sure, we just assume it's here.  And since I'm still Key, I ought to go."

            Spike nodded.  "Okay Nibblet, pack a bag, your going to LA."

            Dawn jumped up, squealed happily, hugged him, and then ran upstairs to pack some clothes.

            "Are you sure that was wise?" Giles asked him.

            "No...but it's valid.  We did just assume the ritual would be here.  It might be anywhere...and for some reason, I don't feel we have much more than a week or two to get this done.  I wouldn't want to have to waste extra time coming back here to get her for it."

            "Point taken," Giles answered with a nod.

            "Okay...that makes Giles, Dawn and me," Spike said.  "Who else is coming?"

            "We're going," Willow and Tara said together.

            Spike nodded.

            "You coming demon girl?"

            "Ex demon girl," Anya corrected him.

            "My bad, ex demon girl..."

            "That's better.  And no.  I think I'll stay and keep Giles's store open.  I don't think the spell will need me, but you better ask Buffy to be sure."

            Spike turned to look at Buffy.

            She shook her head and smiled.

            He turned back to look at Anya.

            "She said you're free to fondle the money."

            Anya gave him a huge smile.

            "I love the way it feels."

            Spike laughed.  Then he turned to Xander.

            "What about you, Happy Meal?"

            "Happy Meal?"  
            Buffy was laughing so hard now, she had sunk against the wall, clutching her stomach.

            "I once told Buffy, a long time back, that I considered humans as Happy Meals with legs.  And by the way she's rolling on the floor over there, I'm guessing she thought that funny."

            "Whatever Chip Boy," Xander said with a smile.

            "And you know you don't have to ask, if Anya'll be fine, here, watching the store, then you know I'm coming.  When Buffy returns...I'm getting my hug."

            "I know the feeling," Spike said quietly.

            "Okay," Giles said, "now we know who's going.  Everyone pack enough for a couple of days, since we're not sure how long we're going to be out of town."

            "Sure thing Pops."

            "Don't call me Pops!" Giles glared at Spike.

            "But...DAD?!" Spike teased.

            Giles walked away, muttering about evil bratty vampires and evil bratty brunettes and took himself back to his place, to get some things he felt were needed.

            Xander and Spike burst out laughing.

            "Oh man...that was great."

            "It was...wasn't I?"  
            They looked at each other, smiling...then realized that they were bonding...and Xander jumped up and dragged Anya off, shouting his goodbye, and telling them he'd be back in a couple of hours.

            Spike chuckled and after seeing Red and Tara off, went up to pack his own few things for the trip ahead.

TBC…


	12. Dawn finally gets the story

Chapter 12

            About an hour later, Dawn knocked on Spike's door.

            "Yeah Nibblet?"  
            "Can I come in?"

            "Of course...although I don't know why your knocking...you've never bothered before."

            "Cause you might be indecent...and even though I still think your a major hottie, I don't want to know ALL the secrets of the male sex before my time."

            Spike chuckled.

            "I am cute, ain't I?"

            "I am so not going to answer that...we don't need your head getting any bigger than it already is."

            Spike laughed, then wiggled his eyebrows at her,

            "Too late."

            She giggled.

            "Okay, now I assume your not here, only to tell me how I'm the best looking vamp you know...so what ya want?"

            "I'm coming to check and see what you're packing."

            "A few shirts, boxers, jeans, and a few red silk shirt, why?"

            "Okay...see, you need a woman's touch?"  
            "Okay...I'm confused.  Why?"  
            "Spike...you've been wearing the same outfit for what, 30, 50 years.  It's time for a change."

            "Very funny, Little Bit."

            "Buffy would want you to change clothes."

            Spike gave her an odd look.

            "Now do you really think I'm going to fall for that one?"

            "It's true.  She told me about it in my room.  She said that the day she...um...the day you chained her up, she was kinda impressed, although she'd have never mentioned it then, by the new clothes you were wearing."

            "Yeah, well...why didn't she say so?"

            "Umm...well...see...she might have noticed, except I kinda dropped a bomb on her the night before."

            "What bomb?"  
            "Well, you see...she made me so mad.  It was the night that you were telling me about that story, which reminds me...before I continue, what did you really do to the little girl in the story...I know it wasn't something as lame as letting her go and taking her to a neighbors house for safekeeping, right?"  
            He nodded.

            "Well?"

            "I ate her."

            "Umm…excuse me, details?"  
            Spike laughed.

            "Well...as I was telling you_,' I heard this sigh comin' from the dustbin.  So I creep up, not making a sound, throw the lid off, very violently, and this little girl comes tearing out of the dustbin, running as if all of hell was behind her, which...since it was me in all my demony splendor, it was.  Well, she ran and ran, and she reached her neighbors house and pounded on the door to be let in._

_Now the little girl had only seen me with vamp face on, so I quickly let my human mask slip back into place, and shed my jacket, which was a different one than the one you've grown to know, cause I knew she had seen and noticed that.  Then I walked up to the door after she had gained entry, and knocked._

_            When her neighbor came to the door, I told him that I had seen a little girl running and something had been chasing her and I told him that some awful hideous monster had come out of her house, and I wanted to check and see if she were alright._

_            Well, the idiot opened the door and invited me, the Good Samaritan, in._

_It took me all of my willpower not to just vamp out then and kill him.  But I held it in, cause I wanted the little girl.  At least, I wanted her first.  Cause if she hadn't of gone next door, I wouldn't have bothered killing them...at least, not that night._

_            I was shown upstairs, where they put the little girl in the children's room._

_            The little girl turned to look at me, and I scrunched down next to her. She didn't recognize me, which was great for me, but was so not going to be good for her._

_            "Are you alright, honey?" I asked her and she nodded, tears still streaming down her face.  I decided right then to have a little fun with her before eating, what with the seven people banquet I had in that house, not to mention the servants._

_            "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her all innocently.  She nodded and said, "A monster with royalty blue and black coat was chasing me?"_

_            "A monster?" I said, actin' all surprised-like._

_            "Yeah," she said, tears running all down her face._

_            "Can you describe this monster to me?" I asked, she still hadn't recognized my voice, cause I was using my best, posh Giles sounding voice._

_            She nodded again, and then told me," it had big teeth, on both sides," and she pointed to where my canine teeth were located; "and scary, yellow eyes, and it had bumps and ridges on it's face, and..." she whispered the last part," it wanted to kill me, it was gonna suck my blood all out, just like it did to Mom and Pop."_

_            "Wow, that sure is a story, little one.  Tell me," I said, hoping she wouldn't die of fright before I got to drain her," did it look a little something like...THIS!!!!" I said, changing into my demon form, and growling at her viciously.  The girl's expression was priceless, her eyes were all wide, with that 'deer caught in the headlights' look, and the horrified and terror-filled scream that ripped through the house was like music to my demon ears.  Then I pulled her to me and killed her.  Her scream dying off abruptly as she died.  Then I turned around and killed the some of the neighbor's family, then tying some of them up, locking them up tight, so I could go back and get Dru, so we could do our thing and torture and feast together.  The end."_

_            "Wow," Dawn said, shivering slightly at what he had told her._

            Spike looked at her a little nervously,

            "You do remember that I'm kind of a 'white hat', good guy now, right?  I'd never do that now.  I'm different now."

            Dawn pulled him close and hugged him, to banish his nervousness at the thought that she would hate him.

            "I know Spike.  Besides I asked for the story.  You could have refused me...but I'm oh so glad you didn't.  I'm going to tell that story to my friends, and scare the hell out of all of them."

            Spike shook his head and chuckled.

            Then he remembered what she had been talking about earlier,

            "So, what's this about 'dropping a bomb on Buffy'?"

            _Damn, Dawn thought, I could have sworn he had forgotten about that.  Now I'll have to confess to blowing his secret._

            "Well, after we left here, Buffy was all like 'What is wrong with you?  Why are you hanging out with Spike, he's a monster?'  Then I compared you to Angel, and told her that you were the same kind of monster he was.  We argued back and forth, or better, she argued against you and I kept telling her that there was really no difference between hanging with you or Angel, cause your both basically in the same boat.  Then she looked at me and turned around and told me that I had a crush on you." 

            Dawn clasped her hand over her mouth, when she realized that she had said that part out loud.  

            The action reminded Spike so much of Buffy that he almost laughed.

            But although he acknowledged what she had just said, with a nod and a wink, he didn't mess with her because of it.  

            He said," I know...I'm cute.  Continue?"

            Dawn looked down, face red, and continued.

            "Well, anyway, she told me how you were a monster again, and then when I made a comment about her going with Angel for 3 years, she brought up that it wasn't the same.  Then she kind of brushed my comments to the side and said, 'Anyway your only 14 years old.'  Then I told her that I just like hanging out with you, cause you have cool hair and wear cool leather jackets, and you don't treat me like I was an alien.  Then when she started in again about having a crush on a soulless killer, I told her that it didn't matter anyway.   Then I told her that, even if I did have a crush, it wouldn't matter when she was around.  She looked at me like, what the hell are you talking about?  And I told her that you were into her...and she gave this kind of shocked expression.  Then I broke it all down to her, telling her how you were completely in love with her."

            "Oh...so that's why she was so different to me...and watching me strangely the next night."

            "Yeah...your not mad at me are you?"

            "For what?"

            "For telling your secret?"

            Spike laughed.

            "Don't trouble yourself, Nibblet.  It was my own fault.  Of course, if you hadn't told her, she wouldn't have been acting all weird.  But you weren't to be faulted.  That night I had wanted her to come with me and check out that vamp's nest downtown.  As soon as we got in there, I knew that the lead was false, but a little time with her, made me happy.  I even tried to ask her what bands she liked?  Then we went in, and she knew it wasn't the vamp we were looking for, so she tried to leave and I opened the door for her.  Now if she hadn't gotten the warning, I don't think she would even cared about me opening the door.  But, because she knew how I felt, it was a big deal.   I tried to play it off like it was nothing, but she wanted a confrontation...wanted to know how I really felt.  She asked if this was a date?  Now if I wanted to...I could have lied.  Hell...I had started off lying.  Asking her if she was off her bird.  I started quickly denying it, then I looked into her eyes and couldn't lie to her.  Then I asked her if she wanted it to be?  Of course she exploded asking me if I was out of my mind.  And on and on she went, trying to reason it into me why it would be wrong for us to be together, looking so very adorable, all flustered.  I merely told her what I felt and how it wasn't really wrong.  Then I told her that things had started to change between us.  I think, I know, I frightened her.  Hell...if you had come to me, over 6 months ago and told me that I loved the Slayer, I'd have been frightened too.  But I was no longer in denial, and I was trying to rush her over hers."

            Dawn silently hugged him.

            As she pulled back, Spike immediately felt a warmth surround his shoulders and back.  He turned to see a ghostly Buffy, hugging him, as well as she could.  

            She said, "Forgive me for being such a bitch?"

            "Will you stay around if I do?"

            "Of course."

            "Then I forgive you."

            "Why wouldn't you forgive her if she didn't stay around?" Dawn asked.  

            "Cause if she were to float away, I'd be miserable.  I'd rather have her haunt me all my days, then give her leave to go."

            Both Summers' girls smiled.            

            "Come on...the gang will be back within a few minutes...and I still have to pack."

            Dawn, was peering into his trunk, the one that Giles had brought with him, last night.  "Oh my God, Buffy come look at this.  He has clothes.  More than what he usually wears.  Nice clothes."

            Spike felt her warmth pull away as Buffy said,

            "This I've got to see."

            Then he heard the two girls "Oohing and Aahing" over his clothes.

            He chuckled and said,

            "Why don't you girl's pack for me, since your both into what I'm wearing.  Just nothing as bad as what the Whelp sometimes wears...and no tweed like your Watcher, pet.  There's not a fabric more stifling than tweed...besides, it itches like hell."

            Both girls giggled but agreed, and Spike left them to wander downstairs to fix him some blood and fix Dawn a meal.

TBC…

            __


	13. How we gonna get there?

Chapter 13

            After the girls had finished packing for him and after Dawn and he had eaten, they all sat down, watching TV, waiting for the others to return to the house.

            After a while, Dawn sat up.

            "Spike?"

            "Hmm?"  
            "Whose car are we gonna take?"

            "Oh...hey...I don't think any of us even thought of that."

            "I just have one thing to say?"           

            "What?"

            "NO RV."

            Spike gave a smile, but nodded in agreement.

            "Okay...let me call the Watcher and see if he's left yet."

            Spike dialed Giles's number, and waited to see if picked up or not.

            At the fifth ring, Spike was just about to hang up, when Buffy told him to wait a second, and Giles picked up.  Dawn had ran upstairs to get some last minute item from her room, her diary.  _This trip is bound to be memorable, she thought, gotta write it down._

            "Hmmm...Hey Watcher."

            "What's going on, Spike?"  
            "Nothing much...we just realized something, though?"

            "What?"  
            "What wheels are we taking?"  
            "Um...oh...hell."  
            "That's what I thought.  Well, when you get here, Ill go out and steal us a van or caravan...one with tinted windows, hopefully...or we'll just make sure to bring a heavy tarp for me."

            "Just as long as it's not another deathly RV."

            "Very funny mate."

            Giles smiled.

            I should be there within the hour."

            "Okay Rupe."

            "Bye."

            They both hang up.

            Spike turned to look at Buffy and Dawn,

            "Pets, Ripper's coming by within the hour.  When he gets here, I'm gonna go steal us a van...or maybe caravan.  Anything except an RV."

            Dawn and Buffy both nodded.

            Then they all sat back down to watch more TV.

            Xander was the first to arrive.

            "Hey all," he said walking in the door.

            Since Spike had been passing the living room, he had seen Xander coming up the walk.  He had opened the front door for him, closing it behind him.

            Xander looked at Spike,

            "Where are my girls?"

            "MY girls are in the kitchen, fixing snacks.  You wanna help them, or not?"  
            "Hey...have you stopped by Willy's bar yet?"

            "No...not yet.  That's one of the things I plan on doing once Giles gets here."

            "What else do you plan on doing?" Xander gave him a suspicious look, anything to remove that earlier moment of male bonding with Spike, from his mind.

            "Stealing a caravan or van...and if you say on word about not getting a RV, Whelp, I promise to tear off your limbs and shove them down your throat."

            Spike ruined the threatening speech by grinning largely at him, like a kid with a lollipop, and handing him a soda.

            Xander just shook his head in amazement.

            Then he followed Spike into the kitchen where the girls were.

            Minutes later, Giles walked into the house, using his own set of house keys, joining them in the kitchen.

            Spike got up as he walked in, pulling Giles off to the side.

            "I'm gonna go get blood, transport, and smokes.  Do you need me to get anything else while I'm out?"

            "Umm...after your errands, can you call and see if Willow and Tara have gotten here or not.  If not, would you mind, terribly, escorting them here?"

            Spike laughed.  _William the Bloody Bodyguard, he thought.  Damn, he thought.  I am such a Nancy Boy.  Just like my bleeding sire.  At the thought of his sire, his face crumbled, loosing its small half smile._

            This is going to be so....painful.  He was just staring to heal...but he knew he'd have to let Angel beat him up, hard.  

            Just for payback for the way he let Marcus/Nathaniel torture him, over that ring.

            _Damn ponce...I could have used that ring.  If only I hadn't have tried to kill Buffy with it then...if only I had known that her being constantly in my mind wasn't because I wanted her dead, but because I truly loved her._

_            The things you learn._

            "Spike?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Would you mind?"

            "No...I wouldn't.  If the lover Wicca aren't already here, when I call, I'll walk them over."

            "Thanks."

            Spike just smiled and headed out.

            He returned an hour and a half later, bags of blood and smokes in his hand, as well as a few bits of luggage with Willow and Tara in tow.

            "Bloody women" he kept murmuring to himself.  "What do they think we're going on...a vacation?"

            Willow and Tara giggled, cause they heard him.

            Spike walked into the house and announced.

            "Okay Kiddies, Daddy's brought the wagon...so lets mount up and roll out."

            They giggled and chuckled at his phrasing, but everyone jumped up to do his bidding, without any grumbling.

            At the nice looking extended caravan that was waiting for them, they exhaled.  They knew that he had said, it wouldn't be another god awful RV, but sometimes, they weren't sure what he'd get, if only to mess with them.

            They loaded up the van, then piled in.

            Spike told them that since he'd gotten the damn thing, he'd drive.  Besides, it was nighttime anyway, they should be trying to get some sleep.

            "That's true Spike, but I think we're all used to keeping Vamp hours now," Willow said, smiling.

            Spike laughed, "I see what you mean, Red.  But you've all been worn out lately, so just try, okay?  I'll wake ya'll up when we get close to the poof's new hotel."

            Spike heard the ghostly Buffy admonish him for the phrasing, just before she hugged him.     

            _I know, I know luv, he thought towards her.  But I'm a bad, rude man._

            Buffy just laughed in response, then vanished.

            He shook his head, he'd never get used to her doing that.

            Then he thought about how nice it would be when she wouldn't have to...when she couldn't do that anymore, because she was alive.

            As the rest of the group, slowly drifted to sleep, he drove them towards L.A.

            Reaching the hotel, Spike turned his head backwards and laughed, silently.

            They were all knocked out.

            _So much for keeping vamp hours, he thought._

            He reached back and shook Xander's shoulder.

            "Hey whelp?"

            "Come back in five minutes..." Xander muttered.

            Spike laughed.

            "If you don't wake up now...I'm gonna eat you, bugger the chip."

            "You wouldn't eat me...you said I wasn't a yummy treat."

            "Sure you are...told me so yourself.  Remember."

            "I'm still sleeping...try to eat me...get a great dose of the mighty chip....now give me five more minutes, Fang Boy."

            Spike chuckled, but moved to the next one.

            "Giles!"

            "What?" came the sleepy reply.

            "We're here."

            "Where?"

            "In LA...we've reached the great nancy boys hotel.  Help me round up the troops.  I'm not going anywhere near those witches.  Never know if a spell comes out when they're sleeping."

            Giles laughed, but got up and started waking everyone.

            Xander glared over at Spike as Giles woke him up.

            "Didn't anyone ever teach you to learn time?  Five minutes definitely isn't up yet."

            "But Xander, Ole' Buddy, Ole' Pal...I didn't wake you up.  That was Giles." Spike had a wicked gleam in his eyes, but his face was pure innocence.

            Buffy laughed.

            "Anyway, come on folks...it's time to pay the Great Wanker, a visit."

            And with that, they entered the doors of the hotel.

                                                TBC…


	14. Welcome to the Hyperion

Chapter 14

            The Sunnydale Scooby gang entered the hotel, and found the interior dark and gloomy.

            "Well...this is different," Willow said, haltingly.

            "You mean it wasn't this pleasant when you came up a few days ago?" Xander asked.

            "No...it was much nicer then...you don't think...Angel's gone all...Grrr?"

            "Naw Red, if that was the case, you'd see bits and pieces of bodies all over...oh...and I'd smell blood, which I don't?  Which is a shame...cause I'm hungry."  
            "Thank you, but I really wasn't looking for that type of word picture, Fang Boy."

            "Shut up, Whelp."

            Xander just chuckled, but moved forward and rang the bell at the desk.

            Cordelia came through the door.

            "How can I....ahhhhhhhh"  
            She ran over and launched herself into Willow, Dawn, and Xander's arms, hugging them close.

            Spike smiled and leaned forward.

            "Don't I get a hug?"

            "Sure," she said, before she turned around, leaning toward him.

            When she saw him, she shrieked, and jumped back about 10 feet.

            Spike and Dawn burst out laughing.  Willow gave a half smile.  Tara looked amused.  Xander and Giles both had twin expressions of, I -thought-that-was-funny-but-I'm-not-going-to-laugh-because-that-would-ally-me-with-Spike looks on their faces.

            Spike, Dawn, Willow, and Tara regarded them and laughed at them too.

            Then, to put a confused Cordy out of her misery Willow started to explain.

            "It's okay Cordy, he won't hurt you."

            "Really?  Do you honestly expect me to believe there's another Care bear-With-Fangs around?"

            "No...don't listen to me...I'd eat you in a heartbeat," Spike said, enjoying scaring the girl.

            "Behave," Willow, Dawn, and Buffy told him together.

            Spike rolled his eyes and muttered," Fine, ruin my fun.  I might as well be my ponce of a sire.  Soon I'll be boring and brood all the time.  I might have to get some nancy boy hair gel to poof up my hair just like his.  Then maybe I'd get some respect."

            Cordelia and the rest of the gang giggled and chuckled over that.

            Xander tried to picture an Angel looking Spike...and burst out laughing at the thought.

            Then because Spike was looking at him evilly, he tried to cover it up with a cough, and said,

            "Really, don't worry about him, he's cool...and chipped.  He couldn't hurt you if he wanted to.  Spike's brought new meaning to electric shock therapy.  He tries to get all fangy and take a bite out of a human, he gets a big whopping dose of pain.  Gotta say, loving the new feature."

            Spike growled at him and then ignored him.

            "Xander, stop picking on him, " Willow and Dawn told him.

            Cordy smiled.  

            Then walked over to Spike and asked,

            "You one of the good guys now?"

            "Looks like it...since I can't really do any evil to anything but evil demons."

            "Nice having you on the team then."

            "So...do I get that hug?" Spike asked, winking wickedly at her.

            "Hell no...you may not be able to bite me, but your not going to be getting off on being close to my neck for even a second."

            Spike laughed, then sobered.

            "Fine...hurt my feelings."

            Cordelia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and shook it.

            "Nice to see you again."

            He laughed and pulled her quickly into his arms for a quick hug, then released her.

            "Thanks for the hug, Sweet thing."

            Cordelia laughed and they walked back over to the rest of the group.

            "So, where's Dead Boy Senior?" Xander asked.

            Cordy rolled her eyes.

            "Angel, Wesley and Gunn are out on a case, but they've been gone for a few hours already, so they should be on their way back sometime soon."

            "Good...a couple of more hours until the great poof shows, so lets go find some night life, huh?"  
            "That sounds like fun," Dawn said.

            "Yeah," Willow and Tara decided.

            "Okay, am I the only one here not getting this?" Cordelia asked.

            "What?" all of them asked as one, giving her puzzling questions.

            "Okay, we had to force Angel out of the house to go do work, since his present mood seems to be wallow in despair."

            "We thought the decor had changed."

            "Shut up Xander," Cordelia said, not even sparing him a glance.  "Now, you guys were closer to Buffy than even Angel, and you stayed with her up until the end, and you Dawn, are her sister?"  
            "So what's your point?" Spike asked.

            "My point is, why do you all seem so....happy?  I mean, I'm excited to see you all, but when Willow was up here just a few days ago, she was sad, no smiling, etc, now your all laughing and having fun.  So what's going on?"  
            "Oh..." The group said as one.

            "Don't worry Cordy," Spike explained," we're not being disrespectful or drowning ourselves in happiness or something off like that.  We just all know a secret, that we came up here to clarify and all that, but instead of telling you all bit by bit, we're gonna tell you all at once.  Just know....it's good news.  Okay?"

            Cordy nodded.  "Okay."

            "Now kiddies, lets go have some fun, before the Poofed Wonder comes home."

            The gang laughed and headed towards the door, following their peroxided vampire.

            As they reached the door, Spike said,

            "Now lets have us some fun."

            He opened the door and came face to face with Angel, who had just returned, with Wesley and Gunn behind him.

                                                            TBC…


	15. Angel

Chapter 15

            Spike walked up to the doors, opened them and came face to face with Angel, who had just reached the doors, with Wesley and Gunn behind them.

            Both looked at each other, incredulously, for a second.

            Then Angel vamped out and grabbed hold of Spike and thru him back through the doors of the hotel and up against the far wall.

            "Hey, watch the jacket you bloody ponce," was all Spike had to say.

            "Angel," the rest of the crowd called, but Angel was way too mad and past it to heed or register any of their voices.  He had only one thought.  To hurt/kill Spike.

            Spike saw the fact that Angel hadn't even heard the others, and knew that even though he had to let Angel beat him up a bit, he didn't have to die by the other's hand.

            So when Angel next tried to toss him, he slipped his grasp and gave him a  roundhouse kick to the stomach.

            "Pay attention, DADDY.  I didn't come here to fight you, O great Poof of the World."

            Angel backhanded him.

            Spike wiped the blood off his mouth and gave him one of his patented evil grins.

            "Baby wants to play, does he?"

            "Spike no," Dawn, Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia shouted at once.

            Spike ducked Angel's next blow and moved out the way of his kick, gave the girls a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  And told Angel,

            "I see you still like to work with your legs.  Good thing I learned how to too."

            Spike launched himself at his sire, and at the last minute, jumped over him and over to the girls.

            "You know...you really take the fun out of violence sometimes."

            "Spike look out," Dawn yelled as Angel advanced on him.

            Spike winked at her, and kicked backwards, sending Angel flying back across the room.

            Angel sat up and looked at them all, as their words and phrases now started to reach through his barrier of rage.  He got up and slowly came over to them.

            "Did you just call out to him?" he asked Dawn.

            She nodded.

            "Peaches," Spike waved his hand in front of his face," can you hear me in there?"

            Angel's hand shot out and punched him hard in the nose.

            Spike cursed and back off, muttering," Poncy Bugger.  I see now where you get the nose punches luv.  The Great Pillock taught you."

            Angel had started calming down now, and although Spike's words annoyed him, he knew he wasn't a threat.

            He looked at the rest of the Scooby core, "What's going on?"

            "We're glad to see you too, O' Fang Boy Senior."

            "Shut up Xander."

            Xander chuckled.

            Willow came over and gave Angel a hug.

            "It's nice to see you again.  We have some good news.  Where can we sit and talk?"

            "First let me get rid of Spike."

            "Nope, can't do that Wanker."

            "Sure I can," Angel gave him an evil look.

            "Afraid not," Xander said," although, later, we can pit you too against each other and may the best Dead Boy win."

            "Xander, shut up" was heard from all areas of the room.

            "Angel, you can't kill Spike.  He's needed, besides, he's one of the team now," Dawn said going over to Spike and wrapping her arms around him.

            Spike hugged her back and kissed the top of her head and then started running his fingers through her hair, the way he had seen Buffy do, so often.

            Dawn gave him a lopsided smile, winked at him, and then turned back to Angel.

            "Plus, he's my protector, Buffy chose him, so, you can't kill him."

            Angel sighed, "I guess not."

            "Well you don't have to look so Damn sorry over it," Spike muttered.

            Angel gave his first real smile in days.

            "Okay, I figure you all plan to stay for a few days, right?"  
            They all nodded.

            "Fine, go get your stuff and choose your rooms, then we can all meet in about an hour in the main room, and we can discuss what's going on."

            "Sounds like a plan," Xander said.

            They all nodded and went back to the van, to grab their stuff.

                                    TBC…


	16. Conversations

Chapter 16

            An hour later, the Sunnydale gang and the L.A.'s crew settled down in the main room of Angel's hotel to discuss the current situation.

            "Okay, now that your all settled in...what's going on?"

            "Well...see, it's good news.  Buffy's coming back."

            "What are you saying, Will?"  
            "Buffy's coming back to life."

            "Wow!" "How?" "Really?"  
            "Yep, that's what we were told by the 'Six Sense' people over there."

            "Xander, what the hell are you talking about."

            "Come on Spike...Dawn...you've got to tell him that one."

            "I don't have to tell Peaches anything if I don't want."

            Dawn giggled.

            "The name's Angel, William."

            "The name's Spike, Mighty Poufter."

            "Can we just get on with this?" Giles asked, clearly exasperated at the banter.

Honestly, he thought.  If it wasn't Xander and Spike, it was Xander and Angel or Spike and Angel.  A person can only take so much of it .

            Buffy silently agreed with him.

            Dawn stepped forward and addressed Angel,

            "Ever since Buffy died, me and Spike have seen her, and talked to her.  She's been with us, basically hanging with us like usual, minus the times when she disappears abruptly.  A few night ago, Spike and I both had dreams with Buffy in them."

            Dawn and Spike told the LA crew their dreams.

            "So you see," Spike told them, "we believe that she can come back.  But we need to find the scroll that you have to check and see what else we need and when to perform the sodden spell that'll bring her back to us. "

            "And she told you about the Shanshu scroll?"

            "Yeah, it was in both mine and Spike's dream.  Besides, as I said before, Buffy talks to us, both out loud and in our thoughts, so if we got it wrong, I'm sure she'd have corrected us by now."

            "How come I can't see her?"

            "Maybe she doesn't want you to see her."

            Buffy told Spike that he wasn't helping much.

            "Well..." Spike muttered.

            Then he thought about it and looked back towards her.

            Why can't he see you? he asked her.

            Buffy wasn't sure, but she thought that maybe those who were the closest near her death might have had something to do with it.  That and the Hellmouth's energy.  Even now she was much weaker, having more trouble maintaining her visibility, here in LA than she ever had back in Sunnydale.

            Spike nodded.

            Angel, watching Spike have a silent conversation with a ghost, even if that ghost happened to be his beloved Buffy, thought that he had seen everything now.  I'll never be surprised again.

            Out loud, however, he decided to tease Spike a little.

            "You're acting like Dru now, I think some of her ...shall we say, unique insanity, has finally rubbed off on you."

            Spike knew his sire was goading him, but he couldn't help replying,

            "Sod off!!"

            Angel smiled.

            Giles groaned.

            Xander chuckled.

            Cordelia rolled her eyes and asked Angel,

            "The explosion didn't destroy the scroll did it?"  
            "Explosion?!"

            "Oh yeah, a while back, when we were still back in our old office, someone blew us up, in an attempt to kill Wesley."

            "Wow."

            "Yeah."

            "Well, Angel?"  
            Buffy shook her head and told those, who could hear her, that the scroll was in Angel's private chamber in the basement, he had removed it from the other place a few days before the explosion.  Besides, it was fire proof.

            Angel shook his head.

            "No...I have it."

            "Well...go down to your private chamber in the basement and get it...we've got a girl to bring back, Wanker."

            Angel gave him a puzzled look.

            "How did you know where it was?"  
            "Buffy told us." Dawn said.

            "Oh..."

            "Yeah we know.  It's just a little creepy at first, you'll get used to it.  We have.  And soon, we'll have Buffy back."

            Willow and Tara smiled at him, nodding in agreement with Xander.

            Angel smiled.

            "And on that note, lets go get us a scroll."

            He went down to the basement and came back up a few minutes later with a long scroll that seemed to call out to Spike and Dawn.  So much so that they went over to it and peered at it.

            "Do you hear that?"

            "Is it calling to us?"

            "I think so....Oi!! Great Wanker?"

            Angel sighed heavily, "What Spike?"

            "Is this thing supposed to be....humming, singing, and calling to us?"  
            "It did to me...but only once.  I haven't heard it do anything lately, but then I don't keep it upstairs on display very often, either, lately."

            Both Spike and Dawn just nodded and returned their attention to the scroll.

            Then they walked over to a table in the area, and lied it down, pulling it open to read.

            They scanned through bits and pieces until they found a passage that mentioned what they needed to know.

            "Found it!!"

            "Really Spike?"

            "Where is it?"

            "Don't crowd, kiddies, everyone will get a turn.  Here...look here.  This  passage:

            ..._And upon the day the souled vampire returns to its own dimension, a great warrior shall fall in a mighty battle with one god of three.  This warrior, however, shall not be stopped by death.  The Ancient Key of Worlds, Blood of Souled & the ashes of the warrior's true love's matriarchal sire brought together on top of the great warriors remains, by the night of the blood moon, will restore this warrior once again.  Said warrior shall return as before, but with additional strengths.  This warriors magical companions will also receive additional gifts of increased power.  An obstacle will be removed, an understanding will take place, and a choice will be made.  A creature of dark will be surrounded by light and its destiny will be bound and allied with a creature of light.  The creature of dark's weaknesses will be weaknesses no longer and its strengths will double.  The creature of light will go through a similar path of change.  A  perfect balance will be borne of this union.  The balance will aid in the next battle between a double triumphren...._

_            I think that's all the part that has to deal with us."_

            "Wow...okay...now who can translate it to English so all of us can understand what's being said?"  
            "Don't worry Lackbrain," Spike smirked at him, " we'll repeat all the words real slowly so you can keep up with the bigger brained people."

            Xander narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.  

            For he had seen Willow's 'Resolve Face' and knew that she wanted him to behave.

            Spike had also seen Willow's 'Resolve Face' and put his head down, he knew he shouldn't have done it, but damn it, heckling the whelp was one of the things he did the best.  Besides, it was pure fun.

            Wesley spoke up, for the first or second time since the gathering had begun...

            "Spike?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I didn't know you spoke this language?"

            "Yeah, well...I have a real knack for languages."

            Buffy asked him, if that's so, why did you always have Dalton look up things?

            He chuckled.  I know languages, pet, he thought, but I'm not always fond of reading them.

            Buffy giggled and nodded and then disappeared.

            "I'd like to make a suggestion," Giles said.

            Curious faces from all around looked at him.

            "As anxious as we are all to go over this scroll in detail and look at it piece by piece, so we are sure of what must be done and when, I say we all get some sleep.  And look at it tomorrow evening."

            Everyone thought about it...and then nodded.

            Some of them were already starting to lag, and sleep would be a welcome and for some, much needed, break.

            So Angel took the scroll back to it's resting place and all retired to their rooms until the next night.

                                                                        TBC…


	17. What is he doing?

Chapter 17

            The next night, the group gathered together in the main room, after first locking the doors to bar possible intrusions.

            Xander and Giles had gone to get enough food and refreshments, earlier, and now Willow and Tara had cooked a meal, while dawn had set everything up.

            Angel had, reluctantly, shared his supply of pig's blood with Spike and they had sat down with the rest of the group.  

            Spike, who could have made an issue out of it, for once held his tongue.  He would have dearly loved to rub his sire's nose in it, for he was spoiling for a good fight, a decent spot of violence, and he clearly wanted to pound on Angel, for many reasons as well as just for the hell of it, but the look Buffy would give him made him decide against it.  

            That and the fact that she had earlier promised him that she would give Dawn free reign to tickle him WHENEVER & WHEREVER she pleased if he tried to provoke or torture Angel.

            The thought of being caught shrieking like a great poofing nancy boy, or a girl, was enough to make him shiver.

            He turned his attention back to the going ons, afraid that his thoughts would somehow transfer themselves to Dawn and she would give him that I'm-so-gonna-get-you-good look.

            Angel was sitting in his leather chair on the far left hand corner of the room.  He sat, mostly just listening to the idle chatter going on around him, as his ...what where they now...old friends, fellow champions...defenders of the universe?  He chuckled a little at that one, and then promptly felt a little guilty.  So he covered it up by brooding more on the evil ways he used to be.  Eventually turning his thoughts away from himself, he narrowed his eyes and watched his childe suspiciously, while he sipped his blood.  He didn't trust that boy.  He wanted to know what he was doing here, he realized that he was telling the truth about the chip, but something was off about him.  He was different from how he used to be.  Angel could smell the change on him...oh, he was still a vampire, but there was now a subtle difference in his body chemistry.  He wondered briefly if the prolonged exposure of that government chip was having some sort of odd effect on his childe.  Contrary to his own wishes, he still sometimes cared for his childe.  Spike mostly annoyed him, because he wasn't afraid to piss him off, and sometimes he got off on it, Angel was sure, but ...then other times.  Spike was just different.  He had always been.  And...what the hell was he doing, now?  
            As Angel looked on...his face changed to one of first shock...and then disgust.

            Angel's expression was mirrored by all the rest of the guests, minus Tara, the new girl in Angel's crew and Spike.

            Spike wasn't really aware of any of their reactions.  He had been sipping his pig's blood, when he wanted to add some texture to it.  Looking at the table, he had spotted some crackers...and he had leaned forward and grabbed a few.

            Dawn, who had realized what was coming, had promptly turned her back to him, before she had gotten grossed out.  Giles, who really should have remembered, had forgotten Spike's habit of adding things to improve the texture of his blood.  His face blanched at the sight of Spike dipping the crackers into the blood and taking a nice healthy bite.  Willow let out a low, " ewwww," while Cordelia let out a louder one.  Gunn said out loud," Well now, I think I've seen just about everything."  Wesley turned a little pale, shivered, and tried not to look directly at him so he could finish his food, but the damage was done, so he just pushed it out of the way.  Xander, although obviously grossed out, from the way he pushed his food away, was also fascinated.  He just kept staring at Spike as he continued to dip the crackers into the blood.

            Tara wasn't disgusted, though.  She had seen him do it before, sometimes when she had been first visiting Mr. Giles, when Spike had lived with him, as well as sometimes at the Magic Shoppe, Spike would also do it, if he happened by and the ingredients were handy.  She just smiled, and continued eating.  She knew Willow was giving her small this-should-freak-you-out looks, but she'd talk to her later.  Now however, she gave her love, a small smile, then ate up.

            The new girl had spent years on another planet, in another dimension and had seen way more horrible and stomach turning things then a vampire who liked to dip food into his blood.  She wondered if he'd ever tried tacos...and if he'd dip them too, but she kept silent for now.   She'd ask him later.

            Spike was not even aware of anything going on around him.  He was so busy thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of days, that he was eating/ feeding automatically.  

            Xander couldn't take much more of it.

            "Hey...Fang Boy Junior."

            Spike snapped out of his reverie.

            "What do you want now, Monkey Boy?"  
            "I'd like to be able to finish my food, but now that's going to be no way possible."

            Spike shrugged.  He didn't know what Xander was rambling on about, and he didn't really care.

            "Spike, could you try not to do that....much more often?" Willow asked, haltingly.

            "What are you talking about Red?"

            Tara and Dawn giggled.

            Angel realized that Spike had no clue what was going on, nor what everyone had thought about his eating habits.  The thought was so amusing to him that he burst into his first real laughing phase in days.

            Everyone looked at him strangely.

            Xander just couldn't take it quietly.

            "Great...first Bleached Boy and his disgusting eating habits, so I'll never be able to eat again...and now Dead Boy Senior goes all hysterical."

            Spike ignored Xander's comments and addressed Angel.

            "What the hell is wrong with you, Peaches?"

            "You!"

            Spike growled at him.

            Angel laughed even harder.

            "Right...that does it. "

            Spike jumped up and stepped towards Angel, malice and ill intent written all over his features...but he stopped immediately...and sat down, muttering about evil ghostly slayers and the way they had him wrapped around their fingers so that he did their every bidding.

            Buffy laughed silently next to him and leaned down and caressed his face before moving away.

            As he noticed that everyone seemed done eating, he said,

            "If the Great Poof is done laughing at my expense and if you Wankers and Witches and Glowy Keys are done being fascinated by my eating habits, and being wusses who can't take a little something different, can we get back to the part where we find a way to restore Buffy?"  
            All nodded, holding their smiles in check, because it wouldn't do to further anger Spike.

             They put away all the foodstuffs and then sat back down to discuss their topic at length.

TBC…


	18. Deciphering the Scrolls

Chapter 18

                Giles decided that first Spike and Dawn should relate again, for Angel and his crew, their dreams.  Spike growled at Giles for suggesting it, cause he really didn't to tell them again, they already knew it. But Willow came over and asked him nicely, saying that Giles must want to get all the info down at once, so they could go over it.

            He had a soft spot for the red headed witch, for she had been with his Slayer for years.  Besides, he knew sometimes, she could see through his armor, and tell how he was feeling.  

            He nodded, but refused to stand in front of the group, when he related his dream, again.  Dawn, sitting in his lap, to give the others more room on the couch, next went over her dream, once more.  

            Giles then told them what he and Spike had found in the Codex.  And they recapped that the Codex and the dreams together brought them to seek the scroll of Shanshu.

            Giles had written down the part of the scroll pertaining to their situation, and he told everyone that they should go over it part by part, to be sure that everyone understood what was to be done.

            He pulled out his slip of paper, with the scroll on it, and they went to work deciphering it.

            ..._And upon the day the souled vampire returns to its own dimension, a great warrior shall fall in a mighty battle with one god of three.  This warrior, however, shall not be stopped by death.  _

            "Well, this part is simple," Giles explained.  "Buffy fought Glory on the same night that you," he looked to Angel," returned from the Host's dimension, right?"

            Angel nodded, looking sad for a moment.

            Willow laid a hand on his arm, and whispered,

            "Don't be hard on yourself, we were there, and we weren't able to help much."

            Angel covered her hand with his and squeezed gently, then they refocused their attention back to Giles, who had continued.__

_            "This next part, we understand as well."___

_            The Ancient Key of Worlds, Blood of Souled & the ashes of the warrior's true love's head matriarchal sire brought together on top of the great warriors remains, by the night of the blood moon and with the chant of the lost soul, will restore this warrior once again.  _

            "We know 'The Ancient Key of Worlds', would be Dawn.  'The Souled' is, of course, Angel.  The ashes of her true love's head matriarchal sire, though?  Angel, didn't Darla sire you?" Giles asked, no one had to ask who the true love was.

            No one noticed how Spike bent his head, trying to keep his emotions in check, except Dawn.  He wanted to weep and howl and bash someone's head in.  How dare his ponce of a sire get to be so key in bringing her back, after he left her the way he did.  His unlife just wasn't fair.  Dawn hugged him to her, trying to soothe him, without gaining anyone's attention.

            Spike looked down at her and gave her a grateful hug and smile.

            Now was not the time to grieve about the unfairness of it...first, he had to get Buffy back.  Later he could be mad.  He turned back to the conversation that hadn't paused because the others hadn't noticed his distress.

            At Angel's nod, Giles continued,

            "But I distinctly remember you killing her.  So, I don't understand what we're supposed to do now."

            Angel looked down and Spike, who knew, stared at him.

            Angel looked directly up at Spike, knew he knew, and then told Giles.

            "She's not dead, Giles."

            "But I distinctly remember her dying, oh...four years ago."

            "Oh, she did die...but this law firm, Wolfram and Hart, brought her back to life just this year.  They brought her back to be a dying human and then brought Druscilla in to sire her.  For a while, I became...unstable, to say the least, and I hunted the pair of them down."

            "Even set them on fire, didn't you Peaches."

            "How did you know?"

            "I got a visit from Dru about a week ago and she told me the story.  They said they were going to try and get rid of that pesky soul of yours, Peaches."

            "And you were going to tell us, when?" Giles asked him.

            "Well if you and the Scooby brigade hadn't of had issues with me, I would have, but if you remember, right about then is when I became 'The Rejected One', and I figured you wouldn't believe me anyway.  Then everything started happening so fast anyway, I just didn't get a chance to tell you."

            Angel and his crew, stared at them all in fascination.  They didn't really know what was going on between them, but it was interesting to watch.  

            Spike rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to get into a match with Giles now.

            "Look, Watcher, why don't we figure out the rest of the sodding scroll, then you can chew me out over the things I didn't tell you or the Scoobies."

            Giles realized which was more important now, so he dropped the subject and looked at Angel.

            "So Darla's now undead again, right?"  
            Angel nodded.

            "Do you know where she is, right now?"

            "No...we'll have to track her to find her.  She went into hiding about a week or so, before we had our trip to the other dimension."

            "Okay...you'll have to really work fast, the night of the Blood Moon is next week...we have 10 days, to find her, dust her, and bring the ashes to Sunnydale."

            Angel and Spike nodded, they didn't like it, but they were going to have to work together. Both turned their attention back to Giles,  who was now pouring over the next part of the scroll, 

            "Now, this last bit, I'm not so sure about.  What is the 'chant of the lost soul'? Which lost soul would chant?"

            "Maybe it's one of those people that Glory brain sucked."

            "I don't think so Xand."

            "Did you just call me my name?"

            "Yeah.  It's your name isn't it, Whelp?"

            "Yeah...but you hardly ever call me it.  I didn't know you knew it."

            Spike just shrugged.  _If he wasn't careful, people would know that he liked Xander more than he thought he should.  Sometimes the boys a bloody pillock...but sometimes, I think of him as my friend.  But I won't be telling him so, so if your listening Buffy...don't you be telling him either._

            "Well...anyway...why don't you think it's one of them?"

            "Cause it says Lost Soul."

            "And that means?"

            "Soul-less! I'm figuring that a scroll this old wouldn't think of a loony as being a lost soul.  Besides, they still have their souls, they just don't have their minds.

            "True.  Giles, what do you think?"

            "I think that since we're not sure, we should just put it to the side.  Maybe once we find Darla, we'll understand that part of the scroll in more depth."

            Everyone nodded and they moved on.

            "Now, this next part:

            _            Said warrior shall return as before, but with additional strengths.  _

            I'm figuring that this means that when Buffy returns to us, she's going to have new strengths.  But neither this scroll, nor the Codex, actually say what these new talents will be."

            "But she'll still be Buffy Buffy, right?" Willow asked.

            "Well...sounds like she'll be Buffy Buffy with some shiny new attachments."

            Most of the group groaned at the 'Xander phrase', but a few of the girls giggled anyway.  

            Xander smiled and then looked towards Giles.

            "Well, am I right?"

            "While I don't agree with your exact phrasing, I have to admit that you seemed to have gotten the gist of the situation very well & very quickly."

            "Again with the long use of unnecessary words, G-man.  Haven't the last five years in our presence taught you nothing?  Repeat after me....a simple yes would have 'sufficed.'

            Giles was too shocked by Xander's correct use of the word 'sufficed' to admonish him for either his phrasing or for the fact that he had called him G-man.

            Spike, however, howled with laughter.  

            Xander and Spike shared a grin before they realized that they were teetering on the edge of bonding again.  The realization caused them to promptly look away from each other and drop their smiles.  Unfortunately for them, however, everyone noticed their connection.

            The girls held their giggles in, knowing they would receive deadly stares and glares if they didn't.

            Giles cleared his throat & promptly looked away and found an extremely interesting portion of the Codex, just right at that moment.  Wesley did the same, and they both pretended to be deeply interested in a past event.

            Gunn just looked amused, but although he didn't comment, he didn't avert his eyes either.  The smirk on his face was the only indication of his feelings.

            Angel, however, didn't even bother to act like he wasn't amused. 

            This was too good an opportunity...one he just couldn't miss.  A chance to annoy and bother both the 'Harris' boy, who had always been a thorn in his side, taking every chance to give him those oh so funny nicknames, like 'Dead Boy,' and his errant childe.  He just barely stopped himself from rubbing his hands together in excitement.  Oh, unlife just didn't get any better than this!  With a wicked grin, he began his torment of the two boys.

            "Well, well...would you look at that?"  
            "What?" Spike asked him sullenly.

            "'The Whelp' and the 'Big Bad,' or is that 'Former Big Bad' now, being best buds."

            "We bloody well are not!"

            "Take that back!"

            "Now, now boys...there's no use denying it.  I saw it, you're bonding, with my own two eyes.  I think....no, I **know you like each other."**

            "I don't like him, I tolerate him, and there's a difference you know."

            "I don't like him, I just like to bloody insult him, that's all."

            Spike and Xander glared at one another first and then turned their icy gazes, full blast, on Angel.

            The girls could no longer hide their giggles, but they did manage to keep them silent.  Their shoulders were shaking, mightily, and tears rolled down their eyes, all from the strain of keeping quiet.

            Angel's wicked gleam got bigger and brighter.

            This was much more fun than he could have ever dreamed or anticipated.  And he would make it worse, for him, before he would drop the subject and let them be.

            "I never thought I'd see the day when you two would come to love & care for each other as brothers."

            "Hey!  Wait just a minute there, 'Dead Boy Senior'!  I don't see 'The Harmless Bleached Wonder' there, as any kind of kin of mine.  And I sure as hell don't love or care for him!!!!"

            Spike's anger, momentarily, switched to Xander.

            "Who you calling "Harmless?"         

            "Excuse me, Mr. I-Can't-Bite-Humans-Now, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...hold up, wait a minute... that's right...I don't **care about ****your feelings."**

            Spike growled at him.

            "Listen up 'Monkey Man,' If it wasn't for this bloody sodden chip, and the fact that you're one of Buffy's most loyal and trusted friends, although I can't fathom why, I'd tear you limb from limb and beat you to death with your own arms."

            He then switched his gaze back to Angel & he expression became so deadly, everyone felt the room get colder.

            He then said menacingly,

            "If I were you, Peaches, I'd stop trying to provoke me.  Unless you've forgotten that I **can harm you."**

            "Yes, you can, but you can't kill me Spike...you need me...remember," he had the gall to wink, " Blood of Souled and all."

            Spike's growl was extremely menacing.  

            But Angel, his fun had, decided to get the meeting back on track.  So he ignored it.

            Xander was trying to hold in his response.

            He was shocked that he wanted to defend Spike, but he wouldn't allow himself to do it.  

            _Not again, he thought, remembering the earlier session with Giles.  _

_            Spike is evil, I don't like Spike._

_            Spike is evil, I don't think he's funny._

_            Spike is evil, I don't trust him._

_            Spike is evil, I will not defend him._

_            Spike is evil, I will not not think of him as a true member of the Scooby core/ team._

            Xander kept repeating the phrases as a mantra.  Trying to get himself to believe them, as if by repeating them over and over, he'd make them true.

            Buffy, who had heard his pleas/mantra cracked up.  She then looked at and said to Spike,

            "Xander's on your side."  
            Spike's head shot up & he looked over at Xander.  

            Dawn giggled even more, for she had heard what Buffy had said, silently.  She was almost cracking with the pressure of holding it in.  Boy was this fun! She just knew she would have something great to write in her diary tonight.

            Xander looked up & noticed Spike's incredulous look and blurted out,

            "I didn't say that out loud, did I?  Please tell me I didn't say that out loud?"

            "Say...didn't say...what, exactly, mate?"

            "Oh no...I'm not going to fall for that trap!" Xander said, promptly claming up & refusing to say more.

            Spike grinned, but dropped it for now.  He was sure he could torture Xander over supporting him, but he'd wait until later.

            "Giles, " Angel said, with a smile," you were saying?"  
            Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.  _I wish I had some whiskey, he thought.  Really strong whiskey._

            "I was saying," he said, with a pointed look at Angel, Spike and Xander," that Buffy shall return as before with some extra strengths or talents.  The rest of this, however, is a bit puzzling."

            The all bent over the remaining parts to try and figure them out as a group.

            Buffy sat on the stairs, watching them, occasionally disappearing, but always returning to them after some time.  Only Dawn and Spike were fully aware of her, but the others now had gained a sort of sense, to know when she was around and when she wasn't.

            The prophecy continued with:

            

_            This warriors magical companions will also receive additional gifts of increased power. _

_            "I'm guessing this means the lover Wiccas, here, will have even more power?"_

            "I'm thinking ...um...your right, Spike."  
  


            Spike remembers how powerful Willow is already & is awed by the fact she'll soon have more power soon.

            "Well, I guess that's alright...as long as you, Red, and you too, Blondie, know how to control your anger.  I don't fancy waking up a bloody toad one night, cause you've got your knickers in a twist about something."

            They all laughed.  And an embarrassed Willow told him that no matter how angry she got, she'd never turn him into a toad.

            A smiling Tara, decided to get in on the fun & said,

            "No..n..never a t..toad, Spike.  B..But Miss Kitty Fantastico could use a n..nice c..cuddly..male kitten as a companion."

            Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Angel, Gunn, and Buffy burst out laughing.  Tara put her head down, smiling hugely, she was glad that they had liked her joke.  It made her feel more like a member of the team, and she hopefully Spike wouldn't be too mad at her.

            Obviously the thought of the 'Big Bad Vampire' turned into a 'Big Fluffy Kitten' was too much for them all to take.

            They were all sinking deep into their chairs or onto the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing.  And they kept there, until their lungs needed air to breathe, and they had to stop laughing to do it.  

            Sometimes murmuring small phrases as:

            "A cat..." or "Can you imagine..." or "Can't you just imagine a cat striking those poses of his" or "William the Cuddly," which all kept them in stitches.  They then started to calm down until Xander exclaimed, tears rolling down his face with the newest name that came to mind," William the Bloody Cat."

            And they all started laughing all over again, only calming down again, much later..

            Only Angel got away with laughing the longest, since he didn't breathe, and he continued to laugh for much longer, only stopping much later.

            Wesley & Giles, however, held a better hold on their emotions, just barely though, but they both still had to turn away so Spike wouldn't see their smiles.

            Spike, himself, was having a bit of trouble holding back his own smile.  He like the Blond witch almost as much as he liked Red.  But he had an image to keep, so he scowled at them all, until they had calmed down and stopped laughing.  He waited until no one was looking at him and until Tara looked up at him to drop his scowl and give her a lopsided grin and a wink.

            She gave him one of her rare smiles & then put her head down.

            Spike soon dropped his smile...as the others turned back to him.

            "Can we get back to the bleedin' prophecy?" he asked, his voice deliberately cold, for he was afraid he'd smile at them all and ruin his image, and who wanted to be known as a big, poncy, cuddly kitten.  Not he...William the Bloody.

            Lucky for him, most of them believed that if he got ticked off enough, the chip wouldn't be enough to stop him, so they decided to stop messing with him, for now, and get back to work.

            "The next part," Wesley said," is this:__

_             An obstacle will be removed, an understanding will take place, and a choice will be made.  _

            I can't even imagine what this is talking about.  Giles, did the codex have anything other to add, to give us a clue?"

            "No, I looked.  It basically says only the same thing as this scroll does except not so much.

            It says,

                        _"The slayer will come upon a great battle against a greater foe than has ever been faced in millenniums.  The slayer shall make the ultimate sacrifice to keep the world from turning completely into darkness.  After this battle, a gate will open, and what was lost will return.  After understanding is reached, a new phase shall be started, and a creature of dark will be surrounded by light and it's destiny will be bound and allied with a creature of light."_

            "I see what you mean.  It basically gives the same information, but doesn't tell us anywhere near as much as we've learned from the scroll of Shanshu."

            "Um...hello Wesley," Cordelia teased him," we've already gotten that part...where were you?"  
            Wesley gave Giles a see-what-I-have-to-put-up-with look?

            Giles smirked.

            Xander and Spike chuckled.

            Giles continued before someone could call attention to their strange type of male bonding, he didn't want another argument or they'd never get the text broken down.

            "Well I guess we won't really understand that last part until it happens.  This last part, however.  I wonder if it has something to do with this understanding, choice, etc?"

            "Why would you think that?" Angel asked him.

            "Because...it makes no sense otherwise."

            "And when did prophecies ever start making sense, because I must have been sleeping, absent, or maybe in the bathroom when they did...and I missed it." 

            "Shut up Xander," was the general answer.

            "I'm here. I'm quiet...I'm looking at the next part of the scroll," he said, reading out loud. "It says,__

_            A creature of dark will be surrounded by light and its destiny will be bound and allied with a creature of light.  The creature of dark's weaknesses will be weaknesses no longer and its strengths will double.  The creature of light will go through a similar path of change.  A  perfect balance will be borne of this union.  The balance will aid in the next battle between a double triumphren...."_

_            "Quick someone, give 'im a cookie, the 'Wanker' can read.  And here I just thought he was a bleedin' human paperweight."_

            Xander figured he'd plucked Spike's nerves enough today, but he couldn't restrain himself from saying,

            "Shut up Spike."

            Spike smirked, but didn't comment.

            Xander then smiled and said, 

            "I also have lovely penmanship."

            Spike chuckled, then looked at Giles.

            "Gonna tell us what the last part means?"  
            "I would if I knew.  I'm not sure how much of this refers to Buffy or even if it does.  And if it does...what kind of creature of the dark?  Neither the scroll nor the Codex give too much of a hint about it...so we're kind of left in the dark.  So for now, lets just keep it in mind, but not refer to it.  Maybe when Buffy returns, she can tell us if she knows more."

            "What if she knows, but she can't say...or what if she doesn't remember after she comes back...or what if..."

            "You're having way to many what if's, Will."

            "I know...but I'd like to know."

            "I know the feeling...but hey...I have an idea..."

            "Be still my unbeating heart."

            "Shut up...anyway...as I was about to say...let's ask those from the 'I See Dead People' group to ask Buffy now."

            Spike and Dawn smiled, but shook their heads.

            "She's not allowed to mention it, or she doesn't know.  She just shook her head, but she didn't say anything," Dawn told them.

            "Bad Ghostly Buffy," Xander said with a teasing smile," no Scooby Snack for you."

            Buffy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

            Spike told him," She said for you to go outside and play in some traffic."

            "She did not."  

            "Did too."

            "Did not"

            "Hey...I can hear her, so I know she bloody well did too say it."

            "Shut up, lying dead guy."

            Buffy turned to her sister and mouthed the words...All yours.

            Dawn's grin got bigger, she turned to Giles and asked, over the two bickering males, "Are we done yet?"

            "Yeah...I say we're done for the night...I don't think they're gonna stop anytime soon.  Besides, we've gone over everything now...I say we get some rest and then Spike and Angel and Gunn, because he told me he had experience in this sort of thing, can go hunt down Darla, kill her, and bring back her ashes.  Why?"

            "Just making sure we're done here.  I just got permission...and I'm going to have me some fun.  You said you don't need Spike for a couple of hours, right? "

            "Yes...why?" Giles couldn't tell what was going on, but Dawn's eyes and the look on her face reminded him of Buffy when she had something extremely amusing and wicked on her mind.

            Dawn just smiled, then said, "That's good...we should be done by then, and he'd have calmed down by then too."

            She sauntered away from him and up to the still bickering boys, without giving him an explanation.

            Dawn walked up behind Spike and slipped an arm around his waist.  Now to the casual observer, it just looked like Dawn was giving Spike a hug, or she wanted him close to him, but her fingers had brushed lightly against his side.

            Spike stiffened and he stopped, mid-bicker with Xander, and looked down at Dawn's face.

            Seeing that bright innocent face and wildly wicked gleam in her eyes, he turned and bolted, slipping out of her reach seconds before she would have wrapped her other arm around him to keep him from running off.

            He passed all the others, who were now standing up and getting ready to either head out or up to their rooms, at inhuman speed, running up the stairs.

            Giles heard him mutter,

            "Evil...evil slayer ghosts and evil mystical glowy keys," as he raced at top speed by them.

            Dawn, at a much slower pace, was running after him, but she was still keeping  good pace, must be that Slayer blood running through her veins.

            Giles, and the rest of the gang heard her calling him, wickedly,

            "Spike...why are you running from me.  Come back Spike, I have something to tell you."

            Then his answer,

            "Stay the bloody hell away from me gal."

            "Sppppiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy."

            They then heard a shrill shriek, Dawn's loud giggle, Spike yelling, "Stay back," and lots of footsteps, and then Spike raced back down the stairs, leather duster billowing out behind him, as he jumped to the bottom of the stairs, skipping a few to by him more time, and out of the front door.

            Dawn came back down the stairs a moment later.

            "Where'd he go?" She asked, her face flushed and her eyes a bright with mischief.

            "Out the door," Giles answered her.

            She looked at Angel, "You'd better go and find him in an hour...he may not come back in time.  He'll wait for me to fall asleep.  Usually, I'd stay awake, just to bug him, but I'm pretty tired now.  So when either, you find him, or he comes back, you can tell him  that he's safe for now...but next time he better remember the rules."

            Angel nodded and smiled.

            "You wouldn't mind telling us what was going on would you?"  
            Dawn's grin got bigger.

            "I can't...I promised Spike, Buffy would kill me, and you've already had enough fun for today."

            Angel's grin widened, but he knew better than to make her break her promise.  He merely nodded and smiled, before walking up to his room.  If he had to, he'd go collect Spike in an hour or two, he thought, picking up one of his favorite books and settling down to read.

                                                TBC…


	19. Spike spills his soul

Chapter 19

                A few hours later, Angel went looking for Spike and found him in a bar, a few blocks away from the hotel.

            Spike hadn't been drinking himself, crazy, Angel noticed, happily.  He sure as hell didn't want to drag a drunken Spike back to the hotel.  Nor would any of them have liked to deal with Spike's hangovers.  The poor boy was miserable after a drinking binge and everyone around him would be too.

            Angel sat next to Spike and ordered himself a drink.

            Spike didn't even glance at him.

            It wasn't that he was trying to ignore him, not that he would mind that.  His mind was so busy; it barely had a thought of him being there.

            Angel decided to break into his reverie.

            "Dawn said that she wasn't going to wait up for you."

            "Good."

            "Wanna tell me what she was doing?  Or why you were running?"

            "No."   

            From the sullenness of that remark, Angel knew it had to be blackmail worthy.  Damn, if only there was a good way to get it out of either Spike or Dawn, but he knew they were both stubborn and loyal enough not to say anything.

            Angel decided to try anyway.

            "She was chasing you, wasn't she?"

            Angel got no answer, but he decided to try again.

            "What about that shriek, what was that about?"

            Spike clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eye, muscles twitching, but still he said nothing.

            Angel thought, must be damn good.  Look at the way he's clenched up.

            He decided to give his childe a break; he'd just torture him more later.

            "Anyway, Dawn told me to tell you not to forget the rules.  Whatever that means?"

            Angel looked at him hopefully; one last taunt wouldn't hurt him.

            "Uh huh," was all Spike gave away.

            Angel shrugged and decided to get down to business.

            "Did Dru happen to tell you where they were set up?"

            Spike sighed silently.  'Good, the poncy bugger wasn't going to bother him too much about what had happened back at the hotel.  If only Buffy hadn't of jumped out in front of him, he wouldn't have stopped.  But he had, and Dawn had caught up with him for a second and ran her hand around his waist giving him a good-sized tickle before he was able to wriggle away from her and resume his flight.  He had tried to hold it in, but one high shriek had escaped.  And it sounded like all of them 'ad heard it.'  

            'But, on the bright side', he thought, 'since Angel wasn't trying to torture him to death over it, he must not know who let that shriek out.  Nor did Dawn tell them what's going on, it seems.'

            He smiled a bit at the thought, and then answered Angel.

            "No...she just said L.A, so I figure they're still camped out somewhere around here."

            "I know where they're not.  Darla and Dru fled Wolfram and Hart, so who knows where they are.  But according to my sources, they're not terrorizing the  public anymore.  They must be in hiding."

            "Well then I guess we'll have to flush them out, won't we."

            "Seems like."

            Both boys cradled their drinks, each avoiding looking at the other.

            Buffy had told Angel, the last time he had seen her, that Spike had some sort of weird fascination for her.  She had even said that he thought he was in love with her.

            Angel, now remembering their conversation, stared at Spike.

            Spike, knowing his sire's gaze was locked on him, simply avoided looking at him.

            If he had wanted to fight him, then he was all up for that.

            As for talking, he was sure Buffy had previously mentioned his chaining her up, maybe even his declaration of love, so he knew he was either going to get a lecture or a warning.  And he really wasn't interested in either.

            Angel, however, knew why his childe was ignoring/avoiding him now, so he told him,

            "Last time I was in Sunnydale, Buffy and I had a talk."

            "Really?  How nice for you."

            Angel ignored him.

            "We talked about her feelings on her mom's death, the thing going on with Glory and her sister, and ....you."

            Spike said nothing.

            "It's not some sort of game, with you, is it?"

            "No." 

            "You really care for her, don't you?"  
            "With all my bleeding heart."

            "I thought you loved Dru?"

            "I did...I do.  But it's not the same.  Dru was my Black Queen, my own Princess.  But...even though she likes me and she liked having me around, I knew she didn't truly love me.  It was always you for her, her precious Angelus. I knew it, but after you got your soul, I was the one who was there for her.  I took care of her and she let me.  It was our own little hell and we loved it.  But that whole time, I knew she didn't love me, not like I wanted her too.  I loved her though.  I still do.  But, where Dru was dark, Buffy was/is even, light.  

            I loved Dru for over a hundred years.  We did everything together and while I was happy with her, I wasn't overwhelmed with her/by her.  She saved me from a miserable existence, and I was beyond grateful to her.  Now, I'm even more grateful to her, for if she and you hadn't of changed me, I wouldn't have ever met Buffy."

            Spike stopped to take a drink.

            Angel remained silent first, then asked,

            "When did you know you loved Buffy?"

            Spike laughed.

            "Six months ago."

            "Really?"  
            "Yeah...tried like hell not to, though.  I mean before, well....I told you already how Dru made me happy, but she didn't overwhelm me, right?  Well...Buffy overwhelmed me.  Right from the first.  

            "Sure, I thought it was all about me needing to kill her.  Add another Slayer to my belt.  And Dru had asked me too.  Stuff like that.  But that wasn't it.  I became obsessed.  More so with her than any of the other Slayers I had ever faced. Do you know I even sent one of my minions out to videotape her.  I was convinced, and I convinced others, it was so I could learn her moves, to kill her.  But that wasn't it.  Not really.  Not now that I really know my feelings for her, I know it for what it really was.  Even back then, I was admiring her.  I loved the way she fought, graceful, like poetry in motion.

            And the way she moved.

            And the way she quipped when she slayed.  

            Now here's a worthy opponent, I thought.  And that was the first time I met her, but you wanna know what my first thought, when I first saw her, was?"

            "What?"  
            Spike took a drink, and then said,

            "I didn't have one."

            "What?  I don't understand." Angel asked confused.

            "I didn't have a thought when I first saw her.  That's how completely she overwhelmed me.  I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything.  I'm glad I didn't need to breathe, for I would have forgotten how.  

            There I was, in the Bronze, looking for the Slayer the 'Annoying One' and Dru had both asked me to get rid of.  I wanted to check her out before I killed her, get an insight on how good she was, if she had any weaknesses I could use to my advantage, maybe even see how she fought and the like.  I don't know how I knew she'd be at that club that night, but I knew she would be.  I walked into the club, and her essence flowed over me and I just stopped.  I didn't even see the front of her and I was acting all weird.

            Then the 'Whelp' came to the table and  pulled her and Red onto the dance floor to dance with him.  I still remember the song that played.  'Stupid Thing,' by Nickel.  Do you know I later went to get that CD, but I couldn't then think of the reason why, except that I liked that song.  I still have it somewhere, I made sure I kept it close, but I didn't know why at the time, obviously.  

            But, back to that night... I watched her move on the dance floor, and I almost collapsed, I thought my heart had started beating again, only to stop again."

            "She wasn't dancing closely with Xander was she?"  
            "No... She wasn't.  She was in between both Xander and Willow.  Xander was flopping around on the right side and Willow was dancing stiffly next to her on the left side.  But, Buffy, she was swaying gracefully in the middle.  God, she was so beautiful.  In my mind, the dances were all for me.  Like she knew I was there, watching her and was calling me to her with her movements."

            "But I thought you hated her."

            "I didn't have any hate in me right then, see...I had forgotten my duty.  I only wanted her.  I only wanted to be closer to her.  So I walked closer.  I'm shocked I didn't bump into anyone on that crowded dance floor, for I never took my eyes off her.  I had no thought on my mind except getting closer to her, to hold her close.  Thinking back on it, I suppose I loved her from first sight."

            "Wow."

            "Yeah.  It wasn't until it finally penetrated my brain that this was the slayer that my hatred for her showed back up.  But I think I was more angry at myself then her.  How dare she ruin my happiness with Dru?  Can you imagine how I thought, being loyal like I am, thinking I didn't want to really be with Dru anymore.  Hell, if she had of given me half a chance, I'd have told my unlife to sod off.  That's how badly I had it.  Then I got mad again.  How dare she make me want her?  Her, the destroyer of my kind.  It didn't matter if I thought she was pretty, beautiful, wonderful, my Princess had said kill her, and by doing so, I thought I could take myself back to the times when only Dru and I had existed.

            But I should have known it had changed.

            Do you know if I really wanted to, I could have killed her that night I showed up at Parent Teacher night?"

            "You think so?"

            "I know so.  See after you and the Whelp had run outside being chased by my minions, we faced off.  I was nicer, even though I threatened to kill her, to her, than I had ever been to any other Slayer.  Or person in general.  Me, nice.  William the Bloody...nice.  I didn't understand it, but I couldn't help it either.  I told her how I'd do her a personal favor and kill her quick, so it wouldn't hurt.  

            She wasn't even afraid of me, or if she was, she sure didn't show it.

            I loved her a bit more for that.

            Then we fought, and it was like dancing.

            Yeah, I was going to kill her, but I had a few chances, when I could have jumped in and gone for the quick kill.  Anyone else, I would have...but I couldn't kill her.  No matter what I told myself, I didn't really want to.

            Then her mother jumped out of nowhere and hit me in the head with an ax, just as I was standing over her with a 4 X 4 block of wood.  Now if I really had wanted to kill her.  I would have done it much before then and then sucked her mom dry for daring to try and stop me, but I didn't.  I just muttered, "Women," jumped up, and ran off into the night.  I just left, I didn't even try to get them later when I could have.  I even found it courageous that her mother would do that for her, although I wasn't really focusing on it then.

            Later I, after getting rid of the 'Annoying One,' I went to Dru and after telling her about the Slayer with friends and family, I took her downstairs and shagged her silly.  But in the back of my mind....was the Slayer.

            When I found out that you and her were a couple.  I was even more angry.  How dare you have what I want?  How dare I want the girl that would want to be with you? How dare she be with anyone other than me?  My anger was uncontrollable, even though I was with Dru and still believed I loved her, I still didn't want her to be with anyone else, especially you, and that's why I was so violent, then. Now I know why I was acting that way.  Even then, I couldn't see her with anyone other than me.

            Do you know that guy that she had come from her old school, her ex-boyfriend years back?"  
            "Yeah I remember him.  He tried to turn her over to you so he could be immortal."

            "Yeah, cause he was dying.  Well, I wanted to torture him silly, cause of how he was treating her.  But I knew, the worst thing for him, after the whole thing, was to let him be a fledgling and let her dust him."

            "I remember that night."

            "Yeah.  Do you know, sometimes I would sneak out, when Dru was sleeping, preoccupied, or having tea parties with bloody Ms. Edith, and just watch the Slayer."

            "You were stalking her?"

            "No...I was watching her.  She never even knew I was there.  Sometimes you were there with her, but you never sensed me either.  But even when you were there, you never mattered to me and it wasn't until you kissed her that I would get mad and storm off.  I was only there to watch her.  I told you, she overwhelmed me, consumed me."

            "I never knew."

            "I stayed out of your range.  Sometimes, I would be on my way back to Dru, and I would be so angry over what I had seen, which was usually you and her cuddling and kissing, that I would growl and stake a few fledglings for the hell of it.  Then I would start to terrorize people in the streets, but I wouldn't kill them.  Just scare the hell out of them."

            Angel was in shock, but contrary to what he thought, he wasn't mad.  Spike was spilling out his soul, well, he would be if he had one, and Angel wasn't fully convinced that Spike hadn't been able to retain a bit of his original when he had been turned.  For Spike had always seemed different than most and even after having been just turned, he still had some morals that other fledglings seemed to have abandoned.

            He waited for Spike to continue, cause he was sure he wasn't done yet.

            "Then, after ya'll shagged, and you became 'evil' Angelus once again, I was even angrier than before.  Because I cared that you had had, touched, loved, the girl I wanted so desperately.  Then, besides my anger, I started to feel bad for her.  I felt  sorry for her.  But again, she impressed me.  No matter how much you hurt her, she never gave in to you.  Never gave into the pain she was obviously feeling.  It made me love her even more.

            Then Dru saw her beloved evil Daddy was back, and I was pissed off because not only had you had the beautiful slayer I wanted so badly, but then you became a fucking pillock again, and tried to torture me by being with Dru.  I told you I knew she didn't love me, but even though I had a thing for the Slayer, I still believed I loved Dru.  But I wasn't as upset about you taking her away as I was that you had stolen the innocence from Buffy."

            "Is that why you hated me so much?"

            "Part of."

            "What was the rest?"  
            "Years of feeling abandoned after you got your soul and left us.  I would have put up with you and your soul.  Just like I put up with Dru's insanity & that bloody Ms. Edith doll.  But you left us."

            "Darla made me go Spike.  She told me that my soul sickened her.  How dare I care for 'those people' I had tortured & used as meals.  Besides, I thought you wouldn't be able to abide me with a soul.  I was so ashamed of the life I had led, the life you were still, then, living.  I figured you would all hate me more if I had stayed."

            "Well...it made you a 'Poncy Poof', but it didn't make you but so repulsive."

            Angel laughed.           

            "I guess...it didn't."

            The two men were silent while they pondered over what each had said, and the feelings between them.

            Then Angel asked," You were telling me about those dreams.  How did you know you loved her?"

            "You really don't want to hear this."

            "Actually I do."

            "Fine....first, in my dreams, I was always killing her somehow, some way.  Then after awhile, the dreams changed.  We'd still be fighting, but, I no longer wanted to kill her.  It was like we were involved in some primal dance, but I no longer wanted to be the 'victor'.  The dreams changed again, we would be fighting, but then after one of our quips, one of us would say something really funny, and we would be laughing.  Actually sinking down to the floor, holding our stomachs, laughing.  I always remember seeing her with you, when I had been watching you too together before you turned into Angelus.  Sometimes, she would be smiling or laughing.  And I wanted her to smile or laugh at me...she smiled, then I smiled.  She laughed, then I laughed.  Of course, this was so weird to me.  I think I got...hmm, shall we say, surlier.  Sometimes it made me have a violent need to bang someone's head in.  I didn't brood, for you had the market on that."

            Angel slightly cuffed him upside the head.

            "Go on," was all he said,

            Spike smiled.

            "Anyway, I had her laughing, in my dreams, with me.  They were the best times in my unlife, but that was probably cause around that time, I was stuck in that bloody wheelchair.  At least, that's what I told myself."

            Angel nodded, and gestured for him to go on.

            A waitress came up and brought them two more drinks.

            When she had left, Spike continued.

            "Well, as you know.  Once I was able to walk, I began to watch her again.  I saw you, in Angelus state, taunting her.  It angered me.  But, I didn't want you to know I cared...for I knew your demon side would take joy in torturing me, for that's what you were trying to do by taking Dru from me.

            Anyway, you tried to bring Acathla forward, ending the world, and I couldn't let you do that."

            "I always wondered why you had stopped me, my other self, that is?"  
            "It was for her, I didn't want to live in a world without her.  I told her it was for Dru, but it wasn't, not really.  If it had been for Dru, I'd have let the world be sucked into hell...cause that's what Dru really wanted at that time.  It was for her.  I couldn't imagine the world without her being in it.  So I couldn't let you go on with it.  So I made a truce with her.  Now don't get me wrong, I was still willing to work it out with Dru, but I knew you had to be out of the way to do that.  So, I decided to go to the Slayer.  I offered, me and Dru, for you.

            You should have seen her.  I saved her from a police officer, and she was all trying to stake me.  I was having a bit of difficulty at first doing what I was supposed to do.  It was strange to be so near to her, to see her beauty up close.  I was evil, yes, but I wanted to touch her, etc.  I got a small lucky break when she lunged at me, trying to beat me before staking me.  I grabbed her in my arms, thinking, she's so small, and pulling her back telling her to hold on a minute.  

            I remember we had a discussion on why she would ever want to help me and why I should even want to help her.   

            I told her I wanted Dru back, and in my mind, then, I did.  It wasn't a lie.  But, at the same time.  I was coming to my mortal enemy.  It was a bit of a shock on the system to say the least.   

            Do you know she insulted Dru, called her a big ho...and in my mind, I agreed.  Just for a second.  Then the rest of my mind, and my loyalty caught up with me, and I punched her for that.  But my punch, it wasn't even a hard or painful one, she just shook it off.  I didn't want to hurt her, just let her know I wouldn't take any foul talking about the one I was supposed to love.

            She told me she hated me....and I told her that I was all she had.

            I couldn't even pretend that I hated her back.  I couldn't even say it.  I thought I was going crazy.  

            Thankfully, she didn't notice.  And then we walked back to her house, trying to get inside before it was known on the streets that a slayer and a vampire was working together.  The entire way, we kept staring at each other.  Her with confusion & wariness.  Me with barely controlled excitement, as well as some wariness.  She was the Slayer and I was a vampire, you know, but I thought her honorable enough not to push a stake in my back.  But, her lack of trust in me, gave me more lack of true trust in her.

            That's when I met her mom, then she annoyed me a bit, but that was because it was such a shock finding out that she was a Slayer.  But, even after her mom knew what I was, and that I'd tried to kill her daughter before, she still treated me like a man.  It was a bit...odd to say the least.  But I liked her.  We had a small conversation before Buffy returned from talking to Willow, who was in the hospital.  And I was able to look around a bit of the Slayer's house.  I had never imagined the inside of it before.

            Anyway, I got back to the mansion, after making a deal with Buffy, and the rest, you kind of know.

            But, you wanted to know about how I felt about her.

            Do you know, on the way to Brazil, or just away from Sunnydale, for I didn't know where we'd be going then.

            I almost turned the car around and came back for her.  I turned the car and started back several times.  But, then Dru started waking up...and I had my hands full trying to keep her quiet, and getting her the hell out of there.

            I heard later, through the vampire grape vine, that she had sent you to hell...and with your soul intact.  

            I felt so bad for her.  And my love for her grew some more.  It had to have been the most courageous thing done, from anyone I know.  She loved you more than life, and she had to sacrifice you to save the world.  I wished she had felt that way about me.

            Anyway, Dru became more distant, sometimes calling for her daddy, and I began to ignore her.  And then I caught her cheating...with a bloody Chaos demon.  Have you ever met a chaos demon?  They're all slime and antlers, it's disgusting.  But she told me he was a great lover.  Like I really wanted to know that.  I couldn't give a damn since I wasn't bending over for him. She told me that I was 'Full of the Slayer.'

I knew I had her on my mind all the time, but I didn't think I was full of her.  Then Dru blew my mind when she told me, 'I see her all around you, laughing.' I knew she knew, then.  She knew that Buffy was always in my mind.  That Buffy was all I wanted.  That even though I had tried to keep Dru at the center of my unbeating heart, I had failed.

            She asked me then, why didn't I push her away.  I told her that I had.  And that I did it for her pushed Buffy away, but then I caught her cheating with other creatures.  

            She told me that she had to have her pleasures and that I tasted like ashes.

            I'm still not sure what the ashes referred to.  But...

            It was one of the reasons I returned to Sunnyhell.

            The Slayer.  It was always the Slayer.  Not some sodding love spell, like I had told you both.  

            The love spell.  Do you know?  I said it was for Dru, but really, it was partially for me.  I wanted to go back to the days when things were simple for me.  Back to when I loved Dru with all my heart.  So I wanted a love spell, to get my old lover to come back to me and for me to go back to my old lover as well.  

            Then I told myself, if it wasn't just the love spell, cause I wasn't really sure it would work on Dru, at least, I wasn't when I was finally sober again, it was to kill you both.  

Because you had put me in the bloody situation in the first place.

            But I knew that wasn't it.  I wanted to see her...not kill her."

            Spike was silent for a moment, nursing his drink.

            When Angel was about to tell him to continue, he did, without prompting.

            "It wasn't until after I was chipped, and I kept coming to see her, being rescued by her, realizing that I could fight demons with her, helping her for money, etc., that my dreams of her got more ...loving.  Before, I was just shagging and fighting her.  Sort of using her for my pleasures only.  Then, I wanted **her.  I wanted to kiss her.  Coddle her.  Let her tell me about her day.  Let her listen to mine.  Pleasure her as much as she pleasured me. **

            It was driving me mad.

            Then Red's spell almost completely did me in."

            "What spell?"

            "You mean they never told you?"  
            "No."

            "Hmmm....well...for one day, one blessed, lovely day, the Slayer and I were engaged to be married."

            "What the hell?"

            "Calm down and I'll tell you what happened."

            Angel sat back down.

            "Willow let loose an 'I will it so spell.'  She was so distraught over 'Wolf Boy' leaving that she couldn't think straight.  So she figured that spell would help her get over her emotions quicker, so she could go back to being herself, and not a moopy, crying, mooning girl.  Anyway, most of her spells for that day backfired, and put most of us in...weird situations.  She made Giles blind...she made me and Buffy want to get married...and she made Xander a demon magnet."

            "Oh!"

            "That day was pure heaven for me, I was me, but I was able to treat her like I'd always wanted to.  Like a lover, like an equal, like my mate.  Truth be told, I was sorry when the spell ended, I would have liked it go on forever.  Although, I had to play it off as if I hated that I had been loving her.  I always wondered what we would have done if no one had been around but us when the spell had lifted.  Would we have given the same reactions, or would we have tried again, to see how we felt knowing the spell was gone."

            Angel shook his head, trying to clear it from the shock he'd just received.

            Catching a glimpse of his sire's expression he simply said,

            "Don't ask, I'm not going to tell you."

            Angel nodded, hearing the steel in his childe's voice.  He knew whatever had happened between them that day was going to be an 'only we know' moment.

            "Anyway, after the spell...came Riley.  And I was pissed over the fact that she had chosen him.  That boy was much more a ponce than you would ever be.  He bloody well got on my nerves.  Not to mention that it was his government 'lab monkeys' who were to blame for the sodding, neutering chip in my skull.  But it wasn't just that, although that would have been enough for me to really hate him.  He had the Slayer, and didn't know how to treat her right.  Always had to be the strong one.  What the  hell did she need a strong one for, she's strong enough for both of them. He had to be the hero.  She had been a hero for much bloody longer, and she never even tried to lord it over anyone.  That boy made me want to heave.  And the devotion she gave him.  I think she piled it on, cause she knew she would never love him like she wanted to.  

            And he knew it.  Which, I think, is why he eventually left.

            Anyway, my dreams, well....they were getting more and more intense and then one night, after one of my botched attempts to get this damned chip out of my head, I was so overwhelmed by Buffy, I dragged Harmony back to my lair, shagged her, and tried to get to sleep.

            Only to be plagued by a dream of Buffy coming into my crypt, hours later.  We quipped for a bit.  Then she pulled out a stake, told me she was done.  She had finally had all she was gonna take from me.

            My words to her were, 'Do it.  Just Bloody kill me.'  I told her I was tired of seeing her everyday, everywhere I go, every time I turn around.  I told her to end my torment.  I told her to take me out of a world that had her in it.  I ripped off my shirt, and told her to do it.  She stepped towards me, stake raised, I raised my chin, but didn't try to stop her, but she didn't move.  My control snapped and in my dream, I pulled her towards me and ravaged her mouth. Kissing her lovingly.  She pulled back from me and I was panting.  I wanted nothing more than to grab her again.  But I knew the choice was hers.

            She came back up to me, haltingly, pulling my head down to meet her lips.  I began kissing her all over again.

            She told me she wanted me.

            And I told her I loved her.  I told her I loved her so much.

            Then I woke up.  I knew...I knew then."

            Spike shook his head ruefully.  

            "Want to know what my first thought/phrase was?"

            Angel gave him a small sympathetic smile, then asked, cause he was curious," What?"  
            "Oh god no...Please no."

            Angel laughed.  "I can see that."

            "I thought my world had come to an end.  I loved the Slayer.  I was in love with the bloody Slayer.  I had turned into my ponce of a sire. I wanted to die then."

            Angel laughed.

            Spike told him to be quiet.

            Angel laughed again, then quieted down.     

            "Okay...I'm good.  Go on."

            Spike shot him an evil look, but continued anyway,

            "After that, I tried like hell not to love her...but I was already caught.  No matter how hard I fought it.  She was once being attached by some Lei-ach demons, and I had gotten wind of the attack from Harmony.  I had at first gone to just watch the end of the Slayer, but...I couldn't let them kill her.  I had to help her.  I didn't have any control.  I knew my unlife would never be the same again.

            "No matter how she treated me.  I kept running back for more.  She was like the sun for me.  Something I wanted to look at, and bathe in...but I can't.  I thought I couldn't reach her.  I still can't.  But...doesn't keep me from trying.  I'll probably try until the day I die.  I love her that much."

            Angel looked at his watch and then told Spike

            "Thanks for sharing."

            "Thanks for not beating me to a bloody pulp for sharing."

            "Don't thank me yet....violence may come later, I'm not happy about you being with her, I love her too, but..."

            "I understand."

            "Come on...it's time to head back to the group and make a plan on how to find Darla, etc."

            "Okay."

            The two vamps headed out into the night, side by side.  For once, neither one thinking about beating the other into a pulp.  Just thinking of the enjoyable night, and the girl they both loved.             

            They made it to the hotel and walked in, and then headed up to their own rooms, to get some much-needed sleep so they'd be refreshed enough to start their hunt tomorrow.  

                                                                        TBC…


	20. Teams

Chapter  20

            The next night, Angel and Spike headed off to one of Angel's sources to beat the demon into giving up some information.

            They came back from their task, hours later, in high spirits.

            "Did you find them?" Giles asked.

            "Not yet, but we've narrowed the possibilities down to 5 remote locations."

            Angel handed out a list of the five places.

            "Okay," he then said, taking charge.  "The easiest way for us to check these  is for everyone, barring Spike and I, who have allergies to the sun, to go out to these places, during the day & check them out.

            From the outside.  I don't want any of you captured or hurt, so please be careful.  If it looks like vampires are possibly living in them, please don't go inside.

            I got us all cell phones," he said handing them out.

            "If you find a place you think that they, or any other vampires, could be hiding out in, meaning there are 1) heavy curtains to block out the sun, 2) it's near a sewer system, which means there may be access to the underground tunnels, so daytime travel is possible, or 3) you get close to the walls and hear a lot of activity, but don't see any or many people coming and going, than give us a call on the cell phone.

            I've already programmed each cell phone & all you have to do is scroll for whoever's name, you want to call, and press 'talk.'

            Most of your cells are on silent ring, because I don't want you to be sneaking up on the area, and get a call, giving away your secret."

            The group as a whole nodded.  Xander was being a doof with his cell, calling diff. people within the group and beggin people to call him, just so he can check it out, before everyone told him to pay attention now, play with the phones later.

            Angel also told them, "All the phones also have text messaging, so you can send written messages to each other. "

            "Since your phones are silent, I also added vibrating batteries to each of them.  That way, you don't have to keep looking down at your phone to see if someone's trying to reach you, you'll be buzzed instead."

            Just as he finished talking, Spike jumped slightly, feeling the phone jump around in his duster.

            He took it out and looked at it, then burst out laughing.

            Willow leaned over his shoulder, cause she was closest to him to see what his message was.

            She started laughing as well.

            Xander stood on the other side of the room, next to Giles, pretending to be very interested in what Giles and Angel were discussing.

            Xander had sent Spike the message:

                                    How much longer is Dead Boy 

                                    going to keep us here?  Is it just 

                                    me, or is his hair floppier today 

                                    than usual?  I think he ran out of 

                                    hair gel.

            Spike, taking a small look at Angel, wrote Xander back,

                                    Poofter's definitely running out of 

                                    that Nancy boy hair gel.  He's not so

                                    poofy today, is he?  But don't worry.

                                    There be more hair gel tomorrow...

                                    I bet you 10 bucks he makes us stop

                                    on the way to look over whatever ya'll

                                    find tomorrow so he can buy more.

            His answer was:

                                    10 bucks, you're on.  But we know he's gonna

                                    get more.  The bet should be on how long, 

                                    outside, he can go without?

            Spike replies: 

                                    True...okay. I've dibs on him not being able to go 

                                    an hour before stopping.

            Xander:           Not fair...pick a different time frame.

            Spike:             No.  Why should I?

            Xander:           Cause we both know he won't be able to go

                                    longer than an hour.  If he does, I'll prance 

                                    around naked.

            Spike:             Not trying to see that.

            Xander:           Shut up.  

            Spike:             Serious here.  Pick something else you'll do.

            Xander:           Why don't you pick something?

            Spike:             Didn't say  I would do something if he made 

                                    it past the hour.  You did.

            Xander:           OK Okay...hmmm....

                                    I know.  I'll be nice to you all day long.

            Spike:             There's no way.  You don't know how to be

                                    nice to me.

            Xander:           Sure I do 'Blood Breath'.

            Spike:             See.

            Xander:           My bad.  Really, if he makes it past the hour

                                    mark.  I'll be nice to you for a whole day.

                                    Not an evil remark, I'll make.

            Spike:             You're on.

            Xander:           Okay...now pick another time.

            Spike:             Okay...within 15 minutes.

            Xander:           I think he can go 30 minutes.

            Spike:             It's a deal.  Winner gets 10 bucks.

                                    And if he lasts more than an hour, you 

                                    have to be nice to me for a whole day.

            Xander:                       I shudder at the thought...and hope I win.

            Spike:             Now, now, that's not nice.  

                                    You must get in the practice.

                                    You could be treating me lovely come tomorrow.  

                                    Besides, there's always hope.  You might win.

            Xander:           Okay...do you get the feeling we're being 

                                    watched.

            Spike and Xander now looked up, to find everyone else's eyes on them.

            "What?"

            "Why are why are you guys watching us?"

            "We weren't sure if we should interrupt," Angel smirked at them.  Before saying," Seeing as you too were bonding so well."

            Xander and Spike groaned and each had a great inclination to punch Angel in the face.  But they resisted and motioned for Angel to continue.

            Angel had to stop himself from torturing them.  He had only bugged them a little he knew, but he couldn't resist it.  They had been sitting there, playing on those phones, both looking like two kids who had just found twin prizes in a cereal box.

            Angel shook his head and then continued.

            "Okay guys, I don't want you going into the places alone.  So divide among yourselves, but remember...no single action teams."

            When they were done deciding, four teams emerged.

            Willow and Tara had decided to stick together, because they were stronger that way & if they were separated, on team would be without a witch.

            Giles and Xander naturally chose each other.  Giles figured that he could put up with Xander, from many years of practice, better than Wesley or Gunn, who he didn't know.  And because of Cordelia's past history & the possibility of heated arguments between the two, if memory served correctly, he figured he'd stick himself with the lesser of the two evils.  Besides, although Wesley was much better now, not so much a 'Toffee nosed gait, anymore, he wasn't sure if he still had his pompous streaks & he wasn't willing to find out and be stuck with him for even a few hours.

            Wesley and Cordelia chose each other, not really making much of a comment on it.  They had worked this closely for about a year or so, so they didn't really need to think much about it.

            Gunn just took whoever was left, cause he knew if he needed backup, he could rely on the others, as well as his boys.

            Groups decided, assignments given out, the groups had trooped off to bed to wait until morning, afternoon, to start their missions.

            The groups left around noon the next day.

                                                            ********

            Dawn sat in the corner, pouting, as the teams dispersed, going to their separate locations.

            They had rented an extra car, so all the teams had transport.  

            Willow thanked the Goddess that Tara knew how to drive.  Like Buffy, she always walked or got a ride with someone.  She knew the mechanics of driving, cause she had taken the course, but driving itself.  Well, she really hadn't had much time to try it out.

            The groups left, taking in Dawn's expression as they went.  But they couldn't help her, they felt the same way that Buffy, Spike and Angel felt.  And she was only 14.  

            Dawn had wanted to go with one of the teams, but Spike, Buffy, and Angel had forbid it.  They had all told her it was way too dangerous.

            When she had looked rebellious, Spike had reminded her that he would bloody well lock her up in her room and if he caught her either trying to leave or being where she wasn't supposed to be, there'd be hell to pay.

            Besides, she knew Buffy was there, watching over her, even if she wasn't in the same room.

            Dawn, sullen expression locked in place, marched upstairs to her room.

            I never get to do anything, she mopped & opening her diary, she pulled it out & started writing about how unfair it was to be almost 15, still treated like a baby, a mystical glowy key thing, and unable to help with the rest of the Scooby gang.

            Downstairs, Angel asked Spike.

            "Think she'd try to go find/take a look at the last place on her own?"

            "Normally...yeah.  But she won't, or can't now.  She wouldn't make it out the door."

            "Why not?  We really can't stop her if she makes it to the doors before we do."

            "Buffy's ghost is still around, like we told ya'll earlier & she's watching over her.  I'll get broadcasted any thoughts about going to check out that last warehouse and I'll be by her side in seconds."

            Angel nodded, satisfied.

            Then he looked at Spike, questioningly.

            "Think Buffy heard our discussion last night?"

            "She didn't."

            "How do you know?"

            "She was at the bar with me before you came.  She was the reason I wasn't piss drunk by the time you found me.  Then when you came into the bar and over to me, she told me she was gonna give us some private talk time & went back to the hotel to watch over Dawn & the others."

            Angel gave him a smirk.        

            "So, how's it like to be one of the 'white hats'?"

            "Pay sucks and so does the food, but otherwise, it's not so bad."

            Angel chuckled, then said, mocking Spike's words over a century ago,

            "Now you're gettin' it."

            Spike laughed.  Shook his head side to side and said,

            "I never thought I'd be here to hear you tell me that...about this."

            Angel smiled in total understanding.

            They then decided to watch a little TV, because they knew it would be hours before the teams would begin to call in.

            As they strode into a room with the television, Spike was telling Angel,

            "You've got to see Passions, mate.  It's bloody fantastic."

            Angel rolled his eyes at the thought of watching a soap...with Spike, but sat down and was soon as wrapped up in it as Spike was.

            Dawn came downstairs, saw what they were doing, rolled her eyes, but sat down between them, leaning her head on Spike's shoulder.  She wasn't mad anymore, and even though she didn't really want to watch Passions, soaps just weren't her thing, she didn't want to be alone in the huge hotel.

            After the show went off, they watched more shows, fed Dawn and themselves, and waited to hear from the crews.

            Gunn's team was the first to call in.  

            "This warehouse is a bust, nothing here, but we set up a nice surprise of crosses, holy water, bunch of holes in the ceiling and walls.  Put up all types of vampire repellent all around, just in case some homeless vamps decided to take up residency later."

            While Gunn was telling Angel this,

            Cordelia & Wesley's team also called in to report nothing.  According to Cordy, the rat-infested place was just a dump.  

            But they had also put up vampire repellent to ward off later occupancy.

            Willow's team and Giles's team had still yet to report, but they're places were father away, so they probably were just checking them then.

            Angel sent both Gunn's team and Cor and Wes's team, together, to check out the last place.

            There wasn't that much daylight left, now, & Angel wanted them all back & safe at the hotel before sunset.

            Giles and Xander called in, a few minutes later, to say that they had found what appeared to be a nest, but they didn't think Darla or Dru ran it, due to the type of location and it's location.

            Angel just told him that he and Spike would check it out later, after sundown and then told them that they should come back to the hotel.  

            Willow and Tara called in to say that they were having trouble determining theirs, due to it's location, but they thought it was a possibility, because it was almost completely blocked from the sun and they knew a sewer line ran under it.

            Angel thanked them and then told them to return back to the hotel as well.

            Gunn finally radioed in, about twenty minutes later.

            "Oh this is definitely a vamp place,' he remarked.  "But there **are humans coming and going.  Not to mention heavy curtains in the windows and lots of sewer accesses around.  I think someone's trying to hide within the community."**

            "Are there guards around?" Spike asked him.

            "Yeah.  Big gun waving friendly looking guys who seem to be trying to stay in the shadows."

            "Looks like we have a high rolling vamp.  Could be a winner." Spike told Angel.

            Angel nodded and then told Gunn," Okay, we got it.  Come on back.  We'll plan more from here."

            "Will do.  We're coming home," Gunn replied, breaking contact.

            All the members returned to the hotel about half 'n hour before the sun set.

            First they ate & then they sat down discussing strategies and plans.

            "Okay, Spike and I have discussed this and we're going to check all the places you think could be a possibility.  We're gonna start with the next Giles and Xander found, then the place Willow and Tara looked at.  Last, but not least, we'll check the last one, since it seems like that's the most guarded and we should be, more prepared."

            "Shall we come with you two?" Giles asked.

            "No."

            "Why not?  We've proved year after year that we're up for a little demon butt kicking."

            "Xander, we have to check and see where they are first.  Once we're sure they're there, we promise to come back & get the rest of you," Spike said.

            Xander looked at him.

            "Did you just say my name?"            

            "Haven't we already had this conversation," Spike sighed.

            The others chuckled.

            Xander gave him a lopsided smile, then turned to Angel.

            "I want to come."

            "Xander...we've already discussed this."

            "I'm coming.  I..."

            Spike realized why Xander was so insistent.  

            He burst out laughing.

            Then he winked at Xander to let him see he had understood his sudden inclination to be with the two vampires.

            Xander wanted to make sure that Spike didn't lie about the bet they had made.  Money and amusement were on the line & he knew if Spike felt like it, he could lie and said it happened, regardless of whether it did or not.

            The rest of the group, not knowing what was going on, stared at the two males.

            Spike calmed down and looked at Angel.

            "He can come.  He can be the driver once we're there.  That way we don't have to worry about where to hide the car or getting back into it quickly if we get found out and have to escape quickly.  

            As long as he bloody well understands that he can't come inside and if something goes wrong, he gets the hell out of there.  Report back here, grab the others, and flee to somewhere safe.  

            But no one else.  So don't ask."

            Before he could get protests, he knew were coming, he said,

            "The reason being people, is we vamps can smell you.  Remember, blood calls to us.  Pumping blood usually means that something nearby is alive.  This kind of usually signals a sort of dinner bell for us, if you will.  

            Since we're one of the 'white hats' now," he shuddered," we wanna keep our human mates alive.  

            Therefore **none of you go anywhere near the inside of those places until we all storm in en-masse.  Got it?!"**

            They all nodded, some more moved than others, by the thought that he didn't want anyone of them hurt or killed.

            Angel smiled and then continued.

            "Okay, is everyone set?"

            All agreed.

            "Okay, Spike and I will turn off our cells when we go inside the buildings. But you guys keep in touch with Xander.  If we have time, and we get into some trouble, Xander, we'll give you a heads up call.  If we tell you one word, you have to promise us to do it."

            "I promise, what's the word."

            "Run.  If I or Spike tell you to do that, it means your life is in danger or ours is.  Don't be a hero....just go.  Be a hero for the others.  Get back to them.  Understand?"  
            "Alright.  I'll do the right thing."

            Spike and Angel nodded.

            "Now...you all hang out while me, the 'whelp', and the Nancy Boy do a bit of recon."

            Angel and Xander groaned and Spike walked out the door with a chuckle as the others saw them off.            

                                                                        TBC…


	21. The Bet

Chapter 21

                Angel told the two, Xander and Spike, that he would drive them there.

            Spike and Xander nodded in agreement.

            They both filed into the back and sat in comfortable silence for the first five minutes of the ride.

            Angel was glad, cause he had been sure that there would be bickering between them, or between all three of them.

            He thought, well, I'm going to have a great trip there.

            In the backseat, Spike was alternating between thinking his own thoughts to chatting internally with Buffy, who, although she wasn't physically there, she did seem to know what was going on, and would send him some messages or tell him what Willow and Dawn would like them to know, or him to know, etc.

            Xander, for the first few minutes., looked out of the window at the City of Angels.  He had never been here before, so he was trying to see what he could see in the dark, before they headed back home.  Then he started to glance, alternatively, between his watch and Angel.

            Angel noticed his trend, and asked him,

            "In a rush, Xander?"

            Xander looked startled.  Then he remembered that even though he couldn't see Angel in the rearview mirror, he on the other hand, was very visible.

            "No...I...I was just wondering how long you think this'll all take."

            "Not sure...we've three places to check and none of them are that close to either us, at the hotel, nor each other.  But, I **can assure you we'll be back at the hotel before dawn breaks."  **

            "Well duh!" Xander said, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat to look out the window again.

            Angel smiled and Spike, catching that part of the conversation, did as well.

            Then he caught Xander looking at his watch and back at Angel one more time.

            Realizing Xander's new habit, he laughed.  

            Xander was checking the time, on their bet.

            Knowing that Angel would be able to overhear any conversation they had, no matter how low they spoke, he tapped Xander and pointed to his phone.  Then he put it on text messaging mode and sent Xander his message.

            He sent:

                        Scared he might turn into

                        the store for some

                        hair gel and make you

                        loose 10 bucks, huh?

            Xander replied:

                        Not scared.  But giving up

                        my well-earned money...

                        especially to you, Spike, is

                        not something I'd like to do.

            Spike scoffed out loud.

            Xander afraid Spike might try to lead Angel to the store by making various comments about his hair, wrote Spike:

                        In order to do this fair, we 

                        ought to have some guidelines

                        set.

            Spike replied:

                        I was wondering when

                        you'd get to that.

            Xander gave him a sheepish look.

            Spike then sent him:

                        But, if we're gonna

                        set up some rules, now

                        then we've got to get a

                        new time frame.

            Xander:

                        Why?  
  


            Spike:

                        Cause my time is almost 

                        bloody up?  And I could

                        have said something way

                        before now if I had 

                        wanted too.  I deserve

                        some credit, you know.

            Xander knew this was true.  So he decided to be fair, with Spike.

            He sent:

                        Okay.  How about you

                        get the first full thirty 

                        minutes, meaning you

                        now have...umm...20

                        minutes and I'll take the

                        second thirty minutes.

            Spikes:

                        Sounds fair.

            Xander:

                        I'm always fair.

            Spike:

                        Bull!

            Xander:

                        Is not.  I am!

            Spike:

                        You bloody well are not

                        and We're not going to get

                        into this now!  Now tell me

                        what soddin' rules you 

                        want us to bide by before I

                        hang up the bleedin' phone 

                        and tell the 'Great Brooding

                        Poufter' that poofy, his hair

                        today, is not.

            Xander decided to drop it, he knew Spike would do it in a heartbeat, if he got fed up enough.  He decided to give the rules instead.

                        Okay, first rule.  Neither one 

                        of us can mention, make 

                        remarks on the lack of,

                        as you say, poofiness of his hair.

            Spike chuckled, but agreed by nodding his head.

            Xander continued:

                        Second rule.  We can't, neither 

                        of us, mention going to the store,

                        before the hours up.  Cause it 

                        might remind him of getting some 

                        hair gel.

            Spike: 

                        Sure.  Next?

            Xander:

                        If I fall asleep, which I might

                        cause humans sleep at night,

                        you know.  You have to promise

                        to wake me up, if he stops by 

                        a store.  I want to make sure

                        he's going in and what he's

                        gonna buy.

            Spike nodded his agreement.

            Spike:

                        Anything else, oh 'Mighty Rule Wizard.'

            Xander ignored him and continued instead:

                        Yeah.

            Spike:

                        Well hurry up, mate. 

                        He's starting to give

                        us weird looks.

            Xander:  

                        Okay...umm...#3.  I don't keep 

                        looking at him or my watch any

                        longer and you don't give him or 

                        his hair that I've-got-a-secret

                        smile you give.  That's just asking 

                        him to ask you what are you 

                        smiling at and when you

                        don't say anything, cause you 

                        promised, he'll treat it like a dog

                        with a bone.  

            Spike:

                        Yeah...okay.  Sure...

                        take away all my fun

                        why don't you?

            Xander chuckled:

                        I live to please...oh

                        and Spike?

            Spike:

                        What?

            Xander:

                        Don't call me MATE!!

            Spike burst out laughing as he ended the connection.  Causing Xander to cuff him in the back of the head, narrow his eyes, and shake his head at him.

            Where as usually, Xander hitting him would piss him off.

            Now, it made him laugh harder.

            "Shut up."

            "Make me," Spike said, still laughing.

            Angel, who had been giving them odd looks, now looked back and noticed that Xander seemed real annoyed with Spike.

            "God help me, 'Bleach Boy', once everything is done and Buffy's back, I'm so gonna stake you."

            "You and what army, Monkey Boy.  You damn sure couldn't do it by yourself, whelp."

            _Angel thought to himself, 'So much for the quiet ride you thought you were gonna get to have.  I should have known better.'_

            He shook his head and said,

            "Now boys."

            Xander and Spike looked up at him.

            Xander was about to say something, but Spike stopped him by holding up his hand.

            "Hey DAD?" Spike asked, an innocent look on his face.

            Angel turned to his right to give Spike one of his patented, what-now-Spike looks.  He sighed seeing the angelic look his childe was giving him.  He knew he wasn't going to like this, but he knew Spike wouldn't drop it until he said whatever it was he was going to say.  So he might as well let him have his say.

            He rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

            "What Spike?"  
            Spike looked at Xander, gave him a wicked grin and winked at him, before turning back to look at Angel and asked,

            "Are we there yet?"

            Xander hooted with laughter.

            Angel groaned and turned his full attention back to the road.  The trip would go along much smoother, he decided, if ignored them until he got there.  That way, he was sure, he'd keep his sanity.

            Spike and Xander just cracked up in the seat and settled down to wait and see what happened next.

            Spikes time ran out on the way.

            Xander ribbed him, smiled, and promptly fell asleep in the back seat.

            Angel reached into a box on the front seat, he had brought from the hotel, and tossed Spike a blood bag.

            "Here, thought you might get hungry."

            "Thanks...dad."

            Angel rolled his eyes, sighed, and refocused on the road.  

            But he didn't comment.

            Spike chuckled, then sipped his blood.

            "You don't happen to have any wetabix, do you?"

            Angel made a face.

            "No."

            "You should try it...it gives the blood extra texture."

            "Spike..."

            "I mean...if you weren't such a wuss..."

            "Spike..."

            "Gone all soft 'ave ya?"

            Angel turned his head and gave him a look.

            Spike put his hands up, thinking to himself that he had had enough fun for now, he'd behave.

            Then he winked at his sire.

            Angel turned back to look at the road, but couldn't help himself from smiling at his childe.

            That boy was crazy, he thought to himself.  Absolutely crazy.

            Then he went back to concentrating on the road.

                                                                        TBC…


	22. Warehouse 1 & Who won the bet

Chapter 22

            Five minutes before Xander's time was up, Angel parked the car, 5 blocks away from the place Giles and Xander had checked out before.

            He looked back at Spike.

            Spike was watching Xander sleep...or so he thought at first.

            Then he watched as Spike broke off a strand of his hair, cause he hadn't looked up and saw Angel watching him yet, and he was so absorbed in his task, that he hadn't noticed the car had stopped moving.

            Spike took the strand in his fingers, between thumb and forefinger, leaned over Xander, as close as he could get without touching him, and then he proceeded to tickle his face, causing Xander to wiggle his nose and eventually slap himself in the face.

            Spike had an unholy smile on his face as he repeated this, time and time again.

            Angel almost ruined the moment by laughing out loud.

            Damn, he thought.  I want a try.  He almost asked for one, but he wasn't sure Spike would share with him.

            Maybe I'll try that later, he thought.

            Right before he was about to turn around and pretend he hadn't seen it, Spike said, in a really low voice,

            "Wanna try?"

            Angel smiled.  A wicked grin, to match his childe's, on his face.

            "Oh yeah," he said, pulling out a strand of his own hair, and leaning over the front seat to do the same thing Spike did to Xander.

            Angel was rewarded by watching  Xander slap himself in the face yet again.

            The two vampires chuckled soundlessly.    

            They were having way too much fun.

            It wasn't until they sensed another vampire passing the dark, parked car they were in, that they remembered their reason for being there.

            Angel turned back around to watch the vampire walking down the street, back towards the warehouse, and Spike shook Xander awake.

            "I'm here...I'm up," he said sleepily.

            "Yeah...and I'm 'Dog Boy," Spike replied chuckling.

            "Come on, get up."

            Xander finally shrugged off the sleep and woke up.

            "Are we..."

            "Yes we're here," Spike cut him off.  "Do you have your crosses?"

            "Yep...five of them.  Why did I have to bring so many?"

            "Cause your staying in the car.  Something a wandering, hungry vamp can break into.  Getting a word picture here?  When Nancy Boy and I go into this warehouse to check things out, we want you to put these up on the windows and hold one in your hand...oh...and here," he said, tossing Xander a vial of Holy Water, he had gotten from Giles.  "Don't open the doors until we come back.  If Angel comes back without me.  Dust him, cause his bleedin soul won't let him leave without me.  And if he comes back alone, figure him to be Angelus and get the hell out of here.  Understand?"

            Xander nodded.

            Angel didn't say anything, cause he knew it was a possibility.  He also didn't want to hear any more of Spike's instructions to Xander, cause if he, somehow, lost his soul...with that information.  He shuddered over the monster he knew he'd become again.

            Spike gave Xander some more, inside, info.  And then joined Angel.

            As they walked down the street, they looked back at the car once.

            They both were glad to see crosses in the windows.

            They then got walked the rest of the blocks to the building and walked inside.

            Forty minutes later, they walked out again.

            No new info learned, but a good fight was had and dust now covered the warehouse grounds.  The fight had only taken half that time, but they had done some thorough searching afterwards.  Looking for survivors.  They found none.  

            They headed back to the car, and called Xander on the cell.

            Xander had been sleeping, but woke when his phone buzzed.

            "Hello?"

            "Move the bloody crosses and open the soddin' door, mate."

            Xander rolled his eyes.  Then decided to play with them for a bit.

            "Now...why would I want to do that?"

            Spike growled at him.

            "Open the door, or Lucifer help me I promise to make you pay, 'Whelp."

            "I think you'd be a little nicer to me, since I have the power of letting you in or not.  And...do I hear thunder.  Is it going to rain?"

            Angel looked up at the sky.  Sure enough, the clouds were getting heavy.

            It was about to rain.

            He groaned.

            "Come on Xander."

            Xander smiled.

            Spike then realized what Xander had just said.  He looked at Angel and smiled.  Then he looked at Xander.

            "Hey 'Monkey Boy', guess what?"

            "What?"

            "Someone's not being nice to me."

            Xander looked at him blankly, then realized what he was talking about.  He groaned.  So much for his fun. 

            He hung his head, then leaned forward and took the crosses off the door and put them on the floor at his feet.

            "Hurry up and get in before you both get wet," was all he said.

            Angel looked shocked by the sudden turnaround, but Spike just smiled.

            "Well now.  That's awfully **nice of you Xander."**

            Xander looked at him...and forced a smile.

            "That's the kind of person I am....Spike."

            Spike chuckled.

            Xander looked like he'd just swallowed bile.  The face he was making.  He wished he had a camera.  Capturing this moment would have been beautiful.

            Damn, he thought.  I should have made him be nice to me for two or three days in a row.  But then again, wouldn't want 'im to keel over cause of the effort.

            Angel, now driving the car towards the next location, wondered what had come over Xander.

            "Hey Xander?"  
            "What Angel?"  
            "Are you feeling alright?"  
            Xander looked at him puzzled.         

            "Yeah, why?"

            "You're being nice to Spike.  I thought maybe you didn't feel very well."

            Spike chuckled as Xander closed his eyes and banged his head against the back seat.

            "Oh don't worry about 'Xander' here, dear ole' dad....he's fine.  This right here is a temporary measure.  He'll be as usual come ....two days from now.

            Xander looked up.

            He whipped out his phone and wrote Spike:

                        You said it was only for **one day!!!! **

                        You can't change the rules on it, now.

            Spike replied:

                        I'm not, but you can't honestly believe

                        that I'm gonna let you bloody well

                        sleep through part of your being nice to

                        me!  That's why I said two days.

                        Half the day you sleep, I'm not feeling all

                        warm and cuddly.  So, when you wake

                        up, we can continue it again, until it's been

                        a **full 24 hours.  Got it, Monkey Man?**

            Xander groaned.  He knew that if it had been him, he'd have made the same stipulation.  Although he hated to think that he would, he knew he probably would have, Spike was right.  He had planned on sleeping away part of the bet.  Damn that vamp for thinking a bit like him.

            Xander agreed out loud, ending their conversation by turning off his phone,

            "Alright."

            Angel thought he might have been talking to him.

            "Alright what, Xander?"  
            

            Spike chuckled.

            Before Spike could say something, anything to Angel, Xander jumped in,

            "Umm....Alright!  One down and two to go."

            Spike just laughed.   

            Poor Xander, he thought, he thinks that'll stop me from saying something to Angel.  Little does he know.  I'm not about to give up my small bit of entertainment.

            He waited until Xander had thought that a possible comment had been avoided, before he said, to Angel.

            "You know, O Mighty Poof, not every word said is to you."

            Angel, had been waiting for Spike's comment, so he said nothing, Xander on the other hand, looked over at Spike.

            "You could be a little nicer to him, Ble...umm....Spike."

            Spike smirked.  Then said, "Are you defending the Mighty Poof, Whelp."

            Xander groaned, realizing that that was exactly what he had just did.

            Angel smiled, but said nothing.

            Spike continued.

            "I think you like Angelus, here Xander."      

            "Do not," Xander muttered.

            "Please don't make fun of Angel," Spike mocked.  "He's my very best-est friend." 

            "Please stop, Spike." Xander begged.

            Spike's smile got bigger.

            "Xander, are you asking me, **nicely, to leave Angel alone, for now...or to leave ****you alone for now?"**

            Xander gritted his teeth and took calming breaths before answering him.

            _That blond vampire was taking the bet for all it was worth, he thought._

            He said, in a choked voice, that was strained,         

            "I'd like you to stop...teasing me...and leave Angel alone.  For now.  Please."

            Spike seemed to consider his comment and question very closely before he said,

            "Okay...I've thought about it...and the answer is....no."

            Xander's shoulders slumped.

            Spike grinned and then continued.

            "I won't stop messing with Angelus here, you Scoobies can't take away all my fun.  But, I will leave you alone...for now."

            Xander almost hugged him with relief.

            "Thanks," was, however, all he said.

            Spike chuckled and said," No problem, mate."  He knew that that would get him a small, last rise from Xander.

            Xander looked over at him and said," Okay...oh...and Spike?"

            "Let me guess...don't call you mate?"

            Xander nodded.

            Spike just laughed.

            Angel shook his head and chuckled to himself as Xander laid his head back on the seat, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips.  

            Spike settled back in his seat, tugging out a strand of his hair, waiting for Xander to fall asleep, while Angel drove on to the next destination.

                                                            TBC…


	23. Warehouse 2, The 'White Hat' Way, & We f...

Chapter 23

            A few hours later, Angel pulled up to the place Willow and Tara had found.  He know knew what they meant.  If Darla and Dru were here, he wouldn't be shocked, but for some reason, he knew they weren't.

            Spike, joining him, as they crept toward the mansion-like place, said,

            "I don't think there here."

            "You get that feeling too, huh?"

            "Yeah...'sides, if I remember correctly, Darla likes to showboat.  Gotta 'ave luxurious accommodations and all, doesn't she?  Or did you always make those arrangements?

            Angel ignored the barb.

            "Yeah, she does," was all he said.

            Spike grinned.

            _Damn, he thought.  He's not taking the bleedin' bait.  Oh well, I'll just torture him more later. _

            As they crept up into the place, they looked around.

            "I think they were here, first."

            "I get that feeling too.  But they're not here now.  I think they've been gone a good week or two."

            "Yeah.  They left plenty of minions, though.  Wanna go in, say 'Howdy'?" Spike asked with a wicked grin on his face.

            Angel grinned with him.

            "I think that would be the decent thing to do."

            They vaulted over the wall and strode into the place together.

            An hour later, they vaulted back over the wall, and strolled down the grounds.

            "I still say we go back and get that TV," Spike was arguing.

            "Spike..."

            "But yours bleedin' sucks, Soul Boy.  That one was really nice."

            "We're not going to get the TV, Spike."

            "But we could...who's gonna miss it.  There's no one left in there.  And no one's probably gonna come by within weeks, months even."

            "Spike...part of being the 'white hat' is NOT looting the place when your done whipping the bad guys."

            "Awww...but Dad," Spike imitated a whining child.

            Angel cuffed him on his head.

            "Behave boy."

            Spike chuckled.

            He also decided to try again.

            "But I was a '**Good' Vamp.  I ought to get ****some reward.  Being all soul-less and all.  You know, reward for good behavior, give the demon his due, and all that rot."**

            Angel chuckled. 

            "The due you get, my boy, is knowing you helped rid the world of a few more, evil and people terrorizing demons."

            "Man, the benefit package on this job, bites."

            "No...that's us."

            "Oh look, Angelus cracked a joke.  I think I'll bloody swoon."

            Angel laughed.

            "You know, I think I'm the only one on the planet with the worst benefit package to my job."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "The food sucks, I don't get paid, and I don't get any perks."

            Angel laughed.

            "But Spike...lots of people feel that way, or have the same problem."

            "I don't think so, mate."

            "Why are you so special...and don't call me mate."

            "You sound like Xander."

            Angel sighed.

            Spike chuckled and decided to drop the Angel-sounds-like-Xander teasing and answer his question.  

            "The reason I'm different is because, while some people have the same problem, they probably don't love their jobs like I do."

            Angel laughed.

            "You actually like it, don't you?"

            "Well...yeah.  Once you get past the whole...'your on the good guys team now'  bit, it's not so bad."

            Angel just laughed as they reached the car.

            The sound woke Xander up.

            He looked first at Angel, then at Spike.

            Spike winked at him, and Xander took down the crosses and let them in, before being asked.

            Spike knew he could have said something, but he didn't.

            Xander looked at Angel strangely,

            "Did you just laugh?"

            "Yeah.  What, can I not laugh?"

            "No...it's just...that the only time I've ever seen **you laugh, Mr. I've-only-got-one-expression man, is when you were all 'Evil Dead Guy'."**

            "We're not back to that again are we?  I'm not evil again, Xander, and I haven't been that way for a long, long time.  And I sure as hell have more than one expression."

            "Hah!!"

            "It's true."

            "Yeah right!  The only expression I've ever seen you have, as long as you've still got your soul intact, is a deep, dark brooding one."

            Angel gave Xander his, your-getting-on-my-nerves look.

            "Okay, I **have seen that one before.  So I was off by one expression."**

            Angel sighed.

            Spike chuckled.  He was finding the whole scene extremely amusing.

            Xander looked at him, but remembered he had to be **nice to Spike, so he didn't say anything.**

            "Well you don't have to worry about Angelus here, Xand," Spike said, deciding it was time to get Xander in on teasing Angel.

            "Why not?" Xander asked, still looking suspicious.

            "'Cause if he wasn't such a 'Brooding Nancy Boy', he'd have, for the hotel, if not for himself, a brand spanking new 57 inch tele, with speakers on the side."

            "What?"

            "Yeah.  It was in that place we were last in.  Mr. I'm-so-good-cause-I-have-a-bleedin'-soul didn't feel it was **right to pinch a tele no one would miss."**

            Xander's eyes glazed over.

            "Did you say a 57 inch TV?"  
            "Yeah mate.  A bleedin' 57 inch tele, with speakers for extended surround sound."

            Xander looked at Spike, with a twin expression to Spike's, and said,

            "Think it'll fit in the van?"

            "Now that's what I'm talking about.  See 'Soul Boy,' this is what I mean.  Even Xander, who is beyond the righteous side, sees that it wouldn't be a bad idea to grab a great tele like that, which no one is gonna miss.."

            Angel banged his head on the steering wheel.

            _Why me, he thought._

            Xander and Spike chuckled.  

            Xander, although he was seriously gonna talk with Spike about going back to get that TV, decided to join Spike in driving Angel insane, cause it was such fun.

            Xander looked over at Spike and said,

            "Shall we make plans."

            Spike winked, knowing Xander just wanted to annoy his sire more.

            "Okay.  First rule...we gotta do it at night...seeing as if we did it in the day...I wouldn't be a big help, being a 'Big Pile of Dust.'"

            Xander chuckled, but nodded.

            "Xander, Spike..."

            "Not now, Soul Man, we're busy," Spike said, hiding his smile.

            Xander looked at him, " Got anything we can make a list on?"  
            "Nope...but never fear, we can remember this all."

            "Alright.  Rule number one, sunlight's a bust.  Next?"

            "Rule number two, we keep it in my crypt."

            "Hell no."

            "Why not?  'its my plan and if it hadn't been for me, you'd have never known about the bleedin' TV anyway."

            "Excuse me...your crypt is no where to hold such a great TV.  It would be like taking a girl to McDonalds when they're looking forward to a real restaurant."

            Spike rolled his eyes.  "Hello, 'Lackbrain'.  Not living, ergo, usually don't take my dates to McDonalds.   Unless it was to pinch someone coming out or walking home from it."

            "Okay...maybe here's one you understand.  It's like taking your bloodsucking date out to grab a person, and only finding pigs and dogs."

            Angel snickered, and said in a low, half chuckling voice,

            "Dogs named Sunshine."

            Spike leaned back, lifted his left leg over Xander's, and kicked the back of his sire's seat...hard.

            Angel had to jerk, to keep the car in the correct lane.  It wasn't much, but Spike felt he had been appeased a little.

            "Now," he said to Xander, "where were we?  Oh yeah, I remember, okay...point taken.  Besides, sometimes, if it rains, my crypt may get sodden, that's not really good for TV.  So, where should we take it, that's not your place?"

            "Why not my place?  We're there often enough."

            "I'm not...and if I'm helping to carry it, I'm sure as hell not getting it to help you carry it in, and then never see it again."

            "Okay...your point taken."

            The boys thought for a minute on where the best place for the TV would be, it was a toss up between Giles's apartment, Giles's store, and the Summers' residence, cause that's where they would all go, and would get the best benefits out of either of the places.

            Angel had given up trying to talk them out of it by now, all he got where their," be quiet, we're thinking, "  and " Not now, 'Soul Boy' to any reason he tried to give them.

            He just hoped they would forget all about it in the upcoming battle.  

            When they reached 3 miles away from the last destination, he told them, with a smile in his voice, but not on his face,

            "You guys will have to think more on this later, cause we're here.

Xander, you put up crosses, and grab the gun and crossbow that's in that box.  Spike, let's go searching."

            Spike leaned his head to the side and felt outward, towards it.

            "I think this is the place."

            "Me too."

            "Okay, if you guys think that this is the place, shouldn't we go back and make some plans?"

            "We will, but we want a closer look first, gotta make sure.  We don't want to come here, just by guessing and they have been here but be gone now."

            "Okay...understood."

            "Spike?"

            "Ready to rock and roll daddy-o."

            Angel groaned and grabbed Spike by the collar of his neck. 

            "Come on, son."

            Spike and Xander chuckled.

            Spike looked at Xander and said,

            "Remember what I told you at the last place?"

            "Yeah."

            "Good...keep it in mind.  And be careful in this car, do you hear?"

            "Yeah, yeah...go already."

            Spike chuckled and followed Angel into the night.

                                                            ******

            About two hours, Angel and Spike returned to the car.

            Getting in the car, they were both silent.

            They made Xander so nervous, he kept one cross in his hand.

            Spike leaned over and grabbed the cross, while his hand sizzled he told Xander, " I'm not gonna hurt you, we're only quiet cause we found them."

            Xander nodded and put his cross down.

            They all waited until they were 15 minutes away before Angel and Spike spoke.

            "Do you think they felt us?"

            "I don't know. I know Darla didn't, but Dru?"

            "Yeah...Dru."

            "What did you guys see?  What was so bad?"

            "We'll tell you when we get back to the hotel," Angel said sighing, he didn't want to have to tell the story more than once.  

            Xander nodded and getting sleepy, fell asleep.

            Once he was sound asleep, Spike asked Angel.

            "How much of what we saw are you gonna tell them?"

            "All of it."

            "Are you sure they need to know all that?  They're gonna be frightened.  Hell...I'm frightened.  Dru's beyond mad now.  And Darla...hell, she looked madder than Dru."

            "I believe your right.  But they've got to know.  Their lives are at stake here.  If they're both mad, now, then they're at least three times more dangerous than before."

            Spike sighed.  Then after being quiet he said,

            "I don't want to loose any of them."

            "I know...me either."

            Those were the last two words either of them spoke until they reached the hotel.

                                                            TBC…


	24. A Little Fun, Beyond Insanity, & Beginni...

Chapter 24

            Once they reached the hotel, Spike woke Xander up.

            "Xander, get up, we're back to the hotel.  Go upstairs and get some sleep."

            "Okay."

            Xander walked into the hotel, gave everyone a sleepy hello, and went upstairs to bed.

            Angel and Spike told everyone to go to bed.

            "Did you not find them?" Giles asked.  He was tired, but he wanted to know if they were successful or not.

            "We found them, but we're getting tired and I know you all didn't bother sleeping much, until you couldn't help yourselves, so we all want to be rested before we tell you what we found."

            "Okay," Giles nodded, yawning, as he followed the crew upstairs to their rooms.

            Spike and Angel locked up before turning themselves in for the morning.

            Both were up by the middle of the afternoon, used to getting up around then, if not before.

            Angel and Spike met on the stairway and walked down the stairs together.

            The rest of the group, sitting on the couch, listening to Xander's tale of the giant 57 inch TV, they're gonna get, looked up when they came in.

            Xander gave Spike a smile.

            Spike almost looked at him suspiciously, then remembered he had a few more hours, 12 to be exact, before Xander could say anything ...Xander-like, to him again.

            He grinned back.

            "Telling them about our new tele, I see."

            "Well, I figured we could get a vote on where it should go."

            "Well, 'ow are we doing, then?  Who's got the 'ighest bid?"

            "If that means, what I think it means, then so far we only have one vote for Giles's apartment  And that's G-man's vote, which he said can be taken either way."

            "Hmmm...I'm leaning more toward his store now, 'cause, think about it, we hardly ever go to his home anymore.  It's either the Summer's house or the store."

            "Or my house."

            "We've already had this conversation, Monkey Boy, and we're not taking it to your place."

            Xander looked at his watch...Damn, 11 hours, 45 minutes.  He sighed and continued his conversation with Spike.

            "Alright, so Giles's house is scratched, you make a good point Spike."

            "Thanks mate."

            "Don't call me mate."

            Spike chuckled as Xander ignored him and made the announcement to those in the room, both who had been listening to them before and those who had ignored them.

            "Okay listen up folks, G-man's apartment is no longer in the running."

            Everyone laughed, except Giles, who glared at Xander for the 'G-man' reference.

            Xander only winked at Giles with a big Xander-smile on his face.

            Gunn said, 

            "Hey, what about us?  Whuz up with leaving out the LA crew?  'Specially since such a great TV is being found in **our fair city?"**

            Spike snorted.

            "Sorry LA, but your claim has been denied and cast aside.  Your resident friendly 'do gooder' vamp here is nothing more than a 'Big Fluffy Puppy with bad teeth.'  And what's this got to do with your dibs on the tele, you ask.  Well, your 'Over Gelled Ensouled Fang Puppy' doesn't feel it would be right to take a tele from an abandoned building.

            Luckily for the Sunny**hell crew, their resident friendly vamp is not such a poofy wuss.  And without the extra burden of a bleedin' guilt ridden soul, that his sire has the market on, this very handsome vamp can clearly see that such a wonderful TV may be the tie that binds our lovely mixed family together."**

            Everyone laughed, Xander and Gunn stood up and clapped while Spike took bows.  Giles and Wesley tried very hard not to burst out laughing, but Spike's speech had them laughing too hard to bother to hide.

            Angel was the only one not laughing.  He put his head down, on the table and groaned.  He then tried to bang his head against the table.

            _Why me...do I really deserve being tortured this much, he silently asked the Powers That Be.  There's no way I could have been this bad.  _

            Angel then decided that it was almost time for them to get serious again.  Things had to be done tonight.  They had to make plans, cause tonight or tomorrow night, they were gonna hit that place.  

            Angel shook his head, walking to the kitchen to get blood for him and Spike.  The others were still debating on where to put the TV.  And the LA crew were saying how Angel wasn't always the boss of them, and they should have equal rights to it as well.

            He knew better than to tell them how wrong it was, they weren't interested in hearing.

            After Spike and Angel had sipped down their meal, they gathered everyone into the main room, after relocking the doors, and told them what they saw.

            Angel started:

            "Okay, Gunn was right.  There are humans and vampires and a few other demons of unknown origin in this building.  It's a warehouse/mansion restored.  There are three floors.  Most of the demons, vampires and non-vampires occupy the first two floors.  Darla and Dru occupy the top floor.  The structure also has a basement.  This is where rituals are held, which we know because we happened in on one of them.  Now, what we saw, and are gonna tell you is going to disturb you.  We know...cause it disturbed us."

            "If you can tell us without being **so graphic, maybe that would be better," Giles said.  He wondered, like the rest of them, what happened, but he wasn't sure they could take knowing what went on in detail.**

            Angel and Spike nodded.  That was better, they both thought.

            "Okay.  To come to the point.  Dru is now way beyond insane, and Darla is like Dru used to be."

            "A.A..Are you certain?" Giles asked, his eyes widening in horror of the thought of two insanely evil vampiresses running out and about.

            "Yeah…we're certain.  We're only glad they didn't see us, or in Dru's case, feel us.  Which I'm wondering, why not?"

            Angel shrugged.  "Might be they're even too far gone, or maybe they were just so wrapped up in what they were doing."

            Spike nodded, almost shivering, just thinking about what they had witnessed.

            They had silently and soundlessly watched Dru and Darla, together in madness, brutally torture and kill a young fledgling vampire.  The reason was pronounced before the 'audience' of Dru's dolls.  Ms. Edith didn't like him, and he had spilt her tea.  That was the reason for his torture and eventually his death.

            Then they had watched Darla and Dru go into the garden to dance among the stars.  Swirling round and round.  

            When a minion came to talk to them, Darla and Dru had gotten mad at the interruption and had twisted his head off.  They had then giggled like little girls, playing a joke, and went back to playing and dancing.

            "Ohhhhh grand-mummy.  I want to play hide and seek.  Seek and hide."

            "No...don't want to play that game.  You always hide in the dirt.  I always find you easily.  Ought to hide inside...or up in a tree like a bird...or under the sink."

            "Don't want to 'ide under the sink.  That's where we put the body of the little boy who didn't want to play the nice game.  I like to 'ide in the dirt.  I want to be a nice old wriggly worm.  Wriggle wriggle watch me dance.  Wriggle wriggle....come dance with me grand-mummy."

            Darla giggled and had joined her.

            "My precious grand-daughter and mummy, let's dance the night away before the nasty sun tries to come out and make us fly away in the wind."

            They had danced and danced, then had started to fight.

            Then one of their minions had sent up a human victim.

            The poor man had no idea that interrupting them was signing his death certificate.  He just thought they were two girls.

            "Hey now, pretty ladies.  Why would you fight?"  
            "Ohhhh, can we see the pretty blood now, grand-mummy?"

            "I wanna make him run around a bit first.  Tastes better that way."

            "I like that taste.  Not like the old man I had a long time ago.  He got caught in my teeth."       

            "No…he won't be like that...smell him."

            "Are you two okay?  Maybe your drunk."

            "Not drunk, what did you same your name was?"  
            "Grand-mummy....no teasing the man, we already know his name."

            "Really, then what is it precious?  I don't remember telling you."

            Darla had walked over to the dolls and whispered to Ms. Edith, 

            "Watch this...this is gonna be good."

            Dru had pulled the man closed, to dance with, then she had let him twirl her around.  When she came back to facing him, she was in full demon form.

            To his frightened look, she smiled and said,

            "Your name is like all the rest....Dinner."

            The man had screamed and tried to back away, but it had been no use.

            He was dead, seconds later.

            But they hadn't stopped then.

            That was bad enough.

            But then, they had started to gut the man.

            Dru had kept talking about all the body parts Ms. Edith had wanted to see.

            She had pulled out his stomach to look at it, and set it aside.  

            Then Darla had pulled out his large and small intestine, pulling them out side by side to see if they were actually long as rumored to be.

            Angel and Spike had watched with shock.

            Then Dru had pulled out the man's heart.

            She stopped then, both girls were covered in the man's blood, organs all around them.

            Dru had then started to wail.

            "My Spike and my Daddy used to have this for me.  Now neither of them want me.  Both want that nasty old Slayer.  Even when she's gone."

            "Hush my darling," Darla had said, pulling Dru into her arms.

            "No soul filled daddy, Evil soul filled Angelus, who I couldn't release, and no Slayer full Spike, who tried to stake my baby, are ever gonna hurt my precious girl.    Understand.  Grand-mummy will always protect you."

            "The end is near for Grand mummy and I."

            "What do you see?"

            "The ground will tremble, ashes and ashes...I taste like ashes now.  I'm burning I'm burning I'm burning I'm burning."

            Dru ran around screaming at the top of her lungs.

            First Darla giggled, thinking they were playing a new game.

            Then she had a moment of sanity,

            "Stop Dru...you're fine.  No fire.  See!  Stop!!!"

            Dru had stopped running.  She cuddled against her Grand-mummy while Darla petted her lovingly, before pulling her hair viciously and ramming her against the wall.

            A big green and yellow demon walked into the door at this time.

            Darla stopped pounding on Dru.

            "Look sweetheart, someone sent us desert."

            Dru shook her head.

            "Don't want any of that.  The last one made my tummy feel all funny."

            "Well...if you won't eat it...I won't eat it.  Maybe we should..."

            They both gave maniacal grins and giggled hysterically.

            "Kill it," they both shouted advancing on it and after some time, savagely beating it into a pulp.

            "Mummy..."

            "Yes sweetheart?"

            "I wanna see if it's insides look just like...the human's," Dru said, pointing over to the human corpse they had mutilated almost an hour ago.

            "Okay," Darla had shrugged and they had set to work.

            That's when Spike and Angel could stand watching them, no more.

            They had wanted to get back to the car and get themselves and Xander as far away as possible.  They had crept back, noting the guards and weapons, etc.

And then walked back to the car in silence, gotten in once Xander had taken down the cross barriers, and got in the car.

            "Well, what should we do, then?" Giles asked them.

            "Well....first and foremost, we should hit the place within the next two, three days, at the latest."

            "Well need heavy battle gear...that place is no joke.  They've got themselves armed to the teeth."

            "True.  Okay, but before that....Giles, I'm gonna need you to find me a vial."

            "For what?"

            "My blood...I won't jeopardize getting Buffy back.  If I'm not back, or you have to stake me or something, at least you'll have my blood so you can do the ceremony."

            Giles started to say something but Spike interrupted him.

            "I'll get you what you need."

            Angel nodded at him.

            "Second, Dawn, I know you want to help.  But, those two are insane, and just like Angel here wants to keep some of his blood safe, I want you to stay here as well."

            "But!"

            "Your staying Dawn!!!" Spike shouted.

            Dawn gaped at him, and then closed her mouth and ran upstairs.

            Spike closed his eyes and muttered, 

            "Be right back," then ran upstairs after her.

            He reached her room, and heard her muffled sobs.

            "Dawn."

            "Leave me alone."

            "Dawnie please."

            "No..."

            Spike walked into the room.

            Dawn laid face down on the pillow and refused to look at him.

            "Dawn..."

            "GET.OUT."

            "Not until you listen to me."

            Dawn sat up, tears streaming down her face, but her expression was cold.

            "Fine, say what you have to say and then get out."

            Spike took a unneeded breath.

            "It's like this Nibblet.  I'm sorry I shouted at you."

            "Well..."

            "But I did it cause...I'm scared."

            "Your what?"  
            "I'm scared.  I'm scared of them.  They were so...crazed.  They did horrible things that I would never have even thought of doing when I was the 'Big Bad.'  And you know what scares me more than them?"

            "What?"

            "The thought that the two of you,  you and Buffy, may not come out of this alive and well.  I don't want them to hurt you.  You, Buffy, the gang...And this feeling feels weird to me.  I used to only be worried about myself and Dru.  Then it was just myself.  Then it was Buffy.  Now, it's all of you guys.  It's a weird feeling.  I love you Nibblet.  And if anything were to happen to you...."

            Dawn pulled Spike into her arms as she saw the tears gathering in his eyes.

            "Okay Spike.  I won't go. I'll stay here, with whoever you send to guard me.  I just wanted to be part of it.  I wanted to help bring Buffy back."

            "And you'll get your chance, but you can't do it, if you fall victim to those two."

            "I'll try not to...I'll be good."

            "That's my girl," Spike said, cradling her to him, and soothing her by stroking her hair.

            After a few minutes, Spike stood.  

            "I got to go back down and finish the meeting.  You coming?"

            "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

            Spike nodded and walked back down the stairs. 

            When Dawn joined them later, she sat down next to Spike and rested her head against his chest.

            Spike smiled down at her at first, tenderness in his expression, and then he went back to paying attention to what Angel was saying.

            Angel explained what he wanted them all to do, where he wanted them to be, etc.  Angel then excused himself to do an errand, while Spike gave them additional sets of instructions, including, what to do if Soul Boy looses his.

            When all their plans were laid out...they decided to go the next night.

            So they headed off to their beds to get their sleep.

                                                                        TBC…


	25. More Battle Plans, Preparations & A Dece...

Chapter 25

                They debated a lot on who to leave at the hotel.  In the end, it was decided that Wesley, Cordelia, Freddie, and Dawn, would stay behind.  

            The rest refused to stay and demanded that they be allowed to help.

            Gunn, Xander, and Giles were given the duty to go re-look over the place and check it from top to bottom, but to keep their distance from it.

            Giles and Gunn, started getting items together, while Xander went into Angel's office for a little errand of his own first.

            Xander had called and checked on Anya, telling her their plans.  She had first assured him that she was alive and well, and that Giles's store and money were fairing very well.  And then she told him to be careful and don't let any of them get killed.  Xander had smiled and then told her he loved her before hanging up and after packing the required items, heading off with Giles and Gunn.

            Gunn, Xander, & Giles, once getting to their destination,  re-scoped out the place.  Checking it from top to bottom, without getting to close to be grabbed or killed, and without going inside.  Then they returned to the hotel, to share their findings.  They would be attacking tomorrow night, so they had one more night to prepare and look at everything from all angles.

            After Xander's group had left, Spike looked at Angel.

            "What?" Angel had asked, seeing his childes smirk.

            "Don't be alarmed, old man.  I just 'ad an idea, that's all.  Now, you know...and I know those vamps and demons are gonna be looking for a way out once we attack."

            "Yeah?" 

            "Well, 'Soul Boy,' we can't be in all places at one time.  So why don't we make sure they can't get out."

            "What are you talking about Spike?"

            "Hello...is your brain not working?  I'm talking about the bleedin' sewer tunnels.  I'm talking about making sure they don't have a soddin' escape route.  Are you getting a word-picture here?"

            Angel hit him upside his head.

            Spike glared at him.

            Angel's eyes flashed yellow, then stopped as he saw Spike cock his head to the side, his features softening.

            Spike muttered softly, then turned to look at Angel.

            "What I mean to say, Angelus, is if we can block their exits, we don't have to worry about Darla escaping."

            Angel nodded, understanding.

            "Buffy made ya be nice to me, didn't she."

            Spike didn't say anything.  He only turned away.

            Angel chuckled.

            Spike turned, ignored the rising feeling to punch out his sire, and asked him in a cold voice,

            "Are we taking your car?  Can you drive yours during the day?  Or shall we find the way there through the sewers?

            "My car is fine...lets go," Angel said, trying not to laugh.  

            He silently thanked Buffy's interference.  

            Hell, if only he had known before it took Buffy to make Spike behave.

            The thought made him smile.

            Funny, he thought.  Although I'd rather her be with me, it doesn't feel so very wrong or so very painful to think of them two being with each other.  Doesn't feel good, he reminded himself, but he is my childe.  It's kinda like she's with me anyway.  He shrugged at his thoughts, and led Spike out to his car.

            Angel and Spike checked the sewer accesses and plotted where they could block possible escape, once tomorrow's nightfall came and they would begin their raid.

            Giles told them that he had found a passage in an obscure text that had some mention of Buffy's possible return in it.  It said,

             _'the world shall shake from above & below the night the head matriarchal sire sleeps eternally and that the chant heard from the 'lost soul' shall blend with the ashes, Blood of Souled, and Ancient Key of Worlds to restore the ultimate warrior once again'.  _

            When they had looked at him expectantly, he had said,

            "I believe that there's going to be an earthquake, for what else could shake the world from above and below, or at least feel like it.  I just want you all to know, and be prepared.  Even though we're not on a hellmouth right now, where a shift like this equals impending apocalypse, it's still pretty dangerous.  And because it's prophesized, it won't be a small matter.  It's rather to be a very large quake.  Understand?"  
            The rest had nodded that they understood and then they had separated into their groups.

            Angel and Spike had added that calculation to their searching and they had loosened some of the stone and brick walls in the tunnels, hoping that when the earthquake hit, the loose stones would fall and cause other stones to fall and block the passage.  But, if not, they had set some timed dynamite blow sticks to the walls, and set them for the time they wanted them to go off the next night.

            After their tasks, they returned to the hotel, to go over the plans one last time.

            Willow and Tara had poured over their magic books, finding and writing down spells that would aid in their upcoming battle.  They had found several good blocking and barrier spells, some that would even protect them when they were moving.  They had found and were learning some great fireball spells, to burn up vamps and demons without having to get to close to them, still working from their 'ball of sunshine' theory.  They were also searching and learning any spells that would be useful to keep their two favorite vamps good and protected.  Last, but not least, they found a few extra spells to keep Dawn and the others staying at the hotel safe, until they returned the next night from their battle.

            Once everyone was back at the hotel, the game plan was set down, and battle plans were gone over again to make sure everyone understood their own and everyone else's roles.

            The few vials of Angel's blood had been set-aside in Dawn's room, for safekeeping, even though Angel didn't know where they were.  He didn't want to know, just in case something went wrong.  

            Wesley, Cordelia, and Freddie were given their instructions by both Spike and Angel as well as Giles.  They accepted them...they knew that both of the vampires knew what they were up against, so they didn't dispute them.

            When everyone knew their tasks for the next night, they decided, 'cause Dawn and Xander suggested it, to have a little party.

            As Xander said to Dawn, who was his go-between with Buffy.

            "How many ghosts do you know who get a 'Before-You-Return-From-The-Grave' party?"

            Buffy just laughed.

            Spike looked at Angel.

            "Wanna workout?"

            Angel gave him an odd look.

            "You want to go to a gym?"

            "No 'Gel Boy.'  I want a sparring partner I don't have to hold back on.  Besides, a decent spot of violence will get me in the mood..."

            "TMI,TMI," Dawn sang out loud, interrupting whatever Spike was gonna add to his sentence.

            Xander, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Cordelia and Gunn burst out laughing.

            The rest of them looked a little confused.

            Xander snickered out, when he could breathe again, "She means Too Much Information."

            Angel and Spike groaned, and then realized that they were on the same side& groaned again.

            The rest of the group continued to laugh, now joined by Freddie, Wesley, and Giles.

            Spike gave Dawn a "Wait-Til-I-Get-You-Alone' look.

            She gave him a big smile & winked at him.

            He chuckled to himself, his eyes flashing with laughter, although he didn't let it show on the outside. Sometimes she was just as bad as he was.  

            He looked over at Angel.

            "So...you wanna fight?"

            "Oh yeah," Angel said as he gestured for Spike to follow him down to his training room.

            They had just walked through the training room doors when Spike attacked Angel, laughing wickedly as he kicked Angel in the back & sending him reeling into the far wall.

            Angel smiled wickedly & grabbing hold of Spike's duster, swept him around & into the same wall.

            Spike growled as he pushed off the wall & he and Angel went at it, fist and fangs, with Spike throwing in quips along the way and every once in awhile, Angel answering him in kind.

            The rest of the group, those who could stomach it, watched the two vamps battle it out.

            Everyone who watched was impressed by the strength, agility, and grace both warriors maintained throughout the match.

            Giles and Wesley, however, watched with more trained eyes than the rest.

            They both noted that although, due to his advanced years, Angel was the strongest of the two, Spike was definitely quicker and more alert.  He was also more creative, of the two, for at one point, when it looked as if Angel had cornered him, and was about to give him a good thrashing, Spike had ducked down, swept out his legs, before he knew what was happening, and had jumped on Angel's chest, before leaping up into the air, to land on a hanging ring in the ceiling, thus disabling Angel, for the moment, and keeping a good distance away to figure out some more tactics.

            Giles thought to himself that Spike was much more observant than he had ever given him credit.  For although he had, himself looked around, both before and now when they had come in to watch the sparring, he had never seen that ring until now.

            Giles, watching them fight, now felt a whole lot better about the chance to do this.  From what they had told them about, and what they refused to tell them about, he knew that Darla and Dru, especially now that they were both insane, would be a formidable twosome.  But, he now felt that they also had a formidable twosome on their side.  More so than before, and that, as well as the people who now surrounded him now, were what he knew would bring Buffy back.

            When Angel and Spike were done, they walked back to the others and after cleaning up, they had a great party before the sun came up and then retired to sleep before the battle night.

                                                                        TBC…


	26. Tonight's the night & we're ready to go

Chapter 26

            _Xander thought to himself, this is the night. I love you Anya...I love you so very much.  And if this is my last night, I hope you know that I enjoyed my time with you.  Buffy, I love you and miss you and if I've been lucky too long and my number has finally come up.  Don't grieve for me.  Know that I lived a pretty full life, being with you.  And if my death gives you back your life, I'm happy and glad.  So, let's rock and roll._

            Buffy leaned over and hugged and kissed Xander, tears coming down her face.

            Although Xander couldn't see or feel her, he knew that she had gotten her message and was grateful.

            Willow and Tara prepared themselves and made sure they knew their spells well.

            Gunn rechecked his lot of weapons and made sure the cars were ready and loaded with what they would need.

            Giles checked through some of his magic books, looked over the scroll, wondering to himself.  I wonder what this 'lost soul's chant is.   Who is this 'lost soul'?  And will we find them tonight?  Also, why would it say 'Head' matriarchal sire?   Wouldn't it just say the matriarchal sire?  Some of these things keep sticking in my mind as important, but we've already solved most of them, and we hope that the others will come about soon, besides, Buffy hasn't corrected us, through Dawn or Spike yet, so we must be on the right track.  I just wish I knew everything.  It's harder when you not.

            Dawn sat and watched everyone prepare to go into battle.  She knew she was being left behind for a good reason.  But she wanted to go.  But Spike had made her promise...so she wouldn't go.  Still, she prayed that everyone would be okay and return in one piece....although she loved them all, it was Spike she prayed for more than others.  He was like a family member to her.  He always treated her like his little sister or maybe even a daughter.  And it felt good.  To have a dad that was there.  One she knew would never forsake her.  Because, not only was it his duty, but he loved her.

            Angel prepared himself by going over all his plans, checking to make sure he had all he needed, thinking about how happy he was gonna be, having Buffy alive again, & then realized, once his mind returned to the coming battle that he had forgotten on thing.

            He looked over at Spike, for he had to discuss something with him, and witnessed a very touching scene.

            Spike was sitting next to Dawn, listening to her, while she told him repeatedly to be careful, and stroking her hair in a soothing fashion.

            Then he leaned over & kissed her forehead.

            When she looked up, shocked that he would treat her so lovingly in front of everyone else, he winked at her & mouthed the words, 'they're family too, but I won't be saying so out loud.'

            He then said, out loud, "I'll be careful, Sweet Bit.  Don't worry!  Daddy's gonna give 'is all to make sure we get what's needed to bring Big Sis back for you."

            Tears shined in her eyes as she gave him a shaky, one-sided smile.  "I know...I was worrying about you."

            Spike was startled, but very touched.

            Dawn flung herself into his arms.

            Spike caught her & held her close.  He held her until her sobs stopped, whispering comforting and soothing words, the entire time.

            When she had calmed down a little while later, he said,

            "I'll be alright...Pumpkin Belly.  I promise to take care."

            Dawn giggled.  Hearing herself being called Pumpkin Belly with true affection from a soulless demon was more than her sense of humor could take.

            Spike chuckled, as the same thought drifted through his mind.  Then he said,

            "I tell you what...we make a deal.  If I cause you any extra worry, you can call me 'William the Bloody Cat' for a whole day."

            Dawn laughed and then leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

            In response to whatever she had said, Spike exclaimed,

            "Well now, that tears it.  You know I'm coming back now, just like I promised.  There's **no way anyone, especially ****THEM are gonna see that."**

            Dawn giggled louder & hugged Spike giving him a kiss on the cheek.

            As Spike stared affectionately down at her, a thought came into his head.  It was so impossible that he, instantly, tried to push it away, but it wouldn't go away.

            He couldn't ask Buffy, for she wasn't there at the moment...and he wasn't sure if she knew, or would be able to tell him if she did.

            Unfortunately, he couldn't discern if such a notion was true because he couldn't see himself in the mirror.

            He was gonna have to rely on help.

            Now how to do this without drawing attention, for he wasn't sharing this bit of information with any of the crew before he knew whether it was true or not.

            "Nibblet?"

            "Yes Spike?"

            "Okay...I got a question for you.  I know it's gonna sound really weird, but I gotta 'unch 'bout something I just realized was bugging me for a long time now."

            "Sure....what?" Dawn asked, looking puzzled.

            "Are your eyes like mine?"

            "You don't know your eye color?"

            "I told you it would be weird."

            "I know, I know....You don't remember, do you?"

            "No...I don't bloody remember.  Tell me before I beat you, ungrateful child."

            Dawn just laughed," I'm not a child...grandpa."

            Spike gave her a look.

            "Oh...alright already.  Your eyes are blue."

            "Like yours?"

            "Not really...yours are lighter than mine."

            Looking at him closely and then looking in the mirror she said,

            "Nope...but our eyes are the same shape."

            Spike closed his eyes.

            "Do we share any other features, Little Bit?"

            "Think we're related some way?"

            Spike sighed...

            "Sometimes, your just no fun to tease," Dawn said with a smile.

            "Hmm...lets see.  I guess we could say, we have the same lips, almost.  Like I said before, we've got the same shape eyes.  I'm almost as tall as you.."

            At Spike's lifted eyebrow she said,

            "Well, we could be...I'm still growing you know."

            Spike chuckled.  "Go on," was all he said, however.

            "Now what was your original hair color?"

            "Very funny?"  
            Dawn winked at him.  Then she looked at him expectantly.

            He leaned forward and studied a strand of her hair.

            "I'm not sure...but I think it might have been some shade kinda like yours.  You'd have to ask the 'Mighty Poofman' over there to be sure.  He was around before I changed it."

            "Why are you so interested in your looks now?"

            "Just thinking on a theory.  I think I'm gonna have to go find me some of those monks that made you human and sent you to us."

            "Why?"

            "Gotta a few things to say to them, that's all.  Now, I promise to behave and kick lots of demon ass."

            Dawn giggled, nicely sidetracked.

            "Make sure you dedicate some of those to me."

            "No way...there all mine."

            "Meanie."

            "You better believe it."

            "Your not, not really."

            "I am too!!"

            "Are not!!"

            "Am too!!"

            "Are not!!"

            "Am too!!"

            Angel decided now was as good as any time to interrupt...even though they were really laughing over their little battle, instead of really arguing.

            "Hey Spike?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

            "Sure, what about?" Spike asked, strolling over to where Angel was and hoping up on his counter.

            "I forgot to mention this before...but you know the Bond of the Blood, right?"

            "Yeah I know?  Why are you bringing it up?"

            "I just wanted you to know that if I can't do it...are you willing to?"

            "I'm willing...and I can do it."

            "Your sure?"

            "Yeah...if Darla calls the Bond of the Blood on you, so you can't kill her, don't worry...I'll dust her.  You just make sure we have that container to put her in.  Kinda makes me wish Buffy had actually bought the dust buster she kept threatening to put me in."

            Angel chuckled. 

            "So, what did you realize about Dawn?"

            "I'm not telling you, 'Soul Boy,' so you can quit prying."

            "Alright, alright."

            "But, when we come back, can you do me a favor?"

            "Depends...what's the favor?"

            "Can you draw me...and Dawn...and maybe Buffy....separately and then all together?"

            "If that isn't the weirdest request?"

            "Yeah, well you once told me I was the weirdest childe."

            Angel smiled.

            "True.  Okay, you got yourself a set of pics."

            "Thanks 'Soul Man,' I knew I could count on you for the poncy stuff."

            "You used to come up with way better names for me than these...what are you, loosing your touch, Spike?"

            Spike flipped him the bird and walked back to his gear things.

            After checking that they had everything, Willow and Tara set up their barrier around the hotel, for the crew staying behind and the battle ready crew stood proud and tall and set off into the coming battle.

                                                            TBC…


	27. Ghostly help and the Battle Begins

Chapter 27

            The crew decided to take two cars to the mansion/warehouse.

            Giles, Willow, Tara, and Gunn rode in the van Spike had stolen.

            Angel, Xander, and Spike rode in what Spike called 'The Angelmobile (Angel's car)."

            Because of the preparing mode they were in, no one mentioned or brought up Xander's choice to ride with the two vamps.

            Spike, however, did remind himself that when all this was done, he was gonna harass the boy to death over it.

            He smiled wickedly, just thinking about it.

            "What?" Xander asked, looking over at him suspiciously.

            "What...about what?" Spike asked him, feigning confusion.

            "What's up with your evil little smile?"

            "Oh...that.  I...was just ...thinking that I can't wait to...."

            Spike stopped as he realized that he had almost told Xander he was gonna mess with him later.

            "Can't wait to what?" Xander asked, eyeing Spike very suspiciously.

            "To..uh...kick a lot of demon ass."

            _Yeah, that sounds good, he thought._

            Xander gave him a somewhat suspicious look, then figured that it sounded like something Spike would be thinking about, so he accepted it.

            Spike smiled to himself, turning his head to look out the window so Xander wouldn't see.

            He heard Buffy's voice in his head,

            _You are incorrigible, William.  Must you mess with Xander's head so much?_

_            You know he doesn't really mind.  Besides...it's fun for me._

_            I know William, I know._

_            It's Spike luv...and I know.  It's why you love me so much._

            Buffy laughed.

            _How do you feel?_

_            I can't wait to get you back._

_            Dru will feel you as soon as you enter the building.  Keep your eyes wide open, hear me?"_

_            I hear you luv...I hear you.  And as I told Dawn, I'll be careful.  Are you coming with me...to give us pointers and all that?_

_            No...I'm not allowed...besides, Druscilla will notice me...as insane as she is now._

_            Is she really that far gone?_

_            You saw her for yourself.  Just remember that looks can be deceiving:_

_What looks old is really new_

_                                    What looks weak is really very strong_

_                                    What appears to be the end is only just a new beginning_

_                                    What seems to be a disadvantage is actually a tremendous strength_

_            Sweetheart, Slayer...what's up with the riddles?_

_            You know me, Spikey...I love to keep you guessing._

_            Spike chuckled_

_            Only you would get away with calling me Spikey.  Well...you and Dawny._

_            Buffy winked...and then smiled when she said_

_            You let Harmony call you that._

_            Oh, please don't bring in that brainless Bint._

_            Buffy laughed._

_            Spike tilted his head & looked up at her._

_            I love it when you laugh like that.  If you were here right now, I'd grab you for a hug, Damn the pop to my nose._

_            Buffy caressed his cheek, smiled softly & vanished._

_            Her voice drifted to him._

_            I have to go now, your getting near & I don't want Dru to sense me before she senses you; watch out for ambushes, they didn't sense you last time,  but they sensed you later & when you enter the place, keep your guards up._

_            I will love...I will...jeez, you nag as much as Dawn does.  Now I see where she gets it from.   But, hey....Dawn does it cause she cares for me.  Is that the reason you do it?_

_            Buffy let out a snort._

_            Please.  I only want you safe so I can kick your demon ass myself._

_            Hah!  Don't try to deny it Slayer.  You want me!!_

_            In your dreams, 'Bleach Boy'!  In your dreams._

_            Every night Slayer.  Every night..._

_            Spike chuckled to himself as he felt her pull away.  Then suddenly..._

_            And Spike?_

_            Yes love?_

_            Be careful._

_            I will love...I will._

_            He felt her smile...then she said,_

_            Oh...one more thing._

_            What?_

_            You sleep...my peroxided pet vampire...during the **day.  The day, 'Dead Boy'.   That's when the sun, big giant fireball, shines brightly in the sky.**_

_            Spike laughed.  _

_            Big giant fireball...yeah...I've 'eard of it._

_            So I can dismiss your comment.  Right?_

_            Oh no.  See...I dream of you then too.  Those dreams however, have more of me and you doing..._

_            Stop right there!_

_            Aww...but I didn't get to the part where I..._

_            NO!! Spike stop._

_            Or where you..._

_            Lalalala...I'm not listening._

_            Spike laughed._

_            I didn't know ghosts could blush.  I may not be able to see you right now...but I can tell by your voice alone that that's what you're doing._

_            Why does a vampire get to torture a ghost?  Isn't that backwards somewhere?, he heard her murmur to herself._

_            Spike chuckled.  _

_            I think it's fine the way it is love._

_            Figures.  Anyway, back to your earlier comment.  This ghost obviously can blush...and I am so going now._

_            Yes, toddle on home now, Little Woman.  Daddy will fight the big bad monsters for you._

_            That remark SO qualifies you for a first rate ass kicking when I get back from the dead._

_            Oooh baby...your turning me on._

_            Oh God!!!_

_            That was the last thought he heard from her._

            He burst out laughing.

            When he looked up, he noticed both Xander and Angel watching him.

            He shrugged and smiled and then said,

            "Buffy said for us to be careful when we get there, there could be an ambush waiting for us."

            Angel nodded.

            Spike continued before either one of them could ask him anything,

            "She also gave this phrase:

_What looks old is really new_

_                                    What looks weak is really very strong_

_                                    What appears to be the end is only just a new beginning_

_                                    What seems to be a disadvantage is actually a tremendous strength_

            Xander was looking excited.

            "Could that be from the 'lost soul' Giles was talking about?  Is that the chant?  Why are you guys looking at me like that?  Sometimes I pay attention to Giles...it's not like it's never happened before."

            Both vampires shook their heads ruefully.

            "As I was saying..."

            "No," both Angel and Spike replied together.

            "Why not?"

            "'Cause Buffy's not 'lost' in the true sense, 'Whelp'.  A 'lost soul' is so confused & muddled & LOST it appears that they are crazy, insane.  Besides, what Buffy gave was a warning...watch everything because some things are not what they appear to be."

            "Kind of like a soulless demon in love with a Slayer."

            "No Whelp...that's true."

            "Oh...you mean like you being the Big Bad."

            "I am the Big Bad."

            "Hah!! You mean you were."

            "I still bloody well am."

            "Hah!! Dawn's badder than you...you've gone all soft."

            "That's it...I'll tear your bloody limbs off."

            Angel intervened pushing them apart.

            "Behave," he growled at both of them.

            "Now isn't time for your squabbles."

            Spike growled at him.

            "Calm down Spike...fighting Xander, as satisfying as it would be, isn't going to help us tonight.  We need cool heads, not hot ones.  Xander...stop tormenting him.  We know he has a quick temper...you don't need to enrage him for kicks."

            Both boys, although still upset...knew their situation, so they nodded their agreement to get along, at least until after the fight.

            Angel said that he would call Giles and relate Buffy's last minute 

            "Now...pull yourselves together...we're almost there."

            Both nodded again...pulling themselves together, finally, for they had a task to do.

            Reaching the designated parking spot, they waited for Giles's crew to arrive.

            When they did, they split themselves according to their game plan.

            They all set their phones on vibrate.

            They nodded to themselves and moved in.

            As they got close to the mansion/warehouse, the sky streaked with lightening and rumbles were heard in the background.

            Giles wrote everyone:

                        Okay, I could have been wrong.

                        Maybe the shaking of the world 

                        could be interpreted as a 

                        gigantic storm instead of a 

                        tremendous earthquake.  Sorry,

                        but you know these interpretations

                        don't always portray an accurate

                        measure of what one might deem

                        correct in the true sense of the word.

            Xander wrote:  

                        So we see.  No points for Giles.

                        And again.  Too many words.

                        I was wrong.  Big rumble...comes

                        from sky, not ground.  End of 

                        message...would have been

                        good.

            Giles wrote:

                        Once again Xander, you've managed 

                        to break down everything to the simplest

                        words.

            Xander:

                        Yep.  That's me.  Less words.

                        More play.

            Spike:

                        In a way...I agree with Xander.  Too 

                        many words Dad.  But, for my own evil 

                        heart...this must be done.  I think the             

                        Whelp phrased it like that Rupert, cause

                        he forgot how to spell...enough....and he

                        probably couldn't quite remember what

                        the word sufficed stood for.  So he 

                        couldn't say it again.

            Everyone flashed smiley pics on their phones, minus Xander, whose face was flaming...for Spike had guessed the truth.

            He merely cut his connection and put his phone back into his pocket.  Glad that he was nowhere near the peroxided vampire at the moment.  

            I could just imagine his joy, he thought to himself, if he knew what I was thinking. 

            Thankfully, his humiliation was interrupted by the sky sounding like it was cracking and the tremendous shaking of the sky as the heavens opened up and rain came down in drenching buckets.

            All the members merely shrugged.         

            They did however, get closer to the building and moved farther into their next positions.

            Angel sent everyone the message:

                        Everyone move in.  Let's get this 

                        started.

            Spike wrote:

                        Alright people. You heard the Souled

                        Wonder.  Let's Rock and Roll.

            Everyone wrote in variations of :  

                        Lets get this done. We're ready.

            Then they all moved into their entrances and entered the building.

                                                                        **********

            They had decided to move in on different levels.

            They had split into three teams: The two vampires, Giles & Xander, and Gunn and the two witches.

            Giles and Xander entered the basement, wielding their axes and holy water filled squirt guns.  Not to mention their stakes, crosses, and Giles's crossbow.

            Soon after they entered the area, demons came rushing out at them.

            Thankfully they weren't overwhelmed.

            And the demons they were fighting were under skilled.

            After Giles had gutted a few of them and Xander had squirted at and staked a good deal of the vampires, the rest attempted to flee into the underground tunnels.

            Just about then, the earthquake struck and the dynamite filled tunnels exploded, trapping and crushing demons in the underground tunnels.

            Giles merely looked at Xander with a smug look on his face.

            "Okay, Okay G-man.  You were right.  There was a earthquake.  Is that enough?"

            "No...but I'll be sure to need more praise later."

            Xander sighed,

            "There are times when one would wish to be killed, if only to avoid the humiliation of bending down to a gloating British Guy."

            After he said it, and ax was flung at him, imbedding itself in the wall inches away from his head.

            "And then there are these moments when such a wish is completely and utterly revoked," he said, jumping up and looking the way it had been flung from.

            Druscilla stood on the far end, grinning evilly at him.

            "Xannnderrr," she hissed.

            They could both see how her eyes glittered unnaturally and dangerously.

            "Oh dear God," both Giles and Xander said.

            Her smile was full of death as she advanced on them.

            She was halfway across the room, when she stopped and turned.

            She lifted her head to the ceiling, as if listening to voices.

            They heard her whisper," Spike...Daddy."

            Then she turned and ran back out of the room, leaving it empty except for them and the slain bodies of their demon enemies.

            Xander and Giles both sank to their knees.

            "I thought she was gonna kill us."

            "She was."

            "What stopped her then?"

            "Spike...and Angel."

            "We've got to warn them."

            "They already know Xander.  They already know."

            "Come on...we've got to go help the others first...and then go help and find them."

            Xander nodded and after they helped each other up, they headed out the hallway and up to the first level.  Hoping to catch up with Willow, Tara, and Gunn.

                                                **********

            Willow, Tara, & Gunn had entered the mansion/warehouse on the first floor.  They had quickly staked, magically disintegrated, and as Gunn liked to say, 'Cleaned House', of the demons there.

            Of course, it helped them out that Willow and Tara had formed a movable magical barrier that surrounded them, keeping them safe from any attacks the demons made, while still allowing them to strike out, injure and kill those same demons.

            They were doing great, they thought as they advanced up the stairs to the second floor.

            Once they reached that level, however, they realized that the battle hadn't even truly begun until that moment.  

            Demons poured from the rooms & all the dark corners of that floor...or so it seemed.  

            They had their hands full!

            Willow and Tara, when not staking or firing holy water at the vamps, or firing crossbows at the other demons, were using their magic to lift and blast demons with fire, water, or air.  They were also using their magic to heft battle-axes and launch them and arrows at the demons.  Their combined powers made short work of sending their weapons spinning & beheading demons left and right.

            Gunn was busy swinging his sword & machete.

            The way he was moving & the little quips he was saying as he landed each of his blows reminded Tara of a 'living Spike.'

            _I wonder if Willow noticed, she thought._

            She turned towards her love  to ask her & was surprised to see a new person enter the room from the stairs behind and to the side of them.

            Had she not been looking, she would have never had heard her approach.

            It wasn't until Willow turned and saw the new person, that she knew who she was, for Willow breathed her name, fear shuddered through each syllable,

            "Druscilla."

            Druscilla, who had been watching them murder her minions & thoroughly enjoying the show, now started forward, reacting instinctively to the musical and glorious feeling Willow's fear created within her demon.

            "Oooh," she said as she recognized Willow,"  It's the 'Lil Red Witch.  I don't like you, Lil Red Witch.  Even though I do like the color of your pretty hair...reminds me of yummy, pretty blood.  You always try to spoil my fun...you and the nasty slayer.  That's why I don't like you, you know.  Cause you all love the nasty slayer, who keeps my Spike and my Daddy away, even when she's gone.  But now it's just you and me," Dru giggled wickedly before continuing.

            "I bet my Mrs. Edith would love to see the insides of you."

            She stopped short, touching the barrier that kept her away from harming them.  Then she noticed Tara staring at her.

            "Oooh....kindred."

            Before Willow or Tara, who was looking puzzled, could question her, she focused Tara's eyes on her.

            "Look at me.  Look at my eyes.  Be in me."

            Tara started to slump forward, slipping into Dru's trance.  The more she slipped in, the less the barrier held together.  It began to disintegrate around them, allowing the demons targets they could attack.

            Gunn found this out when a blade from a big ugly demon, to his left, sliced through his shirt & into his upper left arm.

            "Hey," he shouted," What in the Hell?  Willow!!!"

            Willow snapped over to look his way, taking in the situation within seconds, before refocusing her attention back to Druscilla.  She refused to let Tara get lost again...and that gave her new strength, over her tremendous fear of Dru.  She then grasped Tara's hand.  Both Witches heads snapped up, Tara's eyes refocused while Willow's grew dark & black with tremendous power.

            Willow and Tara moved as one, raising their unbound hands, snapping the barriers back into place & causing Druscilla to fly backwards across the room.

            Dru tucked & rolled & sprang back up.

            She laughed wickedly.

            "Oooh...Lil Red Witch has been learning some new tricks, I see.  But so have I...so have I.  I'm sorry I cannot stay to play more with you now, kindred.  I must go greet my Daddy & my wicked Spike.  Grandmummy says that after tonight, we'll all be a family again."

            She turned away & started down the hall, where she stopped and ran up the next staircase to the top level.

            Her voice drifted back down to them.

            "Please have fun with my new pet, however.  I'm sure you'll love her...and you'll play such wonderful games with her."

            Her laughter trailed off as she reached the next level.

            Xander & Giles, who had reached their level right after Willow & Tara had sent Dru flying, witnessed the entire scene and had heard Dru's words.  They both wondered, as did the others, what Dru had meant by 'new pet'.

            Willow & Tara used their combined powers to encompass Giles & Xander in their barrier.  

            Then all the members of the team, went to work on clearing that level of the warehouse/mansion of the remaining demons.

            When all the demons in the room had been taken care of, they moved as one towards the stairwell, further down the hall.

            Just then, the building seemed to shake & they stopped.

            "What in the heck was that?" Xander asked.

            "An...another earthquake...maybe?" Tara asked hopefully.

            It stopped almost as soon as it had started.

            They looked at each other wildly.

            "Okay...definitely NOT another earthquake...and this so cannot be good news."

            "I agree," Willow & Giles said together, agreeing with Xander.

            Tara & Gunn just nodded their agreement.

            "Let's get moving guys," Gunn said," I wanna help out Angel & Spike."

            "Yeah," Willow said," lets go help them out.  The sooner we get this done, the sooner everyone will be safe, and we can get Buffy back."

            "Okay...boss...lead the way."

            Willow smiled.  Xander had been calling her boss for a few days now & it made her laugh.  Xander had never really been like most men she knew.  He would gladly give up being the leader, cause then he wouldn't be able to crack those stupid jokes of his and be all confusey.

            _That's why Xander's so wonderful, she thought as they moved on._

            They were walking down the hall when they spotted a small, cloaked figure near the stairwell.

            It looked like a little girl.

            "Aww...is she lost?" Xander asked, starting to step closer to the little girl, when Willow grabbed his arm.

            "First let me say...OUCH! Second...what's up, Wil?  Third...OUCH!"

            "Sorry Xand...but remember the warning that Buffy & Spike & Angel gave?"

            At Xander's comically blank, dazed and confused look, she said,

            "...What seems weak is actually very strong..."

            "Oh! Right!  I got ya...I remember."

            He turned to the small figure.

            "See that...evil...tricky...child...thing.  I know your aren't a little lost girl...now.  You can't fool me....again."

            The cloaked figure turned & laughed evilly.  Then it disrobed, allowing them to look upon...a little girl.

            "But I am a little girl," the child said, her voice had a British tilt to it and it was pleasant to listen to.

            "However...as you can plainly see, even from your distance...I'm not all that human."

            They could truly see that.

            Her human features, that they could see, were her form, for she was shaped like a little girl, in a nice, pretty green velvet flowing type dress, and her hair, which was jet black in color and cascaded down her shoulders, held in place by the bright blood red colored headband.

            Her skin however, was milky white.  And so smooth, they could almost see right through it.  Her skin reminded them of Angel, Druscilla's and Spike's.  But she couldn't be a vampire, could she?  They were stumped.  She had no ridges on her forehead and her eyes weren't a primal yellow color.  They were, in fact, a brilliant, glowing, blue.  They truly glowed and the color didn't stop at just the pupil.  Her entire eye was the glowy blue color.  It gave her a spooky air. 

            She smiled at them then, obviously knowing what they were looking for and why they were so puzzled.

            While she smiled, she opened her mouth, further, and showed off her amazingly sharp fangs.

            They shuddered.

            "Okay...I'm stumped.  G-man?  What the hell is she?"

            "I honestly have no idea Xander."

            "Okay...that is so not good...and should she be glowing like that?" Xander asked, turning their attention fully back on the creature across the hall.

            As they watched, a dark red color started to pulse and glow and grow behind the girl.  She didn't move, which meant she was either controlling it or not interested in it.

            The color began swirling around her until it made some sort of cocoon.  Then, just when they weren't sure what they should do, the color shot away from her, barreling toward them with rapid speed.  It was so fast, they didn't have a chance to move out of its way, by much, but it wasn't aimed at them, but at their barrier.

            Once it hit it, their barrier gave a shudder and then collapsed, making Tara and Willow fall to the floor gasping as their energy appeared to be sucked out of them.  Xander and Giles dropped to the floor immediately, seeing to both girls.  They explained that it was just the suddenness of the barrier's disappearance and they were fine.  The two witches were then helped up by the men and they all looked towards the little girl, who was now watching them most curiously again.

            The girl looked at them and smiled.

            "Before I have my fun with you all.  I'll appease your curiosity.  They call me Ashta Millani.  I look as if I'm but a child, but I assure you ...I'm over three hundred years old."

            "Wow," Xander whistled.

            The child laughed.

            "Yes...I carry my age well, don't you think?"

            She stopped and looked at them ...waiting for an answer.

            They all, minus Gunn, nodded their heads.

            She noticed the slight.

            "What about you, tall, dark and handsome.  What do you think?"

            "You just look like a demon without a soul or a good deeds list to me."

            The girl giggled and flicked her wrist.  

            Gunn was picked up & hurled through the air at the far wall by some unseen force.

            The rest of them ran to check on him, but he was already getting up, pretty much unhurt, although stunned by the force and how easy it had been for it to throw him.

            "I'm fine," he told them.

            Ashta said," He's fine.  I wasn't trying to hurt him.  I was merely showing him I do not tolerate such behavior from a BOY much younger than me.  You should treat your elders better than that, Boy!"

            "My elders yes.  Demons, however, can kiss my big black..."

            "Gunn!" Giles interrupted,"...While I understand how you may be feeling...I don't think that telling this creature how you truly feel or ticking it off in anyway will help us in our current situation."

            Gunn merely nodded...his only hint he was going to go along.

            They turned their attention back to Ashta, who was now smiling largely at them, showing off her pearly white teeth and very sharp fangs.

            "Would you appease my curiosity and answer a few questions about yourself," Giles asked her.

            "Yes...you amuse me...and precious little does that.  Other than playing childe for the daft vampiress, that is.  She likes to dress me up.  Sometimes I let her.  What did you want to ask me?"

            "Where were you...reborn?"

            "In England."

            "What happened, did something go wrong?"

            "What a very astute man you are.  Something different happened, but nothing went wrong.  It appears that when I was changed...there was something about my blood that made the change, off somehow.  Looking back into my lineage, it appears that there were plenty of witches and demons already in my ancestry."

            "So you have lots of mixes going on?"

            "Your a very strange boy."

            Xander merely smiled," I get that a lot."

            "Yes...and we mostly ignore him," Giles commented.

            Ashta laughed.

            "I'm going to be sad, for the first time in hundreds of years when I have to kill you off.  I promised her I would you know."

            "Do you always keep your promises?  Your very interesting...and you don't appear to be all that evil."

            "It's true, I fight a battle constantly.  But the demon half of me wants to rip you all to shreds, and it is only my amusement of you that keeps it from tearing you all apart."

            "You don't think we could take you," Xander asked.

            Ashta merely laughed.

            "I'm figuring that was a no," Gunn muttered to Xander.

            Xander nodded.

            Ashta's head snapped up...her eyes glowed and then she looked at them.

            "Oohhh...."

            "I...is she al...alright?" Tara asked Willow.

            "You're asking me?" Willow looked as bewildered as everyone else.

            "A...are you alright," Xander asked.

            "Oohhh....your here to return a warrior," Ashta said, bowing her head and stepping backward.

            "I will not cause you trouble...please go and help the souled and the adversary.  They will need your assistance to win this battle."

            "Aren't you gonna attack us," Xander asked, a little worried.

            "No...my battle wasn't with you...only they didn't know it.  Please go.  If you wait too much longer...something else will come to bar your way.  If I fade out...you will not be able to pass."

            "No more hints needed, "Xander said as he sprinted past her and up the staircase.  

            The others followed and Ashta planted herself at the bottom of the staircase and pulled up barriers behind them, effectively sealing them off from the rushing demons that they heard coming up the stairs.

            "Who knew we'd find an ally here," Xander said as they climbed the stairs.

            No one answered him, but silently they all thought, Not me.

            They continued to rush up the stairs, even though they knew that this was gonna be the hardest level...for not only Dru, but Darla was up there, and both were stronger than before.

                                                            ********

            Angel and Spike had entered the building from the balcony on the third floor.  They had gotten there by jumping up part of the way and then scaling the wall with ease.  They knew before they entered the room, that they would be surrounded by would be bad asses.

            Spike gave them his patented wicked smile and looked at Angel,

            "Are you up for a decent spot of violence, Pop?"

            "But of course my childe," Angel said, with a wicked grin of his own, his face switching into its demon form.

            Spike laughed, also allowing his human mask to slip away, revealing the true demon underneath.

            "Well let's rock and roll."

            Angel and he advanced, launching into attack mode.

                                                                        ******

            Minutes later, they were done, demon parts and scattered dust layered the floor at their feet.

            "Well now," Spike said to Angel, " I don't know about you, but I'm a little disappointed."

            "Why is that?"

            "Cause that wasn't even a decent spot of violence at all.  I feel like I lowered myself."

            Angel laughed.

            "It's true! Those blighters weren't worth my time & effort.  I could have been out killing more worthier opponents than them."

            "I agree," Angel said as they started farther into the chamber.

            "Well son," Angel said as he caught a glimpse of something moving stealthily in the shadows along the walls, "maybe things will start to pick up for you shortly."

            Spike nodded, for he had seen the same glimpse as well as its twin that was inching around on the other side of the room. 

            He then gave Angel a boyish gleam,

            "I think so, I think so!"

            "You sound like a kid with his first toy."

            "I thought it was more a hopeful prize rewarding sort of one?"

            Angel laughed.

            "We're all gonna get a prize when we're done Spike-My-Boy remember?"

            Spike's grin became softer & a light went on in his eyes.

            "Yeah!" he said softly.

            "Slayer!" he said in that same soft tone.

            His thoughtful & happy expression was interrupted because their supposedly stealthy stalkers chose that moment to attack them.

            While they were in mid-flight, they figured that by attacking at the same time, they would have the greater advantage and catch him off guard.

            They were wrong in their assumptions.

            Spike smiled widely, turned slightly and grabbed Angel's sword, pulling it from him with a low & muttered,

            "Can I borrow this?"

            He then stepped back into place & brought both his ax and Angel's sword up & expertly sliced both demons in half before they knew what was happening.

            Angel's only words were,

            "Nice job!"

            "I thought you'd appreciate the moves."

            Angel laughed and then gestured at the darkened hallway.

            "Shall we?"

            "We shall," Spike said with a wicked gleam in his eye & they walked thru the archway.

                                                            ******

            In a room at the end of the hallway, a blonde vampiress lifted her head from her pre-battle snack and whispered one word, delightedly," Angelus."

            Then she walked over to the bed her minions had set up for her.  

            She sat down on the bed & waited for him to come to her.

                                                            ******

            Spike & Angel felt her before they reached the end of the hallway.

            When they were almost there, Druscilla popped out of what seemed like nowhere, but was actually a hidden staircase.

            Angel & Spike stopped in their tracks.

            Now Darla had to be dusted....Dru's survival, however, depended entirely upon her.

            As Spike had told the gang earlier in one of their many discussions,

            "Now even thought I don't love her anymore, I don't particularly WANT to kill her.  Doesn't mean I won't do it....I won't have her endanger any of you.  But, if she can live her unlife, then that's fine with me."

            Angel had felt pretty much the same way.  He was loathe to have his children dead, but since Darla had been dead before, he could get over her final death.

            Druscilla smiled at them.

            "Daddy...precious Daddy.  Is it you?"

            "Druscilla..." Angel started, but Dru interrupted him saying,

            "Nope...not Daddy.  It's never Daddy.  It's not the Shadow man that set me and Grandmummy on fire neither.  Oh no," she said, peering into his face," it's the Angel Beast!"

            Despite himself, Spike laughed at that.

            Angel smacked him upside the head.

            "What was that for?"

            "Your on my team...your not supposed to laugh or find it funny when she calls me names."

            "But it was a good one."

            "Spike!"

         "Oh come on!! What should it matter if I laugh at their jokes or phrases.  I'm still on your side...doing the 'GOOD' thing...and not really getting lots of rewards, but that's a whole 'nother thing.  The point, however, is that I call you lots of names far worse than that."

            "True...well...as long a you don't add this one to your list, I'm guessing it's cool."

            "Hell no I'm not calling you that.  Same phrase...taken out of context...No telling what some Poofy Blighters will think it means.  You needn't wonder, O Souled One, that I'll use that one...EVER!"

            Angel raised his eyebrow, puzzled at what Spike meant, until his meaning dawned on him.  Then his face lit up & he couldn't stop himself from bursting out with laughter.

            Spike, hit him upside his head,

            "Enough already."

            Angel didn't even take offense. 

            In fact, if anything, he laughed even harder.

            Then he remembered that Dru was there and calmed down.

            Dru, during their discussion, had been swaying back and forth, enjoying them both.

            When their attention was on her she said,

            "Grrr....Smack it Daddy 'til it pulls the chains & licks you all over like a puppy!"

            Spike chuckled.

            Angel held back a smile.

            "Druscilla..." Spike began softly.

            "Oh....my darling, wicked Spike.  Why won't you be with me?  Your heads still full of that Nasty Slayer.  More so than before.  My Spike's not mine anymore."

            Dru didn't seem that upset over her admission, however.

            She looked at Angel & said,

            "The Angel Beast isn't as full of the Slayer as My Spike is, but he's got enough in there to make me feel ill."

            Spike and Angel both smiled, sometimes Dru was just fun to be around, you always wondered what she would say next.

            Dru then blanked out.

            Her face became trance-like and she quoted,

            "Key shall be guide

            Blood will help revive

            Ashes..."

            Dru stopped & looked up, snapping out of her trance-like state.

            She then looked towards the end of the all, to the room they all knew Darla waited in.

            "I fear Grandmummy's time has come to an end."

            She then sunk down to her knees wailing,

            "The voices, the voices...why must pixies torture me.

            Dancing, dancing in my head.

            Singing songs of peace and happiness

            that which shall never satisfy my demon."

            Spike stared down at Dru, his brows drawn in deep thought.

            _There's something I'm supposed to figure out about Dru.  Something important.  I know it, but I can't grasp it.  For the unlife of me...I don't get it, he thought._

            His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

            Angel and he braced themselves for attackers, but they didn't move.  They weren't at the mouth of the stairs, for they had move back when Dru came up them so suddenly, earlier.  

            Whoever was coming, would have to come a bit down the hall to get at them, and by that time, it would be too late.

            Their moving back, turned out to be a good thing.

            A giant glowing fireball came up the rest of the stairs, sending Druscilla leaping up & dashing past them, sheltering herself behind their backs.

            The Scoobies came up the rest of the stairs & Druscilla sank back down to her knees once more, not interested in attacking any of them, for she was too busy lamenting over her faerie tortured circumstances.

            Angel & Spike relaxed, seeing the gang all together and well.

            "It's good to see you both, still on the side of the Good," Xander said, with a weary glance towards Angel.

            Angel sighed," Look, not this again.  I haven't been Evil for a VERY long time.  Can we not go through this every time we're separated for more than a few hours?  Please?"

            Xander gave him his goofy grin & said,

            "I think I'll have to take your suggestion under consideration...I'll get back to you."

            Spike chuckled.

            Angel gave Spike a look & then turned back to Xander.

            "I'll tell you what Xander.  You can stop worrying.  If I were to turn back into 'Evil Angelus' ever again," he said, his face morphing into his demon form," You'll be the first to know."

            Xander shivered and moved closer to Spike, unconsciously.

            Spike snickered at him.

            "What's a matter, Wanker boy, someone walk over your grave?"

            Xander glared at him and then gave Angel a good glare for scaring him.

            Angel, whose face had now morphed back to his human mask, gave him an 'I'm Innocent', angelic smile.

            The rest of the group cracked up and then, some of the tension now gone, Willow asked,

            "Where's Darla?  Or have you two already taken care of her?"

            Spike pointed at the double doors at the end of the hallway,

            "Not yet, Red.  She's through there."

            "Well...let's get going then.  Got a Slayer to revive and a party to throw," Xander said.

            They groaned, but started down the hallway together.

            Before they got any closer.

            Angel said,

            "Spike, do you feel that?"

            "Yeah...she's calling you mate."

            "Alright then...everyone armed."

            There was a chorus of 'Yes's.

            "Let's go get  Buffy back."

            Everyone nodded, and Angel kicked in the door.

                                    **********

                                                TBC…


	28. Hard Fought Battle

Chapter 27b

                The recently reunited group moved as one…slowly entering the huge dark chamber of the newly insane blonde vampiress, knowing that any kind & any number of surprises could be waiting for them.

            Their two champion vampires lead their group, Giles & Xander bringing up the rear.     

            Druscilla hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.  She was still too busy lamenting over her problems.

            Xander was only marginally worried that Dru would get up & decide to join the party, attacking them from the back, once they were occupied fighting from the front.  He was about to say something to Giles, about that, when the doors slammed shut & the wall closed up behind them.

            Willow quickly informed them,

            "I didn't do it."

            Spike & Xander gave her twin 'Duh' looks.

            But, instead of commenting on it, Spike returned his attention to the darkest areas of the room, vamping out to see better in the darkness of the chamber.

            Xander, looking at the now solid wall behind them, said,

            "Well, on the one hand…I'm like relieved.  Don't have to worry about Druscilla deciding that she's hungry all of the sudden & hey, that Xander looks full of yummy delicious life-giving blood, so let's just reach up & drain him dry.  On the other hand…yikes!  As a qualified bricklayer, I hate to give you all badder news, but it's sealed tight."

            Spike & Angel's heads snapped up & their stances became more aggressive and protective as they both said,

            "We've other things to worry about.  Heads up everyone…something's coming."

            The air around them swooshed with dark & evil magical energy.  The walls seemed to hum with the energy.  They could feel that whatever it was, it was getting closer...and they could tell that it was going to be huge.

            But they saw nothing.

            "Where is it?"

            "Xander be quiet," Willow hushed, her eyes darkening as she & Tara powered themselves up.

            "Like you've never panicked before, " Xander mumbled as he moved closer to Giles, looking everywhere.

            Angel had a flashback of the last time something huge had emerged & where it had emerged from.

            "Spread out …it's coming from under us!"  He shouted.

            Willow looked down & noticed how the floor was starting to waver.

            She grasped Tara's hand & whispered some words in an ancient dialect.

            Their entire group levitated off the floor, about 5 feet in the air, but to them all, it still felt as if they were walking on the floor.

            "Now this is bloody wiggy," Spike said, looking down & seeing how he and the others now hovered way above the floor.  He started to use his feet to press down on the invisible barrier holding them up, to see how strong it was.

            "Now…I understand where your coming from Spike…which is a first for me, well…at least the first I'm going to acknowledge, I'm happy to say.  But, I don't think that testing the strength of our new air floor is a good thing.  Let's just be happy that it's holding us up...Oh my god!"

            At Xander's shout, everyone looked at him, to find him looking down to the actual floor.

            When they looked down, their mouths opened in shock…the real floor was falling away…and great balls of fire and smoke were rising from the holes. 

            Their air floor bucked and waved until Willow steadied it.

            "What made the floor move?  I don't see anything, so what made the floor move?"

            Gunn said, " I don't think now's the time to panic Xand."

            "Shows how new you are to the team.  As a Scooby five years and running, I have to say that now is a perfect time to pani..."

            Xander abruptly broke off as he caught a glimpse of the huge, horn-rimmed creature that was coming up from the smoke and fire.

            "Okay...that does it.  I'm done being the one that gets the first glimpse.  Do you see that thing?  That's the straw that broke this monkey's back."

            "When we get out of here Whelp..."

            "What?"  
            "I promise, to torture you, for days on end for calling yourself a monkey.  For now though, 'Stop freaking out,' Spike said, shaking him lightly.  "We need you to pay attention.  Buffy's waiting for us, remember?"

            Xander took a deep breath.

            "I remember...Buffy's my friend.  I want Buffy to be alive.  I live through this, help to battle an evil scary, once dead and now unliving, insane Vampiress...Buffy comes back.  I can do this...Okay...I'm ready.  
            Spike nodded...and then pushed him towards Gunn and Giles.

            "Watch out for them."

            "Okay."

            During their conversation, the creature Xander had gotten a glimpse of, continued to rise.  It was huge enough and way more fierce-looking than anything they had seen crawl out of the Sunnydale hellmouth before.  Horns and tentacles, more than 5 heads, with reddish eyes, mouths with fangs and claws, scales that looked like armor.  It took the word terrifying to a whole new level.  

            "Oh...my...God!"

            "Willow, Tara, some kind of protective barrier around us would be appreciated."

            Willow and Tara raised their hands and a barrier formed around them.

            "Now that's what I'm talking about, " Gunn replied.

            "Watcher, what the hell is that thing?  And how the hell do we bloody kill it?"  
            "I...uh...I don't know.  It...it appears as if it might be...but it can't be...they're extinct."

            "I don't know about you G-man, but that thing looks to be alive and kicking to me."

            "I know...it could be...I mean...it appears to be...a…Twaashingsal demon.  They were one of the original demons to walk the earth.  But, all those demons were lost due to..."

            "Watcher...history lesson later, a way to kill it before it gets through our barrier and kills us would be good thing right now."

            "Right ...umm...If you can get to it's head, the first one...I believe if you remove that center horn, take it and ram it into the back of it's center head, it'll be turn on itself.  Or...I think that's the right way."

            Spike and Angel gave Giles exasperated looks.

            "Well...ain't that just bloody great," Spike started.  "Just how the hell...hey...what the hell was that?"

            Their barrier shuddered.  They all looked up, at the now, 30-foot creature.  It was sending fireballs and some sort of magical discs at their barrier.

            'Damn,' Angel thought.  'It's strong...I hope our barrier can hold up.'

            Seconds after he thought it, their barrier gave another huge shudder and then fell, taking with it, their floor, dropping them down towards the now flowing molten lava covered floor.

            Willow spread her hands, uttered the words 'SOLID' and they landed on solid ground.

            "I have never been more pleased to know you Wil, " Xander told her, helping to upright Tara, Gunn, and Giles who had not landed on their feet.

            Angel and Spike, who, however, had landed on their feet, and they were now moving back and forth, looking extremely agitated, and staring up at the monster, who had seemed to have shut down.

            "What's with the pacing guys?" Gunn asked them.

            "Why isn't that thing shooting things at us anymore?  We're sitting ducks without that barrier.  And Spike and I, really flammable...it should be taking advantage of that...and it's not.  Something is up.  Willow, see if you can get another, much stronger and movable barrier up around us.  Something that will hold well and long, cause it' s probably going to get a workout."

            Willow nodded and a barrier jumped up around them.

            Just in time.

            The Twaashingsal demon had finished powering up and started sending it's deadly magic their way, yet again.  This time, though, it was at least 3 times stronger.

            "Is it my imagination, or is that thing getting stronger?"  
            "Your not imagining Whelp, it is...come on Giles.  Use that enormous, squishy frontal lobe of yours and help us figure out a way to kill the damn thing.  And be sure man.  I sure as hell don't want to get up there, do what you say, and find out that it just pisses it off instead of killing it dead."

            "I think chopping off some of its parts works for me?  Anyone else up for that plan?"  
            "See Gunn, the problem with your plan, which I 'appen to like myself, is that some demons regenerate.  No fun chopping it off if something grows back bigger and stronger, maybe harrier, or in this case, scalier, now is it?"

            "Starting to see your point."

            "Knew you were brilliant."

            Gunn flashed him a smile.

            "I...I have...I have a plan," Tara said softly.

            "What's your plan Glenda?"

            "We float you and Angel up to that ledge above the demon's head, you jump on it and find a way to kill it."

            "I like how you think Glenda...Watcher, is this the regenerating kind?"  
            "It can't regenerate its heads...anything else though, I believe is regenerative.  If you chop off the heads, it'll kill it...but I believe you'll have to kill all nine heads to really kill it.  But be careful.  Those horns are poisonous.  If it strikes you with one..."

            "Got the word-picture there Rupert, alright 'Soul Boy', time to rock and roll."

            "What did I do to get stuck with this boy?  There's now way I was that bad.  Hell...I should arrive Shanshu today. This has got to be worth at least two thousand redemption points."

            They all chuckled as Angel and Spike were encompassed by a second bubble, which lifted them off the ground.

            Spike looked toward Tara and made a motion with his hands.  She nodded and he winked.

            "Be careful all of you," Both Spike and Angel said together.

            There was no time to reply, as they were suddenly hit with 4 times the force of the last blow, shaking them hard and dropping all to their knees.

            Once Willow and Tara had readjusted themselves, rising quickly and standing once again, they sent Angel and Spike to the top of the 30-foot demon's head with a wave of their  hands.

            Thirty feet in the air, Willow and Tara's bubble deposited them on a nearby wall niche, where they could jump on the creature when they were ready.

            Spike gave Angel a wink & a smile,

            "Gotta say, Red and Glenda sure think of everything.  I didn't even think about being able to use this ceiling ledge."

            Angel agreed, "Willow's got brains."

            "Come on, let's get closer."

            Angel nodded & led the way.

            Being natural predators came in handy for our friendly vamps, for they were able to maintain their balance, while moving at a supernaturally fast pace, on a landing barely two-feet wide.

            They moved until they were directly above and behind the demon.

            Angel looked over at Spike & wondered if he had that same gleam in his eyes as his childe.

            He probably had, he figured.

            As much as he denied it, he was a demon...blood, gore & violence made his borrowed blood sing as much as any other vampire.

            And the fact that he was about to fight something that would help the Good Side, made his soul happy, but not too happy.

            It was at this moment, when Angel felt something materialize on his back.

            It felt like a sword case.

            He reached back.

            It was a sword case, with a beautiful long, good weight, 100-folded sword in it.

            He pulled his out and looked at Spike.

            Who had also pulled out his sword and was examining it.

            "Was this your idea?"

            "What's a matter?  Don't you like yours?"

            "Of course I like it, but I thought you wanted to do this the 'fist and fangs' way."

            "Oh I do...but a sword will take out a few heads and since it didn't see us come up here with any weapons, it won't be expecting them at first."

            "That's my boy...always full of surprises."

            Spike just gave him a grin, that reminded him of a child's smile when they knew their parent was proud of them.

            "I was taught by the best you know."

            "I think that's the first compliment you ever gave me."

            "Not the first...but I certainly won't be complimenting you often.  So don't be looking for it."

            "I wouldn't dare."

            Spike rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

            "Okay...battle plan time.  I'll take the left side and you take the right."

            "No way...I'll take the left."

            "Why?  What's the difference?"

            "Left...I have to take the left side."

            "Why Spike?"

            "Hello...left...sinister...evil.  I'm evil...therefore I take the left side."

            Angel gave him a blank look.

            Spike tried again.

            "Spike is a vampire. Spike is soulless vampire.  Spike is evil. Spike is left-handed.  Left-handed people are supposed to be considered evil, which Spike is.  Therefore Spike gets the left side. Come on, you have to get this."

            "You are extremely disturbed, you do realize this don't you?"

            Spike winked, "Oh yeah."

            "Sometimes, you scare me."

            "Yay!"

            "Are you ready?"  
            "I get the left side right?"

            "Spike!!!"

            "Well, do I?"

            "Yes, fine.  Evil Spike gets the left side."

            "Knew you'd see it my way."

            Angel looked up towards the heavens.

            "Make that 10, 000 redemption points.  This goes way beyond hell and torture."

            Spike chuckled.

            "Aren't you ready yet dad?  Time's a wasting."

            Angel closed his eyes and fought the urge to kill Spike.  He knew Spike got off on bugging him, just like he'd gotten off on driving Spike and Xander crazy earlier.  Speaking of which.

            "You know Spike...sometimes, I can't tell if your you or Harris."  
            "I am nothing like that Wanker, Mate, and you'd do well to remember it."

            "Come on Spike, it's time to kick a little demon ass."

            "First, the big Twaggy demon and then, I'm kicking **your demon ass."**

            "Well then, let's get this show on the road.  We jump on the count of three, okay?  One...two...damn, why do I bother?"

            Angel merely shook his head side to side, following Spike into the fray, for the boy had jumped down, and onto the demon, before he had finished counting.

            Spike had managed to chop off two of the Twaashingsal demon's heads before it realized what was going on.  Then the rest of the heads and claws started to attack him.  Spike ducked and jumped and punched and kicked, reveling in the glory of the battle.

            Angel, was getting his own in, on the other side, he too had been able to chop off two heads before he had lost his sword when he had to use it to block a horn attack.

            He began to fight the same way Spike loved 'fist and fangs' all the way.

            On the ground, Willow and Tara, hands joined and facing one another, with eyes closed, were summoning up a spell to help out their vampires.

                                                                _Ancient Creature from Demonic World_

_                                                     Leashed on us to rule this world_

_                                                   Using magic ten times your Power_

_                                                We separate from you within this Hour_

_                                                Let the Goddess that flows, between us_

_                                                  Grant us a power, Most Supremous_

_                                                   And with our blinding, purest light_

_                                                We take your power and bind it tight._

            As soon as the words were uttered, their heads snapped up, their eyes opened wide to reveal that they were both purely white, like Willow's eyes when filled with magic, only white instead of black.

            Their heads snapped upwards, and as they exhaled, a thin white mist came out of both of their mouths, instantly floating over to the 30-foot creature and circling and then covering its bottom half, well, the part which was above the floor.

            As soon as the mist covered it, it began to seep through its scales, changing the color from sickly gray to a greenish-gray color.  The change began to sweep upwards, and the demon emitted an agonized scream, one that didn't come from a head being chopped off from the two Vampires fighting its heads above.

            It tried to send a magical fireball towards the ground Scooby crew, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            "Way to go Willow and Tara, " Xander cheered. "Witches rock."

            Willow and Tara smiled, and said, "We had help."

            "We saw, and you may tell them we're very grateful."

            "They know," both Willow and Tara replied at once.

            "What did you do?"

            "Bind it.  It can't send any more fireballs or magic disks, it was being helped by something, and the Goddess is helping us block that now.  But it's still very powerful."

            "Yeah, but I wager Spike and Angel are doing a good job so far, I only see five heads left."

            "And five heads are better than nine."

            They groaned, " Xander."

            "I'm here...I'm quiet.  I'm wondering what we do next."

            "Watch for falling heads?"

            "I'm liking you more and more Gunn."

            "Thank you very much. Not so bad yourself."

            Xander chuckled.

            "Should we send more people up?"

            "No I think not.  The non-supernatural Scoobies should stay grounded...and I don't believe I just called Spike a Scooby.  None of you will tell him I said that, right?  Come on, promise me people."

            The group laughed, and Willow said, 

            "Come on guys, we need to move to the sides and keep on the lookout, I doubt this was our only trap."

            The rest of the gang agreed, and they moved to the side of the room, away from where they had come in, eyes opened for surprises.

            Up above, Spike and Angel were still in the throes of a fierce battle.

            Spike had been trying to punch and kick through the hard scales on the demon's fourth head, when it's fifth head (of the five that was left) had swung towards him, horn ready to pierce through and stab him, if not killing him with the blow, than definitely killing him with it's deadly poison.

            Angel's warning shout, caused Spike to duck and roll out of the way, and the demon ended up stabbing itself causing the fourth head to shrivel up and die.

            "Now that was cool," Spike said.

            Angel laughed and turned back to his battle.

            Angel, seeing how well the technique had worked for Spike, held tightly onto one head, twisting it to stop it from trying to sink it's fangs into him, waiting for the other head to attempt a sneak attack.

           He didn't have to wait long.  The second head came fast as lightning.  He twisted and jumped and the deadly horn sunk itself deep into the first head's neck.  The first head shriveled and died.  Before it dissolved, Angel snapped off its horn and wasting no time, snuck around the second head, and rammed the horn behind its neck.  It's eyes bugged out and turned black, and the head fell limp.  Angel wasn't taking any chances, so he picked up his discarded sword, thankful that it hadn't fell to the ground, thirty feet below, and hacked off the head.

            Spike pulled his sword out of the third head, where he had stuck it and went over and stabbed the fifth head with it repeatedly, all the while dedicating a stab or two to the Scoobies and LA crew,

            "These two are for the woman I love, this is for my ponce of a sire, this one and that one are for my Nibblet, this one's for Red, this one's for Glenda, this is for my new buddy Gunn, this is for the Taco Loving Girl, this is for the May Queen, this one's for Rupert, this one's for Joyce, may she rest in peace and smile down on us from heaven, this one's for ex-demon girl back in Sunnyhell, this one's for the Pompous Twit, this one's for Harris the Wanker...this one is because I just dedicated one to Harris, this one is **still because I dedicated one to the Whelp, and so is that one, and that one, okay...better now.  And this one's for my poor lost black queen who will always have a special part of my heart...hold on, wait a minute.  I get it now.  Not good timing, but I get it now."**

            "I think it's dead Spike," Angel said with a wicked grin on his face.

            "Well, you know...Had to be sure."

            "And the dedication to Harris?"

            "Tell him and you won't live long enough to make it to Shanshu."

            "Do I look like I'd tell him?"

            "In a heartbeat."

            Angel just smiled.

            "I liked it better when you were Broody Boy, when did you get a sense of humor?"

            "'Bout the time I found out Buffy's coming back."

            "Lucky me."

            Angel just laughed.

            "I noticed you didn't promise 'Soul Boy.'"

            "I didn't, did I?"

            "Right bastard."

            Angel chuckled again.

            "So are we double teaming the last one?"

            "You want to work with me?"  
            "Please..."

            "You know you like me."

            "Look 'O Mighty Souled Wonder'.  I'm here, with you, for one reason.  To help you dust Darla, so we can bring Buffy back to the land of the living.  That's it.  Bottom line.  Now are you gonna help me take out this last head or shall I do it alone?"

            "I'm helping...I'm helping.  Don't get your knickers in a twist."

            Angel said, laughing as Spike, turned away, trying to ignore him, heading towards the last head.

            The last head didn't seem as aggressive as the others had been.  It knew they were there to kill it, but it wasn't doing anything but waving side to side.

            "Hey dad, I think this one's broken."

            "Just you remember, the broken one's can be the most violent."

            "I remember.  I did spend over a century with one of the most vicious creatures on the face of the planet."

            "Yes, you did."

            No sooner had their words been uttered, than the demon's body shook, and the eyes, which had split up to keep them both in sight, blanked out, turning yellow.  It's giant fang-filled mouth opened wide and a huge, what looked like a stalk, popped out of it, and came crashing down, aiming for them.  They dodged and it just missed them.

            "Damn, now that thing's fast."

            "Keep on your toes Spike, here it comes again."

            "It obviously doesn't know who it's dealing with. Do you think you can crush me?  I am William the Bloody, Scourge of the Underworld and no ancient, crusty, poncy old tree-like demon, like you, is gonna stop me." 

            After his statement, Spike began to play, well his version of play, with the demon.

            It would try to crush him, and alternately Angel, and when it missed, Spike would stab it with his sword, throwing out quips all the way, "Is that all you got?  I came here for a fight, you know. You're not even at the pathetic level!  You couldn't swat a fly!  Are you supposed to be a threat to me?"

            Angel alternated between stabbing it with his very own sword, dodging the crushing stalk, and laughing his head off at his childe.

            And of course, the last is what made him careless, he was too busy watching and laughing at one of Spike's many quips, that he didn't see the crushing stalk until it was too late to move out of the way.

            Thankfully, Spike saw, and with a muttered curse, he moved faster than he had in years, and by barreling into Angel, pushed his sire and himself to safety, a few feet away.

            "Thanks Spike."

            "Were you trying to die?  If anyone gets to kill you, it'll be me…understand?"

            "And here I thought you did it out of the evilness of your heart."

            Spike growled and pulled him up.

            "You interrupted my game, now I'm gonna have to kill it."

            "Did the plan change?  Was I not in on the plan changing?"

            Spike smiled widely, and Angel realized he had left himself wide open for the upcoming insult.

            "Why Dad, don't you sound just like 'Monkey Boy'?"

            Angel ignored the taunt, as much as he wanted to smash Spike's face in for that one, he knew they had to kill the demon first.

            "Okay, we're done playing.  Let's kill this thing please, I want to get back down and check on everyone."

            "Alright, I'll get in front of it, you wait until both it's eyes are trained on me…

            and then stab it from the back.  Once you do, I'll stab it from the front.  I'll move left, and you right, we're gonna sever that damn thing if it's the last thing we do."

            "Got it, let's, how do you say, Rock n' Roll."

            Spike rolled his eyes, but jumped in front of the demon, dancing around, keeping its eyes trained on him.  Once it was distracted, and stopped watching for Angel, Angel jumped behind it and stabbed it.  At it's cry, Spike grinned and stabbed it in the front.  The crushing stalk came squirming out, but barely had the strength to swat either one of them, much less crush Spike when it brushed passed him.  Spike and Angel did their clockwise dance, slicing the demon apart.

            When they had severed it's final head, the demon's body dropped.

            And the two vampires dropped with it.

            "Oh, bloody hell."

            Angel agreed wholeheartedly, but said nothing, merely tried, as Spike did, to keep on top of the huge demon carcass on it's thirty foot decent.

            "Wouldn't that be something?  Battle the bloody thing for Lord knows how long, and then get crushed by a huge hulking demon carcass."

            Angel laughed.

            Gripping each other, by the hand, they managed to climb to the very top, and when the demon's body hit the floor, they both jumped in the air, landing with cat-like grace on the floor next to it.

            A few seconds later, they were surrounded by the Scoobies and Gunn.

            "Way to go guys!"

            "I'm so glad you two are alright! You are alright, right?"

            "We're fine Red, no need to worry your pretty head."

            Willow smiled and hugged him tight.

            Spike was shocked at first, but eventually he relaxed into it, and even hugged her back.

            Willow let go and went to hug Angel.

Tara hugged him Spike next.

            "I'm glad your fine Spike," she said softly.

            "Thanks Glenda."

            As Tara went to congratulate Angel, Gunn came over to him.

            "Man…you so rule.  I saw that sword move and I have to say that is the tightest thing I've ever seen."

            "Glad you liked the show.  Gotta keep up the moves, got fans to show off too…and you'll remember, I'm the 'Big Bad'."

            "Way to represent," Gunn said with a laugh and a pat on the back.  

            Gunn then strolled over to Angel, "Not bad."

            "You could have done better?"

            "Well…yeah, but I don't like to brag, so I let you handle it."

            Angel just laughed and hugged his friend.

            Giles stepped up to Spike next.

            Spike lifted his eyebrow.

            "Spike…well… that was a bloody good show, I'm proud of you."

            Spike stared at him, mouth gaping open.

            "Spike…"

            "Yeah?"

            "Flies."

            "Huh?"

            "Open mouth…flies."

            "Oh."

            Giles laughed and reached out his hand.  Spike held his out in reaction.  Giles gripped his hand tight and then pulled him towards him and gave him a hug.

            "Good show mate."

            "Thanks."

            Giles then broke off, leaving a bemused vampire staring after him, as he sauntered over to Angel to congratulate him as well.

            Spike looked warily at Xander.

            And Xander looked warily at Spike.

            Xander opened his mouth to say something.

            Spike narrowed his eyes, waiting for something negative to come flying out.

            Xander stopped at his look.

            Spike started to say something, and Xander narrowed his eyes.

            So Spike stopped at his look.

            They both opened their mouths at the same time, 

            "Okay…this isn't…"

            "Will you hur…"

            They both stopped, both looking kinda sheepish.

            Spike gestured to Xander to start.

            "I'm not gonna rag on you.  You did great.  Kinda makes you a true Scooby, not that I'll ever mention it out loud or near any of the others."

            Spike smiled.

            "Who wants to be in your 'Goody Scooby' gang anyways, I'm the 'Big Bad' you know.  The Scourge of the Underworld, and all.  But as long as we're saying things we'd never tell anyone else…thanks.  It means a lot to know you accept me."

            "I'm not hugging you," Xander said, as the rest of the gang started to come over to them.

            "Ewww…look, now I know we're on the same team and all, Harris, but I'll be damned…well, more damned, if I'm gonna let you touch and rub up on me.  I told you, I think you want me, and I don't swing that way, Mate."

            "Don't call me Mate."

            Spike laughed at him, as did the rest of the crew.

            "If you two are done with your male bonding and posturing and the I'm-pretending-I-don't-really-like-you looks, we still have more work to do. Taking down the big nasty was great, but we still have to dust Darla.  We're ready to go, are you?"

            Xander and Spike smiled at each other and said," Let's rock and roll." Before strolling over to the doors and giving them a good solid kick.

            And with that, they strolled into the next room, the rest of the crew right behind them.

                                                                     *********

                                                                        TBC….                                                           


	29. Sventi demons & Spike wonders

Chapter 27c

                The room they next walked into reminded them of a scene that could be easily found in an old horror movie.

            The room was smaller and a bit gloomier than the previous one.  Torches lined the walls in intervals, spreading down the wall towards the next chamber.

            Thick, luxurious, blood red plush curtains covered the entire wall, on both sides.  There was no telling what, if anything, was behind them... they were draped from ceiling to floor.

            At the far end of the room, there was another doorway; these doors weren't closed however.  They were cracked open in the middle.  

            An eerie-looking green light was emanating from some source, beyond the doors, beyond their perception.

            The crew moved silently into the room, not sure about what they might find, even though most of them were up to just about anything, because they were still psyched up from the last battle.

            "I wonder what goodies this room holds," Xander muttered in a loud whisper, as they advanced further into the room."

            No sooner than he had spoken, than the doors they had just entered through, slammed shut behind them, a steel, impenetrable gate crashing down in front of the doors, barring any exit they may have attempted to make.

            Everyone threw Xander a look.

            "I know...I shouldn't have said that…I am an idiot...I wear the hat of shame."

            They all shook their heads, wasn't worth it to get mad at Xander, he was just being himself.

            Besides, who really knew what had set the doors and the gate off, it could have been anything.  

            Xander, Gunn and Giles all walked towards the steel gate that now barred their only known escape route, their intent was to study it and see how secure it was.  

            Angel and Spike stopped them before they could get within five feet of the gate.

            "What's up guy's?"

            "Don't touch that bloody thing."

            "Why not Spike?  Are spikes or other impale-y type things gonna come out of it?  Cause that's…well that's not in the range of the good."

            "Got that right."

            "It's not that…well, not just that.  There's something not right about it Willow."

            "Angel, what could not be right about a gate?"

            "It smells off Red…poisonous."

            "Oh."

            "You can smell poison?"

            "Well, yeah."

            "Kinda like a special bloodhound, ain't ya 'Fang Boy'?"

            "You're pushing it, 'Whelp'"

            "I'm shaking in my boots."

            "Boys…" Giles started to say, only to be interrupted by Spike's 

            "I thought we already covered this, Pops.  Are you starting to suffer senility?  I'm your senior, so you bloody well don't get to tell me what to do."

            "Boys!!" Angel roared.  "We don't have time for this.  Human side of our team, stay away from that gate, the poison came from what I think is a Sventi demon.  At least, that's what it smells like.  They're blood, or essence, which is smeared on that gate, disintegrates the molecular composition of humans…the makings of human jellyfish, Xander.  It'll kill you in minutes.  Vampires and most other demons, however, it'll turn insane."

            "It's not their blood, 'Poppa Poof'…their blood is poisonous and toxic, yes & it is on that gate…I smell it too, but it's only mixed in with something else.  If I remember correctly, Sventi demons spray some sort of toxin at you, like snakes do.  That's probably what it is."

            "That's what I meant by 'essence', Spike."

            Spike rolled his eyes.

            "Poncy Bugger."

            "Okay…I for one, especially after hearing all that, am for not getting anywhere near the gate, or the Sventi demon."

            "I'm with you on that one Gunn…anyone else up for not touching S-demon's essence, blood or spray stuff, raise their hands."

            All hands raised.

            "Alright…it's unanimous.  Please tell me we don't have to battle one of those…and if so, how do we battle one of those?"

            "You hide in the corner, 'Spider Eating Boy', oh yes, I heard all about it from Harmony.  We, Angel and I, fight it."

            Xander glared at him.

            "Couldn't think of a comeback?"

            "I have one, I'm not gonna use it…but I have one, you know."

            "Sure you do."

            Willow, Tara, and Gunn looked away, trying not to laugh.

            Giles looked exasperated, he was pinching the bridge of his nose again.

            Angel looked like he was about to start ripping heads, starting with Spike's.

            "Spike…you're not helping.  If we don't make it through whatever this trap is and don't get to dust Darla, we're not going to be able to bring Buffy back, now are we?"

            Spike looked somewhat contrite.

            He looked like he was about to start apologizing, which Xander was almost looking forward to seeing, when all heard a faint whooshing sound.

            Everyone started looking everywhere at once.

            "What was that?  Haven't we been through enough already?"

            "Scared 'Whelp'?"

            "Scared…why should I be scared?  I have Deadboy Senior and Deadboy Junior, also known as Captain Peroxide on my side."

            Gunn turned to Willow, "Do they ever stop?"

            "No.  It's best tune them out, occasionally tuning in, cause sometimes, they're just too funny."

            "I noticed that, " Gunn said, smirking.

"I don't hear it anymore.  Angel, can you still hear it?"

            "Yeah, but it's getting softer.  I don't like this."

            "Hey Watcher?" Spike said, abruptly breaking off in the middle of fighting with Xander.

            "Yes Spike?"  
            "How do you kill a Sventi demon?"  
            "Umm...I don't know...why?"

            "Cause I'd say we're about to have it's company in a few seconds.  Red, Glenda…another of your beautiful barriers would come in handy right about now."

            "That's all we're good for, isn't it," Willow said, pretending to be sarcastic, as she and Tara waved up a barrier to encompass them all.

"You know it Witch," Spike replied, winking at her.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

"Now we wait…"

"Mr. Giles?"

"Yes Tara?"

"Do you think Mr. Wesley would know how to kill a Sventi demon?"

"Tara you're a genius," Giles said pulling out his cell and praying that the connection would be good.

They were in luck and within seconds Cordelia answered.

"You've reached Angel Investigations, we help the helpless.  How can I…"

"Cordelia…its Giles.  You are all okay, I hope?"

"We're fine. You're all okay?  You're all alive right?  Is Darla dead yet or is she dusted yet?  Are you on you're way back yet?  Cause we're all going …"

"Cordelia…we're all fine and so far, all alive, but time is of the essence.  We need some information now.  Is Wesley close by?"

"Yeah, he's here…hold on."

Giles could hear Cordy call for Wesley and hand the phone to him.

"Giles, how can I help you?"  

"Sventi demon…we need to know how to kill it!"

"How soon do you need it?"

"Five minutes ago would have been best.  Now…would be good.  But we have some time…a few minutes, 10, maybe 20 at the most.  We have a barrier surrounding us, but we're slightly tired…we've been through at least three battles already."

"Understood…we'll work quickly."

"Thanks."

"Okay…I'll just hang…"

"No…don't hang up Mr. Wesley, " Tara shouted, for she had been closest to Giles during their conversation.  "We don't know if we can get through again, Mr. Giles."

"Right…I'll hold on.  Wes…you still there?"  
            "I am…we're looking.  Hold on."

"We will."

Angel & Spike were following the sound of the Sventi demon with their ears, heads cocked and bodies still, but their eyes were wide open, faces vamped and looking around.

"There are more than two Dad."

"So I hear."

"What's a Sventi demon look like anyway?" Gunn asked, coming to stand behind the two vampires.

Seconds later, a huge Snake-like demon with enormous wings, sharp fangs, and two hands with five talon-like claws, ran full tilt into their barrier.

Angel and Spike jumped...for they hadn't seen it until it hit the barrier.

Gunn and Giles jumped and shouted, holding their chests.

Giles, though, thankfully had carefully held onto the phone, neither dropping nor severing the connection.

            Xander, Willow and Tara had all jumped and screamed.  Xander's shriek definitely higher than the girls.

            Spike looked at Gunn.

            "Sventi demon...looks like that."

            Gunn felt his heartbeat begin the descent to a normal pace.  When he could breath again, he took a deep breath and then said,

            "Got the word-picture Spike.  Thanks."

            Spike winked.  "Here to help."

            Gunn snorted.

            Spike then turned and looked at Xander.  A large grin was on his face.

            Xander cut him off.

            "Not. One. Word."

            "I..."

            "I said, 'Not. One. Word,' evil blood sucking fiend."

            Spike chuckled.

            Now if he had been good...he'd have left it at that.

            But, one, they had some time to kill.  And two, When has Spike ever been good for Xander?

            Spike moved away from Xander and looked at Gunn.

            "Hey Chuck?"

            "Call me Gunn, William."

            "Alright, alright...This puppy'll play nice.  No need to get defensive.  Look...I'll start all over again.  Hey Gunn?"

            Gunn smirked, "Yes Spike?"  
                        "Did you hear?"

            "Hear what?"

            "The 'Whelp' over there, shrieking like a girl?"

            Gunn laughed.

            "I mean...he was louder than the girls.  Had a higher pitch too.  Makes you wonder just a bit about him, too, don't ya think?"

            "Shut up Spike."

            Spike ignored him and continued talking to Gunn.

            "You know, he once tried to get me to bite him, even when I told him he wasn't my type.  He told me that he was 'Moist and Delicious'.  Which also makes me wonder, how would he know?  Does he go around trying to suck and bite himself?  You think, maybe, he's jealous of me?"

            Gunn was laughing so hard tears were coming down his face.  The effort of trying to keep from laughing out loud was so great; his whole body shook with the effort.

            "Shut up Spike!"

                        Spike continued to ignore him.  

                        'Hell', he thought, 'this was so much more fun than he had originally thought it would be.'

                        Spike continued talking to Gunn, as if there hadn't been an interruption.

                        And by this time, Willow and Tara had joined Gunn, laughing silently.

            "And he wasn't satisfied until I told him he was a 'Nummy Treat'.  Now, whatever your preference, is alright with me.  Vamps tend to like sex…and for some, it's wherever and whatever they can get, they get.  But even they are way more secure with themselves.  Did he really need my validation?  You tell me?  You know what I think?  I think…that secretly…he wants me.  I mean…I know I'm cute; hell…I'm a hottie.  I know this.  But…I just don't swing that way; you know what I'm saying?"

                        Gunn was close to collapsing.  He was laughing so hard, that Spike kinda had to hold him up.  Willow and Tara were right there with him too, except they had each other to help hold them up.

                        "Now…here's where I think I'm gonna have to need your advice.  Can you help me, do you think?"

                        "W…what do you need advice with?" Gunn choked out.

                        "How do you think…I should let him down?  I mean, I still want to be…kinda friends with him and all…just don't want to worry about bending over in his presence, you know?  But…more importantly, I need to know how to make the physical rejection not the mental kind.  I've been rejected before…and it hurts.  I don't want him to suffer too much."

                        The look on Spike face, the sincerity of his statement, combined with the devilish light in the back of his eyes did all three: Willow, Tara, and Gunn in.  They sunk to the floor, laughing hard, clutching each other for support.

                        "Damn it Spike.  Shut the hell up."         

            "Excuse me, Harris.  I'm not talking to you.  My buddy Gunn and I were having a private conversation here."

            "But you're talking about me."

            "Did I say your name?"

            "I know it's me you're talking about, Spike and I so do not want you."

            "But did I say your name?"

            "No."

            "Then leave the conversation where it lies."

            "And where is that."

            Spike gave Gunn a grin. "Between A and B," Spike said pointing at himself and Gunn respectively.  "Do I really need to tell you to 'C' your way out?"

            Xander glared at Spike.

            Gunn, Willow and Tara laughed.

            Spike smiled and then bowed towards the girls and Gunn.  He then turned to look at Xander and gave him a wink.

            Giles barely noticed what was going on, he was alternating between giving Wesley details of the Sventi demon and watching the Sventi demon travel around their barrier looking for a way in.

            Angel, as well, didn't pay them that much attention.  He knew that while Spike was having fun, he was also keeping the gang from freaking out, by helping them release the tension…well, that and being a total lunatic.  Angel, though, had his eyes focused on the visual demon, and his ears looking out for the rest of them.  Only snips and pieces of Spike's conversation with both Gunn and Xander reached him, which he smirked when he heard a good part.

            A second Sventi demon became visible at this time and it joined the first one, who was circling their barrier.  Both demons were now looking for a way in.

            "Okay Wesley.  I got it.  Thank you for the information."

            "Your welcome Rupert, bring everyone home safe."

            "I'll do my best.  Goodbye…Wes.  Look after the girls for us."

            "Will do.  Goodbye…Giles.  And Good Luck!"

            Giles hung up and told them,

            "Okay…Wesley and Fred looked up the Sventi demon.  It had only three known weaknesses.  First, it is weak in water, so weak, it would hardly be able to fight back.  And its defensive shields go into sort of a hibernation then…makes it an easy target."

"I don't know about you, 'Watcher', but I don't see any great bodies of water laying around, do you?"

"No…"

"Then how about you tell us the next part."

"If you would only be patient, I'll get to the next part."

"Sorry, I'm anxious."

"I understand."

"Hold on…did he just apologize?"  
            "Yeah, so what of it 'Whelp'?"

"You never apologize to me."

"And your point is?"  
            "Well why not?"

"I don't know…maybe because I 'LIKE' annoying and insulting you.  And guess what? I'm usually not sorry when I do it." 

"That's just not right."

"Wow…the evil vampire is shocked," Spike said mockingly.

"I'm serious."

Spike rolled his eyes.  
            "And Giles…how come he can treat you like that and then you forgive him."

"Xander, could we not do this later.  We are in a life and death situation you know."

"Yeah…like we haven't ever been in one of those kinds of situations before, except for wait…we're always in that situation," Xander said sarcastically.  "Hello, we live on a hellmouth…walking out your door at night is a life and death situation. You're giving him special treatment…again."

"Xander…"

"And how come you never give him that kind of tone…well, sometimes you do, but I get it way more than he ever does.  And he's way more annoying than I am…than I can be, I mean."

Xander gave Spike a look.  "Watcher's other pet."

Spike raised his eyebrow, "And who's the first one?"

"Buffy.  'Watcher's pet'…get it?"  
            Spike laughed.

"Yeah…not bad.  Doesn't beat my left one though?"

"Which left one?"

"Well, while Dad and I were battling the 'Twaggy' demon I said…"

"Spike, Xander…"

Both looked over at Giles.

"I was explaining…"

"Oh…right.  Go on then…"

"Sorry…I'll get that story later Spike."

Giles rubbed his glasses again.  Thinking repeatedly, 'Why me?  What did I do to deserve this and those two boys.  I couldn't have been that bad as a youngster.  Create a few demons, learn the black arts…wasn't I redeemed when I decided to fight on the side of the good and became a Watcher.  And as much as I love her, Buffy wasn't the easiest charge in the world.  Is this some sort of warped torture by the Powers That Be?'

Giles came out his reverie to find them all staring at him.

"Why are you all staring at me for?"

"We were waiting for you to continue."

"Oh…right.  Okay," Giles jumped right back into what Wes had told him, before they got sidetracked again.

"Their second weakness is the skin between and under their steel-bone-like ribcage.  It's not going to be easy.  They'll protect it like they were protecting treasure.  But if you can reach it, without the demon slicing you to death or sinking its fangs into you, it's a great spot.  Now their third and final weakness, that's listed, is where its wings meet the snake-like part of its body.  That's its Achilles Heel, so to speak.  One perfectly placed blow will kill it in one strike.  And that's all they could find."

            "Well, good information, now, how to distract it, so we can kill it."

            "Wait, first we all need to know why it's such a dangerous creature."

            "I'm thinking big sharp fangs, poison bite, steel grip, with shredding digits and not to mention the fact that it could swallow us whole, spring to mind as to how dangerous it is Giles."

            "Those are just some of its factors, Xander.  It's also very intelligent.  Have you not noticed that only one attacked the barrier?  The rest seem to be communicating and looking for weaknesses."

            "You mean it's like the Raptor on Jurassic Park.  Oh this so sucks."

            "Naw Xand, that's me and 'Peaches' and personally, I'm full."

            "Shut up Spike."

            Spike chuckled.

            "How many of them are out there anyway, guys?"

            "Four," both vampires replied at once.

            "Oh dear lord." 

            "Yeah…right there with you on that one G-man."

            Giles thought about rubbing his glasses, but changed his mind.  

Angel turned to look at Willow and Tara.  

"I have an idea on how we can kill them quick."

"One of the Great Poof's plans…well don't keep us in suspense, 'O Souled Wonder. How?"

"Can you two make a storm?  If we can get them nice and soaked, according to Wesley, they'll be easier for us to kill."

"We can try, but I don't know how much more magic we can pull…we need to rest."

            "Just do what you can, girls."

Willow and Tara joined hands, both whispering a few phrases of some ancient text,

                        _" Ashinan mulanion…_

_aquiston ti mae sot la…_

_I ten chi ta kei…_

_Wa misho so la one."_

            A dark cloud began to form above the room.

            The cloud began to churn, thunderstorms and lightening, mixed in.

            Then raindrops began to fall.

             The Sventi demons first looked confused.

            And then horrified as they looked inside the barrier and looked toward the witches, seeing their joined hands and dark eyes.

            Then the demons began to scatter, looking for anything that could cover them, trying to get out of the rain.

            There was no escape.

            The raindrops became more and more until it was coming down in showers.

            Some of the demons howled as their wings became listless and useless.

            The two that had been flying closer to the ceiling had fallen to the ground; they were slithering and pulling themselves around on their claws.

            The other two were slithering and squealing, trying to get under the curtain.

            Spike and Angel looked at each other and smiled.

            Gunn pulled off his weapons backpack and gave each vampire a crossbow and a sword.

            "I want my weapons back, so be careful with them, you two."

            "Yes Gun, " they both said, voices sounding like children who were ready to go out and play.

            "Now don't forget…don't die," Xander said to both of them.

            "If I didn't know better, 'Harris', I'd think you cared."

            "Well, I don't.  But I'm sure Buffy'll kick your shiny, white bum for treating me so mean when she gets back…and if you die now, I won't get to watch."

            Spike just laughed.

            "Okay Wicca's…do your stuff."

            The girls laughed and teleported them outside of their barrier.

            Their vamps wasted no time; they quickly ran over to the demons and struck them in their vulnerable spots.

            One demon tried to fight back, but it was so waterlogged that it could only use its tail to swat at them.  They laughed and struck it dead.

            When all the Sventi demons were dead, 

            Spike looked at Angel and said,

            "Well that was barely any fun at all."

            "Didn't the 'Twaggy' demon give you enough of a workout?"

            "Well, yeah, but I wanted some more.  This was hardly anything…I get more pleasure in teasing Xander than this."

            Angel chuckled.

            "Well, whatever may be through those doors might give you some fun."

            "There's always hope," Spike said.

            Angel just laughed.

            The rest of the crew joined them and they walked into the next chamber, towards the eerie glow.

TBC...

(don't stress…we're almost there…and if I had continued it…You'd still be waiting.  We couldn't have than, now could we?  :-D  More coming soon…reviews make it come quicker though…hint, hint.)


	30. Darla, What's this? & Oh no!

Chapter 27d

                Walking through the doors, they wondered if they were finally at the end of their journey? Had they found Darla or were there going to be more beasties to fight?  And what was that glowing thing in the corner.

            Spike and Angel stood in front, Gunn and Giles in the back. They knew now they had to keep all eyes open.  Willow cast her eyes above while Tara looked down toward the floor, just in case.

            The room they walked into was a huge bedroom.  

From the door, where they came in, it appeared to be in the shape of a giant box.

On the immediate left side was a huge, walk-in closet, which was opened so they could see inside.  

On their immediate right sat an entertainment system with a 27-inch television, a VCR, a DVD player, and a stereo system.   

A four-poster bed, with heavy, sun-proof drapes, sat in the far left corner.    It appeared to be empty, and made up, and the drapes were pulled back, to give them sight into it.  

On the far right wall, there was a small shape and chains lined that corner.  

What appeared to be two bodies, lay prone on the floor, chained against the wall.

Blood was smeared along the wall, as if either one of the two, now dead, figures had tried desperately to escape.   

The small shape was actually what appeared to be a person.  The person was hunched along the farthest side of the wall, holding himself tight, as if by doing that they could escape. Whoever it was, they couldn't tell, for they weren't facing them.  But it was the shape of a man, it looked like the man had once been tall and built and strong, but now…he appeared weakish…or at least that was their impression.  However, they were all on their guards.  They remembered both what they had seen before and Buffy's warning.  

Between the bed and the hunched figure, was a large bay window.  The thick, sun- proofed curtains were pulled back, so the moonlight was shining brightly into the room, helping to illuminate the room.  

Torches lined the room, which also helped to light the room, so that even the humans in the group could see pretty well.

            Together, they walked towards the far right corner, where the green glow was coming from some source behind the hunched figure.

            Halfway there, they heard Darla's voice.

            "I wouldn't go that far if I were you.  He's quite contagious."

            They stopped and looked around.

            Darla emerged from behind the bed.

            "What do you mean contagious, Darla?"

            Darla just giggled maniacally.

            She looked left, then right, and then left again.

            Then she looked at them.

            "Angel, my angel…you've returned.  I knew you loved me more than her."

            Angel said nothing but began walking toward her.

            "What happened to you Darla?"  
            "It was your fault.  The Eagle said its Mother was the worm.  But how can that be?  They said it was time…the end was near.  The dead returns.  Night into day, night into day.  We'll burn, we'll burn, we'll burn!!!"

            She began to run around the bed.

            Angel had reached her by this time, and he grabbed her roughly by the arms, stopping her mad circling.

            "Oooh…'Soul Man' likes it rough…that's good," she said grinding into him…"So do I!"

            Angel pulled her away from him.

            She started jabbering nonsense…every once in a while stopping & looking off to the side as if talking and listening to some unseen presence.  

            "Darla…focus."

            Darla looked at him.  Then started to laugh.

            "You think you know…you know nothing.  Her fate is not aligned with yours.  Your destiny lies twined with another…didn't you know?  Didn't they tell you?  Probably not…for then, why would you do their bidding?  The sun is upside down.  Have you seen it?  Did it try to reach you too?  You mustn't go towards it…it'll eat you alive.  I can feel the flames already.  The ground will burn me…make it stop, make it stop, make it stop."

            "Darla please, I need you to focus.  Okay?  Can you see me?"

            Darla nodded, but swayed back and forth in front of him, her eyes glittering in the light of the torches on the walls, her form illuminated by the moonlight behind her.

            "Watch out Angel, she has the same look on her face that Dru had earlier, right before she tried to attack us."

            Darla switched her attention to look at Xander.

            She began giggling again.

            "Youuu...mmm...my precious Angel, what have you done...you've brought me something young and tender…you remembered…he's perfect.  Just the way I like them.  Young...stupid..." Darla smiled, before vamping out and launching across the room at top speed towards Xander.  Reaching them before anyone could stop her, she gripped Xander by the throat.  

            As she lowered her head towards his neck, she whispered, " and dead."

            "I'll yank out your guts, pretty boy…and use them for jewelry.  Pretty jewelry they'll make…for me and mine.  We'll play and dance with them.  Sing your pretty music for me boy…scream…makes the blood so much sweeter."

            Xander was frozen, both by his fear and by her grip.

            Spike reached them before Angel did, for Angel had to cross the room, in order to help.

            He had thought really fast and had pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and then grabbed the cross Tara had in her hand and placed it on Darla's forehead, forcing her to drop Xander and back up.

            Darla gripped her head in pain, her forehead smoking.

            "It burns, it burns!!! Its like the sun…why does it hate me so?"

            "Sorry luv, no fair biting this blighter.  How about me, hmmm?  He can't fight ya back, but you know I can.  Don't ya want to fight something that can fight back, Grandmummy?"

            "You...you're a very bad dog. Grrrrr."

            "Sounds like Dru...but the look...it's just a bit too skanky."

            "Spike...don't tease her."

            "But it's fun...and I've never really liked her, you know.  She treated me horribly sometimes."

            "Spike..."

            "Fine...I'll be...ugh...'good'."

             Xander giggled.

            "Don't forget Whelp...I just saved your life."

            Xander stopped and groaned, 

            "He's so gonna hold that one over me, " he told Willow softly.

            "Damn right," Spike said cheerfully, keeping his eyes on Darla, who had gotten up and was staring out of the window, next to the glowing hunched figure.

            Xander groaned again, "Damn vampire hearing."

            The girls laughed.

Gunn asked Angel,

            "What's wrong with her?"

            "I don't know...But I plan to find out.  I'm gonna try again guys."

            "Okay."

            Angel stepped forward.           

            "Darla..."

            "I'll be dead soon you know?  If the poison doesn't kill me, you will.  Had to go down with a fight...didn't get all that much of one the first time.  You understand, don't you?"

            "What poison, luv?  What happened to you?"

            "How dare you come here?  Your kind's not wanted here.  Darkness reigns here.  Go back to the light."

            "Hello.... vampire here.  Creature of the darkness."

            "Looks like kin...but its not really there.  Used to be kin, it did, but kin no longer.  Touched by the light…cradled by the light…does the light's bidding, it does…and wants to…how can that be?  Its not really there any longer," Darla said, speaking in fragments and sinking to the floor...trying to keep hold of whatever sanity she had left.

            It was, however, a loosing battle.  She soon jumped up and rushed forward towards Angel,

            "The stars lie...they lie.  They said we'd be family again.  They said you were mine, mine to rule with me.  No matter how good we were to her, Mrs. Edith lied…why would she lie to us?  We took good care of her…just like mother said too.  The blood lied.  The blood isn't supposed to lie.  How can they deny the blood?  We're here...we're all here, but family no more.  I'll make us family again.  I'll do it, do you hear.  I'll do it and the blood can't lie anymore."

            She wheeled around, heading for Gunn, Xander, Willow and Tara,          

            "Only the youngest, freshest blood will do…the old man, we'll turn to get the others…there are more…I know there are.  Once the blood flows, we'll be family again.  Where's my precious?  They should be here to help the blood flow...we'll have a feast.  Dru? Ashta? Where have you gone?  No matter, I'll do it without you.  I'll do it for you both.  They'll come when they hear the blood call."

            Angel stopped her from behind and Spike jumped in front of her.

            Darla sneered at Spike, but ignored Angel,

            "You…your nothing but a disgrace.  Just as you've always been.  Not demon enough for the likes of us.  You're supposed to be kin.  The moon is your master, mother, lover…but you just ignore her.  Turn away.  Turn away.  I should have beaten some more sense into you a century ago."

            Spike's jaw tightened, but he said nothing.  Nor did he make any move to strike out at her, which was an accomplishment in the least.

            "What's that Spikey," Darla mocked, even in Angel's grip, she still swayed side to side as she taunted Spike mercilessly, "Nothing to say….'Weepy William' has nothing to say…what a surprise.  Some 'Big Bad' you are."

            "Are you done, 'Mummy Dearest'," was all that Spike asked?

            "Done…not done, we've only just begun.  But…I'll not dance with a child.  I want a man."

            "Darla, what happened to you?" Angel asked her, approaching her carefully.

            "He did it…he," she said, pointing to the man chained to the wall.

            He was still hunched over, but they could tell it wasn't in fear and the green light seemed to be growing.

            "He senses you're near…run away, run away…too late…it's too late now.  Can't run…can't run…can't hide either…he'll catch you.  You'll never get away now.  You'll be like me soon.  My time might end, but you'll not get away."

            "Never mind that now, what did he do to you?"

            In one of her more lucid moments, she simply stated, "Bit me."

            "He bit you, luv?  Aren't you supposed to be doing the biting?  That is still in the job subscription...vampire bites human.  And he definitely smells human."

            "That's how he tricks you.  Partial-human, looks human…smells human, but…not really.  My head hurts, it's hard to explain.  You think he's helpless…we chained him up after he bit us…he ate our food.  Made us crazy.  If I could kill him…don't you think I would…but I can't do it, kill him that is, if I get close…he might bite me.  I don't want him biting me anymore. "

            "Is she sane now?" Willow whispered to Giles.

            "I don't know…she appears to be."

            "And I'll remind you two that Dru also has sanity spells.  Naw…she's far gone…but she'll have moments.  Get as much out of her as you can, Angel…it won't last for all that long."

            "Dust me now," Darla whispered, out of the blue.

            "What? Are you crazy again?" Xander asked.

            Darla ignored him and looked at Angel pleadingly, "Please…I don't want to be this way.  Do you think that I can live like this?"

            Angel was about to answer her when her eyes blanked out and she dropped to her knees right in front of him.  Angel dropped to his knees as well, holding her head back to look in her eyes.  Later he'd say it was like liquid passing over her eyes.  Her eyes became glassy and unfocused.  Then they glowed green, like the hunched figure, and then her eyes snapped back open.  But this time they were wide, glittering, and unfocused.  She looked towards Angel, and swiped at him.

            Angel jumped back; Darla had missed him, barely.

            "Do you think you can trick me?  With your goody goody soul.  Your soul doesn't make you special…just cursed.  Look at that…do you see?  Its just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth."

            Spike laughed.

            Angel gave him a look.

            "Oh come on, not this again, ya 'Mighty Poof.' It was funny…and I'm still on your side.  Besides…I couldn't help myself…I said exactly the same thing about you about 4 years ago."

            "Four years ago?"

            "More pressing matters going on here 'Peaches', how about we talk this out when we're not about to dust this 'should-have-been-dead-already' bint and deal with whatever the hell he is over there?"

            "Well, you do have a point."

            "Glad to see you haven't completely lost your mind as well."

            "Shut up Spike."

            Spike ignored him and strolled towards Darla, subtly putting himself between her and the rest of the Scoobies.

            "So how's about it luv, let's you and I have a go…and we'll see who know has the biggest wrinklies."        

            Darla turned around…and glared at Spike.

            But not for the reason Spike had thought.

"You…I'm tired of you.  You, with your words and your heart full of love.  It was you, you who broke her heart.  Broke it hard and severed it.  You made the moon cry.  The moon shed blood because it wanted its child back.  But no…the child chases the sun.  You want her, but she's in the ground…still surrounded by light.  Light where we can never go…light hates us…hates us…lament if you care.  I don't…I won't weep for it.  If you were demon enough, you'd have never left her.  You broke her.  You left her.  You left her."

            "She left me first, I'll have you know.  She left me!  Tramping around with others…fledglings, humans, well, until she ate them or I snapped their necks, other demons…the worse thing I caught her with was a chaos demon…have you ever seen a chaos demon?  All slime and antlers they're disgusting."

            "Not now Spike."

            "Yeah…right…anyway, it's her own fault I fell in love with someone else."

Darla laughed.  "The childe thinks he had control.  There is no control there…not just now...not just now…for years…from the beginning…the beginning…" 

Darla trailed off as she whirled around and began to attack Angel.

            "You were mine," was what she kept repeating as she pummeled at him.

            Angel took the brunt of the blows with his arms and it barely seemed to phase him.  He just shook them off, like it didn't hurt.

            "She stole you…and made you hers.  And then you killed me.  You killed me to save your precious Buffy…but not this time.  You belong to me…you were my childe and I am kin to you now.  What was once my blood still flows through my veins.  What was once my son, is now my own grandfather.  Same blood keeps blood true.  You are my blood…you cannot sever the link."

            "Is anyone else briefly reminded of the Knights of Hacken-slash?"

            "Oh yeah," Willow answered Xander.

            "Did you catch what she just said?"

            "Yes umm…Gunn.  She basically just called the bond of the blood on Angel.  By vampiric right, he's no longer capable of killing her."

            "Of course he can still do it Giles, 'Aim, jab, and poof'.  It's the system that's worked time and time again...I know this, I've seen it done and I've done it myself, once or twice, I'm proud to say."

            "I don't mean he forgot how, Xander…I mean he's not allowed.  The blood bond she just called on him makes it impossible for him to make a move to kill her."

            "Wow…well that's just great.  Just what we need now…an insane vampire who wants to suck us dry and share us with her vamp kin…and a great hulking Angel-shaped statue."

            "I can hear you, you know?  And I'm not frozen," Angel said, turning to look at him.

            Xander just looked around, as if he hadn't said anything.

            "So what do we do now?"

            "Now you run," Darla said, giggling at their predicament.  "I need to find the moon and the stars…and then we'll have us a great chase…and the music will play…and the blood will flow," she said, advancing on them.

            "I'm quite sure now you've forgotten me," Spike said, stepping to the side and kicking Darla to the ground.

            She swung at him a couple of times and kicked at him, but Spike barely felt it.  It was like fighting a clumsy fledgling.

            "Sorry Grandmummy…but this is where you get off," he said, spinning her around and pulling out his stake. " Need your ashes to get back my girl…and you didn't remember to call a blood bond on me as well."

"Back to hell, Grandmum…I hope you get a break from your lunacy there."

"Ashes to Ashes…dust to dust…"

            With that, Spike plunged the stake into her heart, and Darla fell, look of wild shock replaced with a half smile to her face and a 'Thank You' on her lips as she was sane long enough to see the end of her torment.  The she burst into ashes on the floor.

            Spike looked towards Tara.

            "Can I get the jars, Glenda?"

            "Oh…y…yes.  H…Here they are," She said bringing taking them out of the bag and bringing the bag and the jars to him.  She scooped down to help, but he stopped her and said,

            "Go with them to check that thing in the corner out.  And don't get too close to it.  Alright?"  
            "Alright," Tara said, smiling at him.

            Then she walked over to the rest of the gang, who were inching, slowly and extremely cautiously to the chained figure in the corner.

**************

            A few seconds later, they were staring in shock.

            "Oh…my…god," the group said, en-mass

            They were looking at the figure still chained to the wall.

            They had now gotten close enough to recognize the features, well, what features there were that were still human, that was.

            Spike had finished collecting the remains of Darla and after putting the now dust filled jars back into the bag; he strolled over to where they were.  He handed Tara the bag, which she put on absently, but still didn't take her eyes off of the sight before her.

            "What's up with the silence?"

            "Look," Angel whispered.

            Spike's eyes followed Angel's hand, looking towards where he was pointing; chest tightening at the thought of what could horrify them so much that they stood deep in shock.

            Spike looked at the figure before him and froze.

            He couldn't believe his eyes.

            "Riley?"

            "Spike?"  Riley asked…and then started laughing insanely.  

            "Come on Captain Cardboard, get a hold of yourself."

            Riley focused on him again.

            "Look at me…I'm what I should be killing."

            "What happened to you?"

            "Got bit."

            "What bit you man?" Xander asked.

            "A Dewamptinkil demon…in Southern Brazil.  Where I went, after the first assignment.  I was tracking this Solkintar demon, nasty things, jump up from their lair in the water, grab onto unsuspecting humans, squeeze their life-force out, and then eats their skin and muscles, leaving bones and a major organs left in a heap."

            "Ewww." 

            "Yeah…exactly…anyway, my team and I had one of these damn things cornered, when out of nowhere…this…Dewamptinkil ambushed us.  It disabled us in seconds…then it started rampaging everywhere.  It took most of us to kill it, but it bit a few of us before going down.  I don't know if you know anything about this kind of demon, Giles, but…its smart and fast and its strong, very strong.  I don't know anything stronger…not even Buffy.  Hey, where is Buffy?"

            "Oh…man…I don't know how to tell you this but…she's dead," Xander said.

            "Oh…damn…"

            "I know…I feel the same way, but…"

            "No…I don't think you do," Riley said, interrupting Xander and standing up and breaking the chains off the wall.

            "If she's dead, then I don't get to kill her," he said as his eyes glowed green, his voice changing deeper and becoming something out of a horror book.

            "I'll guessssss I'll have to s…settle on killing you all, making some of you my children...and making a few demons crazy," he said advancing on them.

            "To the back…NOW!!" Spike shouted at the others, their safety was his first priority.

            "I have to say, I thought you'd have better sense 'Nancy Boy'."

            Riley's whole form seemed to have taken on that eerily greenish glow.  He lunged at them, but was stopped by Spike and Angel, taking him on from both in front and behind.

            "Oh no, first you have to play with me.  Come on, creature from the black lagoon, or green lagoon,  let's you and I have it out…man to man…well, vampire to glow-y creature."

            Angel laughed and said, "Oh no…I want to play too…I've been dying to fight this man…well, thing now, for a long, long time."

            They both grinned and vamped out.

            Riley turned around and backhanded Angel, sending him flying across the room.

            "No fair two-on-one…you wait your turn Mr. I-got-a-soul-don't-stake-me-cause-I'm-good."

            He turned back around to look at Spike.

            "First, I want to play with the 'Bite Less Wonder'."

            Spike raised his eyebrow, his expression mocking.

            "Ooohh…look at you…who's a puffed up manly man now?  Got some more borrowed power I see."

            "It's not borrowed this time…I'm stronger than I've ever been," he said stepping towards Spike, throwing punches his way, but missing the vamp, who dodged him easily.

            Spike didn't even bother to throw any punches at him…he'd rather play with him.

            So he just messed with him.  He'd get close enough to deck him, but only slapped him softly across the face.  Then he would jump out of Riley's way, mocking him all the while.

This infuriated Riley to no end.

            "What's wrong Spike?  Scared to take on a real man?"

            Spike laughed.

            "Ahh…but see…that's the beauty of our little scenario…you're no longer a man.  Went and got yourself all demon-y, didn't ya?  Yeah, I know it wasn't really your fault, but I like to blame you for it, cause…well, I don't like you…no secret there.  Trying to put a little monster in the man, I see…she still wouldn't want you, cause your not enough for her, you Great Pillock.  But back to what I was saying before…you're now a beastie…like me…and I hurt beasties."

            Spike ducked Riley's next punch and rolled, missing Riley's clumsy kick, coming up right behind Riley.

            He jumped up and kicked him in the chest, sending Riley flying into the entertainment stand, breaking the TV in the process as Riley's head punched through the thick glass screen.

            "Look Ma…no pain!!" Spike yelled triumphantly grinning wide and letting all his fangs show.

            He was interrupted, in his gloating, by Gunn.

            "Spike!"

            "What?"

            "You broke the TV, man.  We could have used that."

            Spike looked to where Riley still hadn't gotten up, taking in the now broken TV, and winced.

            "Damn," was all he said as he looked at the sparks now coming out the front of the TV screen.

            "Yeah, don't damage the rest if you can help it, 'Fang Boy'.  We can divi up what's left later and take them home with us."

            "Oh…right…yeah Xand.  I was just so busy trying not to die and leave you and the Scoobies helpless, that I just didn't have my priorities straight."

            "Hey, Gunn said almost the same thing…and you didn't get on his case…I tell you.  You British guys are always picking on me.  But in this case," he turned to Gunn, "your not Watcher's pet…your Vamp's pet."

Gunn raised one of his eyebrows, displaying an expression similar to the one Spike always gives.

            Xander realized this and started laughing.

            "What's so bloody funny, Wanker?"  
            "You two…you could be twins.  Check you two out.  It's like…Spike alive & Spike undead."

Both Gunn and Spike just rolled their eyes.

            "Wanker."

            "You said it."

            During their discussion, Spike had just missed being sneak-attacked by Riley.

            Angel, however, had intervened, catching Riley by the collar and tossing him back across the room.

            "Uh uh uh…now that wouldn't be nice…sneaking up and attacking Spike from behind.  Afraid that you can't take him face-to-face?"

            "I can take him…and you too."

            "Then bring it on, I can't wait to see what you got."

            Angel and Riley went at it.

            Riley, when he got a blow in, was strong and you can tell it disoriented Angel a little, but he was also much slower, and Angel was able to avoid most of them.

            After they had been fighting for a while, Spike tapped Angel on the shoulder after Angel had knocked Riley down.

            "Yes my childe?"

            "I wanna fight," Spike pouted.  "I'm bored watching you have all the fun."

            Angel smirked.

            "Well, I guess I can let you take over…since you are on my team and all."

            "Thanks dad…I really…Hey, keep away from them…"

            Spike broke off to attack Riley, who had started going after the Scoobies.

            "Stay away from my crew…Captain Cardboard…or I'll be forced to kill you quick.  No play involved."

            "I told you…I'm more powerful and stronger than ever."

            "Strength and power doesn't have all that to do with it…but experience does," and with that, he sent a spinning kick Riley's way, forcing him to the ground.

            Spike looked down at his shoes, where something from Riley had landed on his shoe.

            "Hey…what the bloody hell is this thing?"  
            "It's a mark."

            "Do you not understand how much I love my shoes…maybe you'll understand if I stomp you to death for getting something on them."

            "C…Calm down Spike.  I…I'm sure it'll come off."

            Spike took a few, unnecessary deep breaths.

            "You're right, Glenda, okay…I'm calm now."

            Unfortunately for Spike, he took his eyes off of Riley.  Who, after getting in a lucky punch and knocking Angel down, moved faster than normal, and grabbed Spike from behind.

            "Hey…let go!"

            "In a minute Spikey…just a quick taste first," Riley said as he extended his fangs and bit Spike in the neck.

            Spike jerked and with a strength three times his own, he flung Riley over his shoulder at the wall.

            "You bit me…you right bastard.  I'll kill you for that."

            Then he started kicking and punching Riley. 

            He moved so fast, Riley couldn't keep up.

            After he was done beating on him, Spike got behind him and twisted his neck.

            Spike gave a wicked smile at the crunching sound of his neck snapping.

Riley's body fell to the ground as Spike let go.

He stepped over it and walked over to the group.

"Let's go."

"Wait, Spike…are you okay?  How's your neck?"

"I'm…" Spike broke off giggling at nothing and then stopped just as suddenly as he had started. "Oh bloody hell…the blighter infected me."

Spike slumped down to the floor.  

"Spike," Willow shouted as she ran to help pick him up.

"Spike…look at me.  You can fight it.  We'll find a way to help," Angel said.

Spike didn't say anything.  His head started lolling back as his eyes began to glaze over.

            Tara & Gunn helped to pull Spike up to his feet.             

            Angel waved them aside & put Spike over his shoulders.

            "I got him, let's go."

            "Are we going to be able to help him at all Angel?"

            "We're gonna have to, Giles.  I'm not loosing any of you."

            The rest of the gang nodded their agreement, even Xander.  They were all going to do their best to help their other champion vampire out of his current situation.

            "Then lets take this party home shall we," Xander said.  "We have the magical dust and we'll find a way to help out 'Fang Boy' & then we'll bring back the Buffster & all will be good."

            They smiled as they started back through the halls.

            They were wondering how they were gonna get back down to the other floors when they saw that the doors that had previously been barred and the wall that had disappeared, to lock them in, had now been lifted, gone, and the other had reappeared as if it had been there the entire time.

            "Giles, an explanation if you would be so kind?"

            "Demons, magic, and who knows Xander."

            "Great…when I want a long explanation…you give me the simplified version.  When I want the simple words, you hit me with hereto's and winceforth's.  I can't win, can I?"

            The rest of the group, minus Spike, who was still semi-unconscious, simply stated, cheerfully, "No."

            Passing through the doors, they noticed that Dru was still in the same spot, still wailing about her poor un-life.

"They all left me…all left me.  The moon cries, but no one listens.  Grandmum is gone…her time has ended…ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

"Okay…that's freaky, how did she know that phrase?"

"You do remember, don't you Xander, Dru has visions…she may be loony, but she's always been useful."

"Yeah, so I forgot…other things have been happening you know…and I haven't seen Dru for a long time.  Plus, you made her insane…so I think I should get some points."

Angel sighed.

"No offense meant."

Xander nodded…and then at the others hard looks said,

"What? Oh…none taken."

Angel just chuckled and set Spike down, gently, motioning Tara and Willow to help him.

As they held Spike, Angel walked over to Dru.

"We're leaving now Dru…and I'm telling you now…so there won't be any mistaken judgment later.  I'm calling the blood bond for you.  You will not be allowed to attack me,  or Spike, cause I've named him, or any of the Scoobies or Angel crew.  Do you understand?  I increased the bond, they are now your family."

"Family?"

"Yes…family."

"I'm not hugging her, she'll forget and take a good bite."

"Shut up Xander."

"Okay…father Angel?"

"Yes Dru…"

"The glow is returning."

"What do you mean, Dru?"

"The glow is coming…we have to go."

Dru jumped up, and grabbed Spike in her arms.

She looked at the rest of them and shouted, "Run!"

Then she took off down the stairs.

They remembered how accurate Dru usually was, so they didn't waste more than a second before following her at top speed.

They were on the first level when the building shook.

"He's found us…he's found us," Dru said, putting Spike down and holding him tightly.  "It's okay my baby…it's okay.  I'll fight the glow-y man.  He'll not hurt my family again."

"Okay…I'm scared for two reasons," Xander said.  "Number one, cause the building just shook…and it's still shaking, but only on the sides."

They all looked, and sure enough, the walls were shaking, but the ceiling and the floor were still.

"What's the second thing Xander," Giles whispered.

"I understand what Dru meant.  It's Riley…he isn't dead.  Snapping his neck, the way Spike did, it didn't kill him, did it Dru?"

Dru agreed by shaking her head that no, it didn't kill Riley.

"Okay…I knew it…I'm gonna panic big time now, if no one has a problem with it."

"Oh no…we're right up there with you Xand."

Before they could blink…the walls stopped shaking and a final loud boom sounded from what sounded like right above them.

Riley burst through the ceiling then, dropping in front of their path, blocking their exit.

His skin was green now, as were his eyes…he kinda looked like a living incredible hulk, but his face was hardly recognizable as being Riley's now.  Spines and crater-like shapes replaced what had once been nice and smooth.

He was at least double his previous size and it looked like he was on a pure murderous rage, the fire in his eyes looked like it would consume them all.

"I'll crush you all! You think you could kill me?"

Spike chose this moment to come into consciousness.

He looked at Willow and smiled in a kind and friendly way, if not all that focused, and then turned his head towards Riley…and screamed.

"It's gonna eat us…it's gonna eat us.  I must not have been a good boy.  I tried so hard…but I wasn't good enough.  It's gonna eat me."

Everyone looked at Spike and sighed, but they couldn't comfort him, they didn't know how, they were terrified and Angel wasn't sure how to kill Riley.

Dru hushed him and whispered soothing sounds.

"Shhh…little one, all is not lost.  A child will save them all, you know.  It's been written…it will be done.  Stronger than all is one."

"Do you see the light, Dru?"

"Yes I see it Spike."

"I wanna play in the light, Dru"

"The light will burn you."

"I wanna play in the light."

"The light will turn you."

"Can we go into the light together?"

"Only one of us is allowed my dearest William."

"What happens if I put you in the light?"

"I'll burst…ashes to ashes…"

"Dust to dust."

"Okay, that's so not helping, as interesting as it is.  Hey, how come neither of them is really violent towards us.  Darla tried to attack us every minute, but okay…I get with Dru, we're family now, so she can't, but how come Spike hasn't even thought of it?"

"We don't know Xander, and we have a bit more of a problem before us."

"Right…haven't really forgotten him, just wondered, that's all"

Riley was getting closer to them.

Dru and Spike stood up as one and stood in front of the rest of the group, their eyes glowing the same green as Riley's was.

"What do you think you're doing?  You don't attack me.  Kill them," Riley ordered, his voice barley recognizable.

Both Dru and Spike chuckled maniacally.

"He doesn't get it?"

"He never will."

"Shall we tell him?"

"Might as well."

"We'll never do your bidding, Blighter."

With that, they both jumped up and began to attack him from both directions.  Dru getting in a few good shots, even though she didn't fight like Spike did.

Riley tossed both of them aside, a few minutes later.

Spike crawled over to where Dru had fallen on her backside.

"Owww…" she moaned.

"Did he hurt you princess?"

"Am I a princess again?"

"Your always my princess."

Dru giggled.  Then stopped.  She looked toward the ceiling.  She looked back at Spike.

"Uh oh…he's angered her.  He shouldn't have pushed us down."

"You tell 'm love."

They both looked up towards the ceiling, ignoring Riley who was advancing on them.

Suddenly a bright light encompassed them all, except Riley, and deposited them across the room.

Moments later, Ashta appeared.

She smiled at the group, "I was called to help."

She looked at Riley.

"Your time is at an end boy, now do we do this the easy way, or are you gonna make a tiny thing like me fight you?"

Spike and Dru chanted 'Fight' like two children watching a game or a cartoon on the TV.

Angel tried to move forward, but found he couldn't.

"There is not the place to be, sit down and watch the show," Dru told him.

"We got you all a seat," Spike said quietly.

Tara ruffled his head, " Thanks."

Spike just grinned.

They watched as Ashta turned her back on Riley.

Riley, like the idiot he was, attempted to rush her, and was slammed against the wall, hard, by an unseen force.

Ashta began to glow purple.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" she asked, her voice barely above its normal child like volume.

She raised her arms and his arms and legs stretched out as if he was being pulled from four directions.

"I could kill you with a look, but I'll show them a neater trick," she said, the force dropping Riley on the ground.

As soon as she got close enough to him, he gripped her by the throat, trying to crush her windpipe.  He also shook her, thinking that if he could, he'd shake up her magic.

She merely laughed.

"Hello…vampiric demon here…windpipe…not necessary," she said, taking the palm of her small hand and tossing him back away from her.

"I'm tired of playing with you, and I've other things to do."

With that, she placed her hand on his chest. 

She issued no words, just looked at him as his body contorted in pain.

The others watched silently, not sure what was going on.

Riley's changed and deformed body began to fold in on itself.  As if he was collapsing from the inside.  Soon his whole form had collapsed and the substance that was left traveled into Ashta's palm.  

When it was done, she dropped to the floor, holding her stomach with both hands.

She looked up to the ceiling and opened her mouth wide.

A stream of blue light erupted from her mouth and a funnel full of energy burst out of her being, floating up into the ceiling and then through it.

Once the light was gone, her head came back down and her head dropped towards the floor, even though her hands had caught the rest of her body.

It was then that the barrier had dropped, allowing them to run towards her.

They reached her and Dru and Spike picked her up.

"Pretty child, is she hurt?"  
            "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Spikey, I'm fine."

Spike smiled at her and said,

"I like the way you fight…you kicked a lot of demon ass."

Dru laughed.  "You said ass."

Spike laughed.

"Wow, that was great Ashta."

"I'm with Spike, you kicked his butt big time."

Angel broke through their praises, not that he wanted to stop the flow, but he had a question to ask.

"Ashta?"

"Yes Angelus?"  
            "That was a lot of power you showed."

"I told you I was powerful…not everything is how it appears."

"Oh we get that," Xander said.

"I'm sure you do," Ashta said. "You must go through a lot daily.  And you all gave every effort, the higher beings smile down on you."

            "I believe I understand what Angel was trying to say, if I may?"

            "Go ahead."

            "With that level of magic, etc….could you cure Spike?"

            "Spike is broken?" Spike asked.

            "Just a little," Xander replied, "It's kinda hard to tell."

            Whereas normally Spike would glare or retort, this time he did neither.

            He looked towards Dru,

            "Princess…is Spike broken?"

            "My precious Spike doesn't bite humans any more," Dru said sadly.

            "Does that make Spike broken?"

            "No," Willow and Tara cut in, before Dru could say anything.

            "Spike's not broken that way, that makes him special."

            Spike beamed at them.

            Spike turned to Gunn.

            "Is Spike broken?"

            "Not really broken man, more like different."

            Spike blinked at him, then said.

            "Gunn's Spike's good friend, right?"

            "Yep."

            "Then Spike thinks he's not broken."

            "Yes, I'm glad your fine Spike." Giles said before turning to Ashta and Angel.

            "Well, can you?"

            Ashta smiled.

            "Yes, I can cure them both…well, him fully and her…she'll be back to the way she was."

            "Oh you mean only a little loony," Xander said, "well, a little loony is better than way wacky loony any day…so…chant the chant or whatever you need to do.  Fix them already, Spike's grinning at me and hugging everyone is really starting to wig me out."

            Everyone laughed, and Spike, who only heard the word hug walked over to Xander, hugged him tight and then went back over to where he, Willow, Tara, and Dru were playing some game designed to keep the two vamps amused.

            This caused further laughter and when they finally calmed down, Ashta told them.

            "I can cure them, but I can't do it alone…I need the help of the Key."

            "Alright everyone, back to the hotel."

TBC….

            _A/N : Whew…that was a long one. :-D  Don't stress…the next one's already in the works.  And for those of you who are stressing anyway, wondering what I'll do next…the next title is called : The three necessary R's : Restoration, Ritual, and Resurrection_


	31. The first R: Restoration

**            *_A/N* Sorry for the delay all!! It's been crazy in RL. :-D But, never fear, I'm still writing, I just have less time to do it in the daytime.  I decided to break this chapter up into three parts, cause otherwise it would take forever to get it out and you'd all kill me, so I'll just do it in three parts…besides, this parts real long.  Longer than I had planned, but…hey, that's how it goes sometimes.  Okay…enough of me talking…I know you just want to read, so off you go now.  Besides…gives me time to dream of Spike…:-D Thanks for reading. :-D I love you all!_**

**The three R's - Restoration, Ritual, & Resurrection**

Restoration

            The gang trooped out of the mansion towards the car.

            Most of them were laughing.  Even Giles, who tried hard to fight the impulse, just couldn't seem to help himself.

            And while they were thrilled that they had gotten their task done and they almost had Buffy back, it wasn't that that was making them laugh.

            Spike was.

            Well, mostly Spike and Xander, that was.

            It had been almost ongoing, since right after Ashta had defeated Riley.

            On the way through the halls, Spike had kept giving Xander, who was in the back walking with him and the girls, looks.

            After a little while, Xander noticed and had to ask,

            "Why are you looking at me like that Spike?"

            "Why do you think Spike's broken?"  
            

            Spike had answered quietly, but, although his phrasing was childlike, his voice was at its normal level/tone.

            "Well…ya see…" Xander was kind of at a lost on how to answer that.  Normally, he'd insult Spike and Spike would retaliate in kind.  But now, while Spike's voice was pretty much normal, he reacted for the most part, like a five-year-old child.

            "Gunn doesn't think Spike's broken," Spike stated simply, giving Xander suspicious looks.

            "Yeah, well…he doesn't know you as well as I know you."

            "You know me…really well?"

             "Sure do."

            "We're best pals…are we?"  
            "Well…I wouldn't go that far."

            "Not best pals?" Spike asked, a small frown beginning to mar his face.

            Xander leaned closer to him to say, in a low whisper he knew Spike could hear with his vampiric hearing,            

            "We're secret friends, Spikey.  No one but you and me know that we're friends.  You can't tell anyone that I like you or that you like me.  It's a secret!"

            Spike gave Xander a smile, a mischievous one, which Xander would later swear was testimony that Spike was sane for just that moment in time.  

            After grinning at him, Spike leaned over and kissed Xander on the cheek and then hugging him tight, if quickly, before releasing him and moving back closer to Dru.  

            The whole exchange was so quick; that only two of the crew noticed it at all.  One of the two who witnessed it was Dru, who was giggling to herself over the both of them.

            Spike then, once he was where he had started at, if anyone was so inclined to look back, leaned over towards Xander, who was still in total shock.

            "Spike won't tell…Xander's my special friend," Spike spoke in a five-year-olds loud whisper, one that seemed to echo off the walls.

            Xander came to life at his words and jumped about five feet away from the grinning neutered vampire.

"Spike…cut that out!!!"

Spike and Dru laughed, hard.

Willow and Tara giggled.

Gunn chuckled.

Angel and Giles both smirked, but didn't laugh out loud.

Ashta laughed as hard as Dru and Spike, for she had not just heard it all, but she had seen the whole exchange as well.

"We are not Special Friends, in any way, Spike.  You take that back."

Spike faked like he was pouting and turned to Dru, scrunching up his face like he was going to cry.

"He doesn't want to be my Special Friend."

"I'll be your special friend."

"You can't…silly bint…you're my princess."

Willow spoke up,

"I'll be your Special Friend Spike."

Spike smiled at her, glad someone else was going to join in.

"You can't either…you're Red, Super Wicca…can't be anything else today."

"Oh…"

"W...what about me?" Tara asked shyly.

Spike smiled.

"Your Glenda."

Tara smiled back at him.

"How about Giles," Willow asked, trying to help.

"He can't do it, " Spike protested," he's the Slayer's Watcher and sometimes we call him Ripper." 

Spike looked around and motioned for everyone except for Giles and Angel, who weren't looking, just listening, to come closer and whispered soft enough not to be overheard by Giles, if not Angel.

"Sometimes…I call him Rupert…he's got a silly name.  Ru-pert."

Xander had to catch Willow; she almost dropped to her knees laughing at that one.

They all chuckled.

Spike started before anyone can ask him,  
            "It can't be Angelus…he's Angelus…and sometimes I call him Poofter.  Dru, what's a poofter?"

Tara quickly stopped Dru, she didn't place a hand over her mouth, 'cause even families can bite one another, but she did jump in,

"Not right now I think…how about Dru answers that one for you later?  Okay Spikey? Okay Dru?"

Spike shrugged okay and Dru smiled, but nodded.

Gunn spoke up, not wanting to be left out, "What about me?"

"Silly Gunn," Spike said," Your Gunn, Top PI."

"I like the way you think man?"

Spike laughed.

Then he stopped laughing, and looked at Gunn.

"I'm not a man, am I?"  
            "Nope…your Spike, Champion Vampire, without the poncy soul."

Spike chuckled…

"I like that."

"That's why I'm your best friend," Gunn said simply.  "I've all the coolest ideas, and we get along great."

Spike nodded.

"We're getting along…I get that."

Xander was about to say something when Willow interrupted him,

"What about Anya?"

            "I don't think so, I think I should just keep calling her Ex-Demon Girl or Money Loving Girl.  She might not like it if I don't and I don't want her mad at me.  She'll get all demon-y again, and eviscerate me good and proper."

            "Oh we can't have that," Dru and Ashta said together.

            "Bloody well right."

            Tara and Willow giggled.

            Spike winked at them.

            "A…And Dawn?"

            "She's my Sweet Bit…I thought you knew."

            "I knew, I knew."

            "What about Buffy?"

            Spike's face showed the expression of someone awed in the presence of something truly wonderful,

            "She's my everything," he said softly.

            "Awww…that's so sweet," Tara and Willow said together.

            "I'm not sweet," Spike said, shaking his head to clear his head of Buffy, and to keep up his Big Bad Image.  "I'm the Big Bad, grr."

            Gunn laughed.

            "Okay man, you're the Big Bad, but you're on our side, your not supposed to try scaring us."

            "Oh…that's right. I forgot.  Forgive me?" Spike asked, dropping his head and looking at them all through his lowered lashes.

_Isn't he just the Cutest Thing, Willow and Tara asked each other telepathically._

            They knew better then to say it aloud, poor Xander would never stop teasing Spike about it if they did.  And Spike, once he returned to normal, would probably push through the pain to kill them if they harassed him enough.      

            "We forgive you," they said out loud.

            Spike just grinned at them.

            "What about me?" Ashta asked quietly.

            Spike looked at her.

            "Looks like an enemy, but isn't.

            Not quite an ally.  I like her.  What shall we call her?"

            "A Special Friend?" 

            "Don't be silly Dru…that's Xander's name.  Even if he doesn't want it, doesn't mean he can get rid of it."

            "Can I weigh in here about being Spike's 'Special Friend'?"

            The chorus of 'No' he got in response surprised Xander.

            The rest of the crew went back to talking, as if they hadn't even been interrupted.

            They all looked at Ashta, each trying their hardest to come up with a good nickname for their newest member.

            "How about Pretty Beastie?" Dru volunteered.

            "No Dru."

            "Precious Beastie?"

            Willow, Spike, Tara and Gunn all giggled like schoolchildren, but they all shook their heads no.  Ashta just watched them with an amused expression, she was used to Dru's particular terms of endearment for her.  

            Dru pouted.  "No one ever likes my ideas."

            "Oh no Dru…we like them," Willow was quick to tell her.

            Dru gave her a look, similar to Spike's 'Yeah-right' look.

            "Only…you can't go around calling her a beastie.  It's not really nice."

            Dru leaned towards Willow & said slowly, as if talking to a small child,

            "I'm…a…vam…pire, Lil Red Witch.  I'm not very nice."

            Ashta & Spike laughed at Willow's expression.

            "I'm sorry Red," Spike said when Willow glared at him, eyes turning to black.

            "No need to go all Super Wicca on me.  It was funny.  And you know she can't hurt you cause of the bond, but…you were still kinda scared."

            "A…Are you okay Spike?"

            "For the moment Glenda."

            "What's it like?"  
            "It's kinda like…"

            Spike stopped talking as the toxin spread through his eyes once more, reverting back to his child-like state.

            He blinked his eyes real fast and then grabbed his head.

            "It hurts," he said in a pained whisper.

            Willow's eyes returned to normal as she powered back down.  She then joined hands with Tara.

Willow and Tara placed their hands over his.

            "It's alright, you'll be fine soon Champion."

            The voice coming out of them was not theirs.  

            Spike looked up at them and squinted his eyes, as if he was looking up at the sun.

            Their joined hands slid down his face and caressed his cheeks.

            Spike closed his eyes in a sort of rapture.

            The girls stepped back.

            Spike smiled at them.

            The pain in his head was now gone.

            He said softly,

            "Do you see the light Dru?"

            "I always see the light, Spike."

            Did you see what the light did?"

            "Yes I saw my William."

            "What did you see Dru?"  
            "I saw the light touch and heal you?"  
            "Can't it heal you too?"

            "No my sweet prince, but it's okay…I'll be fine."

            "I won't go without you Dru."

            "But you have to…it's your destiny.  I didn't see it before…but I know the truth now…don't you hear it calling to you? Pretty music. Besides, she's there…I can hear her."

            "She won't mind you being there."

            "Yes she will."

            "Okay…maybe she will, but you're my princess."

            Dru caressed his cheek.  

            "But monsters live in the dark, singing songs of blood.  I thought you knew.  Have you heard the blood cry?  You used to dance with me at the song of the blood.  Do you remember the sweet music it made.  It still sings to you.  But now, it means light not dark."

            "Don't worry sweet Dru...I'll still dance with you."

            "You will want to try, but you can't.  

            Dru stepped away from him and began to sing:

"Into the light, you went

                         Into the light, you go

                         Into the dark, stop quick

                         You cannot enter anymore"

            Spike arched his eyes at her...as sanity hit him once again.

            He turned to Angel and said,

            "Angel."

            "Yes Spike, " Angel said, finally taking part in the conversation.

            "It's Dru."

            "What's Dru?" the others asked, but Spike had already slipped back again, and was no longer able to help

            "Angel, do you know what he's talking about?"

            "I might.  I'm not really sure.  Do you know what he's been trying to puzzle out?"

            "Not really.  Spike's not all that talkative, especially with his plans, if you see what I mean.  He's more a kind of action first, think later or think about it from every angle, by himself, and then act on it.  But, upon reflection, it might have something to do with Buffy's return." 

            "I know what you mean…Let's just hope he has another sanity spell…and we can ask him."

            "Hear hear," Xander and Giles said at once, and then cringed because of the way it made each seem like each other.

            The group chuckled.

            Dru then began to sway side-to-side as they reached the main hallway.

            "The stars, the stars."

            "They're outside O' Loony One."

            "Not all of them Monkey Boy…and those in the sky shine as brightly as a dove."

            "Okay…I for one am amused, but who knew a dove shined likes a star?"

            "Not I," the group answered.

            "Giles, is this a translation or is she just saying anything."

            "Well, it's complicated Willow.  Druscilla seems to have a unique pattern…"

            "G-man…either you know, or you don't.  Please not with the long-winded phrases.  Too many words hurts Xand's brain."

            Spike bounced up and walked over to Xander, he stopped before reaching him and peered into his eyes, he then looked above his head and then went back to peering in his eyes.  He stopped and walked around Xander, looking him over very carefully, before coming back to peer in his eyes again.  After a few minutes, he moved back and gave Xander a sad look.

            "I'm sorry Xander, I don't see how those words could have hurt Xander's brain.  I'm not seeing a way in."

            Willow, Giles, Gunn, and Tara burst into laughter.

            Even Angel cracked a smile.

            Xander couldn't hold it in.

            He laughed.

            "Your insane Spike…you know that right."

            "I'm insane…but you're still my Special Friend, right?"

            "I'm tired of arguing it…yes…I'm your Special Friend."

            Spike jumped up and down and then said,

            "I'm happy, but I'm not gonna hug you, cause…I'm the Big Bad…and I'm all manly… and I'm not a Nancy Boy, got that?"

            "Works for me Spike."

            "Does this mean the King of Cups will no longer taunt the Page?"

            "I'm sure it doesn't," Giles told Dru, to stop her from pouting.

            She grinned at him.

            "Well, that's okay then."

            Spike and Xander laughed and both winked at Dru.

            As they reached the main doors, Dru stopped and started dancing.

            "I want to dance."

            "You are dancing Dru."

            "No…I don't want to dance alone.  Will you be my partner?"

            "That depends, are you feeling a little hungry?"

            "Now that you mention it…"

            "In that case, I'm leaning firmly against the side of 'No'."

            Dru laughed.

            "Didn't really want to dance with you anyway, I was just teasing is all."

            "Why not?" Xander couldn't seem to stop feeling just a little hurt by her statement.

            "I've seen you dance before…it's not a pretty sight."

            The group, minus Xander, burst into laughter.

            "Is he really that bad?" Gunn asked.

            Everyone else in the group, avoiding looking at Xander, nodded yes.

            "The only dance he does really well is the Snoopy dance," Willow said, trying to stick up for her best friend.

            "What's that?" 

            "Come on Xander…show them."

            "No."

            "And why not…if it's your best dance, shouldn't you WANT to show it off.

            Xander merely glared at them.

            "Please Xander?"

            "Don't give me the puppy eyes, I'm not looking, so you can stop giving me the puppy eyes."

            Dru looked confused, she leaned over and said to Spike, in a child's loud whisper,

            "Did you see any puppy eyes?"

            "No…I know…maybe they're invisible Dru."

            "Hmm…maybe.  Think I could touch them even if they were invisible?"

            "Won't know until you try."

            Dru nodded and with that, she leaned forward to touch Willow's hands.

            "Wait Dru, It's just an expression," Willow told her.

            "Oh," Dru said, lips beginning to form a pout.

            "Don't pout 'Pretty Dru'...remember...stars in the sky."

            "That's right...Will you dance with me My William?"  
            "But of course My Lady."

            They joined hands and twirled round and round, dancing to some unheard tune.

            As they walked, or in Dru and Spike's case, danced, into the night, which had cleared up, and was no longer raining, Spike stopped suddenly, letting Dru dance without him.

            The gang started towards the cars, trying to decide on who was going to ride with who, now that they had two extra people, when they saw Dru dancing in front of them alone, and realized that Spike hadn't moved from the front steps.

            "What is it Spike?" Willow asked him.

            "It's beautiful," Spike's voice was an awed whisper.

            "What do you see?" Tara asked, looking around, but seeing nothing.

            "Her."

            Xander was confused.

            "What do you mean...her?  Are you seeing dead people again?"  
            Spike simply nodded yes, without breaking his gaze.

            "What's that mean?"

            "It means he's seeing Buffy," Willow said, smiling.  "Isn't that right, Spike?"  
            Spike nodded again.

Dru stopped swaying and dancing, looked at Buffy, who she could see as well, and began chanting:

            "Key of Worlds"

Spike chanted, his words keeping up the rhythm, 

            "Shall be your Guide"

Dru picked up

            "Blood of Souled"

Spike:

            "Will help Revive"

Dru:

            "Ashes of"

Spike:

            "A Returned Foe"

Dru and Spike together:

            "And This Chant Which Came from a Lonely Lost Soul"

Dru:

            "All Bound Together"

Spike:

            "On Blood Moon Night"

Dru:

            "Raise Our Warrior"

Spike and Dru together

:           

            "And Restore Her to Human Sight"

Spike:

            "Let Love," 

Dru:      

            "Blood, Death," 

Spike:

            "Life & Spirit"

Together:

            "Combined

                Be Your Guide to Return You to Us One More Time"

            Dru began to twirl around as Spike shook his head, as if to clear it, and turned to the group,

            "Remember it all," he said, before once more slipping under the toxin's influence.

            Spike then slid down to the floor in a crouching position, not seeming to notice anything or anyone.  

            It was as if he had been turned to stone.

            "Is...is he gonna be okay?"

            "He looks fine, but I can't tell, he's not answering," Gunn said, who had spent a few moments trying to coax Spike up.

            "He's fine, I can tell," Ashta said.  She wanted them to focus their attention where it was needed.  In order for it to be finished, they had to move on.

            "Did you hear what they said," she asked? 

            "Did you get that?" Angel asked Giles.

            "I got it, but I didn't get it all...Willow?"  
            "I'll remember it, I hope."

            "I'll remember it," Ashta said, in her quiet voice.

            Gunn looked at her,

            "You can remember all that?"

            "Yes." 

            "Then I'm oh so glad you're now on our side."

            Ashta smiled, then said, 

            "It's almost time to go...and, she's not finished yet."

            They looked confused and then noticed that Dru was still twirling round and round.

            Dru sang:

            _Chant the phrase_

_            Three times round_

_            To bring your precious_

_            From the ground_

_            She grows, she rumbles & earth gives her prize_

_            And within a few moments, she'll materialize._

            "I got that one," Willow and Giles shouted as one.

            The group smiled.

            Ashta smiled more than all, for it had been done and the words had been uttered.

            Ashta stepped forward and tapped Spike lightly on the forehead.

            She looked at Dru and Dru turned and walked over to them, bending down next to where Spike was crouched on the floor.  Dru put her head down and Ashta touched her forehead just as she did Spike's.

            Ashta said softly,

            "You did a good job Dru

            You will be rewarded."

            She turned to look at Spike

            "Thank you for your work Champion

            We could not have done it without you."

            "Now, both of you need to rest, 

            There is still much work to be done."

            With her whispered words, both Dru and Spike's eyes blanked out and closed and they slid to the ground, unconscious.

            She then turned to the group, 

            "It's time to go now, the rest will be waiting, you might want to give them a call, so they know we're on the way."

            "Right...okay," Giles said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wesley.

            Ashta appeared at Giles side,

            "May I speak to him please?"  
            "Umm...sure.  Uh, Wesley, our newest...um...Ashta wishes to speak to you.  Here she is."

            He passed the cell to her and she thanked him nicely.

            "Wesley?"

            "Mr. Wyndam-Price the third...yes...I'm speaking.  Did Rupert say your name was Ashta?"

            "Ashta Milani...look me up when we have time.  I know I'm being kinda rude but I need you to do as I say."

            "Well...I...okay...What will you have me do?"  
            Ashta rolled her eyes and Gunn smiled, Wesley must be being pompous again.

            Ashta nodded as if Gunn had said that out loud.

To Wesley she said,

            "Astin o sangin.  Mi wesh do sighn queshtin.  Homi do sati.  We mo qo la bi ta...mah hissitah. Sas si ma lo ma...han ti qu. Quen ti shi go la.  Mis sen da.  Hi bi sho han ci lo...Ta ti kan shi...shan si mo.  Bi di ro guen giamm."

"I'll do it," Wesley said, before hanging up.

            "What was that?"  
            "It was a way of bending the rules to get it done faster.  By the time we reach the hotel, everything will be ready and we can begin restoration."

            "Does Wesley even know what you told him?" Angel asked.

            "No, but he will do as he was told."

            "Girl, you pack some serious power."

            "I'll take that as a compliment," she told Gunn.

            He merely smiled.

            "Will you ever tell us what it is you said?"

            "You'll see for yourselves when we get there, but later, yes...I will translate for you Rupert."

            "Well, I guess we'd better get home," Angel said, "who rides with who?"

            Ashta said, "We'll ride together," 

            "How can we..."

            Xander stopped protesting as Ashta waved her hand and all three cars merged into one black caravan.

            "My car!" Angel shouted.

            "Will be as it was before once we reach the hotel," Ashta informed him.  

            "I think his head almost exploded," Willow whispered to Giles.

            "I saw another expression...hey guys...Angel has more than two expressions."

            "We saw Xander," Willow and Tara said laughing.

            Angel rolled his eyes, but ignored Xander as he bent over and picked up Spike, 

            "Let's go."'

            "Aww...no fair.  How can I taunt him if he's not gonna react?"

            "Poor Xander."

            "You feel my pain, don't you Ashta?"

            "I do...I do."

            The group laughed and Gunn picked up Dru as they headed towards the van.

            Once putting their unconscious vampires inside, the group chose their seats and got inside.

            Angel, settling behind the wheel muttered,

            "My precious car..."

            "You heard Ashta, you Big Demon Baby, you'll get it back when we get back to the hotel, so stop whining."

            "Xander?"

            "Yes?"

            "Stop trying to make me gut you, or did you forget your taunting the vampire who **could hurt you?"**

            Xander stopped in mid eye roll...

            He had forgotten.

            He was so used to tormenting Spike, he forgot that Angel could hurt him.

            Angel, seeing Xander's wide-eyed look, was satisfied for the moment.

            He smiled and started the car.

            "How long will they be like that?" Giles asked Ashta.

            "Probably the whole trip...they expanded a lot of energy.  As did we all.  We should all rest, there's more work to do.  If you need to rest Angel, the car can drive itself?"  

            "I can drive."

            "Okay."

            Everyone agreed and settled down to rest for the trip.

                                                                                    ********

            Reaching the hotel, hours later, the group headed inside.

            Dawn, Fred, Cordelia, and Wesley ran to the group.

            "Are you guys okay?  You won right?  You got the ashes?  Are any of you hurt?  What is she doing here?  Who's this? What's wrong with Spike?"

            "We're fine. We won. We got them. We're all a bit sore; I don't think any of us are too hurt, though.  She helped. This is Ashta.  And that's a long story, but he's pretty much okay." Giles countered all their questions.

            "But, before you begin again, we really do all need more rest.  How about we sleep and tonight you can ask as much as you want?"

            "Okay," everyone agreed.

            Ashta was shown a room, and agreed to share hers with a still unconscious Dru.

             "Will they sleep all day?"  
            "I'll make sure they do."

            "Okay.  Sleep well."

            "You too Souled One."

            Angel gave her a brief smile, before walking out, leaving her to her own devices.

                                                                                    *******

            Hours later, the group reconvened in the lobby.  Angel had barred the doors, so they wouldn't be disturbed.  And since he was the first of the group to come down, he fixed food for his guests, blood for the vampires and real breakfast foods for the rest.

            Ashta and Druscilla came downstairs second.

            Dru leapt down the stairs and flung herself at Angel,

            "Angelus...I'm hungry."

            "I know, here.  Drink up."

            Dru took the mug of blood wryly, knowing Angel preferred Pig's Blood.

            She sniffed at the glass and was shocked by the smile.

            "You got me good blood?  Your such a thoughtful father."

            "I try my best sweetheart."

            Ashta merely laughed as she got herself a glass of human blood.

            Xander, Giles, Gunn and Fred came down next.

            "Morning all."

            "Morning."

            Gunn and Fred lead the other two to the table and got out the dishes for them to eat on.

            Xander looked at the food suspiciously.

            "Oh for God's sake Xander," Angel said.

            Xander grinned at him.

            "Ignore him Angel, we find it easier to live with him when we do."

            "Very funny British man."

            Giles gave him a rare smile.

            They were eating when Cordelia, Wesley and Dawn came downstairs.

            Cordy and Wesley gave the group a Hello and then headed towards the table to eat.

            Dawn, however, after saying 'Good Morning' looked around.

            "Where's Spike?"

            "Maybe he's still sleeping, he battled a lot last night."

            "But so did you, and your alright.  Where is he?  He is alright, isn't he?"

            Angel was spared from saying anything when Spike came down the stairs.

            He was dressed in a clean shirt, blue this time that brought out his eyes.  His hair wasn't slicked back, but kind of tossed all over his head, giving him a rakish, boyish look.

            He smiled at Dawn.

            "Miss me Sweet Bit?"

            Dawn launched herself at him.

            "Are you okay?  You look okay? Did you kill them all?  You got them right?  What happened?  Why'd you take so long?  Why were you asleep last night?"

            Spike blinked slowly.

            "What's wrong?"  
            "I just forgot how fast you talk Dawnie.  Okay...I'm okay, Xander doesn't think so, but Gunn said he doesn't count. We killed a lot...I'll tell you about them later.  Yep, got them good. Lot's of things happened; we'll tell you in a few minutes.  Lots of different demons to kill, so it took a long time.  And I don't know why I was asleep when I got here.  Last thing I remember from last night was Buffy and the stars."

            Spike sounded pretty much like normal, but Dawn looked at him anyway.

            "You're not telling me something."

            Spike turned and looked at the crew,

            "Can't hide it...better tell her."

            "What's going on?"

            "Come sit down Dawn, eat while we tell you what's going on."

            Spike stood still as a statue, once Dawn had sat down next to Giles, he spun around and sat down on the couch next to Ashta and Dru.

            The group realized that Ashta was probably controlling them both, keeping them from doing anything, much, and trying to keep them as normal as possible for those of the non-battle crew who might get upset to see them act different.

            "Okay Dawn, see...it's like this..."

            "Spike got bit," Xander jumped in.

            "Xander!"

            "Well he was just going to prolong telling her.  

            "Spike was battling Riley when..."

            "Wait, Riley was there?"  
            "Yeah...but he wasn't really Riley..."

            "Okay, now I'm confused."

            "Xander, will you let me tell it?"

            "Fine, sure G-man."

            Giles rolled his eyes.

            He looked at Dawn's confused face.

            "Xander's right, Spike got bit...Riley, he...well, he and his crew in South America got attacked and were killed or changed.  Would you like the long version or the shorter one?"  
            "For now, the short one please...you can tell me the longer one later."

            "Okay.  Riley was changed into some sort of demon, he bit Dru and Darla, turning them both crazy.  After Spike dusted Darla, we realized it was Riley chained to the wall.  When we were about to free him, he broke through his chains and began to attack us."

Xander jumped in, unable to let Giles tell all of it, "Spike tried to kill him, and that's when he got bit.  Riley infected him with the same thing that drove Dru and Darla insane.  Spike then tried to kill Riley by snapping his neck, but that didn't do it and Ashta here, being very, very powerful, took care of Riley, in a very cool way, which we'll tell of later. You with me so far, Dawnie?"

            "Yes Xander, I got it...thanks."

            Dawn kneeled in front of Spike.

            "Spike?"

            Spike didn't even blink.

            Dawn looked at Ashta.

            "Are you holding him?"

            "He's kind of in stasis...I didn't want him or Dru to freak you out."

            "You can let them go, we can take it...they won't hurt us will they?"

            "No, they won't."

            "Then let them free...we can deal."

            Ashta smiled at her,

            "Keys are strong, never thought I'd meet a real one, not one made out of Slayer Blood and Bond.  It's good to meet you."

            Dawn was about to answer her when Spike touched her arm.

            "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine Spike...how are you?"

            Spike looked around.

            "Spike's fine.  Where are we?" 

            _He sounds like a little kid, Dawn thought._

            "We're at Angel's hotel.  Don't you remember?"

            She encountered his blank stare.

            "You know, the Ponce?"  
            "Hey…" Angel started.

            Spike laughed.

            He winked at Dawn, "I remember now."

            He leaned forward.

            "Guess what I did last night."

            "What?"

            He looked at the others in the room and leaned forward, then spoke in a loud whisper,

            "I kicked a lot of demon ass."

            Dawn burst into laughter.

            Spike smiled at her.

            "So I hear...I can't wait until the stories.  You did good."

            "I'm a Champion," he said, puffing out his chest, looking like he just won first prize in a school contest.

            "I always knew you were," Dawn told him, smilingly.  She didn't care if he was child-like, he'll be healed eventually, she knew.  Besides, he was kind of fun like this…like a little brother instead of a big one.

            "Now they know too."

            "They sure do."

            Ashta turned and looked at Wesley.

            She then said aloud,

            _"Mi ke ton sa lon bi do.  Has ii to ka ro.  Mi wa ne sha."_

Wesley got up and walked into his study without a word.

            After a few minutes he brought back a covered jar.

            He handed it to Ashta saying,

_"Hin tink a sha.  Has ee wa troy."_

"Thank you," Ashta replied taking the jar.

            "Your Welcome," Wesley replied, sitting back down in his original seat.

            "Wow, that is so cool.  You have to teach me that one," Dawn said, looking at Ashta.

            Ashta laughed.

            "We'll see...but first, I need your help."

            "Mine?"

            "Yes."

            "Sure...what are we doing?"

            "Restoring."

            "We're going to heal Spike?"  
            "And Dru."

            "Won't that make her kill us?"

            "She can't, there's a blood bond between her and you all now, and she'll honor it.  She likes family, so she'll honor it.  Besides, she's done her part.  Which reminds me, we need to get their chant down on paper. I need you to write down their chant, run and go get a pen and paper."

            Dawn ran upstairs, returning in moments with pen and paper.

            "Okay, I got it."

            "I'll let them chant, let me know if you need it repeated."

            Dru and Spike repeated their chant and then Dru gave her additional instructions.

            Dawn had Ashta, have both of them, repeat it twice more, before she was satisfied, and Giles was as well, that they had gotten every word and detail out of them.

            Ashta released them from the chanting phase and Dru and Spike twirled around the room, dancing still to more unheard music.

            "That looks like so much fun," Dawn said.

            "Would you like to dance, Milady?" Spike said, stopping in front of Dawn, seating Dru next to Ashta.

            "I believe I would," Dawn said laughing.

            They twirled around and around the room, grinning and laughing.

            Ashta was sorry when she had to stop their fun.

            "I'm sorry to stop your fun," she told them both, " but it's time."

            Spike and Dawn stopped twirling, came over and stood next to her.

            "What do we need to do?"  
            "The rest of you stay way back, it shouldn't bother or hurt you, but just in case, we need you out of harm's way."

            "No problem, no need to tell us twice," Xander and Cordy said, as they ushered the rest of the crew to the other side of the room.

            "Okay, we need to sit in a circle."

            As Dawn, Spike, and Dru sat down, Ashta placed white candles between and just behind them, creating a second circle behind them.

            Once she sat down in her spot, she waved her hand and the candles lit up on their own.  

            "Okay, join hands...one hand at a time, the link will be completed when Dru gives me her hand."

            They slowly linked hands, Ashta, Dawn, Spike, and Dru. 

            When the last link had been made, a shimmering blue wall arose behind them.

            "Close your eyes."

            They all closed their eyes.

            The jar Ashta had left in the middle, opened up, releasing a light purple mist that spread around each of them.  

            Ashta's mist swirled around her and blasted through all three of her companions.

            The mist around Dru swirled around her and changing yellow then did the same as Ashta's blasting through her other three companions.

            The mist around Spike swirled around him and changing blue then did the same as Dru and Ashta's before him.

            The mist around Dawn swirled around her, changed green, was absorbed into her and then blasted out through her and her companions.

            Ashta shivered, shaken by the amount of power surging through Dawn.

            She was glad she was on their side, if they ever stopped thinking of Dawn as a child, they would realize they had a very powerful ally on their side.

            Ashta pulled these thoughts to the side as she got down to the task at hand.

            Out loud she chanted:

            _"Ta ti lan qui_

            Koy ya ko sho layu 

_            Ha shin sin da kay_

_            La su la hashampio qua_

_            Patimi sal wo_

            Habe kwe cee             Yosimesho jamivo 

_            Amayo mar a shi"_

            When Ashta had finished her chant, Dawn began to speak.  Dawn translated, in a voice that was not her own:

_"I stand before you_

_            I use the Key of Worlds to show that I am of the light_

_            Restore the champion to himself_

_            Allow the lost soul peace_

_            I come in supplication_

_            Bend to my will_

            Remove the poison 

_            And restore to former selves"_

            Dawn and Ashta's heads snapped up, Ashta's eyes glowing purple, Dawn's glowing emerald green.  Both uttered one word,

            "Restore"

            Spike and Dru's heads shot up, eyes snapping open revealing Spike's eyes glowing sapphire blue and Dru's shining a golden yellow.

            All the colors shot out of each of them, combining in the middle, where a small ball of lightning grew in the middle, it then separated and shot into both Spike and Dru.

            They both screamed, but it was more out of the suddenness then out of any real pain.

            The lightning steamed through them both, pulling the toxin out of them as it went.              The lighted ball shot out of both Dru and Spike and then disappeared.  

            The blue wall shimmered and dispersed

            The candles extinguished themselves.

            And the four participants slumped over, collapsing, exhausted.

            The rest of the crew, who had watched the whole exchange, now started forward.

            They shook Ashta lightly.

            "Is it done?" Angel asked her, as she opened her eyes.

            "It's done...we're fine, just tired.  It took more energy than I thought it would."

            "Thank you for your help."

            "I was glad to serve."

            "We'll let you rest now," Angel told her, "Come on guys, let's take them up to their rooms to rest."

            "Aye eye 'Captain Fang'," Xander said, picking up Dawn.

            Angel rolled his eyes as he handed Ashta to Giles and bent to pick up Spike.

            Gunn picked up Dru, seeing as the rest had the others.

            "How come I always have to pick up Spike?"  
            "Cause you're the big strong vampire and he's your childe," Xander and Gunn said together, smiling over their charges.

            Angel merely huffed at them, taking Spike back up to his room.

                                                                        *********

            Hours later, Dawn was the first to emerge from her room.

            She found Xander and Gunn watching television, Angel sitting in his chair, reading some old book, Cordelia and Fred were missing, she guessed they might have gone out, for Cordy had said yesterday that,

            "If we all live through this, I'm going shopping tomorrow."

            And Fred had said that she'd come with her.

            So she would stake money on that's where they were.

            Wesley and Giles were in the study, pouring over some ancient texts, Dawn rolled her eyes, 

            _'I'm so going to have to get Giles to liven up, she thought._

            She came down the rest of the stairs, 

            Angel was the first to notice her, and as he stood up, Giles then noticed her.

            "Dawn, how are you? Do you feel okay?"

            "What, do I look weird or something?  I'm fine.  Really."

            "That was some pretty intense stuff last night."

            "So I figured they way you all are wigging out.  It was SO cool, there I was hearing Ashta, and I just knew what she was saying, so I translated it, but …I don't think I could do it now if I tried."

            "You couldn't…we aren't connected like that anymore dearest," Ashta said as she came down the stairs.

            Dawn smiled at her and grasped her hand, saying, "Come on, let's move the guys out of the way and veg out."

            "Veg out?"

            "Chill."

            "Ashta looked at her, confused."

            Giles chuckled.  He was about to explain when he was interrupted.

            "She means she wants you to watch TV with her and just rest."

            Dawn looked up at the speaker, squealed and launched herself back upstairs, crashing into the vampire above.

            "Your okay right?  Tell me your okay now."

            "I'm okay now," Spike said laughing.  "And if you don't believe the Big Bad, ask Buffy."

            "I know a better way," Dawn said softly.

            "Aww come on, Lil Bit, haven't I been through enough torture for now.  The fact of Riley getting that close and touching me, never mind biting me, is enough for a century of redemption."

            Dawn laughed.

            She whispered and was echoed by Buffy.

            "Fine…you're off the hook for now, but don't think I won't get my licks in latter."

            "What did I do?"

            "You made me worry," Dawn said and flounced back downstairs.       

            "Okay…I get that one," Spike muttered as he watched 

            "And what about you, missy?"

            Buffy laughed and told him,

            _I'll kick your shiny bum later, Mister.   Same reason as Dawn, but I don't have to tell you anything, so you didn't hear that._

_            Spike laughed and walked downstairs._

            Dru emerged seconds later.

            She looked around and sighed,

            "All the lovely snacks & none to snack on.  This is what my poor William must have felt like years ago.  Oh my poor dear.  Ms. Edith would have had such a wonderful tea party, but she can't.  We've been too bad…and we're doomed to be punished…forever and ever."

            Willow walked over to Dru, grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table.

            She then handed her some of the human blood Angel had went out and gotten when he saw that Dru & Ashta would be staying for more than a night.

            Dru looked at Willow.

            Willow just crossed her arms and stared at her.

            Dru sighed.

            "Yes Lil Red Witch?"

            "Family means we work together, you know?"

            Dru rolled her eyes.

            "I'm serious, If we're gonna work together…I'm gonna have to get over the fact that you've tried to kill us…lots of times.  And you're gonna have to get over wanting to kill us, lots of times.  We're not all gonna get along…all the time.  Mostly, cause we all have issues with each other.  But…I'm willing to work it out if you are."

            Dru stared at her.

            Willow stared back, not letting the Loony Vampire intimidate her.

            "If your not gonna get scared, then alright," Dru sighed.

            Willow gave a geeky giggle.

            "Doesn't mean I want you all over me, though?"

            "Oh…you so do not have to worry about that."

            Everyone smiled, even Dru.

            "So, now that we're all healed," Xander said, ignoring the temptation to bug Spike, for he was sure he remembered what had gone on while he was crazy," What's the next step?"  
            Everyone looked at Ashta.

            She laughed,

            "I believe you need to set up, there are things you have to do before you can bring Buffy back to the land of the living…and somewhat living."

            "Well I guess it's 'Ritual' time," Spike said.

            "Well, as your fond of saying, " Xander told him, unable to avoid messing with him for even a little while," Let's rock and roll."

            Spike rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

            Xander was a bit disappointed.

            _I thought he'd say something, he thought._

            Only Dawn knew what had happened.

            Buffy had reprimanded Spike seconds before Spike had been about to answer.

            A threat to tickle was all it took, and they had a nice docile vampire at their disposal.  Dawn thought it a pity that no one else knew.

            Spike threw her a look that told her that Buffy had let him in on her thought, and she just grinned and winked at him.

            Everyone joined the three of them, well, four if you count invisible Buffy, as they walked into the study to look over the scrolls again, in preparation for the Ritual.


	32. The second R: Ritual

The three R's - Restoration, Ritual, & Resurrection

Ritual 

            As they walked into the study, Xander decided that Spike ignoring him this way was so not right.  Not after he had to put up with him and his mischievous child-like behavior.

            "So, 'Peroxided Fang', you're much better now, right?  There won't be repeats of the hugging and kissing of me, will there."

            Spike raised his eyes at him.

            "I wouldn't kiss you if someone paid me millions."

            "Well, no one paid you anything & you were all over me.  Called me your 'Special Friend' and…"

            "Oh please…like I'd be all over you.  I'm not falling for that just 'cause I can't remember it."

            "Sure…say anything.  It's not like we'd know if you really remembered anything or not.  But I'm telling the truth…you were so all over me.  Ask Dru if you don't believe me."

            "Stop saying that or I swear I'll push thru the pain & beat you to death."

            "Enough with the death threats, you're not going to hurt me & you know it…your just covering.  Unless you're scared?"

            "Shut your mouth!"

            "Oh…is Big-Bad-Willie-Wanna-Bite-But-Can't scared to find out if it happened as I said.  Scared it might be true?"

            "Like I'm scared of you."

            Xander gave him a Go-Ahead-And-Prove-It look.

            Spike rolled his eyes & sighed, looking over at Dru, who had been following the conversation with delight.

            Spike didn't bother asking, just arched his eyebrow at her, asking her Xander's question with a glance.

            Dru giggled & then said,

            "I'm sorry my poor William, but Monkey Boy speaks the truth."

            Dru began to hum & sway chanting,

            _"Hugging, hugging_

_            Peck on cheek_

_            How sweet William is_

_            Special Friend_

_            Xander is_

_            To our special William"_

            Spike grabbed his stomach,

            "I think I'm going to be sick."

            Spike looked genuinely ill.

            The rest of the crew hollered with laughter, including Angel who had a smile wider than he had shown ever, except for the last couple of days in their presence.

            Xander and Spike continued, as if they hadn't heard the others.

            "How do you think I felt, Fang Breath?  Here I am walking, trying to help by thinking up a good way to bring you back to the 'Land of the Sane', and you kiss & hug me & call me your 'Special Friend."

            "Ugh…stop!  I think I'm going to heave.  That was definitely an over-share.  Couldn't you have left a poor blighter like myself in the blissful state of ignorance?"

            "No way!  If I have to suffer, so do you."

            "Humph."

            "What's that for?"

            "You didn't tell me so you wouldn't have to suffer.  You told me cause you want me **and** you wanted to remind me how I was over you when I was insane.  Which, I have to say, cause I'm evil & I like being cruel, especially to you, is the only time you would ever have me…ugh…I can't even say it again.  I feel so sick."

            The rest of the crew was laughing so hard a few of them were literally on their hands & knees.

            "Stop…please," Dawn managed to choke out.

            Spike & Xander continued to bicker for a few more minutes neither registering Dawn's words.

            Eventually, Dawn finally burst through Xander & Spike's insult-fest to say,

            "Hey guys…I know you both have issues…and, if we hadn't better things to do, like preparing to bring back my sister, your true love," she said pointing to Spike," and your best friend," she said pointing to Xander," from the dead, I'd let you go on…cause you have the best insults ever.  But, as I said before…we have something to do…and I'm in way too much pain now from laughing so hard."

            Xander looked somewhat sheepish after her speech and muttered, "Sorry."  
            Spike, well, he just rolled his eyes, but he agreed that getting Buffy back was top priority.

            "So Watcher…how do we prepare?  Something in those scrolls tell us anything specific?  We got the special Granny Darla Dust, A Key to the Universe, locked inside my precious Sweet Bit, some souled blood, pity we've had to keep the 'Poufy Souled' Vampire with it.  Not forgotten, mind you, my black Princess's chant.  What else do we need?"

            Buffy was too busy laughing to give him a reprimand.

            Xander & Gunn were chuckling on the side.

            Willow, Tara, Ashta & Dru were giggling over everything.

            Giles & Wesley were smiling over the scrolls they had found, their backs to everyone else to appear unaffected by the two boys' insults.

            Dawn giggled & then tried to give Spike one of her sister's expressions, but failed horrible when she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

            Angel said nothing, nor did his expression change.  He merely stepped up & cuffed the back of Spike's head.

            Spike just laughed.

            "Getting soft in your old age Pops?  That didn't hardly hurt…unless that was supposed to be a love tap.   And if it was, gotta say, same thing I told Monkey Boy stands true to you as well…I don't swing that way."

            Giles cut in before anyone else could get a word in,

            "Spike! That's enough.  Please stop goading them.  We still have a bit of work to do."

            Spike sighed as if it was a great hardship for him to do as Giles said & stop teasing Angel & Xander.  But then he said,

            "Fine…alright.  What have you found?"

            "Well thanks to Ashta's involvement and tremendous help we have, by combining all three books and the scroll together, which was a brilliant method that we never would have thought about hadn't it been for Ashta's cunning…  
            "Watcher…enough…shorter version please, while the rest of the gang is still young.  We'd like to bring Buffy back sometime **this millennia."**

            Giles merely glared at him.

            Spike, obviously was unaffected, but started chuckling at something the others didn't hear.  Well, Dawn was laughing too, so Buffy must have said something, the gang figured.

            Dawn, however, beat Spike to it as she pulled out a napkin, and wiped at Giles's cheek, as if wiping up after a small messy child, saying as she did so…"Sorry…you were starting to drool."

            Giles blinked.  And then, lips trembling, he began to laugh.  

            He then said,

            "Very funny Buffy."

            "She says 'She thought so'," Dawn told him with a smile.

            "Can we get to work please?" Wesley asked, trying to assert his authority.

            Spike turned and looked at him with an old and predatory smirk on his face, causing Wesley to take a few steps back, even though he really knew he wasn't in any danger.

            "Who's a puffed up manly man?"

            "Spike..."

            "Aww come on Red."

            "Just cause your new to the side of the good...well...not really new...but you know what I mean...anyway...just cause your new-ish...doesn't mean you get to tease Wesley, Spike." 

_            That's my fun and mine only, well...mine and Faith's that is.  It's a Slayer privilege. _

"Still not fair pet.  He's so ripe with paranoia...can't I just play a little longer?"  Spike asked with his gameface on, his voice sounding with childish glee.

            "Spike...you see my face...you know what it means."

            "Oh balls...not the resolve face."  

            His face quickly melted back to its human visage.

            Xander laughed.

            "You got the resolve face...you got the resolve face."

            Spike growled at him.

            "Children!" Angel growled loudly enough to shake the house.

            Everyone stood still and turned to look at the older vampire.

            "We still have work to do...Wesley…what have you found?"

            Even Wesley had to shake himself out of his daze.

            "W...We need to go to Sunnydale...and locate an article called the ...hold on," he said, looking through the papers on his desk.  "Oh yes...here it is...we need the book on the Order of the Sasketl Lustoria."

            "And what is that?"

            "It's a book that we need to have...according to Ashta...and the scrolls we've found...once Buffy returns...changes will in fact happen to most of us.  This book… on the Order will tell us more about such changes."

            "Do you know where in Sunnyhell the bloody book is?"

            "Well…no…but I'm sure it's not going to be very hard to find it."

            Xander sighed, "And since you say that…it means it's going to be impossible to find." 

            The rest of the Sunnydale crew nodded.

            "Xander, why don't you call Anya and see if she has any contacts who may be able to get a location of this book."

            "Alright, but you're gonna have to come with me G-man…you know I'm not sure of the name of the special book."

            "Sure," Giles didn't even bother to correct him; he and Xander left the room.

            Spike was giving Willow puppy eyes.

            "You can turn off those 'I'm-a-good-boy' eyes mister…I know you're not as innocent as you'd like me to believe…and the resolve face stands.  You and Dawn can start packing your stuff up…and just cause I can't talk to Buffy…well…I can talk and she can hear me, but I can't answer her back…which really sucks and…"at Spike's exaggerated look she said," anyway…I'll be up in a minute to check if your goofing off or not."

            "Jeez Red…I'm not a bloody teenager," Spike said, stomping off up the stairs towards his room, muttering, loudly, to himself.

            Dawn followed him, stopping on the top of the steps and looking back down at the remaining members of their group as Spike continued down the hall.

            "He might not be…but he sure acts like one," She said before leaving the railing and continuing down towards her room.

            "I heard that!" Spike yelled back to the rest of them.

            'I know," came Dawn's laughing reply.

            They heard Spikes growl and Dawn's laughter come down the hall

            After they heard the last of Dawn's laughter, Willow looked at Dru and Dru looked at Willow.

            "Well…I was gonna say you should go pack as well…for your coming back to Sunnydale with us, whether you want to or not, so don't bother protesting."

            Dru, who had been about to do just that, closed her mouth and pouted silently.

            "As I was saying, " Willow continued, "I just realized you didn't have any clothes…to pack…well, no clothing here, that is.  Hmm…Oh…I know.  You can borrow something of mine."

            Dru gave her a rare lucid look that would rival Cordelia's, had the situation been switched around and Cordy had been asked to wear Willow's clothing.

            Dru then said, slowly, but emphatically, "I…think…not."  
            

            Fred & Cordy laughed outright, before they could get their giggles under control.

            Gunn, Wes, & Angel just smiled.

            Tara tried to hide her smile, but you could see she was amused if you looked into her eyes, at the same time, she tried to show her support for Willow.

            Willow, however, was looking slightly offended.

            "And what's wrong with my clothing?" she asked.

            "Oh no Sweetie, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," Tara said, trying to calm her love down.

            At the same moment, Cordelia snickered, 

            "Jeez Wil, please don't go there. Not that you haven't improved, tremendously, from high school, but…well…you're no fashion model.  An don't start getting weepy about it, it's just the way things are."

            Dru nodded in total agreement.

            Willow growled…so low that only those nearby her could hear it, her eyes, however, turned black as her fury rose.

            "Whoa…Willow…no need for that.  I'm sure Cordy was going somewhere, hopefully not too offensive, with her line."

            Cordelia shrugged.

            She hadn't been at the battle, so she really wasn't to know what Willow was capable of.  Nor was she looking Willow's way.  She had bent over to pick up some fallen papers & had missed seeing Willow's telltale power up signs.

            She answered Gunn, with her back still to them,

            "Well of course I was.  Fred & I'll take Dru shopping with us…there were some lovely boutiques on the strip that we missed earlier this morning.  We should be able to find something that'll work for Dru."

            Wesley looked at Dru, "Is that good enough for you?"

            Dru sneered at him, flashing a bit of her fangs.

            "Pity it's not a dinner date…my tummy's starting to make all gurgle-y noises…wriggling like a worm caught on a lovely hook."

            Wesley gave her a blank stare, Dru sighed & then said, "I'm feeling a mite peckish."

            Angel moved to Dru's side, handing her a mug of warm pig's blood.

            Dru sniffed at the blood & made an "Eww" face.

            "Drink it down Dru.  No killing allowed while you're visiting.  And I know you need to feed, but I'll not tolerate any murders.

            "I must dine off rats & animals…must you be so cruel to me father?"  
            Angel rolled his eyes and then said,

            "Enough with the dramatics Dru.  Two of the four vampires currently in the hotel right now survive well enough on animal blood…you can as well."

            "But you let me have human blood before…only earlier today…why can't I have that now as well?"  
            "Cause we're out…and this is what we have in stock. So drink up."

Dru made another thoroughly disgusted face, but drank down the mug, for she was hungry.

            Gunn couldn't believe it, but he was starting to feel sorry for Dru.

            He didn't comment on it however.

            "W…w…well…m…maybe if she doesn't kill anyone…s…she could still feed from them, right?" Tara asked.

            Dru threw her a grateful look; obviously the drinking of animal blood was to be tolerated only in dire emergencies.

            "Yeah…I guess that would be fine…but...how do you get them…hmm…what's the word…oh yeah…willing?  How many folks do you know that would willingly let her bite their necks & trust that she wouldn't get carried away and drain them dry?"

            "Oh…well…see Gunn…besides having accurate visions, our little Druscilla here, has a great thrall thing going on.  Used to come in handy I can tell you."

            Angel had a far away pleasant look on his face, which had Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, & Wesley giving him odd looks while Dru giggled happily.  Willow & Tara merely raised their eyebrows & Willow was reminded by Angel's expression of Angelus's trademark smirk

            "Of course, " Angel continued as if he hadn't paused, "that was back in the day…decades ago & will you all stop staring at me as if I've grown another head."

            "Sorry…man…it's just…"

            "It kinda looked like…"

            "We got the impression that…"

            "Guys…spit it out."

            "My darling Daddy was peeking thru."

            "That's what I was thinking…yeah."

            "Me too."

            "Same here."

            Angel rolled his eyes.

            "Think of it as if I had mentioned chocolate."

            The crew merely gave him more looks of the same.  Dru laughed and started twirling around…laughing cause she was amused and the fear from one or two of the gang felt wonderful to her.

            Willow blinked & then shook her head, whatever, if anything, she was going to say discarded as she decided against mentioning it.

            "I think…I'm going to go pack…enjoy your shopping trip," Willow said, heading for the stairs.

            Tara smiled & waved to all.

            "I…I'm gonna go and help her…and pack for myself too, of course."

            As she started up the stairs, Dru called after her.

            "I'll show you what I get."

            Tara looked back at her & smiled.

            "I…I can't wait.  Have fun shopping."

            Dru nodded.

The rest of the remaining group members watched the exchange with wonder…except for Ashta, for she understood what was going on.

When Tara had cleared the top step & disappeared towards her & Willow's room, Dru turned back around to the rest of the group.

"And six remain with wonder on their faces & worry in their hearts."

"Well…I'd say that's an understatement."

Dru laughed, but didn't bother to explain.

"When the stars come out to play, come get me for our…trip.  It's still too bright out & I need a nap."

With this said, Dru turned and swept majestically back towards her room.

She walked without looking back once.

Gunn just shook his head.

Wesley said, " I wonder what that was all about?"  
  


"During the battle, did either one of you, Angel or Gunn, hear what Dru called Tara?" Ashta asked them.

Angel shook his head, "I didn't hear any names or words…only time I saw Dru was right before we all joined together and when we were done and leaving."

"Um…I remember.  It was when Willow & Tara were shielding us on the second floor from those demons and Dru came up behind us and stared into Tara's eyes.  Right before we joined you and Spike on the top floor.  She called her…I think it had to do with…something about kindred.

Ashta nodded & then explained,

"Lost souls sometimes recognize one another, Dru in that state & with her visions feels like Tara is like a…umm...kindred spirit."

The rest of the group nodded, now looking as if they understood.

Ashta nodded & then said,

"I'll be in my room."

She then disappeared.  Most the remaining group looked around, trying to figure out what had happened to her.

Only Wesley was unshocked, having witnessed it before.  He told the rest of them,

"She teleported…that's all."

"Okay…"Gunn said.  "I'm gonna go pack my stuff up as well.  We're leaving tomorrow night, right?"

Angel nodded.

"Okay, let me go visit my boys first then.  I'll be back later."

He waved bye to the still assembled & then left the hotel.

Angel turned and headed towards his room…"I'm going to go take a nap."

Cordy looked around at the mostly empty lobby, for very few members of the two groups remained.

"Well, talk about a place clearing out.  Well, since everyone else leaving, I'm going to go home and take nice long bubble bath & pamper myself like I deserve to be pampered.  I'll be back after sunset to take the girls shopping.  Tah-tah."

 Wesley & Fred looked at each other.

"So…are you going up to your room?" Wesley asked her.

"No…my room…although nice…cause it's not a big cave in a demon dimension…still…there's really nothing to do in my room…so I'd rather stay down here.  Maybe I could help you out with something…I know lots of stuff, theories, relativities, continuums, etc.  I could be useful…and don't mind if I'm a little weird, cause…well…talking among cows…I mean humans…on Pylea wasn't really encouraged and then I escaped and spent a good time in my own cave, so there wasn't any other cows, I mean humans, around."

Wesley listened to her speech with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you'll be of much help.  I'm merely waiting on Giles & Xander to return and tell me what Anya said."

Fred nodded & went to sit down

A few minutes later, Xander & Giles came back in the room.

"Did Anya know where the book is located?" Wesley asked Giles.

"No…but she still has some demon contacts who haven't turned their backs on her.  She's gonna check with them and she'll tell us more later."

"If that's all…then what took you so long," Wesley asked.

"I had to endure their quotes of undying love."

The look on Giles face showed just how unpleasant that was for him.

Fred giggled & Wesley smiled.

Xander shrugged.

"Girls dig the Xand-man…so deal."

Giles rolled his eyes.

"Xander…"

"Yes…"

"Go pack…or go…be somewhere else."

Xander laughed.

Looking around he said, "Hey…where did everyone go?"

"Angel & Ashta went to their own rooms, Spike, Willow, Tara, & Dawn went to pack, Gunn will probably return tomorrow…he went to see his friends, Cordelia went home to pamper herself, & me and Wesley were waiting for you."

Xander smiled at Fred before waving.

"Okay…I'm off to pack then…maybe stop by Spike & Dawn's room to bug Spike."

As he said it, Xander rubbed his hands together at the thought of bothering Spike.

"Yeah…that's a good plan.  See y'all." He bounded the steps two at a time and ran towards Spike & Dawn's room.

Giles shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God help us all if Spike decides to kill the boy."

"Are you sure you wouldn't be rooting for Spike?"

"That's almost what I meant, Wesley?"

Wesley smiled.

"That wouldn't happen," Fred said.

Giles looked towards the girl he hadn't even noticed was still in the room.

"It's probably true, but how would you know…you don't really know them.  Are they that transparent?"  
"No…it's just that they seem like they're friends…well…the kind where they don't want each other, or anyone else, to know that they like each other, but they'd look out for one another.  And…I was also thinking about the fact that your slayer, Buffy, since she's communicating with Spike, wouldn't let Spike do anything to hurt Xander.  I mean, he's her best friend, right?  And since Spike loves her, he wouldn't want to upset her by killing her best friend.  I don't think she'd ever forgive that.  Do you?  And last, but not least, You mentioned before about Spike's chip…or Spike mentioned something about his chip…the one you said the government put in there to stop him from killing humans.  Well, wouldn't that fire if he tried to harm Xander?"

Giles blinked.

Having never really spoken to, or been around to hear, Fred speak to anyone, he was kind of taken back at both her speed and her manner.

_He then shook his head thinking, 'It's like talking to a super-hyper Willow from 10th grade.'_

Wesley, also still getting used to Fred, but much more experienced in dealing with her, smiled.

Giles finally answered her,

"I think you're probably correct…it's Winifred, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but everyone usually calls me Fred.  I don't mind, really?  Feel free to call me that too."

"Okay Fred."

Fred smiled at him.

"Okay…well, it looks like you too want to talk, so I'll …I'll go find something to do until my shopping trip.  I'll probably be right out in the small garden.  I'm really handy when it comes to books and theories and such, so if you need me, give me a holler and I'll come running.  Specially if you really do holler…cause that usually means something bad is coming or has come and is attacking or about to attack and …okay…I'm going now."

With a small smile and a wave, she left the hotel lobby.

Wesley & Giles shared a smile.

Then Wesley asked him," So…what did you find out?"  
"Same thing I told you when we walked in a few minutes ago."

"That was it…I thought maybe you just didn't want to tell us anything because Xander was standing right there."

"Xander's old enough to take everything they need to hear…they've been taking much more than that for years.  Anyway, Anya promised to attempt to get as much information as she possibly could before we get there tomorrow night."

"So what should we do now?" Wesley asked him.

"Well…I'm going to pack up my things…make sure Xander isn't torturing Spike too much…help you pack up the books we need & any other books and articles we've found on Buffy's resurrection & then get some much needed rest before we start our journey back to Sunnydale tomorrow night."

Wesley smiled at him.

"Sounds like a sound plan.  I'll go pack up a few things I may need if I'm going to stay for a few days in Sunnydale.  You could probably use some extra help."

Giles laughed.

When Wesley gave him an odd look, he said, 

"You mentioned something about help."

"Yes," Wesley said, clearly not understanding.

"Help…in Sunnydale," Giles was really laughing now.

Wesley, still clueless was just about to ask him another question when Spike came flying down the stairs, dragging Xander with him.

He shoved him towards Giles, with a slight wince as the chip zapped him a little for his roughness.

"Keep this bloody blighter away from me for I decide to lighten our load home, Watcher."

"Xander…"

"I wasn't doing anything Giles.  You know I wasn't…I was only…talking to Dawn.

Yeah that's it."

Spike growled, Dawn who had followed them; reached them just in time, throwing herself into Spike's arms…holding him away from Xander, barely.

Spike growled down at Dawn as well, but Dawn just put her hands against his chest.

"We were packing Spike…let's go back upstairs."

"In a minute luv…me and Monkey Boy here have a 'lil business first."

"Oh I can so take you."

"Is that a fact," Spike sidestepped Dawn, catching her and pushing her towards Wesley before she could fall to the ground.  He was in Xander's face within seconds.

Before Giles, Dawn, once she recovered her balance, or Wesley could say or do anything, a huge magical force picked up both Spike & Xander and flung them to opposite sides of the room.  

Everyone looked up towards the top of the stairs.

Willow came downstairs, eyes black.

"I've warned you boys before."

Both Xander & Spike sighed…both knowing a lecture about getting along was coming.  
  


"He started it," Spike said sullenly.

"I'm sure he did," Willow said, eyes going back to normal. "But you're supposed to be the bigger man, you know.  I love him, but he's immature, I know…but sometimes, you're not that much better.  I swear…you two are like five year olds sometimes."

Twin shouts of, "Hey!" were heard.

Dawn giggled.

Giles smiled.

Wesley just looked shocked.  He had never seen Willow like that before…and was awed & fearful at the same time over the power he had seen her emanating only a few seconds before.

Willow looked over at Xander.

"Leave him alone for a bit, Xander.  One of these days your gonna push him too far."

Xander sighed & then began to protest.

"Uh huh…you see my face, you know what it means."

Spike laughed and then, just as Xander had done earlier started chanting,

"You got the resolve face, you got the resolve face."

"Spike!"

Spike looked at Willow.

"Oh come on Red…he did it to me and none of you said balls about it.  I can't bite the wanker…you'd think you'd give me something to un-live for."

"Spike…you both need to get along.  We're all fighting on the same side and you see each other all the time…and are going to for years."

Spike and Xander both rolled their eyes.

"Enough with the Alpha male complex, the both of you.  Now…shake hands and make up."

Spike gave Willow a look.

Xander sputtered silently.

Dawn rubbed her hands together with delight.  She was truly enjoying this.

Spike glanced warily at Xander, while Xander glanced warily at Spike.

"Come on you two…no one's leaving this lobby until you make up."

Spike gave a defeated & exaggerated sigh before getting up and walking towards Xander.

Xander pulled himself up and walked towards Spike.

Giles was reminded of watching an old American Western show.  He was kinda amazed that a classic tune wasn't playing as the two came face-to-face with one another.

Spike spoke first.

"Red says we need to make up.  I, personally, couldn't care less if you were ripped limb-to-limb by the worst demon there ever was. But, for the happiness of my slayer, I'm willing to give it a go.  If you don't annoy me, I'll try to keep out of your way.  Mind you, if you insult me…you'll get as good as you give.  Keep annoying me…and if I can't bloody well kill you myself, I'll find a way.  Got it?"  
Xander answered,

"Yeah…I get it.  And if you ever hurt any of the people I love and care about, first I'll torture you…with fire, holy water & crosses in a manner fitting the worst of your kind, and then I'll stake you…as you say…good and proper.  As for insulting you…do I really need to answer that?"

Spike rolled his eyes and Xander nodded.

Wesley whispered to Giles.

"Is that making up?"

"For those two…I'd say that it was."

"Then how come they're not moving?"

"We're trying Wesley…we can't.  Willow?"  
"I believe I said 'Shake hands and make up'.  I heard your pitiful version of the make up…but we're still waiting to witness the shaking of hands."

Xander and Spike groaned.

"Red…"

"Willow..."

"No whining…just shake hands."

"I'm not shaking his hands…I might get cooties."

"Like I know where you're hands have been."

"Mine are clean."

"So are mine."

"Still don't want to touch you..."

"The feeling's mutual, Nancy."

Xander ignored him and continued.

"…But since I have to."

He then put out his hand towards Spike.

Spike gripped Xander's hand with his own.

Both pulled their hands away and looked at Willow.

"We shook…now release us Red."

"I'm so proud of you both," Willow said with an old geeky squeak.

As soon as they could move away, Xander & Spike moved as far away from each other as they could.

Willow called to Spike.

"Are you done packing yet Spike?"  
"No mother…I'm not.  I was interrupted by the Twit."

Willow chose to ignore Spike's wording…she knew he was pissed cause she reprimanded him.

Willow looked towards Xander.

"Is this true?"  
"Wills…you see…this is what happened. I was walking down the hall when I heard what I though was Dawn screaming…"

"Oh no you don't…don't pull me into your lie Xander."

"No…that's not…I'm saying I thought it was you…so I ran into your room and then I knew it wasn't.  But then Spike insulted me…and well…you know how we get."

Spike just gave Xander an incredulous look.

"You expect her to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"In what dimension?"

"In this one."

"Dawn?"  
"I'm sorry Xander…but that's not what happened and you know it."  
"I thought we were close Dawn."

"We are…but I'm not going to let you bully Spike…or get away with telling a horribly lame lie to cover yourself."

"Alright , alright…I bugged him…and I'll do it again."

They all laughed…even Xander and Spike cracked a smile.

Dawn pushed Spike towards the stairs.

"Look Bitty Buffy…I can walk on my own you know."

"Go finish packing Spike…I'm done…so I'm gonna go visit Ashta…she's probably in her room."

Spike growled at her, for pushing him towards the stairs, and Dawn blew him a kiss, to show him she knew he was only fronting.  

Spike shook his head and headed back up the stairs towards their room, without another word.

"Be careful Dawn," Wesley told her.  "Dru's in there as well."

"Oh Dru won't hurt me," Dawn said as she headed down towards their room. "I'm family now."

Wesley just shook his head.

Everyone else sort of looked at each other and then separated…each heading towards their own rooms to do their bit of preparing for their upcoming trip.

******

Minutes later, Dawn knocked on Dru & Ashta's door.

Dru opened it.

"Hey, Is Ashta in?"  
Dru pointed towards the Ashta's bedroom.  

"She's in there."

"Thanks."

"Aren't you even a little scared of me?"

"Not anymore.  Your family…you're not allowed to hurt me."

"Pity."

"Yeah…well lament all you like…still can't hurt me and can you do my hair?  I love that style but I don't know how to do it."

"My mummy did my style all the time…a new doll to play with.  Okay."

"Thanks."

Knocking on Ashta's door, she entered when bidden.

She found Ashta sitting in the middle of the room, what appeared to be a glowing orb floating directly in front of her.

"Hey Ashta…what's that?"  
"A surprise."

"For who?"  
"For you."

"Me…why would you have a surprise for me?"  
"It's to help. You'll understand later."

Dawn reached towards it…but found she couldn't grasp it.

"Umm…Ashta. I can't touch it."

Ashta laughed.

"Well of course not silly, it's not ready yet."

"Oh…well you could have told me."

"But I wanted to see if you'd be brave enough to reach for it."

"Oh…so I passed?"

"That you did."

"Yay me."

Ashta laughed and the two girls began to talk like long standing friends about any and everything, Dawn forgetting about the glowing ball and Ashta just not saying anything about it.

After some time…Dru came into Ashta's room and styled first Ashta's & then Dawn's hair into her favorite style.

The girls giggled over how gorgeous their hair was…and then praised Dru.

Dru merely rolled her eyes as she left the room, but they could tell she enjoyed their praises.

Minutes later, Dru came back into the room.  She looked at Ashta and said,

"I'm leaving now."  
Ashta nodded.

Dawn looked at her.

"Where are you going?"  
"Shopping."  
"Can I come?"  
"I'm going with Cordelia."

"Never mind."

Dru and Ashta laughed.

"Don't you like Cordelia?" Ashta asked her.

"Well yeah…it's just. I'd rather not shop with Cordy. She gets kinda…hmm…how should I put this nicely…obsessive is close to the word."

Dru grimaced.

"Don't worry Dru…she seems much less…drill sergeant-y lately. I'm sure she won't be so bad.  And…someone else will probably be going too, right?"

Dru nodded.

"The strange one…Fred…said she'd go."

"Oh…well Fred's nice…kinda like a hyper Willow…but sweet and very nice."

"Yes…lovely," Dru said, her face showing just what she thought of being with someone sweet and nice.

"I'm sure Cordy will make all sorts of funny comments about other people…and who knows…your bound to find something you'd like to wear."

Dru just shrugged and headed out of the room.

Ashta and Dawn looked at each other and then with a wicked smile between them, launched out of the room, running at top speed, well, Dawn's top speed, to catch up to them.

They skidded to the top of the entryway just as Dru had reached the lobby.

They then crouched down on the stairs, to listen and giggle.

Angel came upstairs and walked over to Dru.

"Be good."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Pity that. Such a lovely night for playing with guts and garters."

"Not tonight Dru.  You're only going out to get some clothes. Otherwise you'd be on lock down."

At Dru's happy look Angel sighed.

"I didn't mean that…I just meant that you'd be stuck inside the hotel."

Dru's downcast look caused the two above to burst into laughter.

***

Seconds later, a much happily pampered Cordelia walked thru the hotel lobby doors.

"Alright…who's ready to shop?" She said.

Dru groaned.

Fred came down the stairs a moment later.

"I'm ready. Shall we go?"  
"We shall," Cordelia answered.  She walked over to Angel and held out her hands.

"What? I already paid for this week Cordelia."

"Yeah…if you really call that payment.  But alas, I'm not holding out my hands for money…I want your keys."

"My keys to what?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying his look of innocence.  He knew what she was asking for.

"If I'm taking them out…I want your car to do it to."

"Last time you took out my car, you got it stolen."

"And I got it back for you."

"You did?"

"Well…me and Gunn. "

"That was it?"  
"And you helped…and so did Wes I believe…but you can't possibly use this as a reason why I can't use your car."

"Why not?"

"It was YEARS ago, for one.  And, unless you want to be shepherding us around to every store we set our sights on all night…hold up…that could work.  Never mind. You're coming…and your driving. Thanks for volunteering Angel.  We'll be waiting in the car."

Cordelia strolled out the door before Angel had a chance to say anything.

Fred giggled and taking her by the arm, pulled Dru out to the waiting car.

Angel, still amazed at how everything had turned into one horrible waking nightmare for him, stood stock still for a moment.

Cordelia pressing on the car's horn jarred him into action though.

He walked to the closest beam and banged his head against it.  

The two girls on the top landing heard one word repeated again and again, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

They giggled again.

Angel threw them a glare, having known they were up there since he came upstairs.

The car's second loud honk caused him to groan, giving up in defeat, and head out to the car to be the driver.

After he had left, the girls laughed out loud.

Spike, making his presence known said loudly,

"Well that was bloody worth it.  Know he knows what I've known all the time."

The two startled girls jumped…and then asked,

"W…what does he know?"

"That he's stupid of course.  The smart thing to do would have been to let the cheerleader have the keys and if she wrecks the bloody car, consider himself lucky."

The girls laughed.

"Now…who's up for watching Passions with me?"

"No way," Dawn said.

"What's Passions?" Ashta asked.

Spike just gave her a grin as he pulled them both into his and Dawn's shared room to watch the taped show.

After the show, Dawn shook her head.

"I can't believe you watch this all the time."

"What? It's a great show. Bloody brilliant."

"It so is not."

"I thought it wasn't bad," Ashta said.

Spike grinned & Dawn groaned.

Spike laughed harder.

"When we get to Sunnydale…I'll let you see some of the other's I have on tape if you want."

Ashta nodded.

"I'd like that.  But it has to be before the resurrection."

"Oh…cause we'll all be so busy afterwards, huh?  Well…that's fine. It'll probably take a day or two to track down that bloody book anyway…and if Anya can't find it from her contacts, I'll use mine."

"I thought the demons in Sunnydale hated you, Spike?"

"They do, Nibblet…but that doesn't mean I can't make them tell me.  Just cause I can't hurt humans, doesn't mean that demons get off without a lick."

Ashta and Dawn laughed together.

Angel came into the room a few minutes later and asked them what they were watching.

"We just finished watching Passions Peaches…"

"You were supposed to come and get me for that, Spike."

"Right…I forgot…I got… sidetracked."

"Yeah right."

Spike just smirked…but didn't deny it.

Angel decided that Spike had had enough fun with him.  He avoided playing Spike's game and asked him.

"So…what are you doing here anyway?  I thought you were out shepherding Dru, the cheerleader & the Taco-Lover.  I know there's no way that they would be done already."

"They're not…I just happen to know Cordy well.  And believe me…she doesn't want me hanging around all night.  She was just playing with me for her own amusement.  I dropped them off on the strip…I'll go back and get them when she calls."

" Hmm…" was Spike's only answer.

Both Vamps looked at each other…and then looked away.  Neither knowing how they should past the time before they left.  Neither was the 'Watcher' type…so looking at the scrolls would be pointless and frustrating for both.  Both were also the  ' Action Type' guys…so the sitting and waiting thing was driving them to distraction.  

Finally Angel looked over at Spike…who had this 'What-the-hell-do-I-do-now' look on his face.

"So…you wanna train?"  
"Oh yeah."

Spike leapt up and followed Angel down towards the training room Angel had set up in one of his basement rooms.

The girls, since they had nothing planned, followed them.

Neither man minded the girls tagging along.  It would keep them out of trouble…and they could keep watch on them without worrying.

As soon as they walked through the basement doors, Angel started stripping down…he took off his outer shirt and shoes and socks. Spike scoffed…but did take off his shoes and socks and handed his duster to Dawn.

Dawn smiled as she slipped it on.

Spike gave her a look.

"Don't get to comfortable Nibblet…I'm not giving you that for good."

Dawn just gave him a wicked smile.

Spike shook his head and decided to ignore it.

He turned his attention back to Angel, who had his back to him as he was pacing.

Angel stated," Okay…we should set some rules up.  Rule number one…"

Angel was interrupted as he went flying across the room and crumpled to the floor.

Spike laughed.

"Rule number one…pops…is **don't give me the advantage of turning your back on me."**

Angel got up and growled.

"I was setting some guidelines, you know."

"Only one guideline needed Peaches," Spike said as the two of them circled one another.

"We don't get to kill each other."

"Pity," was all Angel said before he struck out and tripped Spike.

Spike laughed and rolled out of the way before Angel could get close enough to do any damage to him.

"Moving slow in your old age, Pops.  There once was I time I couldn't get up quick enough for you."

Angel did a quick move, causing Spike to jump to his left, Angel, who had been waiting for just that, launched a roundhouse kick, catching Spike in the head and knocking him across the floor.

"Bloody hell!"

Angel just laughed.

"How quick am I now…boy."

"I'll show you a boy," Spike said as he advanced on Angel, murder in his eyes.

"Temper, temper William," Angel mocked him.

Spike stopped inches from Angel…vampiric gameface at the forefront.

He cocked his head to the left, as if listening to something and his vampiric face melted back into his handsome human one.

Angel simply said,

"No help from the ghostly group, please."

Ashta and Dawn giggled and said, together, "She's not even in here."

Angel's head had turned their way when they had spoke…he turned back towards Spike.

"Then what…Hey!!"

Spike was nowhere to be seen.

Angel looked around, turning in a circle. 

Still, there was no trace of Spike.

'_There's no way he could have moved away that fast,'_ He thought to himself. '_Wouldn't I have heard him?' Angel wasn't sure…but he was looking around…and wasn't sure where _

Spike had went…. but he knew he was still in the room.  He could still smell him. 

He decided taunting him would work just as well.

"Jeez Spikey…I didn't know you wanted to play hide-and-go-seek.  What's wrong…got scared of playing a Man's game?"  
  


What usually worked to piss Spike off had absolutely no effect this time. 

Spike had obviously learned to control his quick temper a bit.

'Damn', he said under his breath.

He tried again.

"I didn't come to play games Spike…we're supposed to be fighting…honing our skills.  You know…of which mine are way better than yours are.  We were doing great…me kicking your butt. I was having a blast…don't tell me you weren't."

Still no Spike anywhere.

Angel had looked everywhere in the room…but he still didn't know where the boy had disappeared to.

Angel was about to turn and walk towards the girls when he noticed a slight whizzing sound.

Just as he turned towards the origin of the sound, he was bowled over and knocked backwards by the force of Spike flying through the air & tackling him to the ground.

Spike sprang up and sauntered off…giving the girls a wicked smile.

Spike then looked at the groaning Angel, who was still too stunned to get to his feet.

Spike gave a chuckle and said, "How was that for a man's game, Pops?"

Angel shook his head and looked up at him.

"Where the hell did you go?"

Spike just shook his head.

"I'm not telling you Peaches…what if I had to fight you again…I'm just gonna do it again…and why would I tell you anything anyway. Take all the fun out of my knocking you for four why don't ya."

Ashta and Dawn were just laughing.

Angel turned to look at them.

"You know where he was hiding, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Angel rolled his eyes.

Spike smirked.

Angel picked himself up slowly…he was still a little shaken from the tumble.

"Say Pops," Spike said, vampiric face in place and an old smirk on his lips, "I thought we were gonna fight. Did ya change your mind?  You know…if yours still works, that is.  Senility could be runnin' rampant in that poncy 'ead of yours."

The girls' squeals of laughter and Angel's roar floated up the stairs and to the front hall where Willow and Tara were looking for them. The two smiled at each other and followed the sounds of cheers until they came upon Dawn and Ashta.

By the time Willow & Tara had reached them, the two had stopped watching the two vampires fight and were talking softly instead. 

Willow noticed that Dawn was wearing Spike's duster. 

She leaned over and said softly, although she knew the vampire could hear her,

"Hey Dawn…can I try it on?"  
"Doesn't this coat suit me, Willow? I should have it, shouldn't I?"

"You keep your kleptomaniac hands away from my duster, Missy," Spike yelled at her from below, without breaking in his fighting stride," Get it through your head…you are borrowing it."

"Oh yeah…I'm borrowing it.  And I'll borrow it more often than not," Dawn said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll lock you in the closet," Spike promised her.

"And I'll tell Xander all about how t----"

"That's bloody not fair Bit…you promised!"

Spike was so distracted, about his duster; he turned away from Angel and was felled by Angel's spinning kick as a result.        

"Better pay better attention Spikey, my boy.  You should have been able to side step that move easily."

Spike glared at him.

Then he turned back to Dawn, who was giggling silently.

"I mean it Bit."

"I know you do…but you love me Spike…so you'll let me wear your duster…won't you?"  
Spike growled at her…but Dawn noticed he didn't say no.

She blew him a kiss.

Spike rolled his eyes and turned back to Angel.

"Kicking a man when he's distracted 'Soul Boy'…now…how could your happy-shiny-holier-than-thou-soul let you get away with that?"

"Guess you better teach me some manners then, Spike."

The two started towards each other, gamefaces in place.  

Before either one could get a good kick or punch in however, they were interrupted by Xander's loud entrance.

"Guys…are you down here? Oh good," Xander said as he looked down and saw them," You are…Anya found the book.  She's keeping it at the Magic Box for us."

"Is that all she said, Xander?" Angel asked him.

Xander's face turned red, but he replied, " That's all she had to say."

Spike snorted as he put his shoes and shirt back on.

"Probably mentioned how much she was missing you and that you needed to get home so that we could bring Buffy back and so she …and of course you… could have lots and lots of sex when you got home.  Not to mention, she mentioned something about fondling the money."

Willow didn't think it was possible, but Xander actually turned a deeper shade of red.

The girls started giving shouts of laughter, while Angel chuckled.  Spike smirked and pausing only briefly to twirl Dawn around, removing his duster from her shoulders in a smooth and quick fashion before settling it around himself, headed up to where Xander was waiting.

"I take it Watcher and Wanna-be-Watcher sent you to find us for a Scooby meeting?"

Xander nodded, he said nothing…mostly cause he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or pissed off at Spike.

Spike nodded.

"Well then…lead on. We're following."

Xander just turned around and Spike followed him.

Angel, who had dressed as well, followed the girls out and into the lobby level. 

Wesley and Giles were waiting for them in the main part of the lobby.  

Tara was watching TV with Gunn.

Willow, Ashta, & Dawn sat down next to Tara & Gunn.

Wesley spoke to the others.

"Anya has located the book."

"Yeah…Xander told us."

"Okay…well..."

"So we found the book…or rather Anya found a way to get the book.  Anyway…so what does this mean?"

"It means we're headin' back to Sunnyhell…cause it's almost resurrection time."

"What did Anya say the book said?"

"She said she couldn't read it," Giles told them.

"How could she not read it?"  
"She can't open it."

"Is there a lock on it? If so…why doesn't she just break it? Or shouldn't there be a key with it?"

"It's not that kind of lock Xander. The lock is mystical. Only a few of the chosen can open it.  And I don't know much about what kind of power this book has.  Perhaps it's a good thing that Anya wasn't able to pry it open."

The rest of the crew nodded their heads and then Wesley turned and called over to the group watching TV.

"Ashta?"

Ashta trotted over to them.

"You called?"  
'Yes. Anya says that she can't open the book. Should we prepare ourselves against it?  Is the book powerful, harmful?

"Yes."

"Oh my…"

"Yes the book is powerful…no, it's not harmful…well, not harmful to you. As for why Anya can't open it…while she is on the side to which the book shall not defend itself on, she is not one of the chosen…she can't open it."

"Oh…well…that's better than what we were thinking," Xander said.

"What this ritual we need to prepare?" Spike asked.

"The book is the ritual, Adversary."

"Am I your enemy then?" Spike said, walking towards her in his predatory way.

Ashta laughed, obviously not bothered by it.

"Of course not silly.  I didn't mean it like that.  I call you by what you once where…merely cause you don't wish me to call you by what you are."

"And what's that."

Ashta smiled.

"Why champion of course."

Xander laughed…thinking she was messing with him.

When no one else laughed and all turned and looked at him, he said,

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. He's a champion?"

Spike's smirk was all the taunting he needed to do.

"Well that's just great. Five years as a side man and now a evil-soulless demon is more of a champion than I am."

"You've heard me call him that before," Ashta said simply.

"Yeah…I know…but I was repressing the memory," Xander replied.

The rest of the group shook their heads, then turned back to Ashta.

"I don't think I quite follow you," Giles said, taking off his glasses to clean them and then replacing them, " Did you just say that the book is the ritual?"

"Yes, the book, the blood, the dust, the key to the worlds, and you all."

"How is that a ritual?"  
"What you did not understand was that you had to follow your tasks in specific order."

"But we didn't know that. What if we hadn't?"

"You have…or it would not have been done.  You would have not been able to collect each item, unless they were in the proper order."

"Well…that's just strange."

Ashta smiled.

"Each one of the chosen was given specific tasks…and they completed them.  Otherwise…the book would not have allowed itself to been found. Your ritual started long before your two groups came together…and has continued until just now. "

"Wow."

"Yes, wow."

Before anyone else could have made a sound, they were interupted by a loud ringing noise. Angel sighed and reached inside his jacket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Angel.  Okay.  You ran out of money, didn't you? All right already.  Are you done?  Okay…I'm coming to get you then."

He hung up his cell phone and then said to all," I'm going to get the girls now.  We'll be back in about thirty-to-forty minutes.  Is that enough time?"

"I'm all packed."

"Me too."

"Me as well."

"Done."

Most of the others just nodded.

"Okay…I'm done too…so when we come back…we'll help the girls and then we'll head out."

As Angel headed out…Xander said," Once again…'Bossy the Cow' has spoken."

As Spike laughed, Angel turned around strode over to Xander, who wasn't looking his way, cuffed the back of his head and then turned and walked out the door without breaking his stride.

Xander cradled the back of his head and muttered about how all creatures of the night out to have chips shoved up their brains.

Spike shook his head and headed off.

I'm gonna go prowl…Nibblet…you comin' or what?"

"Are you gonna fight?"  
"Probably."

"Than I want to come."

"On second thought…you should stay here."

"No fair."

"I know. But I gotta get my rocks off somehow. Don't I?"  
"Just for that…Hey Xander…guess what?"

"What Dawn?"  
"Did you know that Spike is very…."

Dawn didn't get another word out as Spike's hand covered her mouth and dragged her out saying,  
"Come on already."

Dawn's eyes were laughing, even as she tugged his hand away from her mouth.

Spike picked her up and bodily carried her, like a wheat sack, over his shoulder and out the door.

Xander, catching on that something interesting was going on, followed, yelling at them to wait up cause he was coming as well.

Spike's angry growl followed them and then it was silent as they moved out of hearing range.

The rest of the gang dispersed to do their own thing as they waited until it was time to depart

About a half-n-hour later, Spike & Xander trudged back in and collapsed on the couch. Both were loaded, Spike with three bags and Xander with two.     

Giles, coming downstairs and dropping his bag at the front door, where the others had left their luggage, noticed the two slumped together.

"Spike, Xander…where's Dawn?"

"She's coming," Xander said listlessly. "And please…either of you, remind me of tonight, if I ever decide to trail after Dawn again."

Spike promised.

Giles looked at both of them.

"What happened?"

As Giles asked his question, Dawn walked through the door, trailing two bags of her own.

He looked at her and turned back to the other two.

"Never mind."

Spike & Xander nodded.

"I hope that all this will fit in the car."

"Maybe Ashta will do that thing again."

"What thing?" Dawn asked.

Giles and Xander continued as if they hadn't heard Dawn.

  
"I don't know If Angel will survive the shock again."  
"What shock?" Spike asked.

Xander and Giles smiled.

"Oh come on now.  If the 'Mighty Poufter' got shocked…I wanna know about it."

Xander turned to look at Spike.

"On the way back from the battle, Ashta did this great magic thingy making all the cars merge together and Angel wigged out…worrying about his precious Angelmobile."

Spike laughed.

"I know," Xander laughed.  "It was pretty funny."

"Yeah…sounds like. But that wasn't all I was laughing at."

"What else were you laughing at?"  
"You called Angel's car the same thing I do."  
  


"Oh," Xander looked wary for a second and then shrugged.

Dawn smiled but said nothing.

Angel came in, loaded with at least 12 bags.

"Good googa mooga," Xander said.

He then turned to Spike," And we thought WE had the bad deal."

Spike nodded. "Have to agree with ya there, 'Whelp'. I'd pick Dawn over the Cheerleader any day."

Dawn leaned over Spike's shoulder,

"You know you love me."

"True…but I don't love your bleedin' shopping habits."

"I'm with Spike there."

Giles turned around to smile, not wanting to start those two off again.

Angel said nothing, just sat the bags down with the others.

When Cordelia, Fred, & Dru came in he told them,

"Separate what you need and what you can leave here.  We don't have room for all of this."

Cordelia muttered under her breath, but went to look in the bags.

After moving come things around, she discarded four bags.  

"These can stay here…if Dru is going to return here after we help resurrect Buffy."

"Fine…they can stay."

"The rest we have to take."

"No way…it's still too much. Unless your gonna carry all of it by yourself, I'd suggest you repack & make sure there are less bags."

"Jeez, you'd think it was so much," Cordelia muttered as she went through the bags again.  This time she discarded two more bags.  "Okay…that's it.  The way you carry on, you'd think you weren't endowed with supernatural strength."

Angel rolled his eyes.

"Can we mount up already?" Gunn asked.

"I bloody well hope so," Spike replied.

"Double check your rooms to make sure you all have everything needed.  We're about to leave.  We only have three days before Blood Moon night & who knows what surprises may be waiting for us back in Sunnydale."

Everyone nodded & then the crew dispersed.

*****

Minutes later, they began to reappear in the lobby.

Spike & Xander came in together.

Spike was telling Xander all about his 'Left' Theory & Xander wasn't baiting him into anger.  In other words, they were getting along.

Giles, watching them from a quiet corner of the huge room, agreed with Fred.  They were good friends…even if they didn't know it or want to show it, if they were aware of it.

Dru came down with Tara & Willow.  Tara was holding hands with Willow, while telling Dru how much she liked the clothes she had gotten on her shopping trip.

Fred & Gunn came down the steps together.  They had already checked & double-checked the areas they had been in, just recently, as well as checking Fred's room.  And they were now, just conversing…or actually, Fred was babbling, as she does, and Gunn was listening, mostly with a smile on his face.

As Gunn sat down next to Spike & Xander, Fred disappeared around the corner.  When she returned a few minutes later, she had a mug in each hand.  She placed one on the counter, next to the office…and the n walked over to Spike, Xander, & Gunn.  She then handed the mug of warm pig's blood to Spike.

Spike winked at her as he thanked her & drunk it down.

Fred walked over to Dru, Willow, & Tara.  She asked Dru if she wanted some pigs blood and Dru's look of disgust made her hasten to explain that that was all they had in stock at the moment, unless Angel had made an extra stop last night when he had gone out to get some blood to travel with them.  Fred stopped babbling then, cause Dru leaned forward and took the mug off the counter with a muttered thanks.  She then drunk it down quickly, as if by doing so, the taste, she apparently didn't like, would not be so bad.  From the look of her face, the gang figured it hadn't worked.

Spike, after handing his mug back to Fred, who had come to collect it, was about to go see what was keeping Dawn when he noticed that Fred hadn't moved & seemed to be waiting to talk to him.

"Is there something you want or need, Fred is it?"

Fred nodded her head.

"Yes, that's me and, yes…I have a question to ask you.  I noticed that you like to dip food into your blood.  And, I find it fascinating…but I was wondering if you've ever dipped tacos into your blood.  They're really good."

Spike smiled.

"I have to say, I haven't thought or tried dipping taco's into my blood for texture…but I'll give it a try one day and let you know how it tastes."

Fred gave him a smile.

Angel, Cordelia, & Wesley came down the stairs together.

"We're done."

"Us too."

Fred waved Angel over to the counter, where she presented him with a mug of warm pig's blood. He thanked her and drank it down.

When he had finished, Fred took his mug away, as she had done for Dru & Spike…not cause she was supposed to, but cause she wanted to do something.

Angel walked back over to Wesley, who was talking to Giles.

"You remembered to pack the scrolls, right?"

"Yes. They're in this black carryall bag," Wesley said, opening the case to show Angel.

Angel nodded and then asked,

"And the books?"  
"I have those," Giles said," opening up his black carryall bag to show Angel he had all the important books.

Angel smiled at Giles and then walked to the center of the lobby as Dawn walked in.

"Okay…is everyone here?"  
Dawn looked around and then answered, before anyone else could,

"We're missing Ashta."  
"Do you want me to go get her?" Fred asked.

"No need," Dawn told her," I'll call for her…. **ASHTA!"**

Ashta appeared seconds later, a mischievous grin on her face.

"You bellowed," she asked Dawn.

Dawn laughed," I prefer the term called."

"You need your hearing checked then," Spike said, rubbing his ears.

"Oh yeah," Xander agreed with him.

Both boys stopped and looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

Neither felt like going through another battle.  They were used to being peaceful right then and wanted to keep it that way.  

Didn't mean they weren't gonna do it later, just meant they weren't in the mood at the moment.

Dawn smiled.  She knew what they were thinking, but she wasn't going to press the issue.  Besides, Ashta was talking to her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wanted to give you something."

"What?"  
"Your present."

"What present?"  
"The one that wasn't ready before."

"Oh…do you mean that glow-y orb thingy from your room, yesterday?"  
"Yeah," Ashta said with a smile.

"It's done now?"  
"It will be."

"Huh?"  
"You'll see."  
  


A few seconds went by, but nothing happened.

"So…where is it?"

"Here," Ashta said, as she leaned over and touched Dawn's bare chest with the tip of her finger very lightly, just barely touching the skin.

When Ashta pulled her finger away, the glow remained.

The glow increased & began turning & tumbling while growing in size.

When it was the size of a tennis ball it sent a wave of energy outward & then collapsed in on itself, with another pulse of energy, this time emerald green in color, until it was the size of a quarter.

It gave a series of shimmers before solidifying and turning into an opaque multi colored crystal.  A string of gold and silver intertwined appeared and fastened itself to the stone, which then wrapped itself around Dawn's neck.

Dawn picked it up to look at it. The stone was heart-shaped and had a D, a B, and an S on it.

"Okay…I think I get the D and the S…but my middle name doesn't start with a B."

"It's not for that."

"Then what's it for?"

"You'll see in time," Ashta replied. She then turned to Angel & Giles.  "Isn't it time we were off?"

"Yes it is."  

"Wait…we have to decide who's riding with whom."

They were all trying to decide as they gathered their bags and walked outside, Angel locking up the hotel after they had all stepped out of the doors.

Buffy laughed for she knew what was going to come next.

Spike and Dawn questioned her silently, but only told them both to wait and see.

"Well…we have what? Three cars here…why don't we all just take them and…"

"We'll all ride together," Ashta said simply.

She waved her hand and all three cars once again merged into a giant van that seemed bigger this time, probably so it could accommodate all of them much more easily.

"Aww come on…not this again. Wasn't once enough…haven't I suffered enough?"

"Oh quit complaining Mighty Fang," Xander said," It's just like last time…and you got your precious Angelmobile back in perfect condition once we reached our destination. Didn't you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but nothing.  Stop being a big demon baby."

"You tell 'im Wanker," Spike said.

Angel turned and saw that Dru, Spike, & Dawn were standing there with huge smiles on their face and wicked looks in their eyes.

He muttered one word, "Damn," before turning around and hopping up into the van before they could say a word.

They said nothing.

They were laughing, but the only thing Spike said to him was,  
"You've gotta come and help us load all this mess into the van."

Angel nodded and got out the car.

Spike winked at Xander & Dawn, but left the matter alone.  Mostly cause Buffy promised to let Dawn loose at that moment…and with Xander sitting right there…the thought alone was enough to cause Spike to shiver. He picked up his packing pace and once finished, sat down as quickly as possible to avoid temptation.

Dawn smiled up at him, letting him know she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"You promised," he whispered low into her ears.

"I'll be good…as long as you be good," Dawn smirked as Ashta squeezed herself in next to them.

"Well then, let's hope I last," Spike said to her.

He then winked at her and then settled back next to Xander.

Minutes later, Angel called back to everyone.

"Everything we need on board?"

He received a chorus of 'Yes'.

"Is everyone on board?"

He received another round of 'Yes's".

"Well alright then. Time to go folks."

"Alright people…next stop Sunnydale. Home of the Scooby Crew, place where the food is decent, and lots not forget…the Hellmouth, where we risk our lives on a daily basis and demons run rampant."

"You know what rampant means?"  
"Shut up Spike."

Spike chuckled, but stopped messing with him as Angel started up the van.

"Well then people…what time is it?"  
"It's time to Rock n Roll," they shouted, laughing as they started their journey to Sunnydale.

_Hang on Buffy; they all thought…we're coming to bring you back._

**TBC_  
  
_**

(A/N: whew…that sure took some time didn't it? Sorry for the delay. Next stop: Resurrection.  And it's been started…so hopefully RL won't interfere so much this time and I can get it to you much sooner. Thanks for reading…and hold on…Next Chapter: Buffy Returns!  ~ Spunkles)


	33. The final R: Resurrection

_A/N: I know, I know…you've been waiting to read this. : -D Have I ever told you how much I love that you enjoy this story. : -D Well I do!  Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter…it turned out much longer than I had originally thought it would be, which is why it took me so long to finish it…idea's kept vying for dominance in my mind… sometimes I surprise myself…scary, huh? ; -D   Hopefully if RL would stop interfering so much, I'll have the next part out much sooner… don't they understand I'd rather live in my fantasy world, we're Spuffy runs rampant?_

_ ; - D Guess not…oh well.  Enough of my rambling… go on now…read…I know you want to. And send me a review…I love reading them. ~ Spunkles._

Chapter 33

The Final R:  Resurrection

Hours later…the crew arrived in Sunnydale.  

Few slept, for the trip had been a giant source of entertainment…due to Spike, Xander, & Gunn, who had remembered about the TV from the first place  & the rest of the entertainment center, minus the TV that Spike had shoved Riley head in at the second place.  

"I'm tellin' ya…the LA crew got first dibs on choice," Gunn said, pointing his facts out yet again.

"No way, no how…we already called dibs."

"Dibs don't count squat if you ain't there to cash in."

"We'll come back up for that.  If we didn't have all of you in the car, we'd have already gone back to get it…right Spike?"

"True."

"Will you boys…" Giles just shook his head as they ignored his plea…for the sixth time.

"Your not going back for that TV or the rest of that stuff Xander."

"And how will you be stopping me 'Bossie the Cow'? Your not allowed to hurt me, cause of your precious soul…and just cause you're too much of a Nancy Boy to go get it, doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer."

"Did you just call me a Nancy Boy?"  
  


Spike laughed, but said nothing about Xander's use of his phrase for Angel.

Angel, however, wasn't so accommodating.

"Had I known how chummy you two were gonna become…I'd have put you boys together sooner."

Spike & Xander gave each other one of those we-are-so-not-gonna-fall-for-that looks and went back to discussing which team was getting what with Gunn.

Angel sighed and went back to driving.

Ashta & Dru & Cordelia were giggling.

Dawn, Willow, Tara & Fred, however, missed the whole exchange…they had nodded off.

Wesley wasn't sure what he should do. He'd like to be sleeping, but they were making way too much noise for him to do that.  Now…they were amusing, but he really thought they should be coming up with a plan regarding the next phase of their journey.

Xander caught Wesley's expression and whispered to Spike,

"Look at him.  I bet you he's over there thinking about how unorganized and un…un…give me another word he might use."

"Do I look like a poncy git?"

"No."

"Than what makes you think I know what that Wanker is thinking about us."

"Alright, alright…I'm sorry. Better?"  
"Yeah...I'm feeling all appreciated now."

"Glad to oblige."

Gunn laughed.

"You two are crazy."

"Bloody right," Xander said, mocking Spike.

Spike shoved him playfully, but had to hold his head when he got shocked for doing so.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah…I'm alright. No bloody piece of plastic can hold me back for long."

"Cause you're the Big Bad," Gunn replied

"And you know it," Spike grinned at him.

Xander looked over at Giles and seeing his brassed off expression said,

"What did we do now?"

"What did you do now? What haven't you done for the whole bloody trip should be the question. Honestly I don't know why I put up with either one of you."

"Its simple Giles," Xander said…after giving Spike a look & getting a wink & a nod from the vampire in return.

"**_We…are…the champions…my friend_**," Xander began singing.

"**_And we'll…keep on fighting…to the end_**," Spike sang with him.

Both joined together to sing,

"**_We are the champions, we are the champions…_**

**Mumble, mumble, mumble mumble**

**_Cause we are the champions…_**"

"**_Of the world_**," Gunn joined them to add his voice to theirs for the ending.

They all looked at one another & then looked at Giles's shocked expression & then burst out laughing.

Angel was chuckling, having found it hard pressed not to join them in singing.  Only the knowledge of how badly and tirelessly both Spike & Xander would taunt him kept him from singing as well.

Giles had opened his mouth to chastise them, but the absurd picture they made got to him & he burst out laughing instead.

Wesley's incredulous expression gave them all extra fuel & sent them into further peals of laughter.

Dru, Ashta, & Cordelia were bowled over, & they were laughing so hard Cordy was having problems breathing & Gunn had to lean over & check on her.

When she had the breath, she leaned back & told him she was fine.

"But," she continued, "you guys have got to give it a rest…I'm gonna be sore for days now.  Another round or two like that & I'll die laughing."

The boys snickered but nodded.

"So…Ripper…what should we be planning?"

Giles rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter now…in case you hadn't realized it…we're here."

Angel pulled in front of the Magic Box saying,

"This stop, Sunnydale…Magic Box.  Last stop for this line…everyone out."

"I think he gets off on telling us what to do," Xander mock whispered to Spike.

"Ya get that, do ya," Spike agreed while at the same time, Gunn nodded and said,

"Oh yeah!"

Xander and Spike then leaned over to shake awake Willow & Dawn, while Giles & Gunn woke Tara & Fred.

Tara and Fred woke up with no problems, stretching and getting up, following Giles & Gunn out of the van.  

For Xander and Spike, however, it was no easy task.

Xander was confronted by a very, sleepy Willow who promised, in no uncertain terms, to turn him into a giant yellow crayon if he didn't leave her alone to sleep.

Still, he was better off than Spike.

Spike leant forward to wake Dawn and was confronted with her balled up fists & then once she stopped pummeling at him, he was regarded with a glare from one sleepy, but still, steely blue eye as Dawn told him to leave her alone. Dawn then closed her eye, rolled onto her side, and went back to sleep.

Xander looked surprised, but Spike took it all in stride.

"Man…you just let her dole out that kind of punishment on you?"  
"Not much of a choice, Harris.  Besides…she's a Summers…violence is usually involved when a Summers' is involved, except for Joyce, of course.  I'm figuring she didn't much get the chance to pass on the non-violent traits.  That…or Buffy & Dawn must take after their father.  Since I never met the sodding git, who knows."

"Is she always like this in the morning?"  
"Most of the times…that I've seen."

"Then remind me to NEVER have to wake her up.  I bruise easily."  
  


Spike laughed & then watched while Xander told Willow that she could turn him into a giant yellow crayon some other time, cause they were home.

Willow muttered darkly, but got up and out, with Xander following.

Spike then shook Dawn again.

"Yes, I know, "he said when she opened the same steely eye to tell him off again, " but we're here.  Now…if you need me, I'll carry ya, but I thought you'd want to walk by yourself."

Dawn opened the other eye, glanced around at the others, who were starting to unload the van & some who were heading into the store, and then decided.

'No…still sleepy."  
  


She then launched forward, wrapping her arms around Spike's neck & putting her head on his shoulders, so that Spike was forced to catch and pick her up before she fell out of the van.

Spike chuckled, but said nothing as he effortlessly carried his Niblet inside the shop.

"Hey Demon Girl, is there still a cot in the back room?"

"Do you want the roll-away?"  
"Yeah, bring it here, will ya?"  
"Alright…I'll bring it over to the research table."

Spike nodded his head at her& waited until Anya had brought him the bed with a few blankets. He then thanked her as he lay Dawn down. He picked up the blanket & tucked her in.

As he headed back towards the van, he heard her mutter his name.

"Spike?"  
  


He turned back around and stood over Dawn's cot.

"Yeah Niblet?"  
"You forgot something."

"What?" he asked.  He was pretty sure they had remembered everything, but he'd go double-check every bag to make sure.

"You were tucking me in…"

"Yeah…I've done that before, you know."

"But you forgot something."

Spike sighed," What did I forget?"

Dawn gave him a sleepy, but mischievous smile, before she said,

"My goodnight kiss."

Had she been going by expressions, his open mouth shocked expression would have satisfied her…since it wasn't, she just chuckled, but wait to see what he'd do.

Once he regained his composure, he snorted.

"A goodnight kiss…what kind of Nancy do you take me for?  Evil Soulless demon here, you know…not the kind of demon most want giving sodding goodnight kisses too."

"Are you gonna rant & rave much longer…wanting some serious sleep time here & needing to be tucked in good and proper to get it?"

Spike growled and mumbled curses under his breath.

Dawn gave sleepy chuckles.

"Better hurry 'fore Xander or the others see."

"I should rid myself the bother of you and just bite you and be done with it."

"Ya didn't bite me when you didn't have the chip, and you can't now cause of the chip…besides…you love me."

"Soddin' love."

Dawn laughed again.

"Some time today William."

Spike leaned over and caressed her face with one hand.

"Shouldn't taunt a demon so, Bit…not really the best.  Now…get some rest, we've got an adventure ahead of us."

"Still waiting for my kiss."

"Bossy bit of goods, aren't you?"  
"Bitty Buffy…or so you said," Dawn said with a shrug.

"That I did," he said with a smile as he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"There's your soddin' kiss…now go to sleep."

Dawn smiled lovingly at him, as a child does to a parent tucking them in, before falling instantly asleep.

Spike shook his head before saying,

"I'm such a git." 

He then gave Dawn one last loving look, and then walking out to the van.

Before he walked outside he turned to Anya,

'Two things Anya."

"What?"

"One…watch her for me."

"Will do…and the other?"

"You tell…I'll kill you."  
  


Anya just smiled widely, but nodded her agreement.

Spike sighed, straightened and walked outside to help the rest unload.

Once everything was unloaded and everyone clear, Ashta waved her hand and all three cars unmerged.

Angel walked up to check and double check his car.

"Oh come on Angelus…it's fine.  Quit being a giant baby and help us carry this lot in. Most of it is Cheer Girl's shopping spree stuff."

Angel mimicked him, but came to help.

While Cordelia protested Spike's opinion that she had the most stuff.

As they walked in the door, Wesley approached Anya.

"Anya, where did you say the book was?"  
"It's over on the counter…. Wesley?"

"Yes…it's me.  It's um…nice to see you again."

Anya raised her eyes," Yeah…sure…even though the whole pleasure thing…"  
  


"Anya," Xander jumped in, breaking off what was sure to be an insulting response," aren't ya glad to see me.  I missed you," he said, jumping up and kissing her lovingly.

When they pulled apart Anya sighed & said," That was almost worth you going away.  I can't wait until tonight when we have it's-great-to-see-you-and-we're-back-together-sex."

The Sunnydale crew just chuckled.

Gunn looked at them and looked at Spike.

"Is that normal?"

Spike nodded.

"Oh yeah. And this…is mild."

"Wow," Fred said.

"If those two are done making me oh so glad I left Sunnydale if just to avoid this kind of scene…is that the book we need?" Cordelia asked, pointing to a thick, ancient looking leathery book that was to the far left of the counter.

"Spot on Cordelia," Wesley said, picking up the thick book and carrying it to the table.

However, when he attempted to locate the lock to open it, it merely disappeared and reappeared in the center of the table.

"Someone isn't worth-y," Gunn and Spike sing-songed at the same time.

They looked at one another and winked.

Xander laughed.

At Wesley's look, he said,

"Oh you've got to admit…that was funny…for more than the obvious, too.  Back when Spike was trying to kill us…Giles said he heard Spike sing-song the same kind of thing…but what was it then Giles?"  
"Someone's in the ceiling, I believe."

Spike smiled…remembering.

"Really?" Gunn asked him.

"Oh yeah…I was around here then…I heard him loud and clear…since he was near my…well…mine and Willow's, hiding spot.  I so thought you were gonna find us."

"And where were you hiding?"

"Closet…utility closet.  I thought you were gonna find us for sure."

"And how did you get out?"  
"Well…see…when you and Buffy fought…and everyone got out…Cordy and I were in the closet.  And Cordy prayed…a lot…all night.  She even prayed to be nice to everyone…except during certain times of the month, when…if I remember it correctly…even The Lord could not hold her accountable for her actions.  Of course…as you see…she reverted to form after a while."

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

Gunn, Fred, Tara, & Spike chuckled.

"Anyway," Willow continued. "I think we stayed there all most all night. Until one of the Sunnydale policeman came and opened the door.  Cordy almost beamed him with a broomstick…or maybe it was the handle to a mop.  Either way, he dodged it and then we realized he wasn't dead…I mean living dead…and they told us that everyone was heading home and we would too…that the danger was over… and the gang on PCP had left."

The Sunnydale crew smiled and the rest of the gang nodded.  

Gunn looked at Willow.

"PCP?"

"I'm sure the LA police chose something or other to call the demon attacks, don't they?  For our police… vampires are gang members on PCP."

Gunn laughed.

Spike then looked over towards Dawn, who he noticed was still sleeping soundly.

"Didn't she sleep last night?" Giles asked him.  
"Just a little bit."

"Precious little, I'm sure."

"You know her like I do Rupert."

"That I do,' Giles smiled at the Sunnydale vampire while he leaned forward to attempt to open the book.

"Guess I'm next to give it a try,' he said as he attempted to open the book.

He got a little further than Wesley did. He found the lock and just as the book appeared to be unlocking, the book reappeared on the center of the table again.

"Bugger that."

"Guess you aren't all that worthy either,' Wesley said, only a little smugly.

Spike & Xander gave each other a look…and then rolled their eyes.

"Oi, Precious Demon?"  
  


Ashta wandered over to them, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yes Champion?"  
"Who can open this sodden book?"  
"Only those who are worthy."  
"Okay…than who can we set aside…as shouldn't bother trying to open the book?"  
"You've already discounted three.  You have but to discount six more."

"Riddles, riddles and more riddles."

"It's not that hard you Brooding Ninny.  Three down. People left would be me, you, Harris, Gunn, Red, Glenda, Fred, Cheer Girl, Dawn, Ashta, and Dru…right?"

" I'm going to go on the bet that I can't open it either, " Xander said before he picked up the book and got only as far as Giles.

"See…I told you.  Five left."

Fred, Gunn and Cordy figured they probably couldn't open it either and were proven right when they tried and got no farther then Wesley had.

"And then there were two left."

"Two Xander?"  
"Two more who can't open the special book…I was counting down from Ashta's words."

"Oh."

"Ashta?"

"Yes?"  
"Come try to open it."

"I can't…I'm not allowed."

"And then there was one."

"Right…but whose left?"

"Okay…now we're left with Angelus here, me, & Dru – three vampires, Dawn, Key, and Willow & Tara, witches."

"**_And one of these beings is not like the other,_**

**_One of these beings just isn't the same,_**

**_Can you tell which being is not like_…"**

Xander stopped mid song as he saw all eyes turned his way.  He then cleared his throat and said,

"I'm sorry…it just jumped out."

Giles shook his head and asked silently, "Why me?"  
The rest kept looking at Xander until Spike started laughing.

Then the rest followed suit.

"Okay…it's gonna bother me until I ask…what the bloody hell were you singing, Whelp?"  
"Sesame Street…what…don't you ever watch TV? Sometimes when your in your house or crypt…. it's the middle of the day and you don't have anything better to do…flip on the channel and see kids cartoons and learning shows and just…I think I've said too much."

"Oh yeah," Gunn said chuckling.

Xander blushed and said,

"So…about that…book…who else can't open it. Come on people…anyone got an idea."

"My money's on Dru," a sleepy voice said from behind Spike.

They turned to see a newly awakened Dawn, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"And why's that?"  
"Well, me…vital.  I have the dreams and all…and the same goes for Spike.  Willow and Tara are key witches…and we'll probably use them.  Angel has a soul and his blood is needed.  Which leaves Dru as the extra."

"But we got the chant from Dru."

"Actually we got the chant from Dru AND Spike…. catalyst, reaction.  Without one, we might not have gotten the other.  I say let Dru try…worse thing happens is I could be wrong and we'd get the book opened."

"I'm up for the try…won't you come and open the book Dru?"

"Can I go play if I do?"

"No hunting in Sunnyhell either Pet."

"I never get to have any fun…bad William."

"I know…I know…Mrs. Edith will be very mad at me."

" Ms Edith doesn't say your name anymore…she knows you don't belong with us any longer.  She used to worry…"Dru stopped mid rave, looking anxious.

"What is it?"

"I've left Ms. Edith…she'll be mad at me. She'll punish me."  
"You didn't leave her Dru…I have her…won't don't you try to open the book? We're watching and waiting," Ashta said, holding up Ms. Edith so Dru could see her when she looked her way. 

"Alright," Dru said as she saw her precious Ms. Edith doll in Ashta's hands.

The book allowed her to pick it up and she stared at it and started swaying.

"Share with the group Pet…what do you see, feel?"  
"This book is full of power…it glows…like Ashta."

"I don't see a glow."

"Most of us don't…hush…I want to hear what else she has to say."

"Sor-ry."

"Anything else you feel…or see Dru?"

"It's coming at me in waves."

"Can you open the book Pet?"

Dru tried…but the book shimmered in her hands…and then appeared in the center of the table once again.

"Okay…I'm gonna go with a…that's all folks. The remaining are worthy…who would have thought Spike fitted in with that group."

"Not I Whelp," Spike, admitted to them.

"So…who opens the book?"

"I don't know…the rest of us are worthy…but…still…is there an order? Ashta?"  
"The remaining are worthy…no order needed to open the book," Ashta said as she handed Ms. Edith back to Dru.

Giles nodded and looked at Willow & Tara,

"Do you want to be the ones to open the book?"  
Tara shook her head no, while Willow said,

"Um…no…I think…I think we'll see…. we'll wait.  I know…we'll open it next time…okay?"  
  


Spike chuckled.

"It's alright ya know, Red."

"Thanks Spike," Willow said sheepishly.

Dawn tapped Spike.

"I don't want to open it either."

"Why not?"  
"Just doesn't feel like I should. I know it won't hurt me…but I don't feel like I'm supposed to open it. Do you get that?"  
"I know what you mean by feelings, but I'm not getting the same ones."

"Why don't you open it then?"

"If Angel doesn't want to …I will."  
"Why you gonna let him open it first?"  
"He's older."  
"So you're kinda respecting him? Jeez Spike…I thought you were a rebel."  
  


Spike gave her a pointed look.

"I'm just saying, is all," Dawn muttered.

Spike chuckled.

He then looked at Angel who was looking at the book.

Angel leaned over to pick up the book and then stopped.

All eyes were on him.

He leaned closer to the book and right before he touched it he stopped.

"Okay…that's weird."

"What?"  
"Doesn't feel like it wants me to pick it up."  
"The book?"  
  


Spike chuckled & then said,

"Well…guess it's up to the Big Bad then."

He leaned forward and picked up the book, looking at its etchings. He then put his hand over the latch and watched in awed fascination as it glowed a brilliant blue, before opening.

"Wow Spike."

"How many others are flashing back to Spike, Dawn, Dru & Ashta's light & restoration spell?" Xander asked the group.

Many of those who were there and saw raised their hands.

"What are you talking about?" Anya asked him.

"Remind me to tell you later, Sweetie." Xander replied, looking back towards Spike & the book.

"That doesn't look like English to me?" Xander said, coming over to peer at the words on the page.

"Do you see the riddle Ms. Edith…there are words upon words within words upon the page," Dru told her doll.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm figuring she means that it's in code or so, Xander." Wesley replied, coming closer to peek over Spike's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the book itself.

"Well who can read that?" Cordelia said

"Has anyone else noticed that neither Dawn nor Spike have said anything since he opened the book?" Tara asked Willow.

Willow looked to see both Spike and Dawn apparently enraptured by the contents of the book.

"I think they can read it?" she said to Tara…and then when they had moved closer so she could get a better look at the two she was sure of it.

"They can…they're reading it.  Spike…what does it say?"

"It tells of what the others said already," Dawn answered for him.

Spike turned and looked at her.

"Bossy chit," he replied softly, knowing Dawn could hear him.

Dawn poked him and then her expression turned wicked as she rested her fingers lightly on his sides.

Spike & Dawn's eyes clashed for a second, before Spike turned away and bent back over the book.

The rest caught Dawn's laughing eyes, but she refused to enlighten them.

"Why don't you tell them what you read Spike," she said, in order to get them off of her amusement, but she did take her hands off his sides.  No good having him stress out that she'd tickle him.  Besides, if she let the cat out of the bag, she wouldn't be able to torment him with it.

"The book said the resurrection should take place two days from now…midnight.  Well…technically, a day and a half."

"Well…according to my research…that would be blood moon night's first phase…. so that matches."

"Yes," Giles said.  Then on a thought,

"Spike?"

"Hmmm?"  
"How can you read it? And you Dawn?  What language is it in?"

"What are you talking about Giles?" Dawn asked. "It's in English…see right there," she said, pointing to the passage she had just finished reading.  
"It's not in English Dawn."

"Well how else would I be able to read it?"  
"It's not in English Dawn…it only transcribes itself to those who need to see & whom it chooses to read it," Ashta explained to her quietly.

 "And you both appear to be reading the same passage, but are getting different phrases. What's that all about?" Xander asked.

"The Order of the Sasketl Lustoria…is a mysterious book Xander," Ashta said.

"Well I could tell that.  I'm just saying…it's only telling us what we already know. So why was it so vital?"  
"The books information isn't important, Xander…the book itself is needed for the resurrection."

"And how is the book gonna help?"

"You'll see."

"What I want to know…is why it would only let a few of us open it…and for those that were, for lack of a better word, worthy, why would it give offsetting vibes to all but Spike to open up?"

"So many questions…and not the time to answer any of them."

"Ashta?"

"Yes Xander?"  
"You know cryptic is so not a good color on you."

"But I do it so well…it's part of who I am."  
  


Xander laughed.

"Are we done reading the book that tells us nothing?"

"Yes Anya," Xander said, walking back over to her side.

'So we have a relaxing day tonight, well…the rest of the night that' left, and tomorrow…and then it's Buffy's coming back party…am I right?"  
  


Dawn and Spike looked at Ghostly Buffy who rolled her eyes.

They laughed and then looked and nodded at the rest.

"Well…if we're done here.  I guess we can pick up tomorrow."

"Yes…Ashta?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is there anything else we need for the raising?"

"No…everything has been procured…we've only to wait for blood moon night.  All pieces will come together then."

"Good…then okay folks…Anya and I will see you tomorrow...night."

As they headed out of the shop, Anya shouted back to Giles.

"Yes…we are going home now…for lots of lots of sex.  Please count the money, but no fondling it…cause that's just for me.  Just count out the drawer and close up the shop.  I'll be in tomorrow."

She didn't get an opportunity to say anything else; cause Xander yanked her through the doorway, just then.

The remaining in the group chuckled as Giles walked over to the counter to begin to shut down the shop.

"Then I'm guessing it's head home time," Gunn said, " Trouble is…where do us out-of-towners stay?"

"Oh you can stay at our house…well…most of you…I guess," Dawn said.  "Let's see. I have my room…Ashta you can sleep in there with me. Spike is in mom's old room. Sorry…no one sleeps In Buffy's room…we're leaving that as is.  If someone wants to…they can camp out in the living room…we have a couple sleeping bags…and tent stuff in the basement. Oh…and of course…the basement…it has a cot or two…and it's not a spooky or dank kind of basement…it's really nice.  So that's another room."

"Wesley, you can stay at my apartment," Giles told him as he finished up closing up the shop. He winked at Dawn behind Wesley's back.  And hid a smile as Dawn sighed soundlessly with relief.  "We have room for one more…if anyone else would like to come," Giles offered.

The remaining from the LA crew wondered where they should go.  

After a few moments of self-debating, Cordelia said,

" I'll come with you Giles.  I do get the bed, right? Cause I'm a girl…and your all old and British and cultured.  I'd stay at Buffy's…but I don't feel like bunking on the couch or in a sleeping bag.  Wesley, come and help me with my bags.  You did get rid of that old hideous car you used to have, didn't you Giles? Cause really…"

Whatever else Cordelia had to say was lost as Giles shepherded them out of the shop doors towards his car, sighing all the way.

The remaining group laughed and then each wished Giles good luck silently.

He came in a few seconds later to say,

"We'll meet at your house Dawn tomorrow night.  Just to discuss some stuff. Whoever is last to leave, please lock up with your key.  Thanks.  See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Giles," was the chorus he received.

"Spike?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is the mansion up on Crawford still in good standing?"  
"Yeah…it's still good."

"Anyone in there?"  
"Naw…no one's moved in there since you left."

"Good…Dru and I'll stay there."

"Ms. Edith is mad at you daddy dear…you've forgotten her."

"He didn't mean it, my Black Princess…and you know Ms. Edith will always forgive him.'

Dru smiled and swayed.

Then clicked her teeth and hands together.

"True, true.  Come Ms. Edith. Our old home is waiting for us…can't you hear it's song.  Just for a few nights…we won't have to stay here that long."  
  


With that said, Dru headed out to Angel's car.

Angel wished them all goodnight, before heading to the car, easily catching up to Dru, who had stopped to watch and dance under the stars.

Dawn looked at Gunn and Fred.  

"That means you two will be coming with us. Which is cool…cause both of you are like…way fun."

Fred smiled and Gunn winked at her.

As they left the shop, Dawn locked it up with Buffy's key.

"There," she said, "all secure…so Anya won't kill us."

The group smiled.

They all headed out to the cars…repacking the van Spike had 'borrowed' a few days ago.  

"Spike?"   
"Niblet?"  
"Can I drive…if I'm real careful?"  
"Hell no."

"Oh balls."

"Hey!"

"What?"  
"That's not the kind of language I want to hear from you, young lady."

"I'm not a child."

"You're not fully grown either, " Spike said as they all climbed in the van and he started it up, heading towards Revello Drive.

"It's not even bad…I could say far worse things, you know," Dawn said, minutes later, they were about a few minutes from the house.

"You do and I'll wash your mouth out with soap…then I'll take a whipping to ya."

"Gosh Spike, it's the 21st century…not the 20th   and certainly not the 19th. You advanced enough to look like Billy Idol…couldn't you up your morals as well."

"First of all, Niblet…. Billy Idol stole his look from me…. poncy git.  Should have bitten him when I had the chance."

"When did you meet Billy Idol?"  
"When Dru dragged me to one of his concerts."

"You went to a Billy Idol concert?"  
"Will you please stop repeating it.  You heard me the first time.  And stop trying to change the subject.  I want your promise not to say those words."  
"You say them all the time."

"Yeah…and I'm an evil soulless thing."

"Bull…"

"I am."

"Soul less…kinda…evil…no way."

"I am too."

"You are not."

"I bloody well am too!"

"You bloody well are not."

Spike narrowed his eyes at her.

Dawn gave him a nervous chuckle as they pulled up to the house.

She wouldn't put it past him to attempt to wash out her mouth with soap.  She knew how he felt about her using, what he called, un-ladylike words. And she wasn't getting any sympathy from Buffy.  She agreed with Spike.

She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry…and I'll try…okay?"  
  


Spike rolled his eyes, knowing she was giving him that sad puppy dog look to get out of being in trouble.  Problem was…it was gonna work.  His Niblet had him wrapped along her finger…and the horrible thing was she knew it.

"Come on Spike…say something."

"Help your guests carry in the bags Dawn."

"Okay…but…about the other thing."

"Your forgiven…okay.  And stop with the badgering…you know you've been forgiven."

 Dawn squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah…come on Niblet…get off me… we have company."

Dawn smiled and let go of him…and then applied herself to helping the others unpack things into the house.

Gunn looked at Spike.

"Say it and I'll kick your ass all the way back to LA."

"Wasn't gonna say a thing…mate."

"Better not," Spike muttered as they hauled the belongings in to the house.

Gunn just smirked, but helped.

After they had brought in everything…Fred was shown up to Dawn's room, for she didn't mind sleeping with the girls.

Spike pulled Gunn into the living room.

"Okay…two…well…three.  First choice, you can sleep on the couch here.  It's nice and comfortable. Colorful past. Don't ask, we won't tell. Second choice is a sleeping bag. We can pull one out of the attic for you. Third choice is the basement.  It's nice and clean, kind of crowded to the side. There's a cot we can set up there. Also room so you can practice sparing."

"Hmm…choices. Sounds kinda like the Ritz," Gunn said with a smile.

"We aim to please," Spike replied.

"I think I'll take the couch. If I don't like it…I'll take the basement tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. You hungry?"

"Yeah. What do you have to eat?"

"Let's go check," Spike said, heading into the kitchen.

They met up with Dawn, Fred & Ashta who were already there.

"We don't have anything to eat Spike."

Spike opened the cupboards and looked at the cans of food in the house. Not a lot, but it wasn't like there wasn't anything.  He looked at Dawn.

"Well…do you want to cook this?"

At his shake of the head, she said,

"Well me neither. Can we order a pizza? Please Spike."  
"Sure Niblet. That'll do fine. I'm going to watch an episode of Passions. Order and let me know when the pizza gets here."

"You're the best Spike."

"I know."

"Passions?" Gunn asked, following him. Ashta followed them both.

"Yeah it's great. Take a seat and watch."

"Is it the same one we saw in LA?" Ashta asked.  
"Nope…different episode."

"Oh…I can't wait to watch it then," Ashta said sitting down.

Fred joined them.

"Can…Can I join you too?"  
"Sure, pull up a couch," Spike told her as he rewound the tape and started playing the show.

Dawn came into the living room a few minutes later to say,

"Okay…the pizza will be here in about 20 minutes or so.  Oh my god," she said as she noticed what they were all watching so intently. "You're all watching Passions? What is it with you people and that show?"  
"Quit fussing, Niblet. You know you love it. Just don't want to have it known cause someone might think you're a big spaz for watching it."

Dawn gave a shocked and outraged expression. And then when she realized that no one was paying her all that much attention…she gave it up.  
  


"Fine," she said, squeezing in between Ashta and Spike.

The rest smiled, but didn't say anything.

In the middle of the show, the doorbell rang and Spike went to the door to get the pizza.

He came back 10 minutes later with a smirk on his face.

Dawn was immediately suspicious.

Mostly due to the wicked grin on Spike's face, the fact that it took 10 minutes, and the fact that Buffy was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Did you scare the pizza guy?"  
"Who me?" Spike asked innocently.

"Spike!!!"

"Pizza's here kiddies…eat it while it's hot," he said ignoring Dawn and putting the food down in front of the rest of the guests.

"Aww come on Spike."

"Aren't you hungry Niblet?"

Before Spike had a chance to think through why he shouldn't ignore and tease Dawn, she leaned over and tickled him mercilessly.

Spike jumped up and over the coffee table, barely missing knocking Fred in the head.

Dawn stood up as well, eyes locked on Spike as if he were her next meal.

She slowly stepped over the coffee table to bring herself closer to him, but he kept the distance by stepping back every time she stepped forward.

"Bit…what are you doing?"  
"Why are you avoiding me Spike? Afraid I might …do something?"  
  


Spike kept backing away.  The look in her eyes clearly stated that she was gonna tickle him until he told her what he had done.

Now if they had been alone…that would be fine.  And they would both have a merry chase around the house.  But they weren't.  And they were in plain view of their guests, who having missed Dawn briefly tickle Spike, didn't know why Dawn was stalking Spike or more importantly, why Spike was backing away.

_Buffy was only glad that she wasn't alive at the time, cause a person could die from this much laughter she was sure.  Just when she thought she was gonna be okay…stop…maybe have a conversation with Spike or Dawn…they started up again and she was back rolling in laughter._

"What's going on guys?"

"Yeah Spike," Dawn taunted him, "What's going on?  Why don't you come and sit back down so we can finish watching Passions."

"I'll sit back down if you sit down…next to Fred."

"And where will you be?"

"On the couch."

"Not next to me Spike?"  
"You promised Bit."

"Xander's not here…so I've kept my promise.  You want me to keep it here too?"

"Of course I do. Have you gone sack-a-hammers?"

Dawn laughed softly.

"Not me."

"Then why the bloody hell are you trying to torture me in my sanctuary."

"Torture?" Fred and Gunn asked, but the other two didn't pay any attention.  Ashta just watched as Spike and Dawn continued as if they hadn't heard the others.

"I asked you what happened with the pizza guy."

"And I told you nothing…cause nothing happened."

"No you didn't…you didn't tell me anything.  And I know your lying now."

"Am not."

"Then why is she doing that? And what was that I-did-a-wicked-thing smirk for when you came back?"  
  


Ashta looked over to see Buffy still rolling on the floor laughing.

She looked at Spike and concentrated for a bit…and then burst out laughing as an image came to mind.

Dawn's head snapped to look at her.

"Do you know Ashta?"  
  


Ashta was so busy laughing she couldn't get the words out, so she just nodded.

"See," she pointed at Ashta as she glared at Spike.

"She knows whatever you did too…you might as well tell me."  
"I didn't do anything.  Now leave me alone."

"You leave me no choice.  Prepare yourself William…I'm gonna catch you…and I won't be appeased until I've …shall we say, wiggled, the information right out of you."

"Wiggled?" Gunn asked.

"It kinda rhymes with what I'm going to do to him…wanna try to figure it out…you'll know soon enough.  Come here Spike."

Spike turned and bolted.  Damn his image…he didn't want her catching up with him.

Dawn laughed, following, and the chase was on.  Ashta bounded to her feet, chasing after them, she had to see how this played out.  

Gunn and Fred looked at each other and then looked at the entranceway that they had just disappeared from.  

Spike was grateful that he knew the layout of the Summers' house, for he knew his way around…but he could only avoid and hide here.  There had been a better chance of escape for him when they had been at the hotel…. more running room.   Spike hid in the second closet he came too.  Praying that Dawn would think he had run to the first closet or into his room so he could get by her and back downstairs and out the door.

Unfortunately for him…Dawn stood in the middle of the hallway…measuring…stalking.

If she had the vampiric or slayer ability, Spike would swear she was trying to hone in on his scent and essence.  He tried to pretend to be invisible.

Ashta and Buffy came right up the stairs behind her and just stopped…both waiting to see what would happen next.

Dawn moved towards the first closet and then stopped.  She looked at the door and smirked and then moved away from it heading down the hall.

If he could, Spike would have broke into a sweat.  If his heart wasn't dead, it would be pumping away like a locomotive, he thought.  _Oh God, he thought, she IS stalking me.  What did I do to deserve this?  I can't let the others know…please, he began to pray, please don't let her catch me.  I'll do whatever you want.  I'm a good guy now…you know I am.  Why must you torture me so…oh put a stake in me…I'm starting to sound like my poofy sire._

Buffy laughed, having heard Spike's plea loud and clear.

Dawn turned to look at her and Ashta and after winking at Ashta silently asked Buffy where Spike was.

_Sorry…can't tell…no matter how badly I want to.  Besides…I want to see how this plays out._

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked at Ashta.

"I'm not telling you either," Ashta said out loud," but yes…I know where he is as well."

Dawn sighed and flipped her head back around, trying to refocus and get back into the grove she had going a few minutes ago.  As she advanced slowly down the hall, Spike began to pray again.

Dawn glanced at his room door, her room door, and Buffy's room door.  She then looked at the door to the closet in which he was also now hidden.  

 "Inny, miny, miny, Moe…" she said out loud…as she walked towards the closet door.

"I wonder if the Big Bad has hidden in this closet," she said, as she got closer to it.  She stopped…cause she thought she heard a strangled sound behind her.  She moved closer to the closet, but didn't open it.  The noise came again.  It was in Spike's bedroom.  

She smiled and turned, bolting towards the room laughing,

"Aha…I caught you Spike.  I thought vampires were supposed to be quiet," she gloated as she threw the door open…

To behold an empty room.  

Where did that noise come from then? She wondered while she stood glancing over the room.  She took one step into the room, turning on the light as she did so, still not seeing anything.

Spike took the moment to make a break for it.  He was almost ecstatic that she hadn't chosen the closet door.  He was oh so glad he had learned that, how to throw your voice, trick and had adapted it to make someone look otherwise for him.  It had come in handy since he had been chipped.  Got him out of a lot of fights with humans the chip wouldn't let him beat to a bloody pulp.

He burst soundlessly from his hiding spot and coming up behind Dawn, picked her up and tossed her onto his bed before closing the door and running downstairs, past Ashta and Buffy.

Dawn squealed and bolted up, almost ripping the door off the handles.  She took off running down the stairs, almost running down Fred and Gunn who had come running up the stairs to see what was going on, just before Spike came flying down them.

They had spread up against the wall when Spike came flying down and had just relaxed when Dawn came flying down.  Fred flattened up against the wall, but Gunn didn't have time.  It was either jump over the banister or fall down the stairs, so had jumped, landing perfectly crouched.  Fred went running, reaching Gunn's side in seconds.  Dawn hadn't even stopped.  She was so focused on catching up to Spike; she hadn't even seen them.

"Charles, are you okay?"  
"Yeah Fred," he said straightening up.  "I'm fine.  I guess all that demon fighting is good for the cardio and reflexes, huh?"  
Fred smiled and nodded at him.

"I think we'd be safer in the living room."

"I'm thinking your right Fred…let's go watch some more Passions."

"Alright."

The two headed back into the living room, only having to flatten out of the way once more as Spike and Dawn came blazing by.  

Ashta laughed and also went back into the living room.  The time at hand was soon…and she wanted to experience more of this 'Passions' before The Resurrection.

The chase went on for a little longer.  The crew in the living room had watched the rest of the show and then had turned off the tape and watched some other shows and ate pizza while waiting for the other two to calm down and tell them what was going on.

Dawn was getting tired of chasing Spike.  Her slayer-type speed was starting to lag, so Spike was getting harder and harder to catch up with…he might actually get a chance to escape.  She was going to have to count on him thinking she was right behind him.

So she did an abrupt-face in a main corridor and doubled back.  She came face to face with Spike, who had kept running.  Spike's eyes went wide.  He only had two choices of escape.  Running outside and running into the living room.  He felt his internal alarm go off…and knew that he didn't even have those two choices.  It was nearly dawn.  _Damn, he thought_.  He turned and headed into the living room.  

The pause and his indecision however were his undoing.  Dawn had taken his pause to catch her breath and was upon him in seconds.  She tackled him to the ground.  She then straddled him like she had seen her sister do to some demons and grinned down at him…her hands already at his sides.  

"Now Spikey…running wasn't nice.  You made me get all…cranky."

Spike raised his eyebrow at her.

"It was something I heard Willow's evil vampire twin say once…. it was cool," Dawn shrugged before going back to her game.

"Now, where was I…Oh yes,' she said lightly brushing one of her hands up his side.

Spike squeezed his eyes closed, clamping his mouth shut.

"Uh uh uh…Not gonna be that easy William."

Spike opened his eyes again, but didn't unclench his teeth.

Dawn laughed.

"Now…do you want to tell me what you said to the Pizza guy?"  
Spike shook his head.

Dawn ran her hand back down his side again.

Spike silently whimpered and started squirming.  _If I can just buck her off me I can escape this torment, he thought_.

"Wrong answer."

Gunn and Fred were watching them intently.  Trying to figure what was going on.

Dawn knew they were watching, but really couldn't stop herself.  How many times could you get your guardian on the ropes?  She decided to make the most of her situation.

She moved both hands up and down his sides.

Spike tried to buck her off him.

She laughed, as she held on tight.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Buck me off…and I'll tickle you right here so they can see.  And I'll see if they want to join me."

Spike stilled almost before she had finished the words.

"That's my vampire," she whispered.

Spike growled softly at her, but she only giggled.

"Hmm…" she said out loud. " Okay…if you didn't say anything…did you do anything to him?"

Spike was silent.

"Not cooperating?"  Dawn said, "Now we know what happens when we don't cooperate, don't we?"  
  


_Spike figured he had died and he was in hell.  But no…if he had…both Harris and the Poof would be there.  Waiting.  He must still be alive…or…well…un-alive.  He knew he was buggered either way.  He 'd tell her what he had done to the sodding git at the door…and she was gonna tickle him either for not calling her and letting her watch or for not telling her when she asked.  Or…he really was in hell…and both the poof and the whelp were gonna show up any minute now._

He had to get her off of him.  

_Can't buck her…I know._

No sooner than he thought it, did he reach up and pull her down to him as if to tell her a secret.  Dawn relaxed, thinking he was going to tell her what he had done.  It was her mistake, but a lucky break for him.  For he then rolled over until he was straddling her and then jumped up and headed towards the hallway.

Dawn scrambled off the floor and caught up to Spike in the middle of the room.  She launched a full attack on his sides and looped her arms around his waist to get to his stomach, tickling him mercilessly.

Spike shrieked, unable to hold back his reaction to the sudden and unexpected attack on his sides and stomach.  Dawn laughed and did it once more, cause she couldn't stop herself.  Spike laughed and shrieked again before he could get her arms away from him.  

He then turned and looked at the others with horror on his face as Dawn shrugged and sat down triumphantly before the pizza box… grabbing a nice thick slice to eat.  All that exercise had made her super hungry.

Gunn and Fred looked from Dawn to Spike and then burst out laughing.

Spike sighed deeply.  He was truly buggered now.  He waited for the tormenting to begin.

Fred had calmed down enough to see the sad, dejected look on the vampire's face.  And decided to comfort him.

"It's okay," she said coming up to pat his shoulder.  "A lot of people, and I'm sure a good many of demons, are just as ticklish as you are.  It doesn't make you any less terrifying you know."

"Don't patronize me," Spike muttered.

"I'm not.  If I didn't know you were on our side…you would have terrified me."

Spike gave her an I-don't-by-that look.

Well…you would have if I hadn't spent five years in a demon dimension and seen all sorts of gross and horrifying things. "

Spike rolled his eyes and looked at Gunn…. who merely smirked at him.

Spike sighed.

Gunn's smile got bigger.

"You're gonna be a right prat about this, aren't you?"

"Don't know what a prat means?"  
"You're gonna give me hell about this, aren't you?"  
"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Spike thought for a beat.

"Why not?"  
"Cause you're my best pal."

Spike chuckled.

"Why else?"  
"Cause you just settled a debate that's gonna give me and my team the edge."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Did you hear that Fred…we're getting the good TV from that mansion."

"Oh no you're not."

"I think we will."

 "And what makes you think that?"

"Let me guess…this little…shall we say, wiggle, affliction of yours…"

"Yes?" Spike said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm guessing…Angel and…what's his name…Xander…aren't aware of it…are they?"

"No," Spike all but growled.

"Well…see…that answers that right there.  We get the TV."

"Aww come on now."

"Did we want to throw in the DVD and VCR as well?"

"This is blackmail."

"Yes…and doesn't it feel oh so good?"  
"Knew there was a reason that I liked you," Spike muttered collapsing into the pillows of the sofa.

Gunn laughed.

"Feelings mutual."

"Fine then…. you get the TV.  But you either have to come with me to steal another one exactly like it…or come up with a good reason why our side can't have that one…other than the real reason."

"Hmm…let's see…we're good guys…so the first option…not really open."

_That's right, Buffy told him._

"You stay out of this Slayer.  If you hadn't told the Bit I was ticklish, I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place."

Buffy, Dawn, Ashta, and Fred giggled.

Gunn chuckled, but went back to talking with Spike.

"Okay…hmm…a good reason.  What if you told him it was broken?"

"Please…the whelp trusts me as much as you lot trust Dru won't try to snack on you in the middle of the night."

"He'd want to go look and make sure, right?"

"Yep."

"I know…why don't you go pick it up on the way back…and then Spike could say that it was gone when he and Xander try to get it later.  That way Spike could tell him how someone else came up and swiped it and Xander would just blame Angel for it getting taken."

Spike was tempted to hug her.

"Thanks Fred…for that…as soon as the sun goes down…I'm buying you a couple of tacos."

Fred smiled.

"Glad to help."

"Okay…all…it's time to bed down.  Gunn…if you want to watch more TV…feel free...  I'm gonna go round and check all the doors and windows before I get too sleepy to bother.  Girls…go to bed.  Fred…you can do what you like."

Fred smiled at him, but decided to sleep as well…she was starting to lag and since they had been up all night, it seemed right to go to bed then.  

Ashta was feeling the sunrise as well, so going to sleep was top on her list of things to do.  

With a goodnight kiss to Spike and a hug to Gunn, who she liked, Dawn lead the group up to her room.

After checking the entire house and locking them up, Spike headed back out front with a blanket for Gunn.

"I'm going to bed now," he said, as he handed him the blanket.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Night."

"Night.  Hey…Spike?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are all vampires ticklish?"  
  


Spike rolled his eyes.

"I don't know.  Planning on tickling any?"

"Well I'm not touching Angel, so get that weird look out of your eyes.  I do plan to get Cordy or Fred to, though…but not until we get home, so don't freak out."

Spike sighed.

"I don't know if Dru is ticklish or not Gunn…. but your guess is as good as mine.  We never bothered with that kind of stuff when we were together."

Gunn nodded.

"Just curious."

"You're gonna tickle her tomorrow…aren't you?"  
"Maybe.  Maybe not.  Maybe I might just feel like keeping you on your toes."

"That's right…let's all play with the Big Bad."

"It's a fun game…you should try it."

"Liking you less and less."

"I'm a smart ass…I know.  But you can't help but like me."

"And why is that?"  
"Cause I'm just like you," Gunn said, chuckling before turning over and calling out, "Night" before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Spike thought about it for a second…and then chuckled.

"Night," he called softly as he headed up to his bedroom.

He stripped out of his clothes and put on the pajama bottoms Dawn had had Giles buy specifically for him.  

He remembered the incident and smiled.  It had been after they had been at the Angel's hotel for one night already and knew they'd be there another few days, working out the details. Dawn knew they were sharing a room and wanted Giles to take him shopping for some things.

***

_"Giles, come on…He needs to have something.  He has nothing but clothes and underclothes."_

_"Then he can wear that at night."_

_"Personally I'd rather not wear…"_

_"I'm too young for you to continue that sentence,"_

_"And I'm too old and straight to want to really know," Giles had said, both cutting him off from telling them anything._

_Spike had chuckled and let them continue their debate._

_"I'll come with you both."_

_"You want to come into a men's department store?"  
'Well no…I'd rather be going into a woman's department store…but I want to make sure you buy something he'd wear.  Or at least, if anyone sees him wearing it it won't be such a big deal for him.  He is kinda picky."_

_"Hello…do either of you bloody gits remember I'm standing right in front of you?"_

_"Spike…don't interrupt…I'm trying to get you something that Xander wouldn't wear, or tease you for wearing, and that doesn't make you look like a doof like Riley…not to mention something that isn't…tweedy…making you look like a punk- Giles- type."_

_Giles gasped and Spike slumped down in his chair._

_Twin murmurs of "Bugger" were heard._

_Dawn had smiled and said," So…sunset…we head out, right?"_

_Both had merely nodded their heads.  And once they were at the mall, they had just let Dawn lead them.  No point in making a scene.  Dawn would just act out._

_Dawn had charmed a young sales guy into helping them and they had the outfit Dawn had wanted within minutes.  _

_She had bought him a couple, mostly in black, cause she had played on his vanity and had told him that it made him look dead sexier._

_He had rolled his eyes, but allowed her to pick up a few all the same._

_Giles had merely laughed and told him, when Dawn was out checking out other clothes she thought Spike should start considering after everything was done, _

_"She's got you wrapped around her finger."_

_"I know you're **not** talking."_

_Giles had laughed.  _

_"No…I guess not.  I think I'm just observing.  How did it happen, do you suppose?"  
"How the bloody hell should I know?  Must be the Summer's gene I'm figuring.  All three Summer's women…just…"_

_"I know how you feel.  Yeah…must be the Summer's gene."_

_Spike & Giles had shared a smile before Dawn had coming running up to Spike with a bright blue shirt telling him that no matter what else he thought, he had to buy that shirt._

_"And why do I have to buy this shirt?"_

_"You're eyes, silly.  It goes perfectly with your eyes."_

_At Spike's eye roll, she had turned to Giles._

_"Doesn't it match his eyes, Giles?"_

_"I think you're asking the wrong person Dawn," Giles said with a deep sigh, then turned around and walked out of the shop to sit on a bench close by.  _

_Spike eyed Giles with an expression akin to envy.  If only Dawn would let go of his arm, he could go join him.  But Dawn had had no intention of letting him go before he promised to get the shirt.  _

_She stopped a group of teenaged girls and asked them,_

_"Excuse me…I'm sorry to bother you…but I kinda need your help…all of you.  My brother is …well…I found this shirt and I want him to get it but he's not sure…he's a man.  Can you tell him you're opinion of it if he tries it on?"_

_The girls eyed Spike and nodded, willing to do whatever to feast their eyes on him for a bit longer._

_Dawn winked at the girls and pushed Spike into one of the dressing stalls.  _

_"Put it on…we'll wait out here for you."_

_Spike sighed but didn't bother not doing it._

_He put it on…and then came out._

_He thought for a minute that the group of girls had stopped breathing.  Even Dawn seemed to catch her breath when she saw him in it._

_"What?  Isn't it okay?"_

_"Wow" "That's great!" "You have to get that shirt." "Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_He smiled at the girls and then looked at Dawn._

_"So…what do you think, Bit?"  
  
_

_Dawn closed her mouth and winked at him before saying, _

_"You'll do."_

_Spike laughed and then sauntered into the dressing room to take the shirt off._

_When he had returned he had gathered the shirt and the few other items she had picked out for him and had headed for the cashier where he had paid for his purchases with Giles's credit card._

_When asked for ID, he had muttered curses and told Dawn, _

_"Go get Dad."_

_Dawn giggled but bolted out, pulling a reluctant Giles back into the store without telling him what it was for._

_"What now?" Giles asked._

_"They need your signature and ID, Dad." Spike said, with a wicked smile on his face._

_Giles blinked and was still, but didn't flinch…then he pulled out his wallet and told Spike._

_"Take your sister to the woman's department across the walkway."_

_Spike's face registered horror, while Dawn's face lit up like a Christmas tree._

_"What did I do?"  
  
_

_Giles merely said, "Sometime today William."_

_  
Spike dropped his head and turned as If he was going to the gallows and slowly trudged toward the front of the shop.  Dawn was prancing around him, ecstatic that she was going to get some clothes too…cause even if Giles had only meant it to torture Spike, she was gonna make him live up to it.  _

_Giles had an unholy look of glee on his face as he dealt with the purchases, before following after them._

_He had caught up with them a few stores away…and had to pay for his joke for Spike had recovered by this time and helped Dawn pick up everything he thought she had to have…not to mention things she thought she'd never be able to do without…causing Giles to pay more for her clothes than his._

It had been a fun day, Spike remembered…minus that whole middle part.

It was the last thought he had, before he dropped off to sleep.

*********

Hours later, as the sun was setting, Spike awoke.

He found Buffy sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at him.

"Buffy, love…what…"

She interrupted him by shaking her head and pointing at the sun…. which was covering him from the open window.

"It's almost time William. "

"I should be burning."

"The light can't hurt you here…it covers and protects you here, William.  It knows you do it's bidding."

"What are y…"

"Do not interrupt the lesson, this will not last long.  It's almost time.  And things will change.  Will you be ready?"  
"I will… .as long as you return and Dawn is safe.  I'm fine."  
"Would you give up your life?"

"I'd trade mine for yours... you know that."

"That is great…but not necessary… it wasn't what was meant.  It is time for me to go."

"Wait…"

"I can't stay…not here. I'll be here soon.  Tell me then."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"It will," she says as she fades away.

Spike was just about to get up and attempt to follow Buffy when this large buzzing sound went off to his left.  He turned to face it but didn't see anything.  He looked back to where Buffy had been standing, but now saw that the light was gone and the moon was looming and shining on him.  Just as Spike was about to about to get up and walk over to the window when the large buzzing sound was back…but it was right by his ear.  He looked…but still didn't see it.  It stopped and he ignored it.  He looked at the window again and it was midday.

"Okay…that's weird," he muttered to himself.

But before he could figure it out he was forcing air out of his lungs as something hard and solid landed on his chest.  He struggled to get up and it moved.  He vamped out and growled; opening his eyes wide…and encountered Dawn.

He quickly unvamped and sighed.

"Jeez, Bit.  I almost attacked you.  What's with making me your trampoline?"

"Well…we tried to wake you up a million other times.  Buffy told me just to toss water on you, but I thought that was mean."

Spike glared at the Ghostly Slayer who was smiling brightly at him, giggling.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Dawn.

"But jumping on me wasn't?"

"Well I had to do something.  You sleep like the dead."

"I AM dead."

"Living dead."

Spike sighed.

Buffy laughed.

Dawn giggled and said,

"Come on… its time to get up anyway.  And we need to go grocery shopping…or unless you want to order pizza again."

Spike smiled.

"If you do…you might want to call a different place.  I don't think that guy is gonna be coming up to the house anymore."

Dawn stalked over and straddled him.

"Come on…tell me…what did you do?"

Spike grinned.

"Ask Buffy."  
"She can't stop laughing hard enough to answer me.  And the same goes from Ashta…who saw it in your mind or Buffy's…do ghosts have minds?"  
  


Spike and Buffy rolled their eyes and laughed.

Both ignored answering her questions.

"Now if I didn't tell you last night…what makes you think I'm gonna tell you know?"  
"Cause…last night you were fully clothed.  And now…I've got a quicker…and by far better, for me, access to your sides, stomach, neck, arms, and feet…all, which I have found out are extremely ticklish to you.  Just push me."

Spike sighed…cause he knew what she said was true…last night all she had access to was his sides, stomach, and neck…he was moving to fast for her to tickle the rest…but he wasn't so fast now.  Hell…he'd just woken up seconds ago.  He'd have to tell her.

"I vamped out at him."

"Why?"

"Cause he caught a glimpse of you through the window and was leering at you."

"Spike!!!"

"Well…he did.  And no one looks at my bit…got it?"  
"I'm gonna have boyfriends you know."

Spike growled.

"Stop growling…it's true and you're gonna have to deal…But your not telling me all of it…are you?  You disappeared for a lot longer than that."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"What else?"  
  


Spike sighed.

"I chased him down the stairs and to his car.  And then while his car was backing out of the drive I jumped on the hood and ripped off the door threatening to drink his blood and bath in it if he ever dared to come within 15 feet of the house or you ever again."

"You didn't?"

"I did."  
"Oh…my…God.  No wonder Buffy and Ashta were laughing so hard…. you're insane.  Absolutely insane."

She muttered more about his insane behavior as she got off him and walked downstairs.  

Buffy and Spike looked at one another and laughed.

"You know…if ya had been able to control your laughter a bit harder…I wouldn't be going through this right now…or last night."

_Ha…like that really mattered.  It's your fault for pulling a deranged Martin Lawrence on the pizza guy…and the way you chased him.  I swear…I thought he was gonna mess himself.  And the way he tripped over himself just trying to get to the car, in the car, and then the way he fumbled trying to get the car started.  If I was alive I'd have died laughing had I saw the scene._

"It wasn't that funny luv."

_Oh yes it was.  Come on…you can't lie about all day…night.  It's time to get up._

"Oh I'm up."  
  


_I am so not hearing this._

Spike laughed as Buffy disappeared, quickly.

_I love it when you blush, luv, _he thought towards her.__

Then got up and after showering, got dressed.

********

Downstairs he found Fred fixing a meal.

"Hi Spike," she greeted him with a warm mug of pigs blood.

"Here you go, drink it all up."

Spike raised his eyebrow at her, but shrugged and drank it down.

"Thanks Fred."

"You're welcome.  If you want to eat some other food…I've left you a plate.  The others ate earlier."

"Thanks again…and not that I mind…but why are you fixing our meals and such?"

"Felt good to have something to do.  Usually I get a kick out of research and such…but there's none of that to do here…at least not now…I guess we won't have anything new to research until Buffy returns, right?  So…I don't mind cooking."

"Thanks then."

Fred smiled at him.

"Oh…and I'm gonna get you those tacos once the sun goes down.  I'd go now…but that would make a crispy Spike-sized dust pile."

"And we can't have that."

"That's right."

Fred laughed and then asked him.

"Angel usually sleeps all day.  How come your awake now?"  
"Two…three reasons."

At Fred's look he said,

"One…dream.  I'll have to double-check that with Buffy, cause she was in it.  Two…I usually wake up only a few hours until sundown now anyway.  Teenage girl to raise for the time being… not big on the sleep the day away stage, unless she's exhausted.  Three…Passions comes on in the afternoon…got to be up for that if I'm not taping it.  And last…but not least…teenage girl in reason number two decided my chest was a wonderful way to start her career as a trampoline artist.  Sometimes I think she forgets I'm a vampire and wants me up all day with her."

Fred laughed and then laughed harder as Dawn waltzed into the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked Spike.

"Today…we are having a Passions marathon.

At Dawn's look, he said,

"In honor of Ashta…who swears she needs to see them all before the resurrection gets underway tonight."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Okay…Passions marathon and then…"

"What do you want to do Dawn?"  
"Noooothing."

"Spit it out Niblet."

"Well…ya see…some of my friends want to go to the cinema to see the new movie…"

"You can go…but be back before nightfall.  You know what this town holds…not to mention the fact that the," Spike sighed, "gang is all coming over for Buffy's pre-resurrection party."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Dawn said, and made a dash to the front door, trying to get out before Spike had anything else to say.

She wasn't fast enough.

"And Dawn?"  
"Yeah?"

"I smell one boy on you…and I don't mean a brush against you smell; I WILL FIND AND TORTURE HIM.  Got it."  
"Spppiiiiike," Dawn whined.

Spike just gave her a good glare.

"That's so not fair, Spike."

"Deal with it," was his retort as he closed the door after her, returning to the living room to find all his Passion tapes to set them up for their marathon.  Fred came into the living room with snacks and sodas.  Gunn had gone upstairs to wash up and came back, seeing the tapes, smiled and settled into a comfy chair to watch.  Ashta had already been waiting and since they were all there…they settled and sat down to watch.

Hours went by and before nightfall, Dawn returned, pouting a little that she had to be in so early. 

Spike rumpled her hair and whispered something in her ear and handed her something that the others could not see, which caused her to grin.  She then ran up to her room looking thrilled about something.  

At Gunn's look he shrugged.

"I bribed her.  Money works wonders sometimes, don't ya think?"

Gunn laughed and they went back to watching the show.

Dawn came back downstairs a few minutes later, joining the rest of them.

A couple of hours later, the phone rang.  The group had finally tired of watching Passions and had opted for listening to Spike's stories…especially after Dawn told them that they had to hear one.  After listening to the first one, they had plied him with more and more.

Dawn, near the phone, answered.

Hearing Giles's voice she told him to hang on and then handed it over to Spike.

"It's Giles."

Spike gave her a look that clearly said, Oh-sure-stick-me-with-the-boring-part.

Dawn gave him a wide Buffy-like smile.

Spike chuckled silently before turning his attention to whatever Giles was relaying to him.

After a few moments he said," Sure Rupes.  Now…this is all fascinating information, or so you think so, but why are you telling me about all this now.  Won't you be here in about an hour?"

"Well…yes," came the response," but I thought you'd want to know…okay…I forgot.  I was just excited about my findings."

"Glad you found a hobby, now just show so when the Whelp gets here I don't kill him."

Giles laughed.

"Okay Spike…see you in an hour."

They hung up and at the curious faces around, he said, 

"Giles is gonna be here in an hour…so let's make this place party ready, shall we?"  
  


The rest agreed and helped him organize for the party.

******

An hour later, the party was in full swing.

Giles had shown up early and was working effectively well at keeping Xander away from Spike…well…as much as possible.  Xander had taken to seeking Spike out to bother him, until he caught Willow giving him that…I-know-what-you're-doing-and-you're-gonna-be-in-big-trouble-Mister look.

He sighed and stopped trying to torment Spike.

Spike flashed him a smirk.

He growled.

Spike laughed.  Even from across the room, he knew what Xander was doing.

Besides, he could hear him.

He turned toward Buffy's voice, answering her in turn.

_Must you torment Xander like that?  
He's tormenting me…I'm just getting my own back._

_You're incorrigible._

_You know what that means?_

_Shut up._

Spike laughed out loud.

"Thank you Spike," Anya said, "no one else seems to think my joke was funny, but I'm glad you appreciate it."

Spike looked confused for a second and then covered,

"You're welcome Anya…always willing to help an ex-demon."

Anya gave him a wide smile and then moved towards Willow and Tara.

Dawn sat down next to him.

She leaned into him and whispered in his hear,

"You have no idea what her joke was, do you?"

"Not a blessed word."  
  


Dawn laughed.

"I knew it."

"Yeah…well, don't go break it to her that I don't know what she's talking about, alright?  She seemed happy enough."

"I won't, I won't."

"And…I saw how you haven't bothered Xander, even though I'd love to see you do it."

"That would just be so you could…you know?"  
"Yes…it would be.  But Buffy told me I had to be good…that although she had enjoyed yesterday, I've reached my torture Spike quota for a day or so.  Shucks the luck."

Spike laughed.

Angel and Dru walked through the door then.

Xander's night brightened.  Oh…another vampire to torture.  He stopped himself seconds before rubbing his hands together in glee.

He looked toward Spike and when he caught his eye he nodded towards the door.

Spike looked, caught Xander's expression, and laughed…knowing what was coming.

Xander smirked at him.

Then wandered over to Angel.

"Dru…. Bossie, glad you could join the party."

Angel glared at Xander.

Dru laughed. 

"Don't start with me boy, I'm, not in the mood."

"Now, now Angelus, "Spike said, strolling over, "don't get all wound up.  We're here for the celebrating.  Couple of hours for now, we get our Slayer back.  Learn to be cheerful and merry, or get out."

"You act like this is your house."

"Well…until Buffy returns…it is."  
  


Angel growled at him.

Dru laughed harder at Spike's bored expression.

"My William loves to tease Daddy," she told Gunn, who was standing next to her.

"So I see," Gunn laughed.

"No one quite crawls under the skin to bother him so, "Dru continued.   

  
Gunn just kept laughing.

Dawn stepped up to Angel.

"Alright…here's how it goes. Spike lives here…at least until Buffy returns.  He's my protector…so he's got to live in."

"I could protect you."

"From LA?"

"I could…"

"Enough okay.  Now I like you much better than I did while you were here…specially when you went all evil and tried to kill me and my family and friends…but we're good now.  So…keep it good.  Don't try to push away anyone I consider family.  Alright?"  
  


Angel stared silently at her…and then turned to look at the rest of them.

He sighed and then nodded.

Dawn squealed happily and threw herself into his arms.

Angel was shocked and gave Spike a wary glance.

Spike gave him a look that said Just-hug-her-mate-she-likes-that.

Angel gave him a ghost of a smile and hugged Dawn back before she released him.

She bounded over to the stereo and turned on a song before coming back to the front area where they were still standing and grabbed Dru's hand.

At the vampiresses look, she said,

"This song's good…and I know you want to dance."

Dru smiled and danced with her.

 Ashta, Fred, even Cordy joined her.

Gunn and Spike looked on.

Xander grabbed Willow and Tara and began to dance…. or what he considered dancing.

Gunn looked at Spike.

"We're gonna have to go redeem the poor boy…aren't we?"

"You got eyes, right?" 

"Yeah…I see.  I sure hope you can dance, Pale Boy."

"I got your Pale Boy, right here," Spike told him as he moved towards the dance floor.

Gunn laughed but joined him as they began to dance with the girls.

Angel, Giles, and Wesley leaned to the side, watching and drinking, but not joining in the dance.  But Wesley and Giles did have smiles on their faces, so they seemed to be enjoying their selves.  Angel was watching, but he didn't seem to be upset…just observing…. and when Xander danced his way to bug him, he ignored him for the first two times, but had to trip him the third time.

At Giles's look, he said, 

"I let it go twice."

Giles laughed, but didn't say anything and Xander didn't bother Angel any more, remembering that Angel could hit him, if he bothered him too much.

A few hours later, the party wound down.  Everyone pitched in and cleaned up and then sat down to wait, since there was about forty minutes left until it was time to go resurrect Buffy.

"So…we got about forty minutes left, what should we do?"  
"How far away is the cemetery?"

"About 15 minutes."

"So we should leave…soon.  Do we want to be early?"  
"Might as well…an hour can pass quickly if we're all doing something."

"Sounds like a plan."

The group nodded and then after checking that they had everything they needed, gathering it and picking which car to ride in, they headed off.

Once they arrived at the gravesite, they took their time, grabbing what they need, heading towards the grave.

Spike and Dawn were last, and Dawn grabbed his hand and squeezed.

At his look she leaned over and told him.

"You know I love you right?"  
"Of course, Sweet Bit.  I love you too."  
"I'm so excited…and now that it's time…I'm really nervous and scared."

"Whatever happens…I'll be here for you Dawn."

"I know…and I'll be here for you too."

"Glad to know…never know when you'll need a special Key."  
"Hey!"

Spike laughed and jogged ahead of her, stopping seconds later because Buffy appeared directly before him.

"Jeez luv, you gotta stop doing that."  
_You won't hurt me if you go thru me, you know._

"I know…but …what's up?  

_You wanted to talk to me?_

"Listening in to one's dreams, luv?"

_Didn't have to listen…I was there._

"What did it mean?"  
_You'll see._

"You know don't you?"  
_Some of it…I had to make a choice._

"What choice?"  
_Now if I told you, I wouldn't get to see the look on your face when you find out._

"Aww…come on luv."

Buffy stepped closer, leaned in and said, 

_No._

"You're a tease luv."

She just laughed and disappeared.

"Don't know why we're bothering to resurrect you, Slayer.  You're a pain in the arse."

_You love me anyway._

Spike sighed and then muttered.

"Sodding love."

Dawn and Buffy laughed as they strolled towards the rest of the group.

Ashta appeared in front of Spike then.

"Jeez…what's with you women?  What's all this about then?"  
  


Ashta understanding just laughed.

"Don't tell me I startled the Big Bad?"

"Hardly," Spike said, giving her a wry smile.

"Did you want something?"  
"I have something to give you."  
"What?"  
  


Ashta leaned forward and much like the way she did to Dawn, she pointed her finger at Spike's chest.  A brilliant blue and white light ball spun in front of him, and after a few moments a heart shaped necklace exactly like Dawn's appeared on around his neck…the same initials in the center, like Dawn's was.

A blue  & silver light radiated around and through Spike before disappearing completely.

"Wow."

"That was kinda neat."

"What was that?"  
"It was nothing."  
"Spike, are you alright."  
"Feelin' fine…is time yet, Rupes?"

"A good many minutes 'til, we might as well head over to the grave."

The group as a whole nodded and then headed that way after grabbing the essential elements.

****

They reached Buffy's gravesite a few minutes later.  They unloaded the books and scrolls…giving them a last minute look through to make sure that they had everything.  

"Do we have to stand anywhere specific?" Xander asked.

"Yes, how bright of you to mention that, Xander."

Xander grinned at her.

"Sometimes I use the brains I have.  So…you'll tell us where to stand, right?  And we've got all the people we need.  So what's the book do?  The Order of Sex Kittens Lust Ordeal?"

All of them turned to him, eyes wide before they burst out laughing at what he had said.

"And sometimes my brains go on hiatus."

That just made them laugh harder.

"It's not that funny guys."

The group couldn't be bothered answering; they were too busy rolling on the ground laughing.

Xander sighed.

"We have to bring back Buffy in a few minutes, guys…don't you think we should be finding out where we're supposed to stand?"

Ashta straightened out and stood up first.

"Oh that was fun…but he does have a point."

The rest of the group struggled to contain their laughter and stand up.

"We're good."

Ashta nodded.

"Alright, Dawn, you stand at the foot of the grave, Spike, you stand next to her, on her right side, Angel, you stand on the left side of the grave and Willow, you'll be next to him, on the right side, Giles, you and Xander stand at the head of her grave, Giles across from Dawn and Xander across from Spike, behind the tombstone, Dru, you'll be on the right side of the grave and I want you across from Willow, Tara, you'll be next to Dru, across from Angel.  Wesley, stand directly between and about three feet behind Giles & Xander, Fred, the same distance and position behind Dru & Tara, Gunn, the same distance and position behind Dawn & Spike, and Cordelia the same distance and position behind Angel and Willow."  
  


"What about you?"  
"I'm the only one who can move around once the chant begins and you are all locked in place.  I'll be circling you all."

"Sounds like fun."

"What else needs to be done?"  
"Well…Dru will start it off…once Angel is where he needs to be, he'll pat Dru, who he has kept by his side and she'll dance off and begin her part.  Then she'll begin the chant you need to repeat.  When she and you, because she'll be saying it once and you will be chanting with her, say the line that mentions you or a role you will play, you'll step forward to the places I have told you and that I have marked with the white roses I have in my hands.  You will all say the chant three times and then it will get interesting.  Please don't ask…I'm not allowed to tell you more about the later parts…okay?"

The crew nodded.

"Now…when we chant the Key of worlds line, Dawn will step up to her position, Blood of Souled, Angel will step up to his position, at the Ashes line, Giles will step up, at the chant line, Dru will step up to her position.  At the all bound together line Spike, Willow, Xander and Tara will step up to their positions.  At the Raise our Warrior line Gunn, Cordy, Wesley and Fred will step up to their positions.  Now once you're in position, don't move from that general area.  You can shift around, if you need to, but the area you're in is vital, understand?"  
  


The group, as a whole, nodded.

"Great.  Now…for the next line…you will connect your hands…just the first time…and just the first row…and leave them connected to form a circle for the remaining two times you have to repeat the chant.  Spike and Dawn will start it off…with the love line…and they will be the only two to speak it the first time.  Both of you will extend your arms, but Tara, do not grasp Spike's hand until your line comes forward. At the blood line…Angel and Willow will grasp hands and connect with Dawn, and only those two will say that line…at the death line…Giles and Xander will speak the line and grasp hands and Giles will connect with Willow.  At the Life line Dru and Tara will speak the line and grasp each other's hands and Xander and Dru will connect and Tara and Spike will connect their hands as well."

"How come Giles and I get the death part?  Are you trying to tell us something? And if so…can we not…can't I switch with someone else?"  
  


Ashta chuckled and so did the others.

"No Xander…it's a line and also…Giles has the vial of Darla's dust…which had to happen for the resurrection…which is sort of a death…understand now?"  
  


Xander nodded and grinned at her,

"Just checking."  
"Okay…. now after Tara and Dru complete the circle, I'll say the words Spirit and then everyone completes the phrasing by uttering 'Combined' and then the last line."

Everyone nodded.

Willow raised her hand.

They all looked at her, with amused glances.

Willow gave a sheepish smile and then said, 

"Sorry, habit.  But I do have a question.  If Dru's chanting everything before us the first time, won't she mess it up a bit if she says the words that we're only supposed to say by ourselves the first time?"

"No…she's gonna stop right before the line.  She'll finish her first, solo, chant with the Raise our warrior line and then she'll be silent until her and Tara's life part and then after my part she'll continue with the rest of you."

"Okay…I understand now."

"Won't that be a bit hard to remember…the starting and stopping?"  
"Dru's pretty bright you know…besides…she'll probably be under the influence of the stars…it'll be natural for her, am I right?"

"You are champion, you are.  Giles…do you have the copies of the lines for everyone?"

"Yes…here," he said as he passed them out.  "Just look at them now…you won't be able to hold them during the ceremony," he said with a pointed glance towards Xander.

Xander gave him a look.

Giles smiled wickedly, but said nothing else.

"Do not worry Giles…it will be done fine."

"If you put a hand in, I'm sure it will."

"What do we do…we're too far away to hold each other's hands…and we're not supposed to move, right?"

"It's actually up to you…if you want, you can clasp the shoulders of the two in front of you, or you can keep your hands to your sides, or you can even hold your arms out towards the others as if you could connect. But there are four of you…so at least two of you need to be doing the same thing to keep the symmetry going."

The four talked and decided that they would grasp the shoulders of the two in front of them.

Once that was agreed, Ashta told them,

"You have about five minutes left."

"I've a question, what do we do during our lines, besides stepping into our positions."

"Dawn merely has to step into position, Angel, since you're here and didn't turn, during your turn, take this dagger, " she said as she passed it to him, "and slice your right palm and then hold it over the grave, palm facing down, until a few drops land on it.  Then you can remove your hand. If you hadn't been here…well…we'd have needed the jar of blood you had left."

"Why the difference?"  
"Freshness and something else, I'm not sure what, though.  Those were the instructions, however."

"Oh."

"Now… at the ashes line…Giles, I want you to uncap the jar and just toss the ashes over her grave, towards Dawn and Spike.  Don't worry about it…it'll be contained to just the grave.  And both of you, don't drop the items you have…I'll collect it as I'm circling around you."

They nodded.

"The rest of you…. when your line comes, you just step into position."

"Now…that's pretty much it.  Do not unbind your hands until you're done the chant.  And the rest…. you'll see.  Now I'll take your papers now…"

_Buffy looked at all her friends, but knew that they couldn't see her.  She looked upwards and then looked at Spike and Dawn and told them, I'll see you soon, before disappearing from their sight._

"It's time for you to get in your first positions," Ashta told them softly, after laying the Order of Sasketl Lustoria in the center of the grave and placing all the white roses where she wanted them to stand.

Everyone seemed to release a breath and stepped into their areas.

Dru, once Angel released her to get to his correct position, began to twirl around, her eyes glazed over…and she began to sing:

_Chant my phrase_

_Three times round_

_To bring you're precious from the ground_

_She grows, she rumbles & earth gives her prize_

_And within a few moments, she'll materialize_

Dru danced over until she stopped in her position next to Tara.

The others looked at Ashta, who merely answered,

"It's started…soon Dru will begin the chant.  Make sure you repeat each line…Dru will only say it once and you need to repeat it three times.  Remember, step up to your second position after your line in the phrase has been uttered the first time.  Once you have moved, do not move again…and keep your position…only I will be able to move around without disrupting everything."

They nodded understanding.

Dru began chanting and they uttered the phrases behind, as everyone did what Ashta had told them to do. 

THE KEY OF WORLDS SHALL BE YOUR GUIDE

BLOOD OF SOULED WILL HELP REVIVE 

THE ASHES OF 'RETURNED' FOE AND

THIS CHANT WHICH CAME FROM A LONELY LOST SOUL

ALL BOUND TOGETHER ON BLOOD MOON NIGHT

RAISE OUR WARRIOR AND RESTORE HER TO OUR SIGHT

LET LOVE, BLOOD, DEATH, LIFE & SPIRIT COMBINED

BE YOUR GUIDE TO RETURN YOU TO US ONE MORE TIME

As the ashes were scattered on her grave & the blood poured from foot to head, the grave started to glow…. first gold, then blue, then green and finally purple.

They repeated the chant a second time; Dawn & Spike's voices together seemed to be much louder although they weren't shouting.

Ashta wasn't just circling the group, and collecting items, by the time they had reached the middle of the second chant, she was dancing and twirling around like Dru had done earlier.

The ground rumbled.  They steadied themselves, but didn't stop chanting.  

They then repeated the chant for a third time.

When they had finished…they felt a large wave of energy surge through them, pushing and pulling at them, and when it died finally died down, after what seemed like hours later, they released their hands.

There was a crackling, popping noise, and something sounding like a door opening, but although they looked around, they saw nothing.

"Hold up…don't tell me that after all that, she doesn't appear.  That sucks."

"That does it…" Spike growled and looked up towards the sky," When I get my hands on you bloody ponces I'm gonna rip off your heads.  You promised to give her back.  We did the soddin' ritual, we got the bloody items, we're here, on time, doin' what we were told to do.  So bring her back already,"

The earth shook again.

But when they looked around…they still didn't see anything.

Even Angel growled this time.

"We did everything correctly, right Ashta?"  
"Everything was done correctly.  You need not worry…she's coming."

"She is…you're not fooling us, right?"  
"I'd never joke about something so serious."

"Good to know."

"Can we move now? Or must we stay here?"  
"You can move now Wesley, you all can."

Some of them moved, like Xander and Wesley and Tara, but most of them stayed in place.

"How much bloody longer do we have to wait?"  
"Are you in that much hurry for a beat down, Spike?  You know she's gonna hurt you when she gets back," Angel tried to taunt him.

Spike merely smiled at the thought.

"You really think that's gonna deter him," Xander asked Angel incredulously, "He likes when she beats him up."

Angel looked at him and Xander rolled his eyes at him.

"You really are a poncy git."

Spike laughed and the others chuckled.

"Ashta?"  
"Yes Rupert?"  
"Really…where is she?" he said looking around and seeing nothing different…and definitely no Buffy.

"Don't worry Rupert…she's…" Ashta broke off and just looked behind him.

He was just about to ask her what was going on when he noticed Spike and Dawn.

Spike was staring at something behind him as well…as was Dawn.

Although Spike was looking in awe and Dawn just had a large smile on her face.

He noticed then that everyone minus Dru, who was looking up at the stars instead, were all looking with expressions that were the same as either Spike or Dawn.

He turned around slowly…. to find himself a couple of feet away from Buffy, who was draped in a very old-fashioned long white flowing dress, her hair, loose and framing her small shoulders, with a few flowers arranged nicely throughout her tresses.

A giant smile was on her face, that matched the one Dawn had, as she looked at all of them and knew she was back and they could all see her.

She winked at them all and then said, 

"Hi guys…miss me?"  
  


TBC…

* A/N: See…I told you I'd bring her back. : - D Yeah I know…more soon, right?  I hope so.  : - D Hope you enjoyed it so far.  More too come soon.  ~ Spunkles  


	34. Return of the Warrior and what's this, a...

Chapter 34 – Return of a Warrior and what's this, an upgrade?

Dawn was the first to move.

She squealed happily and ran towards Buffy colliding happily with her sister hugging her tight.

Buffy gave an equally delighted squeal and hugged her sister lovingly.

"You're really real, aren't you?"

"I am, Willow, I am.  Now get over here and give me a hug."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before the redheaded witch caught her in a tight bear hug.  Tara followed, thrilled that Buffy was back and she had to hug her to feel she was really there.

All four of them were almost tackled to the ground as Xander and Giles together rushed them and hugged them all tightly.

Buffy squealed with delight.

Moments later, she started squirming.

"Guys…guys…glad your thrilled I'm back.  I'm thrilled to be back too, but…oxygen really becoming a issue."

They all let go quickly, laughing.

Buffy looked around…

Her gaze taking in all those who had just crowded her…and her eyes scanned the crowd for the one she hadn't seen since she appeared.

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia, and Fred stepped in her line of vision.

"Welcome back."

"Yeah, welcome back to the land of the living."

"I hope you had a good trip."

"I'm just glad we can see you now…that was kinda freaky and I'm really not looking forward to that kind of freakiness again."

Buffy shook her head laughing and hugged each one of them in turn.

"Thank you for helping, all of you."

Angel hugged her close.

"I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back... and it's glad to have you here as well."

"So now its Buffy back from the great beyond party, am I right?"

"Soon Xand, soon."

As Buffy was talking to Angel, Gunn stepped back and looked at Spike.

"What are you waiting for man?"  
  


Spike didn't even act like he had heard him.

He only had eyes for Buffy.

As soon as Cordelia and Wesley stepped aside, she moved past them both.

Everyone was amazed at her speed, it had seemed like she was just in front of them seconds before.  But if she was aware of it, they couldn't tell.

Within seconds she was only a few feet away from Spike.

She stopped and just looked at him.

Spike stared at her; he was almost sure that this was a dream.

Buffy smiled as if she could still hear his thoughts.

"I'm real Spike."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"  
"No."  
"Okay."

Spike was still silent, head tilted as he gazed lovingly at her.

Buffy's smile got wider.

"Just this once Spike," she said.

"Just this once what, Pet?"  
"You can hug me…just this once," she said with a wink.

No sooner than she had spoken than she found her self being picked up as the ecstatic vampire had reached her side and picked her up, twirling her around.

  
"Spike put me down," she laughed, not really bothered by the way he had picked her up…but having to keep her image up.

He ignored her and twirled her around for a few seconds more, before putting her down but not letting her go.

"I'm gonna have to hit you to make you let me go, aren't I?" she asked, her laughing eyes mocking her words.

He just nodded, not about to let her go anytime soon.

"I just got back and you already want me to be violent, don't ya?"  
"Not letting go slayer…don't like it…never… leave… again," he told her with a tiny shake to her shoulders.  
"I'm not leaving anytime soon."  
"Don't trust you…not letting go."

"Isn't he cute?"  
"Shhh…if he hears you he won't be cute anymore…he'll have to act all manly.  Anyone got a camera or videotape recorder.  Isn't it a shame that one never brings such things when you need them?"  
  


"I can hear you blighters you know," Spike said, but Buffy's skin and clothes muffled it.

"What did he say?" Tara asked.

"He said that he can hear you blighters," Buffy repeated, still laughing.  She didn't seem to be in any hurry to get Spike off of her, Angel noticed a little jealously.

Spike looked up and looked into her eyes.

Neither said a word, but stared, and then Buffy pulled Spike's head back to her shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," was all she said.

"I'm gonna be killed if I kiss you, aren't I?" Spike asked in a low tone, so low only Buffy could hear it.

"I'd have to do something, if just for the principle of it," Buffy said laughingly.

"It would almost be worth it."

"Don't you dare make me fight you right now.  It's my first day back…give me at least one day of peace."

"Do I have to?"  
"You do if you really love me."

"Sure…take the fun out of living dangerously."

They both laughed.

Finally they stepped back and Buffy winked at him before stepping around him and walking over to Dru who was still watching the stars.

Dru looked at her as she stepped in front of her.

Dru's look said that she was waiting from some scathing remark from the slayer.

Buffy surprised both of them by pulling her into a quick hug, releasing her almost immediately.

"Thank you for helping to bring me back."

Dru looked at her warily and shrugged delicately.

'I'm not gonna hug you again.  I was thanking you."

"Your…welcome."  
  


Buffy gave her a wide smile, knowing just how awkward it felt for her and she was pretty sure Dru was feeling the same.

"Okay…scenario…we don't hug…we hardly talk…but because we're now family…we don't fight and we hardly hate each other.  You don't drain people in my presence…I won't stick a sharp wooden stake through your heart.  I won't make you drink animal blood, since I know it bothers you…but I don't want to hear about people dying…. cause I will seek you out.  Workable?"

Dru sighed very much happily.

"I'd like that much better."

"Glad to have you on board.  Oh…and sometimes, you'll have to help us fight the good fight."

Dru pouted.

"This part I like much less."

"Sorry…dems the brakes."

Buffy said laughing as she past by Dru, heading toward the only person she had left to greet and thank.

She walked over to Ashta and bowed.

"Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome Champion."

"Do we hug?"

"No need…has your choice been made?"  
"It has."

"Shall we share?"  
"They'll find out."

"Are you ready?"  
"Is it time?"  
"You have a few moments."

Buffy nodded and strode back to where her friends and family had gathered a few feet away.

"Hold up, hold up…time for what?"  
"Buffy, what's going on?"

"Your not going away again, are you?"  
"No Dawn.  I'm fulfilling my destiny."

"Is this part of what I'm to understand Slayer?"  
"You will see in a moment Adversary," Ashta answered for her.

"Oh…back to Adversary are we…what happened to champion?"  
  


Ashta merely giggled.

Buffy joined her.

Both turned and winked at him.

"We were only trying to allow you to keep your Big Bad title for a little longer."

"Is it going somewhere?"

"It's not what your are any longer Spike…you moved on."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"This has something to do with the rest of what the scrolls foretold…doesn't it?"  
"Yes Wesley."  
  


"Knew the watcher gene in the git wasn't dead."

"Play nice Spike."  
  


Spike muttered to himself, but loud enough for all to hear,

"Sodding back- from- the- dead- slayers and their sodding morality.  Just cause I love the chit…thinks I'm gonna do all her bidding."

The group as a whole started laughing.

Spike glared at them and then…as he realized what he had just said, started laughing himself and just shook his head.

"Boy Spike…and I thought I had it bad.  You are so whipped."

"I'm gonna have to hurt you whelp aren't I?  I am not whipped."

"Whipped like the family pig," Xander continued, ignoring the threat from the blonde vampire.

Even Spike started laughing this time.

He couldn't help himself.

And settled for getting close enough to Xander to push him down, but not really hurt him.

Although the rough treatment he dealt caused his chip to go off.

Willow caught him as he staggered in a little pain.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Principle, Red… I thought it was funny.  But how could I be the Big Bad if I let him get away with that?"

Willow shook her head and waited until he was steady again before letting go.

She turned to Tara, muttering,

"If they're not evil and dust worthy; their insane.  Simply insane."

Tara smiled in her gentle way before they looked towards Giles an d Wesley who had dug out the scrolls and trying to see what was to occur next…

They found the passages they were looking for and wondered if they would get their…rewards…for lack of a different word, soon.

Ashta raised her head, tilting it to the side listening to something well above their existence.

She nodded silently and begun setting about for the task she had been given.

After she had finished preparing herself and her area, making a small circle with the flowers they had used for the resurrection, she stepped out of the circle and walked over to them to utter some words and help them along.

"It was nice to work with you all," she said to them all.

"What are you saying Ashta?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help you all fulfill your destiny."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Precious?"  
"Do not fret Champion…your loved ones are not in danger."

Spike nodded, calmer now…but still wondered what was going on.

"Please gather around…it is time."

They did so…gathering a few feet away from the grave which they had resurrected Buffy from only minutes before, Buffy standing between Dawn and Spike, and on the outside Dru and Angel, the others standing sort of behind them and to the side.

Ashta picked up the Order of Sasketl Lustoria and held her hand over it.

The book began to glow brightly, a spinning ball of gold & silver hovered above it.

She put it down on top of the grave mound, inside the circle of flowers and bounded over to Buffy, stopping in front of her.

"I almost forgot," she said with a small laugh.

Buffy merely smiled and nodded, seeming to know what was about to happen.

Ashta leaned forward and touched her chest the same way she had done to both Dawn and Spike.

This time the light was Gold, Blue, and Green…swirling together like the glow around the book.  Another color, silver this time, streaked through it …before it collapsed and expanded sending a strong energy wave through Buffy and the rest of them.

As Buffy's necklace, in the same shape and with the same initials that Dawn and Spike shared, appeared at her throat, all three stones began to shimmer and glow.

Dawn's glowed Green.

Spike's glowed Blue.

And Buffy's glowed Gold.

They began to pulse, as if they were beating hearts and then they stopped glowing becoming regular necklaces once again.

"That gets cooler and cooler every time that happens…not to mention weirder and weirder.  But what's the deal with them, Ashta?  Cause if it's a group thing…some of us are missing ours."

Ashta smiled at Xander,

"It's for later…and your gifts are coming.  Do you remember what the scrolls said?"

"Yes."

"Well it is time for the next phase."

She stepped up to Willow and Tara.

"It has chosen that you will be first to receive your…reward.  Do you accept?"

Willow and Tara looked at each other and then looked over at Buffy who was smiling at them.  They looked back at Ashta and nodded.

Ashta leaned forward whispering some soft, ancient chant they couldn't make out.

Their forehead's glowed where Ashta had leaned up and touched them briefly.

When Ashta was done her chant, she stepped back smiling at them both.

They opened their eyes, which were both completely violet and blinked.

Their eyes returned back to their normal colors…but there was a subtle difference about each.

"Now to test…. Willow…think of the wind…on a stormy night."

"Okay."

"Now…you are the wind."

"I am?"

"You are…turn to the tree on your left."

Willow turned.

"Blow the leaves off of it."  
  


Willow puckered up her lips and blew…. a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere…stripping the tree neatly of every leaf.

Willow gasped, shocked at the power she had just displayed.

Then looked sort of sad.

'What is wrong?" Ashta asked, knowing.

"The tree…"

"Then put it back."

Willow nodded and concentrated.

She walked over and placed her hand on the big oaks trunk and watched as the leaves that had just been blown off vanished from the ground and were replaced and re-grown in a manner of seconds.

The rest of the watched gaping, amazed at the powers.

Tara wondered if she'd ever be as powerful as Willow…and was it really good to have so much power.

"It is alright Golden one…it is necessary and it won't swallow her up as the path she might have chosen in other circumstances."

Tara nodded, understanding.

"It is your turn to give your powers a try."

Tara looked at her.

A bowl of water appeared in Ashta's hand.

She held it in front of Tara.

"Make a tidal wave."

Tara nodded and after looking upwards, put her hand in the water.

A huge seven-foot wall of water at least thirty miles long appeared to their right hand side, looking like it was going to bury them deep below the sea.

The tidal wall circled around them and right before it looked like it was going to bury them, dissipated in a wall of steam.

Tara took her hand out of the water, awed and amazed at her hand.

"Wow."

"And I thought you both were oh so cool before this. "

"We could use you both in LA…if you ever get tired or close the Hellmouth here that is."

Both nodded and hugged and kissed each other lovingly.

Wesley and Giles looked at each other…

"I guess that takes care of the first part," Wesley told Giles.

"Not quite," Ashta said striding over to them both.

She leaned forward and touched Giles head.

Giles glowed just like the girls did and then his eyes also turned violet, before returning back to their normal color.

When Giles seemed less dazed, Xander asked him.

"So…what's it like?  What powers do you have?"

"I don't know Xander…I feel like myself really."  
"Your powers are latent…they will show up when they are needed most," Ashta told them.

"Don't I get a hint?"  
"Now what fun would that be…I am a demon you know.  I live to torment something."  
  


Giles laughed.

"And how long do I have to wait before my…powers are…shall we say…activated?"

"About an apocalypse…maybe two.  Definitely before a horrible one."

"So you got about a year or two G-man," Xander chuckled.

"Xander, I've told you time and time again not to call me by that revolting nickname you have for me."

"Actually…my mistake.  Your right…it's no longer G-man…it's Super G-man."

"Oh dear Lord."

They all laughed.

Xander shuffled at the grass in front of him and gave Ashta his puppy dog look,

"I guess I don't get anything, huh?"  
  


Ashta smiled, waved her hand and two small boxes appeared in her hands.

"This is for you and Anya…open them together."

"We will…thanks," he said with a smile bigger than he'd ever displayed…for not being forgotten.

She walked by three of them without much of a comment, just a smile or a nod, and a wave of her hand.  

After passing by Wesley, Fred, Gunn, she stopped in front of Cordelia and tilted her head, she then leaned forward and touched Cordy's forehead.  Her forehead glowed and her eyes shined orange before returning to their normal color.  While Cordelia blinked off her dizziness, Ashta waved her hand in front of Cordelia and nodded obviously pleased with herself.

"What did you do to me?" Cordelia asked.

"I removed your pain…you're visions were not meant to be held by a human…in a few years time it would have killed you.  I have altered your form so that it will no longer harm you.  You'll still get your visions…but they will not cause you bone splitting migraines, nausea, and the olfactory experience any longer."

Cordelia was ecstatic and moved quickly, engulfing the ancient vampiric girl type creature in a loving hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Ashta smiled, used to this reaction since she had met Dawn.

She just told her she was welcome and then walked over to Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Dru and Angel, who had moved and were now all standing right next to the grave, next to the flowers.

As she stepped towards them, she began to glow violet.

Dru and Angel seemed to gravitate towards her…and she stopped in front of them, still glowing.

She turned to Dru first.

"Thank you for your help, Adversary.  It is greatly appreciated."

"My doll is more precious than I thought."

"Yes…I am."

Ashta leaned forward and touched her forehead lightly.

The glow that shined from Dru's forehead was purple and it shimmered first outward and then through her.

When it disappeared, Dru blinked a few times and then smiled.

"What did you do for her?" Angel asked.

"I calmed her down somewhat."  
"So is she still loony?" Xander asked.

"I cannot cure that, it is part of who she is now…but I can make it so it's quieter in there for her…visions sometimes lead to insanity…more pronounced insanity that is.  I merely gave her a room she could escape into… a peaceful place for her."

The group nodded happy that Dru would find some peace, since she was now family…they wanted her happy…somewhat.

Ashta stopped in front of Angel.

"So much to say, so little time."

Angel nodded at her.

Ashta gave a wry smile.

"Thank you for helping to return our warrior.  I have nothing to give you, however…because your reward has been predetermined…. and in time you will achieve it."

Angel nodded, knowing she spoke of Shanshu.

"I do have to clear up a few things:

Head matriarchal sire…that phrase wasn't meant to mean you…you had already been named in the part with the blood of souled.  It worked, because Darla was the head matriarchal sire of the vampire we needed… if it had been you, the scrolls would have just said dust of first love's sire or blood of souled and dust of sire.  I do not wish to cause you pain, but you need to know."

Angel nodded, his brow frowning as he thought about this.

Buffy turned towards Angel and was about to tell him something when Ashta stopped her.

"I'm sorry…I would love to watch that…but I have to finish…"

Buffy nodded…knowing that Ashta had to finish her task.

Ashta moved to Dawn and smiled.

"Such a powerful key… and a good friend…I need not give you anything…merely words:

Lashin wo mey cha…. Hi mi shodan wey ano ka te."

"Open your mind to your beginnings…and you shall show all just how great and good you really are!" Dawn translated.

Ashta nodded and leaned forward to hug her.

She stepped back and glanced at Buffy.

"You are sure."

"I am."  
"You accept."

"I do."

"It will not all be easy."

"I know."

Ashta nodded and stepped in front of Spike.

"You love her?" she asked, glancing towards Buffy.

"I do," Spike said simply, wondering what was going to happen next.

"You don't wish to return to your old murdering ways?"  
"I'm different now…"

"You have made your choice?"  
"What choice?"

"Would you align yourself with her and her followers?"

"I already have."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for her?"  
"I would die for her."

Ashta nodded leaving a very confused Spike in front of her.

"Your choice has been made then…as it was prophesized…an obstacle will be removed…."

With her words, Ashta leaned forward and touched Spike's forehead.

Spike began to glow…. a bright and blinding light poured out of his eyes.

Spike screamed at the sharp intense pain…that was gone seconds after it had started.

He shook his head, wondering what the hell that was.

When he could see again, and his eyes had returned back to normal, he looked at Ashta.

"I thought you were on our side, what the bloody hell was that?"  
"I told you…" Ashta said, holding out her palm, face up.

As Spike stared down at her hand and the object in it, she continued,

"An obstacle has been removed."

In her hand, was Spike's chip.

He looked over at Buffy…she was sure to stake him now.

Buffy shook her head back and forth and smiled at him.

Oh he was confused all right.

Ashta tossed the chip upwards and it disappeared into nothing.

Spike turned to look at the rest of the group.

Angel had narrowed his eyes and was watching him to see if he would step out of line.  Dru looked generally happy for him…cause he was no longer muzzled like a bad dog.  She knew the chip that the tin soldiers had put in her William's head wouldn't hold him for long…and look, she was right.  Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred just watched him.  Willow and Tara, now connected to a higher power, just looked on calmly, they weren't worried at all.  Dawn, Buffy and Ashta, however, were just smiling at him.  Xander and Giles wondered if the chip was truly out.

Spike wondered the same.

"Go ahead and test it out…just don't go overboard," Buffy told him.

Spike nodded and then stopped.

"I don't suppose anyone wants to volunteer?"

Dawn stepped up to him, squeezed his hand, and then tilted her neck, closing her eyes.

"Aww little bit…not you…"

Dawn opened her eyes and winked at him before saying,

"Your not scared of little ole me are you?  I thought you were the Big Bad."

Spike growled at her and she giggled.

Spike leaned over and after bringing his gameface to the forefront…bit into Dawn's neck without any pain what so ever.

He quickly released her and turned to Buffy.

"I still don't really know…I don't want to harm her.  The chip only acts up if try to hurt someone."

"I know what you can do," Xander said, stepping up to Spike.

"What?"

"Hit me."  
"What?  Are you off your rocker?"  
"You hardly like me, right?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"And you'd like to hurt me once and a while, right?"

"Oh yes."

"Hey…this is purely in the interest of checking out whether your dust-able or not…don't get all happy."  
  


Spike winked at him.

Xander groaned and punched him in the arm.

"Focus fang boy.  Hitting me would set off your chip…like it did before, right?"  
"Yeah."

"So if you hit me…and you don't get zapped…we know we can dust you."

"Xander," Buffy warned with a tone.

"I'm just saying is all," Xander replied with a shrug.

The rest of them laughed.

Spike nodded…

"Gotta say, it makes sense…jeez, what's that… a first for you, isn't it whelp?"  
"Just hit me so I can see if we can dust you or not."  
"I'm so glad that you're concerned over my welfare."

Spike stood and stared at him.

"Well…what are you waiting for?"

"I hate to say this… but… with the fighting…and slayer returning…I don't…."

Spike mumbled the rest of his phrase.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't want to hit you."  
  


Xander looked at him and then paused before saying,

"Well that's just great."

"What do you think…this is easy for me."

"A little performance anxiety, Willie?"

"When I do hit you, Whelp…I'm gonna knock your ass out."

"So you say, so you say…but look…here I am…un-punched.  I don't think you've got what it takes anymore."

Spike growled and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Xander…I don't think you should tease him so much," Willow whispered in his ear.

"It's helping, isn't it?' was all Xander said softly, before turning back to Spike.

"Come on Willie…one little hit won't kill you."

'Stop bloody calling me that."

"Aww…is the big bad vampire mad at me?' Xander teased in a baby voice.

It was the last straw to Spike's control.

He launched across the feet separating them and punched Xander hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards a few feet away.

Xander rolled and sputtered on the ground, but Spike was just fine.

Buffy stepped in front of him before he could do any more damage to Xander.

Spike stopped, looking at her…and calmed down, his human face re-emerging once again.

Once he was in control of his feelings once again he nodded at Buffy and she stepped out of his path.

He walked over to Xander, who was kneeling on the ground, having just gotten the wind back into his lungs.

He hunched down and pulled Xander up to stand.

Xander held his throbbing stomach and glared at Spike.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," he muttered.

"You shouldn't have teased me so much.  I was only gonna cuff you upside the head, but you made me lose control. I wanted to kill you."

"Not that I'm not grateful that you only punched me…but why didn't you kill me?  You could have snapped my neck before they could have stopped you."

"Yeah…I could have…for a moment…I wanted to …but I didn't."

"Still waiting for the why…"

"You can wait all you bloody like…I'm not saying it…thinking it's bad enough.  Just be satisfied with 'Sorry…I didn't mean to hit you so hard' and let's be done with it."

Xander smirked at him.

"You like me, don't you?"

"You want to get punched again?"  
  


Xander grinned widely.

Spike gently pushed him towards Giles and Willow and then walked back over to Ashta and Buffy.

The girls smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ashta said, 

"Test passed.  You did very well champion."

"I try my best."

She laughed.

  Then she said,

"An obstacle has been removed, an understanding has taken place and a choice has been made by both parties.  It is time for the next phase. Buffy & Spike…please step up in front of the circle I have made."

Spike and Buffy steppe d up to where they had been told, side-by-side.

Ashta nodded.

She then stepped in the circle and picked up the book. She raised it high above her and a strong wind force picked up, whipping her hair around.

It seemed like only she was affected by the wind, but eventually, it blew over to Spike and Buffy.  Buffy's hair and dress whipped around, as did Spike's duster, but neither of them moved or blinked…they were trance -like and the rest of the crew weren't even sure if they were aware of the wind at all.

Ashta was chanting, but they couldn't hear what she was saying, the wind around her was that strong.  Multi colored lights joined the wind and what looked like lighting flashed all around her.

The book in Ashta's hand floated above her, pages flipping until it found whatever page it had been looking for and then it seemed to pulse as the light got stronger.

A force so strong whipped down and the book disappeared as it reached it, leaving swirling bits of paper behind, and then Ashta with a wink to them, disappeared as the same force finally reached her.  Swirling bits of bright violet light mixed with the remains of the book merging with the force.

The lights continued to swirl around and the force blasted through the circle until it grew strong enough to lift the magic flower barrier, sending the spinning outwards.  Most of the flowers landed in other parts of the cemetery, but three flowers landed in a triangular pattern around Buffy and Spike.  As if this was a marker, the force erupted and blasted through Spike and Buffy.  

Their eyes were wide and unblinking as they threw their hands out and clasped hands with each other.  Both of them were glowing brightly, Buffy's glow was golden and Spike's glow was a bright blue.  After a moment, they turned to face one another, bringing their free hands up to join one another.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, their glows merged…mixing together to make a solid, bright, emerald glow that was brighter than the other two had been. 

What looked to be a silver & violet thread, weaved it's way around them, in what appeared to be a binding pattern, cocooning them together, but the rest of the crews could tell that it wasn't touching them.

When it had finally weaved its way from their feet to the tips of their heads the threads became wide bands and pulsed as if alive.  

And as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, taking their glow with them, leaving both Buffy and Spike breathing hard.

They dropped their hands, but they didn't stop staring at one another.

"Buffy, Spike…are you okay?"  
"We're fine Dawn," they told her together.

"Are you sure?"  
"We're fine…it was…" Buffy started.

"It was…intense Niblet," Spike finished for Buffy.

"You're both breathing awfully hard…did it hurt?"  
"Not really hurt…more like being underwater for a long time."

"Is that why you're forcing yourself to breathe, even though you don't have to?" she asked Spike.

"Yeah."

"Oh…okay.  Where did Ashta go?"

"She's here," they both said as one.

"What do you mean, 'She's here'?"

"She's inside us," they answered.

"Okay, would you guys stop doing that…it's very, very wiggy…  and…inside you?"

Spike turned and looked at Xander and smirked.

"Ashta lives inside of us and will until we pass on."

"Okay…that's just weird."

"Welcome to the Hellmouth," was all Buffy said before turning towards Giles.

"She says that she guessed you haven't had a chance to read up on her and suggests that you start with the book called 'Copexum Deligrantor'.  She said you probably had it in your collection."

Giles nodded.

"Yes…I'll do that."

"I think I understand," Wesley said.

All eyes turned toward him.

"Don't you see…it was in the scrolls…in the prophecy… the codex states:

**_And upon the day the souled vampire returns to its own dimension, a great warrior shall fall in a mighty battle with one god of three. This warrior, however, shall not be stopped by death. The Ancient Key of Worlds, Blood of Souled & the ashes of the warrior's true love's matriarchal sire brought together on top of the great warriors remains, by the night of the blood moon, will restore this warrior once again. Said warrior shall return as before, but with additional strengths. This warriors magical companions will also receive additional gifts of increased power. An obstacle will be removed, an understanding will take place, and a choice will be made. A creature of dark will be surrounded by light and its destiny will be bound and allied with a creature of light. _**

Spike is the creature of dark that is to be bound and allied with Buffy, creature of light.  It makes perfect sense, you know.  Of course, it also says something about…

**_The creature of dark's weaknesses will be weaknesses no longer and its strengths will double. The creature of light will go through a similar path of change. A perfect balance will be borne of this union. The balance will aid in the next battle between a double triumphren..._**

****

Which just makes me wonder what path of change both Spike and Buffy have just gone through."

Buffy and Spike looked at the happy, dazed look on both Watchers faces and groaned loudly.

"Think they could catch us if we run for it," Buffy mock-whispered to Spike. 

Spike laughed and then replied,

"No time like the present to find out."

And with twin shouts of laughter the newly bonded pair took off, after Spike grabbed Dawn and flung her over her shoulder, causing her to shriek with laughter as she waved to the rest of the crew.

As Spike passed Xander, he slowed down and stopped.

"Hey whelp?"  
"What Spike?" 

Spike pushed him into Giles and chuckled when the boy tripped over his tennis shoe laces.

When Xander looked up to glare at him, he shrugged and said, 

"Tripping over your own feet now, huh?  Ought to be careful with that.  One might think you have no coordination whatsoever…"

Xander came as close to growling as one could without actually being a vampire and took off running after a laughing Spike, who had resettled Dawn on his shoulder and had taken off again catching up to Buffy who was waiting for him.

The rest of the crew, minus Angel, laughed and followed them at a more sedate pace…they figured they'd just show up at the house…so they'd wait for them there.  They climbed into their cars and drove homeward.

Xander hadn't a prayer of catching Spike & Buffy; they ran so fast Xander wouldn't have been surprised if they had sprouted wings and flew off…all he could see was a blur and their footprints in the dirt in front of him.

_Yes Xander, do the foolish thing…chase the newly amped up vampire and slayer just because Spike pissed you off and end up having to trek it home.  I should go wait on the road for the rest of the crew to drive by and pick me up on the way back_.   

No sooner than Xander had thought it, then he had turned towards the road.  He had only been walking for about 5 minutes when Angel passed by him, pretending to have a full car and speeding up so he didn't have to pick him up.  Dru waved to him from the back seat, giggling happily because her daddy had done a mean thing.  

Xander glared at the car…he'd get him at home.

The next car, well actually the van that Spike had 'borrowed', driven by Giles, however did stop.

"We thought Angel was in front of us," Giles said.

"He was," Xander said flatly as he climbed into a space in the very back.

"Why didn't he pick you up then?" Gunn asked. 

"Cause he's a poncy git," Xander said.

Gunn, Willow, and Tara laughed.

They couldn't wait until they got back to the house…just to see what was gonna happen next.

"Hey Giles? Was it my imagination…or did Spike and Buffy run really, really fast now?"

"Not your imagination, Willow.  They were really, quite…fast."

"Not to change to subject, well…actually…. yeah, but…where's Cordy, Wes & Fred?  I didn't see them in Angel's car…unless they were slinking down in the back seat…no wait.  They couldn't have been…Dru was bouncing over the whole back seat."

"They're in the car behind us."

"Oh…well…"

The group chuckled and talked informally about what they had witnessed that night.

***

Back at the home, 

Spike, Dawn, and Buffy sat on the back porch waiting for the rest of the gang to join them.

"So…you two are bonded, right?"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah," Buffy said softly.

"Does that mean you're…."

"Don't get too far ahead, Niblet."

"Don't you want to hear it?"

"Yes…but I also don't want to rush it."

"It wouldn't be rushing it," Buffy said.

She turned her body towards Spike,

"Spike…"

"Buffy…"

"I need to tell you that I …"

Whatever she had been going to say was interrupted as Angel and Dru came inside the house with Willow, Tara, Xander, Gunn, and Giles.

They were interrupted by Xander's voice, yelling at Angel…something about not picking him up.

Buffy and Spike grinned at each other and after seeing that Dawn was going to follow them back into the house, walked into the living room, determined to cap this night off on a more peaceful note.

"Hey guys…what's the ruckus about?"  
"This... for lack of a better phrase – poncy bastard – just drove right by me… sped up and pretended that his car was full…with only two people in it.  And I know he saw me…cause Dru waved to me from the back seat."

Angel attempted to look innocent and angelic, like his name, but his eyes gave him away; they were dancing with restrained laughter.

Buffy and Spike looked at one another and started laughing.

"Not you too, Buffster," Xander sighed.

"No…really…it's just…" Buffy dissolved in laughter; unable to continue whatever she had been going to say.

"Ya know Xander," Spike said with a wide, wicked smirk, "Peaches here might not have missed you on purpose.  There's always a possibility that some of that Nancy boy hair gel he wears wore off just as he was approaching the area you came out on and he was so occupied trying to get it to stand up like that that he didn't see you until he had already passed you."

"You're giving him an excuse; did that bonding spell flip a couple of switches in your brain?"

"Now, Now whelp…I was only trying to help…no need to insult on of the chosen."

Xander shook his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled to him and stepped up to Angel.

"I know it wasn't a mistake…I saw your grin."

"Angelus…you grin?  Wow…now this I've got to see…come on then, share with the group…give us a grin."

Angel, who had been looking smug, was now the center of attention and not liking the way they were eyeing him.

He looked over towards Buffy to see if she would come to his rescue…but she was still laughing.  

_Damn, he thought…no help from that end._

There was only one thing to do.

He ran.

At top speed, speeding past most of them before they were aware he had even moved.

_He was home free, he thought, no one could catch up to him when he was moving like this._

Seconds after he had thought it, a strong arm caught the back of his jacket, jerking him to a standstill.

He looked at the person who had managed to catch him without any effort on their part and found himself awed to be looking into the eyes of Spike.

"Not sneaking off now, we're you?  We just want a little smile."

Angel gave up; he didn't know what else he could do.  

He showed them the grin he had flashed when he had passed Xander on the road & then listened to them 'oh' and 'ah' as he walked into the living room.

When did Spike get so fast?

He had moved really quickly, but Spike had caught him as if he had been a regular person walking.

It has to have something to do with their now… bonded circumstance.

I wonder what other strengths they have?

Following the thought we walked over to Giles & Wesley, who were writing information down in their separate Watcher diaries, in the dining room.

"Giles, Wes…what other strengths do you think they have?"

"Buffy and Spike?"

"Who else?"

"What else have they done?"

"Well…I guess you two missed the show in the living room… so here's a recap."

After he had told them a brief version what had happened they had called Spike into the dining room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us about what it was like to watch Angel run by you?"  
"Before I caught him?"  
"Yeah."

"Sure…it didn't look like he was moving very fast.  I'm sure he was, now, cause the others didn't seem to know he had moved until I caught him.  But…it seemed like he was moving in slow motion.  I had all the time in the world to catch him."

"When we move…are we very slow to you now?"  
"No."

"Angel, move around the room & back…not fast…just regular walking.  We want to test something."

Angel rolled his eyes, but did as he asked.

While he was walking around the room, Giles asked Spike,

"Is he walking slowly now?"  
"No…he looks normal to me."

"Well… now…that's peculiar."

Wesley stood up and walked around the room.

"Do I look really slow?"  
"Mentally or with the walking?"  
"Spike!"

Spike rolled his eyes at Giles's scornful voice and said dutifully,

"You seem normal to me Wesley…walking-wise that is."

Wesley ignored him.

"I think we ought to have you and Buffy spar…with Angel so we can see what your newfound …strengths are.  We don't really know what you two have picked up, besides this quickness that you seem to have."

Spike inclined his head towards the kitchen and seconds later Buffy appeared next to them.

"Do we have to do this tonight?"  
  


Giles, Wesley, and Angel looked at her in shock.

Spike looked like the only one that wasn't shocked by her appearance.

"What?"

"I think they're shocked at our communication thing, luv."

Buffy gave them a Spike-like smirk.

"Oh dear Lord…no one said she'd start to act like him.  I don't think I'll be able to take this."

Spike and Buffy laughed and Buffy walked forward to hug Giles.

"It's okay Giles," Buffy said, hugging her surrogate father.

Giles just smiled.

Soon Buffy let go and stepped back to be beside Spike.

"We're pretty tired…can we do the rest of this tomorrow?  Everyone can stay here… but…"

Buffy stopped and both her and Spike turned their heads to the right and then walked into the living room.

Giles, Wesley, and Angel followed.

Buffy and Spike walked outside…where three vampires were about to set fire to the house.

Buffy grinned at them.

And Spike growled.

In what appeared to be a perfectly organized theatrical production, Spike picked Buffy up and flung her into the air, where she flipped a couple of times before landing perfectly in front of one vamp.  He dropped his canister in shock as she winked and then dusted him by twisting off his neck.

At the same time he had flipped Buffy, Spike launched himself at the nearest vampire to himself, the one with the lit torch in his hand.  He landed gracefully in front of the vampire and smirked at him.  Then he delivered a roundhouse kick to the vampire's arm, sending the torch up in the air.  He then caught the torch easily and held it as if he was going to give it back to him.  When the foolish vampire held out his hand to take it back, he shoved the burning torch into the silly vampire's chest, lighting him aflame.  Spike chuckled as he his ashes fell and then turned to face the last vampire.

The poor, misguided vampire was being circled by both Spike and Buffy.

They looked at each other, both eyes glowed emerald before settling back into their original colors.  If they hadn't been watching the fight so closely, Giles was sure they would have missed it.

The two champions closed the net they were making in on the remaining vampire.  And then with a quickness that no one could follow, they delivered kicks and punches to their would be arsonist.  

Seconds later, they pulled back, looking down at the now unconscious and badly beat up vampire at their feet.

Buffy turned to Spike,

"It's no fun when they're unconscious."

"You're telling me."

Dawn came running outside with a glass of water, handing it to her sister.

"You read our minds, Dawnie…now go wait on the porch with the rest."

Dawn smiled and nodded, before walking back to sit on the porch to watch the rest.

Buffy handed the glass of water to Spike.

"I know you want to do it."

"You know me, do you luv?"  
  


Buffy laughed and nodded.

Spike turned back to the vampire on the ground and tossed the water in his face, before tossing the glass to a soft grass mound a few feet away.

The vampire sputtered and sat up.

Buffy kneeled down next to the vampire while Spike looked down at both of them.

"Thank you for the fun…but we're getting tired," Buffy told him before plunging the stake deep into his chest.

"Well now, that was fun pet…but sunlight is coming…I can feel it."

"That's weird…so can I."

They looked at one another and then walked back, Buffy swooping down to pick up the glass on the way, into the house with the rest of the crew.

There they said,

"We know…you have questions…but we're so very tired now.  If you wouldn't mind…can we wait until tomorrow for the rest of this?  As I was gonna say earlier… you can all rest here.  Spike…you were taking mom's room right?"

Spike nodded.

"Well someone else can use that room.  Sort among yourselves…Dawn and Spike will be in my room with me."

As the others went to say something, Buffy, Dawn, and Spike interrupted in one voice,

"Tomorrow…we'll answer the rest of your questions tomorrow.  We need to rest now… we've used a lot of energy the last few days."

The group nodded as the trio nodded at their friends and headed up the stairs to Buffy's room.

The rest of the group watched them go upstairs and then they dispersed among themselves to a resting place.

Their questions would be answered tomorrow… and boy did they have plenty.  That whole fighting they witness had them very interested in all the new traits both Buffy and Spike had acquired…not to mention Dawn…. for she seemed to be on some communication level as the other two.  And the fact that they all needed to be together tonight…that lead to even more questions.

As they all chose some place to bed down for the day, they figured that they would know more later on.  And with that, they all went to sleep.

TBC


	35. It's a whole new ballgame

Chapter 35

Whole New Ballgame 

Dawn was the first to wake early the next morning.

She yawned widely & for a moment Dawn wasn't sure where she was.

She turned her head to the left & encountered a still sleeping Spike.

She chuckled silently to herself at the cute picture he made.

Dead sexy, Spike was when he was awake.

But, with his eyes closed & that happy as hell smile on his face…& lets not forget to mention those curls his hair always did when he hadn't had a chance to slick it back, were oh so adorable.

It just made her want to hug & squeeze him tight like a cuddly baby.

Of course, she knew he was far from it once those eyes opened, sweetness be damned; he'd go back to being devilish & handsome again.

So she didn't touch him.

A second later, she remembered in whose room she was in, whose bed, & who was laying on her other side.

She turned her head to the right & her smile was wide as she gazed upon Buffy's peaceful & apparently happy, if her smile was anything to go by, dreaming face.

Dawn couldn't begin to describe her happiness.

Her sister was back.

And it had been her choice to return to them.

It would have been awful if she had been at peace & she had gotten pulled back.

That's like when you get everything settled on the living room couch, chips, movie set up, soda, blanket, & of course, remote, etc. & then the phone &/or doorbell rings.

_Okay…not the same image wise…but still a valid point, she thought._

Dawn chuckled to herself as she realized her thought pattern.

_Get it together Dawn, she thought to herself_.

She stretched again.

Then she started to wonder about what had woken her up.

She looked over to the open window and watched the new day begin as dawn broke.

She smiled to herself.

_Dawn watching dawn._

Nice shiny, bright new day with no mistakes in it…well…no mistakes in it yet, she thought grinning.

Another, more serious thought hit her just as the light covered their bed.

_Now I know there's some reason why light is bad…work brain work…great…early in the morning and I sound like Xander…. that is so not a good thing.  Okay…we can do this...light…sunlight…Spike and sunlight…. Oh no._

Dawn tried to leap up to rush to the window and close it, but some sort of force was keeping her in place.

She looked around and saw nothing, but out of both Spike and Buffy's still sleeping mouths she heard the words,

"Just wait…and watch."

She looked at both of them and then over to Spike, who she noticed was in fact NOT smoking as the light touched him.

She blinked and looked again.

Still no smoke.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked again… swearing that it was the sleep that was altering her vision.

But...still… no smoke.

Maybe she was still dreaming… that would explain it… as well as the Buffy & Spike twin voices-while-they-slept thing.  She pinched herself hard…

OUCH!

Nope… definitely not dreaming.

She rubbed her throbbing arm delicately and gave Spike another once over.

The sunlight was steadily creeping towards his face… but there was still no smoke, nothing aflame, and no smell of burnt flesh.

Dawn's mind couldn't take any more of this silently, so she uttered her next words out loud,

"What the…"

At Dawn's spoken words, Buffy stirred, opened her eyes and yawned loudly.

She blinked a few times and then noticed Dawn's awakened state.

"Morning Dawnie.  What time is it?"

She looked over to the window & seeing the new day just beginning, moaned & closed her eyes and turned over saying, 

"It's **way too early to be up…wake me in a few hours."  
  
**

"Buffy," Dawn's voice was strange, strangled & very soft.

"Just give me a few more hours," Buffy said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Buffy…" Dawn started again, voice still very weird.

Buffy picked up on it this time and looked over at her sister.

"Dawnie what's wrong?"

Dawn didn't know how to explain it, so she simply pointed at the still sleeping form of Spike, who was now almost completely covered by the sunlight.

Buffy stared in shock at Spike.

She was about to leap to his aid, just as Dawn had been about to, when Dawn tapped her, 

"Don't bother…she won't let you up."

"Who?"

"Ashta."

Buffy tried anyway, feeling that she had to try, and was held back by the same force Dawn had been.

This time, only out of Spike's sleeping mouth did they hear the words,

"Just wait…and watch."

"What the…"

Dawn nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking…but look Buffy…there's no smoke."

Buffy looked just as Dawn had done before, even rubbing her eyes to clear them, her face frowning in concentration as she tried to puzzle out what was going on.

Before either one could decide on what to do, Spike awoke as the sun's rays had reached & caressed his face with its warmth.

The first thing Spike saw when he woke up was his two girls looking at him.

He smiled at both of them…then he noticed their expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Spike…you're…"

"I'm what?"  
"You're covered in…"

"I'm covered in what, sweet bit?"  
"You're covered in sunlight," Buffy told him, softly, "and you're not burning."

Spike sat up quickly.

He looked right at the sun and down at himself, covered in sunshine.

He looked at his girls in wonder and amazement.

"I'm…covered in sunlight…"

"Yes…you are."

"I'm really not burning?"

"You really aren't," they both said softly.

"How?"  
"I'm guessing it has to do with the whole bonded thing.  You know, weakness being a weakness no longer."

"Oh yeah"

"So…ya wanna go play in the sun?"  
"Maybe later…you know…when I get used to being in it **without bursting into flame."**

Dawn grinned at Spike and then with a small & quick glance to Buffy, she climbed off the bed, as if heading towards the door.  Once behind Spike, however, she doubled back and came up from behind Spike as Buffy moved forward from the front. 

Spike could feel Dawn behind him, but it was the look on Buffy's face that concerned him.  She had that mischievous look in her eyes.

Spike narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on.

He didn't have long to wait, nor did he have time enough to figure out on his own.

Both girls, from both sides, attacked him at once…and they tickled him mercilessly.

Spike shrieked and tried to get away, but they captured him and using their extra powers, held him captive & unable to get away.

Spike had to use his new senses to block theirs, as well as leaping high and clutching to the ceiling in an attempt to escape from the double attack.

"Hey, hey…use of extra new senses is prohibited."

"Like neither of you **just used yours?  That was fair?"**

  "Well…"

"You don't have an excuse, do you?"

"Sure I do…because… well… because we're girls…sounds right, doesn't it Dawn?"

"Yeah," Dawn said with a giant grin. "And what's with the Spiderman impression, Spike?  Scared of little ole us?"

"Scared… please… I'm the Big Bad you know."

"I think your neglecting the past tense there, William."

Spike snorted and rolled his eyes, causing both Buffy and Dawn to giggle.

Then Dawn said, "Sounds accurate to me… how many Big Bad's you know that cling to the ceiling, like your doing right now?"

"That's not fair slayer, key… two-on-one isn't right either."

"Fair shmare," was all Buffy said right before leaping upwards, pulling Spike off the ceiling onto the bed and then slipping up close, and reaching out and tickling him.

Spike closed his mouth before he squealed and struggled to get away.

Buffy and Dawn laughed.

"Oh come on…just one squeal…and the big bad slayer and the powerful 'open-all-doors' key will leave you alone."

Spike clamped his lips together tightly.

Buffy looked at Dawn.

"I think he's trying to resist."

"I get that too…what shall we do about it?"  
  


Spike gave them pleading eyes, but neither of them was giving in.

"I'm tellin' the watcher on you two."

They laughed, and their eyes briefly flashing emerald before Dawn sat down on his legs, facing his feet, and Buffy straddled his waist.

They tickled him mercilessly, not stopping and not seemingly bothered by the bucking he did trying to get them off.

Finally, when Spike could hold it back no longer, he squealed loudly.

Both girls giggled and then Dawn hopped up.

She sat down on the bed next to them and kissed Spike's forehead.

"Thanks.  I'm happy now."

Spike glared at her and she giggled even more.

Then she told them that she was gonna go get changed, but she didn't move, she wanted to see what they would do next.

Spike turned to look up at Buffy, who was looking down at him from her perch above him.

"Gonna let me up anytime soon Slayer?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Spike looked down and saw how her hands were resting on his chest.  When he sat up a little, her hands fell down to his abs.  

He gave her a sexy grin before saying, 

"Now you know I love your hands all over me, Slayer…but is it really appropriate with the bit here and all?"

"Spike!" Buffy yelled as she hit his chest and leapt up off him as quickly as possible, cheeks red.

Dawn and Spike laughed hard at the furiously blushing slayer.

"Now, now Slayer…it was just a joke," Spike said opening the door for Dawn. 

As Buffy passed him, right behind Dawn, on her way to the bathroom, he leaned down and whispered," but once we're alone, feel free to put your hands anywhere you want."

Buffy shivered at his words and practically fled to the bathroom.

Spike laughed and then headed downstairs.

After getting dressed, both Buffy and Dawn joined him in the kitchen to be pleasantly surprised as Spike set a hefty breakfast in front of them with only the word,

"Tuck in."

They looked at each other and smiled before digging in.

Within twenty minutes, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Giles, and Wesley had all wandered into the kitchen, either one by one or in groups.

Cordy, Gunn, and Fred gave Spike a grin as he served them breakfast as well, while Wesley just looked shocked when Spike handed him a plate.

Giles gave Spike a smile and then gently steered Wesley into a seat.

Wesley opened his mouth, beginning to start to ask questions, but Giles stopped him by saying, 

"Later Wesley…it's still barely morning.  Why don't we wait until this evening…that way all of us will be here to ask our questions?"

Wesley thought it over and then nodded.

"Would you mind, however, if I could watch you two spar?"

Spike and Buffy shared a grin.

"They'd love it," Dawn answered for them.

Giles shook his head.

"This is gonna take some time for me to get used to."

"What?" Xander said, walking into the kitchen.

"Buffy & Spike agreeing."

"As long as I don't have to watch a repeat of what happened after Thanksgiving a little over a year ago, then I'm fine."

Giles, Buffy, Spike, & Dawn laughed, remembering Willow's 'I-will-it-so-spell-gone-horribly-wrong.'

"What on earth are you talking about, Xander?"  
"Oh…that's right, you weren't here for that.  Well, Wil did an 'I-will-it-so' spell cause she was upset when Oz left, and she made Giles blind, made me a demon magnet, and Buffy & Spike were getting married."

Cordelia burst out laughing.

"That had to be priceless."

"It was…one minute we were fighting…and the next, we were being engaged."

"It was worse for me," Giles muttered.

"Why you, you couldn't see anything?"

"No…but I damn as sure could hear you two…kissing and smooching and moaning…not to mention all the wedding plans I had to listen to."

Buffy and Spike laughed.

"Poor watcher…Red hurt you the most then, didn't she?"  
"What did I do now?" Willow asked as she and Tara walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing lately, Red…Rupes was just remembering the 'I-will-it-so' spell you did over a year ago and what happened to us all as a result.

Willow groaned.

"Please don't remind me.  I had to bake a million cookies and detail Giles's car after that one. Not to mention that I really don't think that I stopped apologizing to either Buffy or Spike for a good six months."

The group as a whole laughed before Willow noticed that something was off.  She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Then she noticed what it was as Spike stepped directly into a patch of sunlight.

She ran towards him, intending on removing him from harm, and then stopped as she realized that not only did he know, but also that he wasn't smoking or screaming in pain, he was grinning and nodding at her.

"What the…?"

Spike & Buffy looked towards Willow as she said the words & shared a grin before Buffy said, 

"Oh yeah… we have news.  We're guessing that due to our newly bonded state… Spike's now in the category of those that **can play out in the sun."**

"Oh Dear Lord."

As Giles took off his glasses & began cleaning them, Spike held out a hand to each Buffy & Dawn.

They acted like they didn't notice.

Spike, however, was not having any of it.

"Come on you two… pay up! You both owe me 10 quid."

"Ten what?"  
"Roughly ten bucks… but we're rounding up… I want my full 10 American dollars, ladies."

"We don't owe you…" Buffy started, but was interrupted by his, 

"Bull! I called seconds… you & Niblet swore up and down he'd be too shocked to start the 'O dear Lord', clean the glasses bit for at least a minute after the announcement.  He started in seconds; I called it… you loose, I win…pay up!"

Buffy & Dawn gave twin pouts.

"Uh uh uh… none of that.  I won fair & square.  Just 'cause I'm bonded and all, doesn't mean you can pull a fast one over this vamp."

"Are you still a vamp?" Tara asked softly.

"I don't see why not…"

Spike paused & vamped out before morphing back into his human façade.

Buffy was giving him a strange look… as were the rest of them.

"What?"  
"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"When you vamp out…"

"Yeah?"  
"They usually turn yellow…. feral…"

"Okay?"  
"But… now...they're… different."

"Luv… before the next century… what color are they?"

"They're mixed."

"Mixed how?"

"Okay… your vampy eyes used to be two colors… black pupils and yellow around, right?"

At Spike's shrug and nod she continued.

"But now… the pupil and a bit outside of it… is green… emerald green…and the outside is blue.  It kinda looks like the blue of your eyes is overcoming and mixing with the vamp yellow… mixing them into the green."

"Never knew you stared into my eyes so much Slayer," Spike drawled.

Buffy whacked him upside the head.

"Focus."

Spike laughed, hardly bothered by the small tap he had just received, & Xander commented.

"Ah…the sweet sound of a hand whacking Spike in the head… it's the perfect start to the day."

Spike gave Xander a wicked grin & then moved so fast that he was in front of Xander in seconds.

"Boo."

Xander screamed & backed away, nearly falling off his chair, as he was surprised.

Spike chuckled, but moved fast enough that he was able to catch Xander before he tumbled to the floor.  After up-righting Xander, Spike casually strolled back over to where he had been before.

The gang just shook their heads, most of them figured that they were never gonna figure Spike out.

"Are you hungry?" Dawn asked him.

"A little."

"Want me to warm you up some blood?"

"Actually, I'd rather prefer some Hot Chocolate…and some of the pancakes you just ate," he said, serving himself up a plate.

After fixing his own plate, he sat down next to Buffy, bumping her shoulder, getting a grin out of her, before eating.

The rest of the group talked around them, and when he was finished, they all went out to the back yard to watch Buffy and Spike spar.

Spike sighed as they stepped onto the porch.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked him softly.

"It's nothing…  I think it's just gonna take me some time to walk into the sun without being shocked… I keep expectin' it to burn, ya know."

Spike looked into the sky and sighed.

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn patted his back.

Xander burst out laughing.

"What?" they asked, giving him puzzled looks.

"You're comforting the 'former' Big Bad? Am I the only one that doesn't think that it's a little weird?"

The girls stood back and stared at Spike, who rolled his eyes and then, before anyone got a chance to say or do anything else, he struck out at Buffy, hitting her in the nose and causing her to fall backwards off the porch and down the stairs, landing on her back staring into the now midmorning sky.

"Buffy!"

"Spike?!"

"What the hell?"  
  


More and more commented, but only Tara realized that Dawn, Spike, and Buffy were not in the least concerned.  Dawn was giggling, Spike was grinning wickedly and Buffy was laughing up at the sky. 

Buffy rose slowly, not 'cause she was in pain, but because she was working herself up, stretching all her muscles out to limber them up.

"What's all this about, then?" she asked him, mocking his accent a little.

Spike grinned, sauntering down the steps & stepping back some to give them sparring space before answering her,

"Well now… on one part, it's about payback.  Do you know how many times you hit me… just like that?" Spike asked as he and Buffy slowly circled one another.

"Somewhere in the hundred range?"

"More like a three hundred range, Slayer."

Buffy shrugged.

It looked to the others, at first, that she didn't care, but then they noticed her eyes.

Something underneath was definitely going on, her eyes were twinkling…and changing color as well, slowly but surely.

Giles was about to step forward, when he realized that he couldn't…and then as if they were all no more than puppets, they were all forced, although it was with a gentleness, as if they were being pushed to their seats by the wind, to sit down on the steps.  

Well…all but Dawn and the two day-walking warriors.

Dawn gave a smile of pure glee, a happy shriek as well, and bounced down next to Tara, putting her head on her shoulder.

Tara smiled down at her and combed her fingers through Dawn's hair as she turned her focus back to Buffy and Spike.

"Okay…I know I don't speak for everyone, but what the hell is going on?"  
"I think its okay Xander."

"How could this possibly be okay, Will? He just clocked Buffy.  Remember…he's all bite-able again.  Now that his chip has been removed, I say we stake him before he does something we …" 

Xander screamed as Spike moved quickly and jumped in front of him, vamping out at him.

Spike morphed back into his human façade laughing.

"Don't do that!" Xander yelled at him.

"Why not?"  
"Cause…you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But it was funny," Spike muttered turning back to Buffy, who had crossed her arms and was giving him a 'hey-we-were-in-the-middle-of-something' expression.

"Sorry luv," he explained, "had to do a little something to the Whelp…you understand, right?"

A high kick to the side of his head was her answer as Buffy spun and delivered.

"Sure…I get it," she quipped as he fell to the ground.

Spike laughed and bounced back up.

Buffy landed in slayer stance, waiting for him to launch his attack.

Spike gave her a look, and then mocked her by also going into slayer stance.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

Spike winked at her.

That just set her off and she began attacking him with fast, accurate punches and kicks, while Spike just blocked her attacks with ease, quipping all the while.

"And you call yourself a slayer," Spike said, right before she delivered a tight two kick, three punch, and sweeping mid kick to his chest combination, sending him crashing onto the ground. 

"What about that move?" she said smirking as she watched him get up.

"Please… Xander can kick harder than that," he said as he got up.  "I only fell to give you some confidence.  Too much I see…"

Buffy growled.

"Hold on…did she just growl," Xander asked.

"I heard it too…definite growl action… Giles…is she supposed to growl now?"

"Honestly…I don't know what she's supposed to do, Willow.  This is completely unprecedented…as far as I know.  I'd have to do some research, but I'm pretty sure that a non souled vampire and a slayer have never been bonded before."

"So many words…and not a comforting one in the lot."

"Can we talk about our news now Xander?"

"Hush An… soon okay… just not yet."

"You said that if the world didn't end…"

"I know… and it didn't.  So we will… okay?"

"What are you two talking about?"  
"Talking… we weren't talking… we were…we were discussing."

"Xander…"

"I'm not looking… the resolve face can't affect me if I don't look."

The gang laughed and then looked back to the sparring couple in front of them.

"Wait… how come they're getting blurry? Are my eyes getting bad… please tell me the rest of you see this too?"

"Oh we're right there with you Wil… Giles… what's up with the blur-vision?"

"I don't know Xander."

"They're just moving faster," Dawn, replied calmly.

She was smiling and watching them fight happily.

Anya looked over at Dawn and then tapped Giles.

"Yes Anya?"  
"Her eyes are doing that glowing thing again…can we get them to stop…on humans…it just looks weird."

Giles turned his head towards Dawn and startled.  He was never gonna get used to the new glowing eyes thing.

Dawn however, didn't even seem to notice.  She was still watching Buffy and Spike spar.

Buffy launched at Spike and Spike bent down, and just as Buffy was about to deliver a spear hand, twisted, picking her up and launching her into the air.

Buffy flipped twice before landing in a crouched position, arms spread out in eagle fashion to keep herself from tumbling to the ground.  She then lowered her arms before looking back over her shoulder, at Spike who was advancing quickly in order to gain the advantage, and jumped up, leap-frog style, over him, legs kicking straight out and high like a gymnast, causing him to loose his target and fall face down into the ground.  

She landed, on her feet, behind him, laughing.

"Jeez Spike… I know you love me and all… but there's no need to grovel so."

Dawn laughed out loud.

Buffy flashed her a grin, before returning her attention to Spike, who bounced back up so quickly, the gang wondered if all the sparring they were doing was increasing their energy.

It seemed to be the case, because Spike & Buffy fought hard, with even more energy than they had been showing so far.

Also, to the amazement of the onlookers, the area surrounding both Buffy and Spike was filled with a pulsing glow.  

Around Buffy, the glow was golden and shimmering.  The glow, surrounding Spike, was sapphire blue and it was shimmering as well, and it was pulsing in tune with the pulsing of Buffy's glow.  

Another interesting thing, not including the sparring, the energy, the eyes and the surrounding glow, was that whenever they were close enough to touch, the glow around and between them became a shimmering emerald green.

Giles and Wesley gave each other looks.

'What in the world?' Wesley mouthed to Giles.

'I've no idea.' Giles mouthed back.

He was as stumped as the rest of them.

Xander kept rubbing his eyes, swearing that his eyes were playing tricks on him of some sort.

But the strange image didn't disappear.

"What the hell is going on?"  
"If I had any idea, I'd clue you in."

"Glad to know I'm not the only clueless one in the bunch."

"Dawn, d-do you have a-any idea of w-what's going on?"

Dawn sat up and looked at Tara, her eyes fading from their emerald green color back to her normal bright blue.

"They're just sparring… that's what you said you guys wanted to see."

"So they're not hurting each other?"

"It takes a lot to hurt either one of them."

"N-not that… d-do you understand what all the g-glowing between them is about?"  
  


Dawn lowered her eyes.

_How to tell them what hasn't been discovered yet?_

She lifted her eyes and looked into Tara's eyes and said softly, 

"Don't worry… it is part of their destiny."

"So that… and your glowing eyes are okay?"

"Yes…it's fine."  
"Well I for one am glad… although it is very strange…. It's weird to see humans and vampires with glowing eyes… especially when their eyes weren't doing it before."

The group turned their heads back to watch Buffy and Spike, but soon realized that it was getting impossible.

"I can't even see them anymore…all I see is blurry lines."

"Are they gonna stop soon?  They've been at it for hours already."  
"I think they're stopping… its not so blurry anymore," Wesley said, returning his gaze on the two sparring champions.

  
As the others looked as well, it seemed true.  Buffy and Spike were slowing down.  They're glows were the only thing that weren't disappearing, but their moves could be watched by all now.  They're eyes, as well, had changed back to their original colors.

Buffy delivered a high kick to Spike's chest, knocking him down and she then jumped and landed straddling his waist.

This time, however, she didn't have stake in her hand.  Nor was she trying to kill him.

Buffy merely smiled at him and then said, "I win."

He smiled back, "Only cause I let you, luv."

They grinned at each other.

And that's when Giles noticed that the glow surrounding them began to change color.  It had been emerald green, but now… it was a brilliant shining violet.

"Does anyone else see that?"

"The now shiny purple shadow thingy they now have surrounding them you mean… yup… we see it."

"What's causing that?"

"Wish I could explain it…. Got any theories Gunn?"  
  


Gunn, after watching Buffy and Spike had a good idea, but if they couldn't see it, he wasn't going to be the one to tell them.

He just shook his head no.

Dawn looked at him and winked.

He figured that reading minds must be a new skill.

So he winked back.

Back on the ground, Buffy and Spike's heads were getting closer…

Xander squeezed his eyes shut, he was muttering softly.

With her new advanced hearing, Dawn could hear his words clearly,

"It's not gonna happen…they're not gonna kiss.  It's not gonna happen… they are not gonna kiss… oh please Lord… it's not gonna happen…"

Dawn burst out laughing, causing the rest of them to give her looks.

She just shook her head, she couldn't begin to tell them, but she did send his thoughts her sister and Spike's way.

They both burst out laughing as well and then Buffy jumped up and pulled Spike up and they walked over to the rest.

"So… now what do we do?"

"I'm guessing discussion for what we just witnessed is out of the question, isn't it?"

"Yep… nothing until all the gang can be around…"

She turned her head to Spike and he laughed at whatever she said internally.

She turned back to look at the rest of them and said,

"Well… until then… I say we go shopping.  I haven't been shopping since… well… months before I was dead… besides… as you can tell by looking at him, Spike definitely needs new clothes."

"Slayer…"

"I mean… how long since you've changed these clothes?"  
"Pet…"

"Yeah I know… there was the one brief moment when he was obsessed with me, but that didn't last long… you just reverted back into black and red… not that you don't look good in what you got on… but still."

Spike was just about to talk to her about this when he caught on to the end of her sentence.  He stopped; jaw hanging open, and just stared at her.

Dawn walked over to him and closed him mouth.

When he glanced down at her she said, 

"Flies… drool…"

Spike gave her a mock glare and she replied,

"I'm just trying to save your reputation, oh mighty big bad."

Spike rolled his eyes and then leaned over and tickled her, and then moved closer to Gunn, and out of her range, when he was done and Dawn had stopped yelping.

Dawn's look said she was about to out his secret, but Buffy stopped her with her arms around her waist and she calmed her down by saying,

"Don't worry about that Dawn… just be happy.  We're going shopping with Spike in a few minutes."

"I've been shopping with Spike…. It's only fun if you drag Giles along with… Ohhhh… can we get stuff too?"

"I think that depends on how much cash we have."

Dawn started to pout, knowing finances were probably gonna be tight, but Giles said, 

"I know I'm gonna regret this… but you can get a good deal of what you want… I'll pay… and Spike can find a way to pay me back."

"Oh… lovely that."

Giles gave him a wide smile.

"Here to help my girls."

"They're buying clothes for me, remember?"  
"If you don't mind… I'm trying to ignore that part of the deal.  Once was more than sufficient."

The group on whole laughed and Gunn said, 

"Oh, I'm so coming with you guys… hell I might even front an outfit or two for the lovely ladies.  But you both must promise me something."

Buffy and Dawn stepped forward, already nodding their agreement, at the thought of free new clothes.

Gunn lowered his voice so that only they, and of course Spike, could hear them, and whispered, 

"You've got to make him model them once we get back here… to music… in front of all of us, meaning that if it's still daytime, we have to go get Angel & Dru."

The girls giggled as Spike growled.

"Do I look like the whelp? I'm not doing it!"

"What about me?" Xander asked with a blank look on his face.  He had only caught the tale end of their conversation, so he wasn't sure what was being talked about.

No one answered him…well…no one except Anya who told him bluntly,

"They're not talking to you Sweetie.  The girls and Gunn are torturing Spike in the fun way…and although it's fun and amusing…I'd rather go home so we can get in a nooner."

Xander blushed bright red and dragged Anya off to the side of the house to talk to her.

Dawn, Willow, Fred & Cordelia were laughing their heads off at all of them while Giles & Wesley shook their heads, chuckling a little.

Dawn, Spike, Gunn, & Buffy hadn't heard a word of the other conversation, for they were still deeply involved in their own discussion. 

Both Buffy and Dawn gave Spike the sad puppy dog eyes, "Please."

Spike closed his eyes and then told them,

"I'm not doin' it… and turn those things off…"

"No man alive, or even undead, can resist that look," Xander told Gunn as he came back over towards them; Anya had left to tend to her store," he's a goner."

Seeing that Spike had no intention of opening his eyes to do their bidding they projected their thoughts to him.

Spike dropped his hands & his eyes snapped wide open and he gave the girls a wide-eyed look.

"You wouldn't."

"Of course we would…"

"Oh come on now…"

"Your choice Spikey…we have our way…or we **really** have our way."

"Huh? Did we miss something?" Xander asked Gunn  
"I believe we missed a lot." Gunn replied.

"You know…some of this new group bonding thing really bites."

Gunn laughed.

Spike sighed loudly.

"Fine…I give in…turn those bloody things off and take me shopping."

Both Summers' girls squealed happily before hugging Spike from both sides.

The rest of the crew shook their heads and they all trailed inside to get ready, those that were going with them, while the others made plans for what they wanted to do that day.

***

Many hours later, the crew wandered back into the house to find Angel & Dru awake and waiting for them, sitting with Giles and Wesley who had opted to stay at the house and maybe do some research.

"Did you find something nice?"  
"Yeah Giles, we gots us lots of stuff… hold up… that wasn't right, was it?"  
"No… but I'm used to the mixed up language of Sunnydale."

Dawn giggled.

"Come sit down… we have to go get ready."

Giles smiled, and looked around at the ones that had come inside.  

Fred, Tara, Willow, Dawn… 'Where were the rest?' he wondered.

"Where's Spike, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia & Gunn?"  
  


Dawn giggled before saying; "Buffy's trying to pry Spike out of the car… he refuses to come in, knowing what the rest of the afternoon will be for him.  Xander and Gunn are out there messing with him and cheering Buffy on…"

Giles chuckled, having a good idea of what it must look like… he was tempted himself to go and see how that looked, but he resisted and picked up a copy of the Copexum Deligrantor that he had found in his library, while they had been out shopping.  He wanted to find out just what it said about Ashta.

Angel, however, wasn't as reserved… he raced across the room; only to stop at the window… he had forgotten that the sun hadn't set yet… one more step and he would have been dusted.

Damn, he thought.  I really wanted to see that.

"Bet you wished you hadn't smashed that ring now, don't you?" Cordelia told him, walking into the room.

"I was just wondering where you had gone, Dawn didn't mention you."

"Oh yeah… that's 'cause she thought I was right behind her… but I had to stay and see more of the show… Buffy's actually prying Spike out of the car… and I mean body part by body part."

At Angel's look she said, 

"Eww Angel… not like that… you big perv.  Last I saw… Spike was holding onto the headrest, from the backseat, and Buffy was half-in and half-out of the car, arms around his waist, trying to pull him out of the car and failing utterly.  She's strong enough, but he's **way** more determined."

They all laughed.

Dawn opened the door and they could hear the argument.

"Slayer!"

"Slayer!" They heard Buffy mock Spike's voice and tone.

"Come on… leggo."

"Come on Spike… you promised."

"I bloody well did not."

"You bloody well did too."

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh yes… you will.  We got you clothes… and now it's time for you to do the do."  
"You made the bloody deal… you and the bit… you do it."

"Come on Spike… my arms are getting tired."

"Then. Let .Go."

"I will… just as soon as **you let go.  If you don't… I swear I'll do it."**

"You wouldn't?"  
"Of course I would… I just told you so."  
"You're not right Slayer."  
"Yeah… well…"

Gunn and Xander were laughing hard.

Gunn began to chant, 

"Do it, do it, do it."  
  


Xander, however, was confused… he had no idea of what Buffy would do to him, but he was sure it would be just as amusing as it was now… either way, he was happy.

Buffy laughed at Gunn's chant and moved her arms a little, to get them in position.

Spike tried to buck her off of him, without much success.

"Buffy… please."

"Begging now, huh?  And what's so big and bad about that? Hmmm?"  
"What do you want me to do luv?"

"Come out of the car."

Spike gave a groan.

Buffy stopped pulling at him.

This wasn't getting her anywhere.

She really didn't want to out him by tickling him, if she did that, she'd loose the best bargaining chip she had on him, since ever…. and if Spike thought about it for a moment, he'd realize it.

She was going to have to come up with a different approach or they could be stuck out here for hours.

Buffy decided to switch tactics.

Instead of pulling, she just held him.

Spike stopped struggling.

He stilled, shocked.

But she didn't move, if anything, she nuzzled him.

Spike let go of the headrest completely.

Buffy chuckled silently before yanking him and herself completely out of the car.

Gunn & Xander cheered for her.

Spike, standing on the sidewalk, glared at her.

Buffy giggled, walking over to him and pulling his head down so that their foreheads touched.

"Yeah I know… but you still love me."  
  


Spike growled.

Buffy wriggled her nose at him.

She walked him into the house, holding onto one of his arm so he wouldn't escape.

As they were walking up the walkway toward the house, she called over her shoulder, 

"Guys… could you get the bags.  I would help, but I got my arms full of Spike right now."

"That sounds so horribly wrong," Xander said before he and Gunn nodded and headed over to the car's trunk to get out their purchases and cart them into the house.

As Spike & Buffy walked inside, Spike took one look at the wicked grin on both Angel & Dru's face and thought about turning and bolting out of the door once again.

Buffy, however was way too tuned to Spike's thoughts and impulses.  

She leaned over and said, 

"One foot towards that door and I promise I'll out you **right here**."

Spike gave her a sideways glance and sighed deeply.

"Why do I let you treat me this way?"  
"Who are you kidding? You love the attention."

Spike smiled.

"Yeah… I do."

Buffy laughed and tugged him into the lobby to sit down next to Dawn who was lounging on the couch.

Dawn moved over so he could sit down & once had, curled up in his arms, as Spike stroked her head, while they watched some nameless show on the TV.

Buffy looked at them and smiled and then went to help Gunn and Xander, who were starting to complain about the amount of packages they had to keep going back to the car for.

"Good grief, did she buy out the whole store?"

"No Wes… just half of it.  Stop gaping at us and give us a hand."

Wesley stood up and walked over to the car to help.

"I say we wait until sunset and then load up Dru and Angel and have them carry all this mess inside," Xander said.

As they walked through the door, once again, Xander encountered Angel's glare.

He settled down the packages and, all the while staying in the sunlight's rays, bolted out of the door, suddenly refreshed and ready to move a few more packages.

Angel gave a chuckle, before going back into the living room area, where they had blocked off the sun, to give their resident vampires a place to hang out until the sun set.

Fred joined Wesley and the group of them got all the packages.

"I hope your rich Giles," Cordy said, looking at the bags and bags of packages that the group had brought it, "… cause… if not… you're so gonna be bankrupt."

"I told you… Spike's gonna pay me back… I'm not really loosing any money, so I'm not worried."

Spike snorted, but remained quiet.

"I don't know why the 'former big bad' couldn't get his new non-sunlight-dusty behind up and help us cart those bags in," Xander muttered as he took a seat next to Willow & Dawn.

"Cause he would have bolted… and out of all of us… I'm betting only Dawn and I could catch him now," Buffy told him  
"He can run that fast, huh?"  
"You saw him move earlier, right… and before…when he caught Angel?"  
"Oh yeah… I forgot about that."

"Apparently."

"It's not a crime, is it? I just don't always think about Spike."

"I know, I know," Buffy told him with a giant grin.

Xander gave her a silly grin.

Spike was watching Gunn, who smirked and winked at him, and was about to say something when Spike interrupted him by calling out to Giles,

"So… Watcher… what did you find in the book?"

Gunn laughed to himself… he could go ahead and say something, but he decided not to… he was curious about what Giles had found as well.

"About what?"

"No time to get coy, Rupes, what did you find about Ashta in the book?"  
  


"Oh yes," Giles paused a bit while he looked through the huge stack on his desk until he found a very large tome.

Giles picked up the large book & scanned the pages until he came to the passage that he wanted.

"Well… according to this book that Ashta recommended…"

"Is that the Cold Pecs Defibrillator?" Xander asked.

The group as a whole turned & looked at him, before bursting into laughter.

Xander chuckled with them, but it was clear, when you looked at his expression, that he wasn't sure why what he had said was so funny.

Giles, chuckling slightly, but still pinching the bridge of his nose, said, 

"It's called the Copexum Deligrantor, Xander."  
"Isn't that what I said?"  
"Ohhh…no," Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Gunn, & Cordelia all answered him, still cracking up.

The rest didn't say anything; they were too busy laughing.

"Giles… please…continue," Xander said, trying to move on.

"Don't you wanna know what you actually said, Whelp?"  
  


Xander shook his head and turned to Giles, 

"Come on G-man… you were about to say something … long-winded and boring… I mean detailed and very important."

Giles gave him a look before rescuing Xander and telling them what he had found.

"What I found… was a passage that mentioned the Milani clan as being ancient demons with magical powers."

"How can they be so ancient…Ashta said she was only 300 years old…that's not so ancient-y.  Old, yes… but ancient?"  
"Well…no…it's not…but that's only how long she's been…alive…well… undead to be technical."

"Okay before… I was just confused…now I'm really confused. Splainy…"

"Ashta's clan, before she was turned, was one of the ancient merger clans."

"A Merger clan…what's that… some sort of ancient demon bank cult?"

Giles rolled his eyes before saying, 

"A Merger clan is one of the more advanced primitive demon cultures from the Hatenkeshnall region of the lower region."

"Giles, speak English."

'The who of the huh of the what?"

"Are you sure you didn't pick up my Harry Potter book and read that instead of the book with the weird name?" Dawn asked him.

"Or be thinking of the Lord of the Rings movie that we were watching yesterday?"

Giles gave them all a look before continuing,

"They're existence is mostly limited to their dimension, which of course runs parallel with ours."

"Oh yeah…cause they…and just about EVERY demon dimension does."

"Xander…if you don't have any…"

"Yeah I know…but come on Giles… give us something quick… we're waiting to get the festivities of the night on… and you're doin' Spike a favor and delaying it."

Giles thought about it for a second and then chuckled as he realized that it had been Spike's prompting on the subject that started him off in the first place.

Spike, who was just about to jump up and defend Giles and tell him how much they really needed to know every little detail, just slumped further down in his seat.  

_Damn it to hell, he thought.  Whelp's not as dumb as he looks.  And I was so gonna try and get Rupes to bore them all to sleep.  Guess this means I'll have to go thru with the bloody thing now._

_It sure does._

_Stay out of my mind Slayer._

_Make me._

Spike growled at Buffy, who only giggled in response before turning back to Giles.

"You were explaining Giles?"  
  


Giles nodded before continuing,

"Yes…well…to make a long story short…the Milani use their incredible powers as a way of … expanding their, and the individual's that they merge with, powers and lifespan."

 "Oh… so when they're disassembled they don't age?"

"Not really."

"They could live forever like that."

"Not forever…but at least for thousands of centuries."

"Still… kinda neat."

Dawn nodded with him and then they grinned at each other.

"So they're like h… hitchhikers?"

"Yes Tara, exactly."

Willow lovingly patted her love's knee before asking Giles, 

"Okay… I get that that's what they do, but why do they do that…and who do they decide to merge with?"

"I believe it has something to do with the elements of the individuals."

"Can't you think of a less stuffy way to say that?"

"The stars say they must be glow-y…effulgent…"

"Translation please…from both stuffy-Ville and from loony-Ville …someone, anyone?"

Most of them chuckled.

"I think I get what they're both saying, which either means that I'm going crazy, and hanging out with the lot of you isn't all that hard to do, or…I've been spending way too much time with Wesley."

Gunn paused as the group laughed.  When they had settled down, he continued,

"Now…as I was saying, what I think Giles and Dru mean, is that because they're all supernatural beings… 

"I'm supernatural too," Willow muttered.

"Yeah…but you're a witch…and the power was shared with you…and Tara…right?"

"Oh yeah," Willow said, after giving a goofy smile, "I forgot."

Gunn smiled before continuing,

"Right… now because they're supernatural…they have more…is it energy to feed off of?"

"Close enough," Giles told him.

"Sounds more like a parasite to me."

"Now, now Angelus… sounds like you're jealous to me," Ashta's voice emerged from Dawn's throat.

The group turned to look at the individuals who had been the quietest for the later part of the discussion.

Buffy, Spike, and Dawn looked up as one, eyes glowing violet, like Ashta's once did. Together they spoke to all,

"It was interesting watching you all try to figure out my tribe…by the way, _Wetekro means village/tribe, not clan Giles."_

"Oh…"

"But it's a common mistake to make."

Giles gave a smile in their direction.

"If you have other questions, now would be a good time to ask them," she said as they all sat there and stared at them.

"Okay…this is all freaky within freaky…but…it's hurting my eyes…. is it possible that you can all sit together when you do this?"

Buffy, Dawn, and Spike laughed, but Buffy got up and moved until she was sitting next to Spike and Dawn.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Okay… now… how can you be conscious… we saw your body blow apart."  
"Yes, you did, but that's how I merge with my individuals… I'm still here, and so are they, I'm just… scattered."

"Do you only do it to feed off of them?"  
"No…they benefit from me being here as well…. I am a demon from the upper realm."

"Translation?"  
"It means that I work with the PTB as Cordelia calls them."

"The Powers That Be…" Angel muttered.

"That is correct Champion."

"You know…the freakiest thing, is that you sound like you and the eyes are yours, but when you use Spike's body, that smirk on your face is pure pain-in-the-butt Spike," Xander commented.

The group chuckled.

"They are here as well, so that would make sense."

"So you don't control them?"  
"No.  They are still in control; I'm merely a…. added feature."

"Okay…I get that.  I still have plenty of questions though…"

"Feel free to ask them… we don't mind."

Willow nodded her head before starting.

"Okay… so… 

"How can you be in three people at once… well…two people…and one demon?"  
"Because there is a connection between them."

"What's the connection?"

All three cocked their heads to the side and then looked at one another, as if thinking about it and discussing it internally.

They then turned and looked at the group before them, 

"I cannot answer your question."

"You don't know the answer?"

"Some of us do, some of us don't…and if we answer before its known, it'll upset the balance."

"Okay…. so big riddle still a riddle…"

Dawn's giggle answered them.

"As I was saying before Mr. Butt-in-ski had to have his say," Willow said, poking Xander in the side before continuing, "You increase their life-span and enhance their powers and all…but what happens if one of them dies, but not the other two?"

"Morbid enough?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, but still valid," Fred said, "I was gonna ask the same thing.

"If one of my three dies," Ashta told them, "their power stays embedded within the other two, as I am split between two instead of three."

"And when they all pass," Giles asked, curious.

"Then I am returned to my original form."

"Will you contain their powers?"

"Well…the slayer powers Buffy has will be transferred on after she has rested, for good.  Dawn's powers…I am not sure."

"And Spike's?"

"Some of it will be mine and some will disperse."  
  


"This is a pretty creepy conversation," Xander said.

"I a… agree," Tara told him.

The two shared a smile before returning to the conversation.

"Can you come out now?"

"I don't think I understand your question?"

"Is it possible for you to leave your hosts now?"  
"No…once merged…we stay merged."

"Does that mean they'll never be separate from you?  What if they wanted to…you know…you do know…. right? Please tell me you understand what I'm trying to say?" a very red-faced Willow asked.

Ashta, Buffy, Dawn & Spike all laughed. 

"It's not that kind of immersion…if any of them want a little…together time with their…mates, lovers, etc…. believe me when I say that I will be dormant then."

"Does that mean you won't be present, there, or that you'll be deep within their subconscious with your hands in your ears screaming, 'I can't hear you!'"

Ashta laughed.

"It means we're kinda separate & she won't be around either Xand," Buffy answered laughing, her eyes fading into their original hazel color.

"Oh…a…are we tiring you out?" Tara asked, concerned.

"No…I tired myself out," Ashta spoke from Dawn's mouth, while Spike's eyes also returned to their original blue.

"Usually I sleep for weeks and weeks,"

"Otherwise known as months," Xander interjected.

Ashta rolled her eyes at him before continuing as if Xander hadn't interrupted,

"once I merge with other individuals, but I knew you had questions and I thought I owed it to you to answer them."

"Thank you very much for your time."

"Your welcome."

As the glow began to fade from Dawn's eyes, Willow asked a question she had almost forgotten to ask until just then,

"Hold up…one more question."

"Yes," Ashta asked, the fading of her eyes stopping mid fade.

"Can they use your powers?"

"Only what I allow them to."

"Oh…okay…that's it for now…believe me when I say I'll bug you later."

Ashta laughed but nodded Dawn's head as she faded completely out, leaving Dawn stretching and yawning.

"Hey Giles?" Xander and Dawn asked, almost at once.

"Hmmm?"

"Are we done yet?"  
"Well I did want to go through with Buffy, Spike & you, Dawn, and see what new powers you seem to have picked up…"

"Aww…we can do all that old boring junk anytime…don't tell me your not willing to watch Spike make a fool of himself… cause I know I am," Xander said.

"Please… you just want an opportunity to look at me," Spike told him.

"And why would I want that."  
"Told ya…you want me…and I keep telling you…I'm not interested in you."

Xander groaned.

"For the last time… I'm not…"

"Save it Xander, we know… you're only encouraging him to delaying the fun."

"Gunn… bloody ponce… you were on my team… how could you?"

"I am…. on your team that is.  I haven't mentioned the special circumstance that is, now have I?"  
"Not until just now… you prat."

Gunn smiled brightly at him.

"Anyway, as well as we get on… I helped pay for your and their excursion, and it wasn't cheap…. So you **will** be shaking your money maker."

Spike rolled his eyes.

The group laughed as they began to set up the stage to get enough room for the show.

Dawn and Buffy pushed a very reluctant Spike up the stairs to change.

Ten minutes later, Buffy called down the stairs, 

"Are we all set up?"

"We're ready," Willow called back up.

"Okay… hit the music."

Willow had found what she considered the perfect song… and went over to the stereo and put it in.

As Buffy, Dawn, and Spike started down the stairs, the music began to play.

Xander & Gunn couldn't stop laughing.  Giles & Wesley were shaking their heads and chuckling.  Willow, Tara, Fred, and Cordelia were giggling, but bobbing their heads along with the song.  Anya, back from work and ready for a more interesting part of the day/night to begin, nodded her head to the beat and began popping her popcorn.  

Dru watched between the gang and the doorway and the music, wondering just what they were waiting for.

Angel had a giant smile on his face… he couldn't wait.  Spike was so gonna go mad when he heard the song Willow had decided to play.

And he was right.

Seconds later they heard Spike's shout and then his footsteps going back up the stairs,

"Turn that bloody song off…I'm not doing it."

"But Spike…"

"**Now** Red!!"

Willow giggled and started over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ignore him Will…he's coming…but restart it…we want to be on our way into the living room when it starts.  And put it on repeat…we're gonna keep it on while we run up to change.  And Spike's going first, aren't ya Spike?"

Spike's low growl and Dawn's giggle were all they heard in response; before they heard them head down the stairs once again.

Willow ran over to the stereo system and restarted the song.  Spike was just striding through the living room when it restarted.  

The living room was filled with:

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me _

Spike stopped in the entrance way and then rolled his eyes before taking the path Buffy and Dawn had told him that he had to follow if he didn't want to be tickled in plain view of all.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt; too sexy for my shirt   
So sexy it hurts_

But, instead of doing it as he was supposed to, meaning he didn't walk to the middle of the group, walk forward and turn around and then walk back and back towards the entranceway, like Buffy and Dawn had told him to, Spike merely walked to the middle, stopped and glared at them all, before walking back towards the entranceway.  

"Would you look at that, he's a walking magazine.  Hey Abercrombie, where's Fitch?"

Spike gave Gunn an extra glare before heading back upstairs.

"I think he's cute, but not as much fun to watch as the girls were."

The group looked at Fred.

"What…I mean they came down and were twirling and posing and all, but he just came forward, glared, and headed off."

They nodded and Willow shouted up the stairs,

"Buffy, Dawn…you gotta make Spike model some… wearing the clothes, good…glaring at us, bad."

"Don't worry," they heard Dawn call down, "he'll behave…and pose and all this time."

The next trip down, Spike grinned, even if his eyes didn't.

He walked to the center and winked at the girls, turned around once, waited until Buffy and Dawn had finished their turns, before waiting for each one to put an arm around him so they could walk out and back up the stairs.  As they left the room this time, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Angel after kissing the top of Buffy's head.

_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car   
Too sexy by far   
And I'm too sexy for my hat   
Too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that_

Dru laughed as Angel growled.

The next time they came down, Spike was wearing this sexy button down blue shirt, open at the top, which matched his eyes perfectly.  Simple black pants completed his outfit.  It was simple, but enough to make Fred, Cordelia, and Anya's mouth gape open.  His sexy smirk and the way he posed almost did them in.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
_

Spike turned around just as the song told him to, winking at the girls, as he did.

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

And then he shook his tush at them.

_I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my_

And just when they thought they had seen the most wonderful scene, 

_'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean _

Buffy joined him, dressed like Spike in a matching button down blue top, which was tied in the front and a long, sexy black skirt with silver buttons down both sides.

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Spike's approving glance, and his hand running through Buffy's hair, caused the girls in the group to catch their breaths.

_Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah _

Fred and Cordelia gasped out loud and then blushed, they just realized how hot Spike could be.

_ I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

Buffy fingered the top of Spike's pants and Spike fingered the top of Buffy's skirt.  They leaned closer, and all thought they were about to kiss, but then they pulled back and with twin smirks, each gave a wicked glance at their audience and then pulled back.

_ I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat_

Buffy had Spike's tear-away pants in her hand and Spike had Buffy's tear-away skirt in his.  Both pretended to be surprised, looked down at each other, and then grinned and shrugged.  

Spike was wearing black silk boxers and Buffy was wearing matching black silk short-y shorts.

_  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat_

Gunn whistled… boy he wished he had a camera to tape this… cause this was a once in a lifetime opportunity…and he was gonna remember this scene for the rest of his life. __

Anya fell of the couch and dropped her popcorn, but didn't notice.  She just scrambled back onto the couch… and while the others stared in shock, with what can only be termed as Anya-like fashion, she then said, 

"You know… I've never really noticed just how hot Spike is before just now.  I would be oh so happy to take him in the back, tear off his clothes, and ravage him.  You know vampires have extraordinary stamina.  I bet he could go for hours…"

The girls groaned at the thought.     
_   
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me _

Both Buffy & Spike turned around again before winking at the assembled group and heading towards the door and back up the stairs. 

_And I'm too sexy for this song****_

Dru watched them both walk up the stairs before she nodded before saying,

 "Mmm…yess…my little Willie can go for hours.  He's a hungry little kitten he is.  Meow…always in search of milk and always looking for a spot to nibble.  Mmm…and he always finds them all.  Mmm."

Fred, Cordelia, Willow, Tara and Anya all stared at her and then looked back to watch Spike and Buffy, who had lingered on the stairs to hear more and were now both laughing and skipping up the stairs to change.

Gunn laughed while Xander and Angel gave twin groans.

"Would I be wrong if I thought….'I would so like to experience that'?"

"N…No more wrong than I would be… c…cause I'm right there with you Sweetie."

"God…not you too, Willow."

"Why not… I'm a woman too.  Spike's hot.  I'm gay, not blind, you know?"

"I know I never wanted to hear you say that Will…please…. for the love of God…promise me you'll never say that again."__

Willow giggled, but didn't say anything.

"Will…"

"Well…I can't promise you that…if I think Spike's hot…I'm gonna think it.  You don't want me to lie to you, do you?"  
"Yes…please lie to me."

"Okay…he looks like a yucky…toad."

"A toad?"

"Yah…The kind you don't lick to get high."

"Does that really work?"  
"Naw…some demon in the early 1500s made that up for kicks.  I couldn't believe how many foolish mortals he got to do it though."

"Can we get back to the telling of the lie for my sanity, please??"

The girls giggled, but Angel said, 

  
"For once, I'm with you."  
"Thank you."

Angel and Xander gave each other a wary glance, they glanced at the girls once again, and then they both said, 

"I think I need a drink."

The group laughed.  Willow then got up and walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Dawn called downstairs, "Hey…I wasn't done…what ya do that for?"  
  


"Sorry Dawnie…but I don't think some of them are gonna last through any more…blame Spike and Buffy for their last performance."

Dawn giggled instead, she had caught the show; she had been waiting and watching on the side.

"Alright," she called down; rushing back upstairs to put on the outfit she had been wearing at first.

When everyone had assembled downstairs, Giles said, 

"Now…that was very entertaining, but we really need to get on with figuring out what new abilities you have."

Buffy and Spike gave twin groans before plopping down in front of the couch.

"Buffy…"

"I know, I know…it's very important.  Okay…if we hurry through this…can we go do something normal…like going to the movies or something for a change?"  
"Uh…well…sure…I guess."

"Whoo…hoo…So…first…new things you guys can do…and then it's flick time…and I'm putting in my bid here and now…Apocalypse Now."

"Haven't you had your fill of apocalypses living on the Hellmouth?"

Xander gave her a blank look, before chuckling,

"I guess your right… I just really love that movie."

"It's gory enough…I'd guess…but why don't we go see something nice and romantic…like…"

"Ugh…no chick flicks…please."

"What's wrong with a 'chick flick'?"

"Please…only two bloody types of them: first one, guy and girl fall in love immediately, or soon after, and either take the whole boring movie to hook up, or they can't hook up and are forever miserable, or one of them dies and the other tells all about their lonely life without their partner."

"And the other?"  
"They hate each other from the start and after all the trials and all, find out they love each other deeply."

"And this is bad because…?"

"Didn't say it was bad, just not what I want to waste money for going to see..."

"You mean you'd pay?"

"Shut up."

The girls laughed.

"Let me guess… you want horror?"  
  


Spike shrugged.

Buffy rolled her eyes, 

"Nothing wrong with horror."

"Yeah…but we see it every day…movies are supposed to be a break from life, you know."

Spike shrugged…

"Fine…no horror…but we've gotta find something that has some action in it…for us guys, demons, at least."

"This from a man who likes, no loves, the show Passions."

"You hush up about my show woman."

Buffy and Dawn laughed.

"So what are we gonna see?"  
"Well see when we get there."

The men of the group looked at one another and just knew they were going to see a 'chick flick'.  

The females saw their expression and laughed…. It was good when they knew when to give in, they thought.

They all then turned to look at Giles, who had opened up his notebook to take notes.

"Okay, what new abilities do you seem to have Buffy?"

"Do we have to list them one by one?"  
"Why not?"  
"Some of them seem to be…"

"What?"

"Joint."

"I'm sorry…what did you say Spike?"  
"Joint…as in…we share abilities sometimes."

"How so?"

"Well…I may think of something…and before I'm done thinking it, Buffy here or Niblet has mentioned it and added to it."

"Like you can communicate telepathically?" 

"Yeah…kind of like that."

"Can you do it all the time?"

Dawn, Buffy, & Spike looked at each other and then turned to Giles, 

"Pretty much."

Giles nodded.

"Can you communicate with anyone other than you three?"  
  


"Not communicate, but if we're on the same level/wavelength, then we can hear your thoughts."

Xander sat up straight, 

"You can hear my thoughts," he asked, blank look at the forefront.

Buffy and Dawn laughed at Xander's horror shocked expression.

"No Xander… we can't…not usually," they said, trying to cam him down.

"You're safe Harris," Spike said, "You'd have to have a mind for us to read first."

"Oh…okay…thanks…hey!"

Spike grinned.

"And that took you how many seconds to react?"  
"Shut up Spike."

"So you can only hear our thoughts if we're all on the same wavelength?"

"Yeah…it's kinda of projected… to us…but you can't hear us back.  When we communicate/talk telepathically, however, it just seems like we're talking out loud, unless we're sending pictures or images."

"Hmmm…interesting.  What else?"  
"The eye glowing thing they have going on," Anya muttered.

Giles nodded, writing it down.

"Does that bother you in any way?"

"What?"  
"When you're eyes change color?"  
"No…we usually don't notice it until one of you mention it…looks the same to us.  Some things may be clearer, but for the most part, it's still the same."

Giles nodded as he wrote down her words.

"Don't forget the speed thing… and Buffy mentioned that her and Dawn have it to."

"And Spike's vamp eye different thingy."

Anya tapped Spike on the shoulder.

Spike turned to look at her,

"Hmmm?"

"I thought I should tell you that I've come to realize that you are very hot…and if I wasn't already very much in love with Xander…and you with Buffy, I'd come to you for lots and lots of orgasms."

Spike gaped at her for a few seconds, the way to respond to her revelation escaping him for a moment.

Then he nodded at her before turning back to look at Buffy, whose shocked expression made him laugh.

"Got that Watcher…I'm a hottie."

Giles rolled his eyes before saying wryly,

"Yes, I'll be sure to add that to my notes with all due haste.  Now… other new abilities?"

The group laughed, before Spike said, 

"Buffy can leap like me now."

"Is that right?" Giles asked her.

Buffy thought about it.

"I can?"

"Yeah…'member…this morning…and while we were sparring."

"Oh…yeah…I guess I can…. Yay me."

Spike shook his head and bumped her.

Buffy laughed and bumped back while Dawn said, 

"Oh…yeah…and we can freeze each other."

"Freeze?"

"Well…not freeze really.  More like, bind…stop…I don't know what word you'd use for it.  We can make them standstill..."

"And how do you know this?"

"Me and Buffy did it this morning to Spike."

"This morning? When?"  
"Before we came down for breakfast."

"And you froze Spike?"  
"Well…we kinda locked him in place."

"You locked him in place…why?"

Buffy and Dawn shared a look before both looked at Spike, who was glaring at them both.

They grinned before turning back to look at Giles.

"Just to test our powers out," Dawn told him.

Gunn and Fred were laughing to their selves; they had an excellent idea of what had been going on.

Buffy turned and looked at them and winked, before turning back to face Giles.

"And what happened then?"  
"Well Spike used the other half of that power to burst out of our restraints…and escape."

"So you can bind and unbind a person/demon to a particular spot?"  
"Well…I don't know if it works on anyone else other than us…we'll have to go out and test it when we go on patrol…. but if it works, talk about a wicked new dimension to slaying."

"Okay Buff…. I'm gonna have to stop you right there.  You're channeling Faith.  Stop…think about that path…back away from it with all haste and come back to us."

Buffy laughed and said, "I'm fine…and all here Xander."

"Just checking."

 "Anything else?"

"Don't forget, Buffy growls now…"

"Yeah…what's all that about?"  
"I don't know…it… just happens," Buffy said, with her head down.

"I like it, sounds sexy," Spike whispered in her ear.

Buffy blushed and pushed him away from her.

Spike chuckled, but when the others looked at him questioningly he just shrugged.

"What about the glow?" Wesley asked.

"What glow?" Buffy asked him.

"That's what we would like to know…while you were fighting…and just after, there was a shimmering glow surrounding you and Spike.  What was it?"

"I don't know."  
"It wasn't bothering you, you couldn't see it?"  
"I don't remember seeing it, did you, Spike?"

Spike shook his head,

"I don't remember seeing anything glowing luv."

"We didn't imagine it, did we…some sort of collective dream thing?"  
"No…that's not possible…different brains…. or is it?"  
"It was there…. they didn't see it though…and I don't know what it is either…so don't ask," Dawn said quickly, to stop more questions.

"I'll enter it in my book and put question marks around it then," Giles said as he did so.

"I have one for you, Giles."

"What is it Dawn?"

"I can hear better…much better than usual…and I'm sure Buffy can too."

"What do you mean?"  
"Their hearing is about the same as a vamps now."

"So that's how you heard the attackers last night."

Buffy nodded and then added, 

"And we can see better in the night."

"Do you mean you can see in the dark?"  
"Yeah… kind of…"

"Just like a cat," Xander said.

Buffy laughed.

"At least it's not a rat again."

Spike looked confused.

"A rat?"

"I'll fill you in later."

Spike nodded while Buffy, Cordelia, Xander, Willow, and Giles chuckled, remembering the episode from when Xander had cast his 'love' spell.

"I've got one," Anya said.

"Yes An?"

"Well…when Buffy and Spike were sparring for hours…their fighting seemed to increase their ability to fight…instead of decreasing it.  Now what's that called again…oh yeah, their endurance…." Anya trailed off and looked at Spike once again for a long second before saying.

"I bet your endurance…stamina is really high…I bet you could go for hours…. and hours…and then some… if I ever become free…can you promise me you'll show me…."

Angel clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything more.

Anya pulled her hand away and looked up at him.

"Don't be jealous… I think your not bad looking either… when I said you were large and glowerly last year, it didn't mean that I didn't find you very attractive. It's just that I know all about your happiness clause…and the last thing I need after having been orgasmically satisfied is to be brutally tortured and either killed or turned into a soulless vampire.  The whole death thing very much outweighs the possibility of such endurance and stamina that you might have…" Anya was quiet for a moment as she stared at Angel before continuing, "especially after you've had to bottle it up for so very long…all that time…no woman to satisfy you…you might be just about…"

Angel's hand once more covered her mouth.

"No. More. Please."

Buffy was blushing furiously as well as laughing, hard.

Spike was grinning wickedly.

Dawn was giggling, hard.

Xander had his hands over his ears, trying hard to stop Anya's words from circling round and round in his mind.

Most of the others were laughing, some, so hard that they were clutching their stomachs in pain…but some just couldn't stop laughing.

Giles had one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other one holding his glasses loosely, while he chuckled hard, so hard a tear came rolling down his right cheek.

When he could speak again, after he had wiped the tear away, he said, 

"I think that's all for right now…any more of this…and I don't think we'll be able to last the night.  I say we all go see that movie you were talking about Buffy."

"Yes… lets," Buffy said, hopping up and pulling Spike up with her, before running into the kitchen to get the paper off the counter.  It wasn't until Spike looked at the date of the paper that they realized that it was at least a week old.

As they re-entered the living room, they decided on just going to town and seeing what was going on.

Everyone dressed up and headed out into the night…

Long minutes later, strolling through downtown Sunnydale, they were all trying to decide what to do first, dinner or movie.

Buffy and Spike were watching the discussion between Cordelia and Wesley when someone tapped Buffy on the shoulder. 

Buffy turned to encounter an ordinary woman with red hair stuck in a ponytail.

"Yes?"  
"You're from earlier today."

"Excuse me?"  
"You were in April Fair, and the Gap this morning, right?"  
"Yes?'

"I thought I recognized you."

Buffy's expression said that she clearly did not remember.

"I waited on you…you and your husband and your little sister? Although first I had to admit that I thought it was your daughter, even though you're both way too young to have a teenage daughter..."

Buffy's expression seemed even more puzzled.

"I remembered you because you and your husband were joking a lot…remember…I helped you with the tear-away pants for him and the tear-away skirt for you."

"Oh…right.  I'm sorry…I don't remember your name."  
"Angela."

"Right…Angela. Oh…and he's not my husband."  
"Really? You too seemed just like an old married couple…well…not that old, obviously."

"We've been together a long time," Buffy said.  She was trying hard not to burst out laughing.  The stories she, Spike, and Dawn had told this woman were threatening to choke her.  

_And why am I suffering alone, she thought?  No good reason that I can think of…hmm… who to call…. I know… Spike. Spike can keep me company_. 

And with that thought, she called him over, 

"William?"  
  


Spike looked over at her questioningly and then came over to her,

"Yes dear?"  
"Remember Angela, from the mall?"

"I'm sorry…I don't." Spike said, using his best Giles sounding accent. 

Buffy almost choked, as it was, she faked it by making a coughing sound before saying, 

"Remember…she helped us choose the tear-away pants…that you could use when you and your team play a rough game of rugby?"

"Oh…right…hello again Angela, thanks for the pants…they worked a fair treat."

"Don't tell me you had a meet so soon?"  
"No…but I did have another function that I had to attend where I had to change quickly and those pants worked brilliantly."

Buffy's eyes were watering, this holding in her laughter was going to be the death of her; she was sure.  _Slayer called…blah blah; great protector, blah blah; scary battles, not a problem…how did she die…by laughter._

Spike, who knew just what she was thinking, winked at her, before turning back to Angela, 

"Sorry to have to push off so soon after meeting you again, Angela, but our guests have decided what they want to do for the night, so we have to bid you adieu."

"Oh…sure…sorry to hold up your time…but it was such a delight serving you both…and I just hope you come back and do some more shopping sometime soon."

"We'll be sure to do that," Spike said, gushing charm at her, causing the poor girl to blush hotly.

She grinned and waved before rushing off in the opposite direction.

After she was gone, Buffy told him, 

"You are so full of it sometime, you know that right?"  
"Yeah, yeah…come on…they decided to eat first…Fred, Dawn, and Gunn declared that they were way too hungry to go see a movie first."

Buffy laughed and they trooped back over to the rest of the group, before going into the restaurant they had decided was good enough to house all of their tastes.  It was a secluded demon/human restaurant…located in an obscure part of town, somewhat close to the center… somewhere where everyone could go.  It was one of the few that the gang had found and hadn't killed off, mostly because of the no- violence inside barrier that the owner had installed.

As the group of them ate, they decided on what movie to go see.

Fred had picked up a more current edition of the Sunnydale Times so they could see what was playing tonight.

Their choices were huge because, even though Sunnydale was, as Cordelia had once described it, a one Starbuck town, its Sunnydale Sun Cinema 15 was known far and wide as the most popular Sunnydale hangout place.  It could hold it's own up against other cinemas in the surrounding larger cities.

Probably because it was so dark inside, demons and humans could relax together for at least a couple of hours, without blood being shed.  This was due, in large part, to an unbreakable glamour on the inside in which everyone appeared to be human.   

The Scooby gang had found this out about a year ago when they had left the theater together, during some down time, out one of it's side exits, and had watched in disbelief as at least ten different people seemed to morph into demons, directly in front of them, as they passed the outer wall of the theater.

Afterwards, Giles had done some researching and had told them what had happened.

They had been there a couple of times since, giving Giles the excuse that what better place to catch some sort of demon on a less than pleasant day than at the only place where they could merge in with humans.

Giles wasn't a fool, but at times when they were driving him crazy, he would pretend to believe their lame excuse and send them to the movies to look for demons, earning himself some much needed 'me' time.

Looking through the paper, they read their possible choices: Sweet November, Planet of the Apes, Valentine, Scary Movie2, Josie and the Pussycats, K-PAX, Thir13een Ghosts, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Jeepers Creepers, Laura Croft-Tomb Raider, Brotherhood of the Wolf, Anti-Trust, Embrace the Darkness II, From Hell, and The Forsaken.

"Wow…looks like their going all out this month.  New movies and a few old ones all mixed up together."

"That's the way this place works…that's why people flock to our lovely town: decent food, wonderful cinema, and possible chance of a vicious death."

They shook their heads…after looking a bit closer at the paper in front of him, Xander said, 

"Awww… I thought that movie with Jet Li…you know…the kick-ass karate guy…"

"The guy from that other movie?"  
"Yeah…what's his other new movie called?"

"The One?"  
"Yeah…that's it.  How could they not being showing that one this week…and here I was all defending how the Sunnydale Sun Cin was the best in the surrounding cow counties…I am so very disappointed."

The group laughed.

"My poor sweet Xander," Anya said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Xander winked at her and she grinned at him.

Then she said, turning back to the group,

"First things first, no weird alien movies & no children movies…sorry Dawn."

"About what?" Dawn asked, giving Anya a weird look.

"About the no children movie rule…I just don't want to be bored for a couple of hours when I could be scared or pretend to be scared so I could grab parts of Xander, in the dark, without censor from all of you or anyone else who might see what I was doing."

The entire group, minus Anya, who didn't think there was anything wrong with her statement, & Dru, who wasn't really paying them all that much attention anyway, closed their eyes.

As they opened them again, Gunn said, 

"I move that we give Xander & Anya a whole section, to themselves, at the movies…all agree?"  
"Here, here." "God yes." "Hell yes." "Good idea," were only some of the replies uttered.

Gunn laughed right before Dawn said, 

"First of all…I'd like to say that you all are the reason I will be forever scarred for life.  Second, I don't want to se some kids show…I'm a **teenager**…say it with me Anya…TEEN-AGER."

Before Dawn could get heated up about Anya's reluctance to treat her like an 'almost' grown up, Buffy interrupted with, 

"Alright…but that now brings our grand total of movie choices down to 13.  Any other 'lets miss this' requests?"

"Yeah…I got one…no vampire movies."

"Why the bloody hell not, Whelp?"  
"We deal with the blood sucking evil undead, present 'fang club' included, just about ever day…why should we have to see them on the screen too?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

As a few other members of the Scoobies and LA crew made less obnoxious comments about skipping vampire movies as well, Buffy asked Spike

_Spike…you don't really want to see them either…didn't you tell me they were nothing but poncy posers masquerading around & pretending to be children of darkness & evil…and that they had no clue about being a vampire?  Why are you pretending that you do?_

_Cause it drives Harris crazy…you had to question that?  I thought you knew me better than that luv._

_I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, apparently I had more faith in you, in this instance, than you deserve._

Spike laughed, his internal conversation with Buffy entertaining enough for him to give in to Buffy, & allow Harris his way, for the moment.

"Alright Harris…we can skip the vamp movies today."

"Buffy told you off…. didn't she?"  
  


Spike looked at him, "No…I was trying to give you a brake…but…however…if you want me to be…"

"No, no…thank you…that's fine…any other 'not to be seen' requests…please…lets get the ball rolling people."

The group laughed.

As they looked over the remaining titles once again, 

"Jeez…has anyone else noticed that the horror and sci-fi movies out show all the other movies here…I wonder why?"  
"Xander…. it's the Hellmouth.  Besides, how many demons you know want to see a bunch of kiddie movies, romances, and feel good movies?  Face it…this town of ours may look sweet, idyllic and picturesque, but we all know it's not."

The Sunnydale crew nodded along with Willow, agreeing with her.

Angel spoke up next, getting them back on the which-movie-to-pick track,

"I'm not really in the mood for watching a comedy."

"Surprise, surprise," Xander muttered.

At the glare he received, he pretended being busy looking around for something.

"Okay…so no comedies…we're starting to lean into horror-Ville guys."

"Well I, for one, would put in a vote to see the movie Valentine…but I saw the preview…and I have to say it right turned me off it.  So let's put that in the group of those we miss, eh?"  
"What was it about?"

"Some bloke & some bint…and a kinda obsessed serial killer/mystery thing."

"I thought you liked those."

"Sometimes I do."

"Than how come you don't' want to see it…is it cause your with us?"

"Bite your tongue Bit…I love you being here…and you know it."

"Yes…"

Spike didn't say anything, but he did give Angel a quick glance.

"Well Spike…how come."  
"Cause in the previews…the main bloke…he could be a dead ringer for Peaches here.  I don't really like staring directly at him for too long now…damn sure I don't want to watch some Nancy that looks like him prance about the screen for a while."

Angel rolled his eyes, but the rest of them burst out laughing.

"For the first time I can think of…well not…really…but…. anyway…. I agree with you...who would want to watch a Captain Fang look alike for a couple hours?  I say, not me."

Angel took a menacing step toward Xander and Xander in turn, jumped behind Spike.

Spike gave him a look.

"Am I supposed to protect you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause you're supposed to be all champion-ish… and Buffy would want you to."  
  


Spike laughed, but merely turned back to Angel and pulled a face at him.

Angel just glared at them both, while the rest of the group chuckled.

"How about we go see Josie and the…"

"No," was almost shouted from most of the group.

Dawn and Tara rolled their eyes.

"No need to bite our heads off for suggesting it," she muttered.

"Brotherhood of the Wolf looks neat…the previews make it look all Matrix-y."

"I thought it was about a giant wolf, like a werewolf with steel fangs, or something like it?"  
"That's what I heard too."

"Right…and if we're skipping vampire movies…I'm here to say I wanna skip the werewolf movies as well."

"Bad experience with werewolves, Gunn?"  
"Naw…just not in the mood for watching something hairy run across the screen."

"That means Planet of the Apes is off the list as well."  
  


They all nodded…although for the most part, a good deal of the guys were up for that one…it kept them out of the chick flick section.

"What about Jeepers Creepers?"

"Eww…I saw a preview and that thing looks like that disgusting mucus spewing demon that we caught in the sewer before I was sucked into Pylea."

"How about Thir13een Ghosts?"

"No…no ghost horror movies… we agreed, remember?"

"Bugger."

"Does anyone remember what Anti-Trust was about?"

"I'm guessing not trusting."

"Ha ha…very funny."

"I thought so."  
  


Wesley rolled his eyes, causing the rest of them to laugh a little.

"Well how about we skip that movie then?"  
"Sure…why not."

"Isn't From Hell horror too?"  
"Not really…it's more mystery sort of thing…kind of who is doing the murders and such."

"So that means it stays a choice, right?"  
  


They nodded.

"Okay guys…that brings our total down to three…I say we stop there."  
"But we still haven't decided which movie to watch."

"Well out of the three remaining…it shouldn't be that hard to pick one."

"What are our choices again?"  
"Sweet November, From Hell, and Laura Croft: Tomb Raider."

"We are so gonna watch a chick flick," Xander muttered.

Spike & Angel & Gunn, who were standing close enough to hear his muttering, all nodded sadly.

Dawn & Buffy, due to their advance hearing, heard them and grinned wickedly at each other.

"Let's finish eating and head over there…we'll buy the tickets."

Everyone agreed, so they did just that.  
  


About thirty or so minutes later, they were ready for their movie.  Luckily for them, their three choices all started within a few minutes of each other…so whichever one they chose…they wouldn't have to wait for a long while to see it.

The men in the group were less than thrilled, pretty sure that the next hour or so was going to be beyond boring for them.

The girls laughed, they'd watch and like the movie they choose…. well, at least they'd watch it.

Cordelia, Fred, Anya, Buffy, Dawn, Willow & Tara all made the guys stand out of earshot…which meant that they were stuck across the street from the theater and Buffy and Dawn were using their extra senses to block Spike from attempting to find out their choice telepathically.

The girls all stood in a circle to figure out which movie to see.  They took a vote to choose.  When they had figured out which one…they waved Giles over who handed Buffy his credit card and then was shooed back across the street.

Buffy went up to the ticket counter to pay for their choice.

The man looked at the card… "I don't think you're really Mr. Rupert Giles," he said, reading the credit card and looking at Buffy.

"He's my step-father," she told him.

At the man's skeptic look, she waved across the street.

"He's right over there…he'd be over here paying for it but we're surprising him with which movie we're going to see…now you don't want to spoil it, would you?"  
 

The man looked at the group of men all looking and waiting for the girls across the street and decided that he didn't care.

He gave her the tickets and let her sign for them.

"Thanks," she muttered, walking away.

They called the guys over and Dawn said, "Alright…let's go…our movie's starting in 10 minutes and you still have to buy us goodies."

"Didn't you just eat?"  
"Its tradition Spike…you want us to appear normal, don't you?"  
  


Spike rolled his eyes at Dawn, causing her to giggle.

During their conversation, Xander was trying to wheedle info out of Willow:

"Come on Will…just a hint…why won't you tell me which movie we're seeing?"

'It's a secret…you'll find out in a few minutes anyway."

"You're supposed to be my best friend, my bud, my girl amigo, come on Willow…"  
"Don't make me give you the resolve face again Xander."  
  


Xander sighed,

"We are so seeing Sweet November…why don't we ever have demon attacks when you want them?"  
  


The group laughed.

"Come on," Anya said pushing him forward.

Xander moved reluctantly, and looking around, saw a reluctant Spike & Giles being pulled by both Buffy& Dawn, a very reluctant Angel being pushed by Cordelia, a reluctant Wesley being herded by Fred, and a wary Gunn being pulled by both Willow and Tara.  Dru, however, was walking merrily behind them.

"Do you know what we're going to see Dru?"

Dru nodded happily.

"Well…come on…give us a hint."

Dru leaned forward and told him, 

"It's a secret."  
"Yes…I know that…that's why I want you to tell me."

Dru giggled before saying, 

"The stars whisper your answer to me…. they tell of the fun to be had through the night. They tell of the fun the golden warrior will have with her companion."

"Aww come on Dru…no riddles…what movie are we going to see tonight?"  
 

Dru looked at him strangely.

"You do know what a movie is, right?"  
  


Dru, in a lucid phase, rolled her eyes at him.

Then she told him simply, 

"You won't get any help from me…I promised them…and unfortunately I have to keep my promise…but keep bothering me and I'll promise to take a nip from your pretty little neck."  
  


"Drusilla!" 

Dru looked up to see Angel's menacing expression.

"I wasn't going to kill him…just a nip…it won't hurt him… much… I want a real meal…please?"

Spike watched this with a fascination before turning toward Buffy.

She nodded.

Spike stepped over to Dru, 

"Princess… I'll make him get you some real good blood, alright?"  
"From a child?"  
"I don't know about all that…but I'll send him down to Willy's first thing after the movie, alright?  Come on then, we're gonna have us a good time, I hope."  
  


Dawn walked up to Dru and grabbed her hand, 

"Come on Dru…you can sit with me."  
  


Dru's expression showed, fleetingly, 'oh joy, oh rapture'.

"Not another step Slayer…what bloody movie are we going to see?"  
  


Buffy didn't say a word, just turned him around and headed him to their designated theater doors.  When she reached them, she stopped and pointed up to the marquee displaying the movie title.

Spike gave a joyous shout.

"Hell yeah."  
  


He then turned around and called back to the others, 

"It's alright…they chose Tomb Raider."

The other guys sighed with obvious relief, and then grabbed the women who had seconds before been pushing them in, rushing to get in and find a seat.

The girls shook their heads and followed their guys.

As before stated, they made Xander and Anya sit away from them…a whole couple of rows away from them, for their sanity.

Buffy and Dawn surrounded Spike.

Cordelia sat next to Angel.

Gunn, Fred, Willow & Tara all sat together.

Dru sat on the other side of Dawn and next to Angel.

Wesley and Giles sat down together somewhat close to the rest.

They talked softly until the movie started and then all were quiet, minus laughter, 'awwing' and 'oohing' until the movie finished.

After the movie, they were all heading back to Buffy's house.

"Anyone up for a quick patrol on the way home?"  
"I'm up for it."  
"Can I stake something too?  I mean, since I'm all connected now and all."

At Buffy's look,

"Aww…come one. I'm all connected to you and some great power…not to mention…. original and ancient key power here.  Spike…talk so sense into her."  
"Spike…sense…those are not mix-y things Dawn."

Spike and Dawn gave Xander a look.

"What…I'm helping."  
  


They rolled their eyes.

"Alright I'm hindering…but I'm annoying Spike and that's always fun and helpful for me," he said with a huge grin.

Buffy shook her head, laughing, and then turned back to Spike.

Together they had an internal conversation that the rest of the group were not privy to.

At the end of it, they must have reached some agreement, for Dawn was grinning happily, Buffy looked resolved, if not happy, and Spike…well Spike looked the same as usual, but he did have a smile in his eyes.

"Well?"  
"We're off…let's go to Restfield cemetery."

As they walked through the gates, Buffy, Spike, and Dawn's head's went up, their eyes momentarily flashing violet.  As if one, their heads swivled left and then right and then they slid down into crouching stance, waiting for whatever they sensed to come forward and attempt an attack.

"What the hell is up with…" Xander's question was stopped by Angel, who covered his mouth, like he had done earlier with Anya.  At Xander's look he tilted his head, telling him without words to be quiet and rejoin the rest of the group.

Xander remembered from past experience that it meant soemone was coming, so he quickly returned to the group.

Moment's later, about twenty-25 vampires came forward from just about everywhere until the group of them were encircled.

Their group looked around as Buffy, Spike, and Dawn stood back up, and almost casually stretched to loosen out their muscles. 

The leader of the vampire pack spoke up, after glancing at Buffy and Spike,

"Well look what we have here, boys…. the slayer and her wonder vamp.  Looks like it's not your day, Slayer… my boys and I seem to have all the advantages…"

"Normally I'd agree…but," she said as her eyes and Spike's eyes began to glow emerald, seconds before they moved so fast it appeared that they had disappeared; only to reappear within striking distance from the lead vampire.   

"As you can see…it's a whole different ballgame now."

TBC


End file.
